


Tiny Terran

by snipershezz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Please See Each Chapter Notes for Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 83,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Snap shots of Peter Quill’s life after being picked up by the Ravagers.





	1. The First Time Peter Met Space Pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here I am again writing something that started out small and has now turned epic on me, which is subsequently why I never finish anything, but this one I'm determined, I *going* to finish it! This project is basically a series of firsts for Peter Quill as he's growing up and like an idiot I keep adding more things I think of lol It's not finished yet but I have a few chapters under my belt so I wanted to get a few up here and see how people like it. This fic will be a lot of stuff from family feels, humour, crack, weird alien shit, PWP, embarrassing moments, romance, hurt/comfort and everything in between; it is in no way, shape, or form canon compliant, although it does cut through into the movies towards the end. Yondu in this case is comic book (Earth-616) looks and background but instead of meeting Peter as he did in the comics, it sticks to the movie version of picking him up as a kid and basically follows that line (with him being exiled for trafficking etc.) I'm making up a heap of shit as I go, if anything doesn't make sense or I've seriously buggered something up somewhere or if I've made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know :) It should (hopefully) get updated once a week, twice if I'm feeling all edit-y. Additional tags and relationships will be added as I upload chapters and the rating and warnings will change as needed. Annnd look I've written an essay for an author's note...heh...sorry... Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter screams, Yondu threatens, Hallifax gives the Captain lip, Kraglin’s as calm as ever and Taserface gets hit in the face with a pair of balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Home - Marc Broussard
> 
> Tags: Abduction, Little Peter, Scared Peter, Space Pirates, Ravager Life, Friendship.

Hallifax S’Tarnay watched the battle-worn blue hands grasp the sides of her captain’s head, as he snarled in frustration.  Two hours, the screams had bounced off the metal walls of the ship’s interior, and she could see the man was about ready to pop a blood vessel.

“Tha’ boy don’t cease his damn shoutin’ Imma put ma arrow thru ‘im.”

Halli, scoffed lightly as she picked at the dirt under her claws with her favourite knife, “Ya just abducted a eight year old boy from tha only home he ever known Cap’n, course he gonna scream bloody murder.”

Yondu turned his glare up a notch as he levelled her with it, “I ask you girl?”

Halli sighed deeply, unperturbed by her captain’s murderous gaze, “Nah, Cap’n.”

Yondu’s first mate scratched his bearded chin, either unfazed or immune to the screams, “Question sir?”

The captain ceased his wild pacing and threw himself into the final chair at the table, “Spit it out Krags.”

“How you gunna explain to tha crew we ain’t gettin’ no paycheck fer our trouble?”

Ever the calm, sensible one.  That’s what made Kraglin such an asset to the crew.  Halli, was woman enough to admit it, even if the captain wasn’t.

An irritable exhale left his throat, “Ain’t got tha’ far.  I’ll figure somement out.” He scrubbed his eyes tiredly, “All I knows is, I ain’t lettin’ tha’ bastard kill another kid.  Ain’t right.”

Halli scratched behind a pointed ear, “Could train ‘im Cap’n.  He’s small, quick, could get ta places we ain’t able to. Could make fer a good distraction too.”

His fist hit the table with a force that made the leather pouch in front of Halli tip, and a collection of thumb-nail sized metal balls roll out.  A quick series of clicks from her tongue had them rolling back in, she collected the bag calmly and refastened it to her belt.

Yondu snarled, “Again, I ask chu girl?”

Halli replaced her knife in its holster on her thigh, “Nah Cap’n. Just thinkin’ out loud.”

Kraglin raised a scruffy eyebrow, “Not a bad idea sir.”

The Centaurian gave them both an exasperated look, “Ya’ll gangin’ up on me now?”

His first mate held up his hands innocently, “Just sayin’ sir.”

Red eyes flicked quickly between the blue and gold sets, “Ya both mighty mouthy today.”  There was a pause before he glared at the woman next to him, “Halli! Go talk ta tha boy, get ‘im ta stop screamin’ at least.”

She raised a brow sceptically, “Me Cap’n? Dun think my ugly mug is gunna calm ‘im none.”

The blood vessel at Yondu’s temple rose to the surface of his skin as he ground his teeth, “Ya half Terran ain’t ya?”

Halli blinked her reptilian eyes, the golden colour shimmering under her second eyelids.  Scoffing, she gave her captain a crooked smirk, “Not sure I can convince ‘im o’ tha’.”

Yondu’s patience for her lip had clearly worn thin as the room was illuminated in a soft red glow, that would be soothing if she wasn’t aware of what always came next.  The Centaurian pursed his lips and she shot out of her chair like someone lit a fire under her.

“Read ya loud ‘n’ clear boss, ain’t no need fer that.”

She felt the mean smirk of victory that followed her out.

“Ya really oughta keep yer mouth shut sometimes girl.” Kraglin murmured to her as she passed.

A series of clicks from her tongue and three of the metal balls at her hip flew out of the pouch and bounced in quick succession off the back of the Hraxian’s head.

“Same could be said fer you Kraggles!”

She smirked as he treated her to a string of colourful curses.  Yondu’s rumbling laughter followed her out.

* * *

Halli rapped her knuckles gently on the door, “Boy?”  The incoherent screaming continued. She sighed, “Cap’n’s loosin’ his mind wit’ all this screamin’, ya gotta stop.”  The only thing she achieved was making him scream louder, she heaved in an even deeper sigh, “I’m comin’ in, don’t throw nothin’ at me.”

The boy, all big wet rimmed eyes and snot covered face was cowering in the corner when she entered.  Halli winced attempting to make herself as unthreatening as possible.  Rather hard for a near seven-foot bipedal half-breed.

“Let me out.”

Halli shook her head, “Can’t be doin’ that ‘til ya stop tha’ racket.”

The boy whimpered pathetically, and Halli’s cold-blooded heart broke.

“I wanna go home.”

She folded her legs up underneath her, coming down to his level, “Yer Momma’s gone boy, ain’t nothin’ left on Terra for ya.”

He sniffled loudly, wiping more snot on his sleeve.  Halli’s nose crinkled up, she’d forgotten how much Terrans leaked.

“What are you going to do to me?”

She sighed, a lot of bad things could happen to a little brat like him on this ship, and apparently this was now her problem, at least that’s what her heart was adamantly telling her head.

“Ain’t nothin’ Imma do to ya boy.  I wanna help ya.”  She paused, looking into his big hazel eyes. “What’s yer name?”

“Peter. Peter Quill.”

“Alright Peter, my name’s Hallifax, but you can call me Halli.”

He shuffled forwards a little, curiosity getting the better of his fears, “What are you?”

She snorted, smirking a little, “Believe it or not, I’m half Terran.  That’s what chu are. Terran.”

He shuffled forwards a little more, a grubby hand reaching for hers, until he snatched it back and gave her a terrified look, “You look like a lizard.”

She chuckled, anyone else had said such a thing would have had a painful time at the business end of her Sic’tars, but the boy wasn’t out to be mean, he was just inquisitive.

“That’s ma other half.” She replied, “A very ancient, very extinct race called the Oros. Imma kinda lucky there ain’t none left like me.  I’d be an outcast, a _Stolara_. In the ancient one’s language, it means ‘dirty blood’. See, the Oros always prided themselves on the purity of their race, in fact, that’s what Oros means, ‘pure of blood’.  It was eventually their downfall, but that ain’t a story fer now.”  Halli sighed, giving Peter a kind smile, “What I’m tryin’ ta say Pete, is that I know what it’s like bein’ alone out here. Tha Cap’n saved ma ass, just like he did wit’ chu.  It may not seem like it right now, but ya’ll will be grateful fer it one day.”

Peter moved forwards so he was almost touching knees with the large woman in front of him, “You’re scaly.”

Halli smirked, “Yep.”

“It looks like the oil slick on the roads back on Earth, ya know? When it gets all wet an’ goes rainbow colours.” He paused staring at her face, “It’s pretty.”

Halli’s mouth dropped open revealing a row of needle sharp teeth, the honesty in his face was plain and simple.  She snapped her jaw shut with a click, blushing purple to the roots of her fiery hair, “Ain’t never nobody called me pretty before.”  She paused, “You ain’t scared of me?”

He sniffled, and shrugged a tiny shoulder, “A little. But it’s kinda hard to be. You’re bein’ so nice.”

She smiled at him, “Ain’t many nice people on this boat, so ya gotta learn ta be tough.  But dun worry I’ll help ya.  Gunna teach ya ta be a Ravager.”

“What’s that?”

Her grin was both menacing and genuine, “Only tha best damn thing in tha Galaxy Pete. We’s space pirates.”

His eyes became impossibly wider, awe crept into his tone, “Really?”

“Really, really boy.” She held out her hand gently, keeping her claws away from his fragile skin, “Come on up now, you gonna come meet tha Cap’n.”

* * *

 

Peter clung nervously to the back of her floor-length, red leather duster.  “This is Cap’n Yondu Udonta.”  He pushed his face into her leg at Yondu’s scowling mug.  She shot the captain a light glare.  Looking down at Peter she said gently, “Come on now, what I say before?”

“Be brave.” He said quietly into her knee joint.

“Yeah, that’s it.  Cap’n ‘n’ ol’ Kraggles here won’t hurt ya none.”  She turned to the Centaurian, “Cap’n, this is Peter Quill.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes, “I know his damn name!”

She blinked, “Well on Terra, people introduce themselves wit’ a handshake instead o’ an arrow Cap’n.” She deadpanned.  His glare could’ve cut through the hull.  “Respectfully, o’ course sir.”

Peter took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Halli.  He held trembling hand out to the terrifying man in front of him, “Nice to meet you.”  Halli felt a flush of pride as his voice only wavered a touch when he spoke.

Yondu’s eyes flickered from the boy to Halli, she jutted her chin towards the boy.  The captain’s eyes spoke of a night in the brig for her attitude today, but Halli found herself uncaring.  Someone had to protect the little Terran until he got his legs, and that someone was now her.  Though she couldn’t tell you why, she felt the need to do this kid a favour.  Maybe because no one ever cared a damn to help her, when she was dumped face first into the Ravager crew.

Regardless of whether or not Yondu was considering gutting Halli, he was pleased she had stopped the boy’s racket.  He took the hand offered and shook it firmly, “Ain’t no more snivellin’ ya hear?  Ya wanna be a Ravager ya gotta play tha part boy.”

Peter stood tall, nodding to him bravely, “Yes Yondu.”

Yondu smirked, “Gud boy.”

Peter turned to beam at Halli, she returned it with a smile, pointing beyond the captain, “That there is Kraglin, Cap’n’s first mate.”

Kraglin nodded to the boy, offering a quick smile, that was gone as fast as it came.  Peter waved back shyly.

Yondu looked up at Halli, “Take ‘im, show ‘im tha ship, an’ we’ll covert tha supply cupboard in ma room for ‘im ta sleep in.  Dun trust tha crew not ta flark wit’ him.  Once ya dun all that show ‘im tha vents, bastards need a clean.”

Halli inclined her hear head, “Aye, Cap’n.” She replied beginning to usher the boy away.

“‘N’ Halli?” She turned herself to face him, “Dun go babying tha boy, I catch that shit an’ you’ll be in tha brig, ya hear?”

“Aye Cap’n. Loud ‘n’ clear.”

* * *

 

Hallifax strode quickly through the bowels of the ship, avoiding any high traffic areas with the boy, she turned her head slightly, “Alright ya –” she paused mid-sentence, “Pete?” She spun in a circle, sharp eyes searching for the kid.  He was ages back, jogging to keep up with her. “Shit! Sorry bud. I ferget you got them stubby kid legs.”

He reached her side, panting loudly.  He plastered a scowl across his face, “They aren’t stubby, you’re huge! Like, freakishly huge.”

She raised a brow, “You fixin’ fer death yer first day boyo?”  His eyes went comically large in his head. “Then I suggest ya quit bringin’ my glarin’ differences from normality ta light.  I’m well aware o’ ma ugly ass self by now, dun need a constant reminder, ya got that?”

“I – I didn’t – you aren’t – well I mean you are different – not bad different!” He stopped, going pale, “Mom always told me differences is what makes us who we are, it isn’t bad, it makes us special – beautiful.”  His eyes filled with tears, “I – I miss her.”

Halli sighed, anger seeping out of her like the captain’s arrow had pierced her scaly skin, “I know kiddo.  I know.  I miss my Da too.  He did his best to protect me from people who ain’t got nothin’ but murder an’ a quick sum o' units in their heads.  The last time – he – his – his best just weren’t enough.  Yer Momma did what she could ta stay wit’ ya, o’ that I’m sure.  No parent worth their salt would leave such a nice kid behind on purpose.”  Her cold hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, “Ya know, that’s twice ya’ll called me pretty taday. Careful, I might start thinkin’ ya’ll start actually likin’ me er some junk.”

Pete’s nose crinkled in typical childlike honesty, “Ewww, girls are gross.”

Halli barked out a laugh, “We der plenty o’ handsome boys out there too, ya know.”

Peter’s eyes almost fell out of his head, “EWWW!”

The reptilian’s laughter bounced off the walls, “I’m just flarkin’ wit’ ya kid. Now, let’s show ya ‘round this junker.”

Thankfully, most of the crew ignored Halli and her new charge.  She’d proved herself countless times, they wouldn’t hassle her unless they were looking to fight her, the last man to attempt it ended up being shot out the airlock.  The weekend in the brig was well worth watching his grubby little mitts claw at his throat before freezing over, horror plastered over his stupid ass-grabbing face.  That incident had left most of the crew avoiding her for a while.

“Alright Pete, time fer a crash course in tha Ravager pecking order.  Cap’n is top dog, what he says goes, all tha time, every time, questionin’ orders generally result in the death of the person doin’ tha questionin’.  Kraglin is First Mate, means his orders are next in line ta be followed. Afta that it’s me, Brite, Tullk, Horuz, Czar an’…well that’s it really.  Doc, cook, an’ engineerin’ got their own set o’ rules but unless ya workin’ wit’ ‘em ya ain’t gunna need ta know that so we’ll skip tha’ shit right now.  Crew’s gunna be tha major worry fer ya. Dun like non-contacteds, ‘specially dun like kids.  You tho’, ya small, smart, an’ fast, most o’ tha crew, is big, meaty, slow, an’ stupid.  They only clever enough ta follow orders an’ kill shit.  Tha vents’ll be yer best friend, learn ‘em an’ ya can get anywhere in this ship wit’ ease.” She stopped in front of a heavy metal door. “Got all tha’?”

Peter blinked, “Uh, y – yeah I think so.”

Halli nodded, placing her hand on the bio-lock to the room, it ran yellow and beeped. She tutted her tongue, placing a finger up to her ear, “Cap’n?” Peter watched her inquisitively. “You wanna let me in yer cabin? - Yeah, signature’s yella - two minutes? - Yes'sir.” She turned to Peter, “Cap’n’s gotta get ta a console.” He nodded, kicking his sneaker against the rusty metal grating.  Halli grinned, “Wanna see somement cool kiddo?”

Peter shrugged, “Sure.”

Halli pushed her coat back and clicked her tongue, ten little metal balls that resembled large ball bearings floated in the air in front of the boy.  Through another series of elaborate sounds, she made them do little tricks until Peter was grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow, what are those?”

A short growl had them floating around her head like a deadly halo, “They call ‘em Sic’tar in Orosian, means…uh – well, loosely, there’s no _exact_ translation ‘victory or death’, I guess it was some kinda battle cry? Anyways they’s a weapon.”  Halli made a trilling sound, and the balls snapped open, folding out like flowers until they were covered with tiny metal shards, sharp and deadly.  “Oros ‘r’ from tha same system as tha Cap’n, they have weapons controlled by their chemical make-up too, basically our bodies respond to different metals and we can manipulate them ta do what we want, 'course if ya believe the _spirituals_ they's say our spirit is in tune wit' da nature or some bullshit, it's a load of stinkin' primitive shit if ya ask me.  Long story short, I can down a whole room o’ people wit’ these, Yondu can do tha same wit’ his Yaka Arrow.”

Peter’s grin turned to an expression of fear when Halli snarled viciously.  His heart sped up even more when he noticed she was looking at something behind him.

Halli motioned with her head, “Git back there boy.”

He didn’t need telling twice darting swiftly into the back of her trench coat, clinging to her leather-bound leg like a life line.

The terrifying figure at the end of the hall smiled, “What’s this we got? He looks right tasty.  Got ourselves a Terran for dinna?”

Halli’s growl was an inhuman sound that made Peter shiver, “Walk away TF, afore ya dun have a chance ta.”

The man threw his head back and laughed, “Flark you Halli, you protecting that little runt?”

“You know tha Cap’n’s rule Tase, 24 hours fer new recruits, ya wouldn’t be fixin’ ta break that rule would ya?”

Taserface snarled, “He ain’t no recruit, he a dinner ticket. Move Halli.”

“Ain’t no way.” She snarled, clicking her tongue two of her Sic’tar flew at incredible speed, embedding themselves into his cheek before darting quickly back to the group. “Last warnin’ or ya won’t be walkin’ away.”

Taserface roared, drawing the blade at his hip, he took one step before a whistle drew him up short.  Peter blinked, one second the big man was moving towards them, the next a red tinged arrow was floating between his eyes.

Yondu’s voice growled out from the end of the hallway, “Ya know tha rules Tasie.  Git before I make good on Halli’s promise.”

Thoroughly subdued Taserface high-tailed it out of there before he received an arrow to the brain. 

Halli grinned at Yondu, before signalling her Sic’tar back into the pouch, “Remote lockin’ mechanism playin’ up again Cap’n?”

Yondu scowled giving a sharp whistle, his arrow did a loop in the air and glided back into the holster, “Flarkn’ shit, don’t nothin’ work ‘round here?”

Halli stifled a chuckle, “Aye, Cap’n, ya do have a unique ability ta make tech dislike ya some. I’ll take a look at it fer ya, afta I finished wit’ Quill.”

Yondu grumbled something under his breath and stuck his hand onto the bio-lock, “See tha’ ya do.”

Peter looked between the two aliens, he still wasn’t sure why the hell he was here or why these people chose to abduct him but his Mom said his father would come for him.  He looked at Yondu. Maybe. Just maybe. He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Orosians are a cold-blooded reptilian race of my own creation, they are from the same star system as Centaurians. Similar to Centaurians, Orosians command small thumb-nail sized metal balls called Sic'tar, these are super deadly and are controlled through a series of clicks, growls, and hisses. Halli is a half-breed, she's seven foot tall, and is only covered in scales on certain parts of her body - arms and chest which fade into skin from the neck up, around her temples and forehead which fade off into her red hair which she usually wears in a long braid down her back (unique to her Terran lineage as the Orosians don't have hair or eyebrows), the scales also start from the knees down to her ankles, she has Terran feet, her fingernails are claws, she has needle sharp teeth, pointy ears (think elf) and gold reptilian eyes - basically slitted pupils like a snake and secondary eyelids. She basically dresses like an average Ravager, red leather pants, black t-shirt which is criss-crossed with holster straps from various weapons, big ass black Doc Martins (there's a story behind these), the only difference is she has a floor length trench coat (also has a story), under all her clothes she wears a black thermal suit - because it's space and it's *cold* and she's cold-blooded. Her blood is blue so when she blushes she goes purple. Basically just to give you a description of how she looks in my head, because I am woeful at removing images from my brain and drawing them ;)


	2. The First Time Peter Got Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets attacked by a space rat, Halli gives away her favourite knife, and Yondu ends up at the bottom of a puppy pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling edit-y today :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Blood On My Name – The Brother’s Bright
> 
> Tags: Scared Peter, Space Rat.

The captain was right, every inch of the vents was completely filthy.  Peter had been with the Ravagers for two months and each day he climbed into a section of the vents and cleaned them.  He always came out disgusting but Halli would always take him back to Yondu’s cabin and help him clean up, then she’d take him up to the mess for weird space food.

Peter loved weird space food.

Halli managed to wrestle a breathing mask out of Yondu, stating the boy would die of black lung before his first year was out if he didn’t have something to protect him.  He had to admit it was pretty cool.  Halli had pressed a little button behind his ear which allowed the metal to materialise and fit securely around his face.  She’d said it made him look like a badass.  There was a com unit in the side that he could talk to the crew through.  Halli had input three direct lines, one to her, one to Kraglin, and one to Yondu.  After that she had popped him in a vent and told him to get to work.

Peter’s tiny body moved through the vents with ease, he scrubbed each part as well as he could, shifting along slowly.  Humming along to his music, blasting from the headphones around his neck, he came to a cross point in the vents that opened up enough for him to sit up in.  He scrubbed that area especially well thinking that it would make a good lair.  He entertained the idea of hiding all his pirate treasure here, he was smiling and humming happily when he heard a sound.  It was crossed between a weird growl and a squeak.

Turning to his right he saw something that made him very scared, it was a rat – at least – he thought it was a rat, it was scraggly and flea-bitten with razor-sharp teeth and beady little yellow eyes.  The terrified boy, scrabbled backwards towards the left vent entrance and the rat ran forwards. Peter let out a shriek and crawled for all he was worth, shifting further into the vent system.

The rat caught up easily scratching and biting at his sneakers, he kicked out making the rat snarl as his foot connected with it.  Turning another corner, he pushed himself into a vertical shaft, dropping down to the next level and scrambling along as fast as he could.  He took the corners blindly, heart hammering in his little chest.  He could hear the scratching of the rat’s claws right behind him, he came up on another vertical shaft and was just about to throw himself down it when he realised it contained a fan.

His fingers gripped the other side of the opening, heaving himself over the space.  He turned to see the rat scratch madly around the corner, momentum carrying it into the vent’s wall. Peter left his body across the gap until the last possible second.  As the rat ran towards him snapping its jaws he kicked out against the side of the vent, propelling himself forwards to the end of the shaft.  The rat screeched as it fell into the fan, blood splattered the roof of the vent.  It was a dirty pale brown.

Peter stared in horror, before bursting into tears.  Everything hit him at once, his mom, being taken from his home, the terrifying crew, the weird space rat.  He cried, big fat tears, rolling down his cheeks until exhaustion took over, eyes falling shut behind the red lenses of his helmet.

Several hours later, Peter awoke in the same place, he was itchy from the vent grime and decided to go and find Halli so she could take him to Yondu’s cabin to get cleaned up.  He looked around in confusion, then he suddenly remembered the rat.  His stomach did that weird flip thing that happened when he was terrified – he had no idea where he was.

Hastily palming the com button, he shrieked into it, “HALLI! HALLI!”

The gruff voice on the other end was not the one he wanted to hear, “Flark ya shoutin’ about boy?”

“Yondu?”

There was a sigh, “Yeah?”

“I’m in the vents. ‘Cept I dunno where.  There was a rat an’ it chased me an’ now I dunno where I am an’ – Yondu I’m scared.”

Concern mixed with irritation coloured the man’s tone, “Flarkin’ hell. Alrigh’ boy I’m comin’. Stay where ya are.”

The captain patched in Kraglin and Halli.

Halli’s voice was muffled by whatever tool she had in her mouth, “Sup boss man, I got my head deep in a console’s wirin’ right now, can whatever it is wait?”

“Boy got ‘imself lost in tha vents.”

There was a spitting sound, then Halli’s voice was much clearer, “Shit! Petey? You ok?”

Peter sniffled, “I’m scared Halli.”

“Shit. Ok, ok don’t worry we’ll find ya.”

Kraglin’s voice joined the other two, “I’m headin’ over to tha Bridge now Cap’n.  I’ll handle things ‘til ya get back.”  The was a brief pause, “Peter?”

“Hi Kraglin.”

“Dun ya worry ya little head bud, Cap’n’s tha best tracker there is, he’ll get ya outta there right quick.”

Peter could hear Yondu’s heavy footfalls through the com. “Where’d ya drop ‘im off Hal?”

“Vents in engineerin’ Cap’n.”

“Alright meet me there.”

“On ma way.”

A few minutes went passed as Peter waited, worrying the buttons on his Walkman.

Halli’s voice, slightly breathless crackled through the com, “Ok Petey, you remember where you went?”

Peter chewed at his lip, “There was a big rat an’ it chased me, I was in a big spot where all the vents meet up but then I had to move because it attacked me.  There was a vertical shaft I dropped into but I don’t remember where I went after that.”

“That’s ok Petey.  Where are you now?”

He looked around himself, he hadn’t been here before because the vents were still disgusting, all the vent shafts looked the same, his lower lip trembled, “It’s – it’s a long shaft, with a vertical shaft in the middle, it has a fan – the rat – the rat fell in an’ got chopped.”

Yondu snorted, “Well I ain’t sorry ta see another dead space rat, that’s fer sure.  Good job son.”

Peter beamed, at least he’d done something right.

“Hal, ya got the vent schematics girl?”

“Right ‘ere Cap’n.  Looks like he managed to get to here.” There was a pause. “Petey, you remember which way you went when tha rat chased ya?”

Peter thought really hard, the image of the rat at the other end of the shaft flashed into his mind and he flinched, “I’s sorry, Halli I dun remember.”

“He said he jumped down a vertical.” Kraglin chimed in.

Yondu grunted, “Tha’ means he either went that way or that way.  Look fer an output shaft.”

Peter wanted to help but he didn’t know what he could do, he bit his lip before asking quietly, “Umm, do those fans go anywhere?”

Yondu’s reply was clipped, “Into tha walkways o’ tha ship or inta tha cargo hold.”

Peter shuffled forwards, nose scrunching up as his fingers slipped in the blood of the dead rat, “The light from under the fan is really bright.” He replied peering over the side of the shaft. “Shouldn’t the fans have grates or somethin’ on them? Stop people hurting themselves?”

Halli snorted, “The _Eclector_ is held togetha wit’ spit, duct tape an’ a whole lotta luck Petey. Ow! Damnit Cap’n I was just kiddin’!”

“Watch yer tongue girly, ‘fore I cut it out.”

“Promises, promises.”

“There’s prolly bits of rat all over the floor too.” Peter said, making a gagging sound.

“That one leads ta that cargo hold, tha light ain’t as bright as tha halls Cap’n, let’s try tha one that leads out there, in tha hall near tha meetin’ room.” To Peter, “Alright Petey, we think we’s know where ya are, hang tight boyo.”

About five minutes went by and Peter began to get worried, he palmed the com button again, “Halli? You here yet?”

Twin sets of footsteps echoed in the com, “Not yet Petey, ya ended up going right inta tha bowels of tha ship.  Another couple of minutes an’ we’ll be there ok?”

Soon enough, Peter heard faint footsteps.

“There he is. He’s in tha’ vent there.”  Yondu’s voice could just be heard over the fan, echoing back through the com. “Boy? Need ya ta turn around an’ go ta tha end o’ that shaft yer in.  Then go left, afta that ya follow that one down and go right, then left again.  There should be a grate there we can get ya out of.”

Halli looked up through the fan, “We’re gunna follow ya down here Petey ok? We’ll be at tha end when ya get there.”

“Ok, Halli.”

Peter shuffled forwards, following the captain’s directions.  When he finally saw the light streaming through the filthy grate he grinned.

Outside, there was a lot of cussing from Yondu and when he reached the grate he realised why.  Halli’s golden eyes were peering through the holes.

“Damn,” Yondu grunted, “Yer heavy fer a thin lass.”

Halli shook her head fondly, looking down at the older man, “Bein’ just shy o’ seven feet’ll do tha’ Cap’n.”

“Was rather hopin’ I could get my legs ‘round yer head instead. Different settin’ o’ course.” The captain leered.

Halli scowled. At this point she'd known the captain for a number of years, he was a crude bastard and an awful flirt but he was family - like a stupid older brother that always picked on you but would kill a man if he looked at you funny. Kraglin was the same, just as crude but the poor guy couldn't flirt to save his life.  They bantered back and forth like this all the time, but on this occasion it was in front of Peter and she was _trying_ \- and probably failing - to shelter the boy - at least a little.  

She gave the Centurian a sharp slap on the back of the head.

“Wha’ tha flark?”

The reptilian’s shoulders shook in silent laughter, “There was a fly Cap’n.”

Yondu rolled his eyes, “If that ain’t tha biggest piece o’ bullshit ya ever said, I dunno what is.”

Halli sniggered loudly as the captain grunted and shifted her weight.

“Hurry it up will ya?” He grit out.

 Halli rolled her eyes and murmured quietly, “Shaddup ya ol’ blue bugger.”

“What was tha’?” Came the whip-crack reply.

“Nufin’ Cap’n.” She pulled her knife from her boot and undid the bolts, shoving it in her mouth as she yanked the rusted thing free. The grate dropped with a loud clang on the flooring, she slipped the knife back into her boot and held her hands out to Peter.

Dragging him out slowly so he didn’t catch his clothes on the corners, she wrapped her arms securely around the tiny body.   The extra weight of Peter was enough to make Yondu’s knees give out, dropping the lot of them to the floor. The Centurian grunted, clearly unimpressed with being at the bottom of the strange puppy pile.

Peter was all over both of them hugging and gushing out his thanks with big wet eyes.

“Aw hell boy quit yer slobberin’!”

Halli gave him a pat on the back, “It’s alright Petey yer safe now.”

The com crackled to life, “Did ya get him?”

Yondu shoved an elbow out of his face irritably, “Yeah boy’s fine. Do us a favour Kraggles?”

“Sure Boss.”

“Git one o’ them wrist pads an’ upload tha vent schematics ta it.  Then input a tracker so we’s can find ‘im easy next time.”

“Yes’sir.”

Yondu shoved Halli’s body – half sprawled over his – off and stood, “Come on son, let’s git ya fixed up.”

* * *

Peter lay in his little bed fiddling with the wrist pad, when the door to the captain’s cabin whooshed open.

Yondu looked up from his holo-pad, “What tha hell you doin’ girl? This aint tha rec room! Ya can’t just wander in whenever ya damn-well feel like it!”

Halli took in the captain – jacket off, bare feet up on his desk, drink in one hand and a holo-pad in the other.  She smirked, “An’ miss out on lookin’ at yer handsome blue ass all relaxed an’ shit? Won’t never miss a chance like tha’.” She leered, winking. “’Sides, I didn’t come here ta ogle ya Cap’n Self Important. Got somement fer Petey.”

He grumbled, rolling his eyes, “Make it quick.  Boy’s tryin’ ta sleep.”

Halli opened the door to Peter’s little room and sat down on the bed near his feet, “Hey boyo! How ya doin’?”

Peter grinned happily, waving the wrist pad at her, “Look what Yondu gave me!”

“Well now,” she replied smiling, “that’s right awesome innit? Least ya won’t git lost now.”  She pulled out her knife and tossed it onto the blankets. “Brought ya somement. It’s fer when ya in tha vents.  Next time one o’ them little buggers comes up on ya, ya stab ‘em through tha head right quick.  Then ya won’t have nothin’ ta be afraid of.”

The boy fingered the knife reverently, “Wow – thanks Halli!”

She grinned, ruffling the boy’s strawberry locks, “Yer welcome.  Ya’ll get some sleep now.  I’ll see ya in tha mornin’.”

She shut the door quietly and made to leave the room but Yondu’s voice stopped her.

“That was yer favourite knife, weren’t it?”  He didn’t look up from the holo-pad in his hand.

Halli walked over to his desk, leaning on it slightly, “It’s a good knife. Sharp, easy ta handle, even fer a little scrap like him.” She shrugged looking over the assortment of trinkets that lined the desk, “He’s a good kid, he’ll take care of it.”

Yondu scoffed throwing the holo-pad down on the desk, “Sentiment.  Tha’ shit’ll make ya soft,” he thumped his chest with a fist, “in here.”

Halli pushed off the desk and slipped an arm around his shoulders, “No matter what chu think, carin’ dun make ya soft, if anythin’ it makes ya stronger.”  She stooped to his level and dropped a kiss on the scarred skin next to his implant. “G’night Cap’n.”

Yondu watched Halli leave with a slight smile tugging at his lips.  He shook himself, scowling, “Bah! Them three’s gunna turn me inta a sap.” He shook his head, picking up the holo-pad, smile passing over his lips.

_Already have._


	3. The First Time Peter Nearly Got Eaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter stabs a man, Kraglin freaks out and Yondu teaches stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning; there's an attempt at cannibalism in this chapter, there is nothing graphic and no one actually gets eaten, but I'm just giving everyone a heads up :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Alright - Kendrick Lamar
> 
> Tags: Attempted Cannibalism, Hurt Peter, “Cap’n gotta teach stuff”

There was only one crew member that absolutely terrified Peter – sure everyone was scary but this guy was _terrifying_.

His name was Patero, he was over six feet tall and built like a plasma cannon wouldn’t knock him down, two sets of beady little yellow eyes, a flat squishy nose and a cruel smirk.

It had been six months since the little Terran had been picked up by Yondu and his crew and although he’d threatened to let the crew eat him heaps of times, no one had ever actually tried.  He stuck like glue to the crew members who had been nice to him for the first month before both Halli and Tullk had quietly reassured Peter that the crew wouldn’t eat him because they didn’t eat people – alien or otherwise.  He felt much better about walking around the ship by himself after that – that was until Half-Nut had told him that while most of the crew wouldn’t try to cook him, Patero might.  He’d stayed away from the burly alien after that.

He’d all but forgotten about it until one day after helping in engineering he was cornered in an empty corridor by Patero.  The man sneered down at the boy, brandishing a knife and muttering about carving him up.

Petrified, Peter backed up into the wall to avoid the knife, “You can’t! Ravagers don’t eat people.”

The look on his scarred face told Peter he didn’t much care for that rule.

“Ain’t nothing gonna be left for the captain ta fine but bones.” He ran the knife edge down Peter’s face, the boy felt the sting of the blade carve a line in his cheek. “You gonna watch while I pull strips off you an’ eat ‘em an’ you gonna scream real pretty like.”

Peter didn’t want to be eaten at all and he certainly didn’t want to watch. Horror turned quickly to anger, like hell this was going to happen, not without a fight! He was a Ravager damnit and he weren’t going to be bullied or carved up!

Pulling the knife Halli had given to him, he rammed it into the man’s crotch.  Patero’s knife slipped down Peter’s face cutting deeper into his jaw as the man howled and dropped to his knees.  Using all of his weight Peter pushed the man away and ran.

Sprinting into the next corridor and the next and the next, he ran until he ploughed straight into Winnie.

Peter liked the yellow skinned alien, she was always nice to him, but he couldn’t pronounce her name so began to call her Winnie on account she was the same colour as the bear he’d loved so much as a toddler.  It ended up sticking and now everyone called her that.

She stumbled back a few steps, “Woah Peter! Where’s the fire little man?”

“Patero he a tried ta eat me!”

“What?!” Winnie stooped a little – at four feet tall she didn’t have to go very far – and grabbed Peter by the chin, inspecting the cut on his face, “He do this to you?”

Peter nodded, tears spilling over his cheeks, burning a hot, stinging trail down the cut, “He said there’d be nothin’ left but bone for Yondu ta find and then I got mad ‘cause I’s a Ravager too – just like you guys – and you’s don’t let no one push you ‘round so I stabbed him and then I ran.”

Winnie snarled, “Show me where that _scamanarder_ is.”

Peter didn’t know what that meant but figured it was in Winnie’s own language – something that his translator couldn’t put into English.

He grabbed her three-fingered hand and took her to the corridor where he’d run from.

Winnie blinked.

Patero was splayed out on the floor clearly passed out – if the amount of dark green blood was anything to go by – with a knife sticking out of his crotch.

“Holy shit little man you knifed him right in the junk!” She clapped him on the shoulder, grinning, “You fight dirty boy – you’re going to make an amazing Ravager when you’re all grown up.”

Pushing a button on her comm she contacted Kraglin.

“Krags? It’s Winnie.  Our little boy here ran into a bit of trouble with Patero – What? No, he’s fine, he’s got a cut on his face where the bastard tried to carve a chunk off him but he’s ok – Well,” she looked at the body in the middle of the hall, “he’s bleedin’ out – Yeah knifed him, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you where – I’d say you’ll need at least six to move him – Why?" She looked down at the boy, clinging to her hand like a lifeline. "Peter says he planned on eating him – Oh no he was serious that’s something his people don’t see much problem with, the younger the better – Yeah, I know – I dunno! I don’t do the recruiting! – Yeah well nobody never liked him anyway – Yup don’t worry I’ll watch him until the captain gets down here.”

She pulled her finger off the button and looked down at Peter, “Don’t worry little man, Captain’s coming down to get you.  He’ll take you to the doc to get your face fixed.”  She produced a rag from one of the many pockets in her leathers, “Here hold that on there until you can see Mazar.”

The rest of that day faded in Peter’s memory to nothing more than a bad dream.

What Peter never saw was how badly Patero got his.  The whole crew was present – except for Halli who took Peter for a ride in her M-ship _Le’Andra_ – which she told him meant _Freedom_ in Orosian – to pick up supplies.

They gathered and after Kraglin had settled them with his usual; “Cap’n’s gotta teach stuff.”; Yondu went to work, taking his time as he flayed the man alive.  With a clear message sent to the crew Yondu had the pieces of the cannibal that were left spaced.

The message; Don’t _fuck_ with the Captain’s son.


	4. The First Time Peter Had a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter screams, Yondu awkwardly comforts and Halli and Kraglin ‘aww’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding two chapters today, because I got the next one finished and edited, plus that last one was pretty short. Enjoy :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Save My Soul - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy
> 
> Tags: Nightmares, Scared Peter, Yondu is an Awkward Bastard, Yondu is a Good Dad.

Peter had toughened up a lot since the Ravagers picked him up, which is why when Yondu’s eyes snapped open in the middle of the night cycle at the sound of screaming he knew whatever the kid was dreaming about was a doozey.

He dragged himself up out of bed, attempted to put on his pants and swore when he tripped over.  Finally righting himself he pulled open the kid’s door to find him thrashing about, tangled in his blankets, and screaming bloody murder.

“Kid!” Yondu approached the bed and got a fist to the shoulder for his trouble, swearing and grabbing at the skinny limbs he tried again, “Peter! Peter damnit! Wake up!” He shook the boy roughly and Peter’s eyes shot open and his fist flung out socking Yondu fair in the nose.

The Centurion let go of the kid and grabbed at the wound appendage, “Flark it all!”

Peter blinked the wetness from his eyes, “Yondu?”

The man scrunched up his nose to test if it was broken and wiped at the blood dripping from it, “Who tha hell else it gonna be?”

The boy didn’t say anything else, simply throwing his arms around the shocked Centaurian’s neck.  Not really having much experience with this crap – it was more Halli’s thing to comfort the boy – Yondu hugged him back awkwardly rather than shoving him away like every instinct he had was telling him to. He listened to the muffled recount of Peter’s dream, just scary little things that had happened to the boy along the way that got all jumbled and condensed up in to a terrifying nightmare.

“It’s alright boy, they’s just pictures in yer head, ain’t none of it real.”

Peter sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on Yondu’s bare chest. The captain pulled a disgusted face.

“It felt real”

“Yeah it does but then ya open yer eyes and ya can see it ain’t real.”

“I’m still scared.”

Yondu sighed, “Look at me boy.”

Peter looked up into the red eyes of the captain.

“Ain’t nothin’ bigger an’ scarier than me.”

“You’ll protect me?”

He said it with such an honest openness that Yondu couldn’t refuse him.

“’Course I will son, ain’t nothin’ gonna git ya.” He placed the boy back on the mattress, “Ya’ll go back ta sleep now ok?”

Peter reached his arms out again, “I don’t want you to go.”

Yondu rubbed his eyes and sighed, “Fine.  Com’ere ya can sleep in ma bed – but dun get any funny ideas! It ain’t happenin’ all tha time an’ I’m only lettin’ ya ‘cause I’m flarkin’ tired.”

He held out a hand and took the boy into his own room.  Peter jumped on the bed, bouncing happily.

“Hey! No jumpin’! Flarkin’ thing’s ‘bout ta fall apart as it is.”  He crawled under the furs, “Too much fuckin’.” He muttered quietly.

“What’s fuckin’?”

Yondu cursed loudly, “Ain’t nothin’ ya need ta worry yer little head about.  An’ dun tell Halli ya heard me say that word! Girl’d have me lynched.”

Peter giggled, burrowing himself under the furs and plastering himself to Yondu’s front.

The man sighed irritably but gathered the boy up in his arms.

“You smell like leather and dirt.”

Yondu raised a brow, “Uhh – thank you?”

Peter giggled again and then yawned, “Ya ain’t as scary as everybody says.”

The Centaurian chuckled, “Don’t tell nobody that neither.  Got me a reputation ta keep.”

The boy huffed against him and settled.

Yondu fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Halli wandered in first thing in the day cycle as she had taken to doing in order to get Peter up and ready for the day.  She breezed passed Yondu’s bed, snoring coming from deep within the furs and opened Peter’s door.

“Up an’ at ‘em boyo –”

The bed was empty.

She turned quickly and walked over to Yondu, “Cap’n? Pe –” She stopped short when she saw Peter plastered against the Centaurian’s chest, the older man’s arms around him protectively.  She had to cover her mouth to stop the ‘aww’ that threatened to burst from her lips.

She walked over to the door and popped her head out.  Spying the first mate exiting his room she waved him over, “Psst! Kraglin! You gotta see this.”

He passed a tired hand over his face, “I ain’t even had coffee yet Hals.  Can it wait?”

She grinned widely, “You ain’t gunna wanna miss this bro, come on.”

The pair crept into the room quietly.  When Kraglin saw what Halli had been grinning about he chuckled quietly, “Ain’t that just adorable? He does have a heart.” He whispered to the beaming reptilian.

Halli nodded and snapped a quick picture, “So flarkin’ cute!” She gushed.  Putting a hand on Kraglin’s arm she motioned to the door with her head. “Come on before he wakes up, I ain’t quick enough first thing in tha mornin’ ta avoid a well-placed arrow.”

The crept back out, Halli took one last look, smiling, “Sweet dreams boys.”


	5. The First Time Peter Saw Something He Wasn't Supposed To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter spies, Kraglin admits some stuff, and Yondu makes a list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feels happening in this chapter!
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Broken Heart - Motion City Soundtrack
> 
> Tags: Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Mutual Pining, Idiots in Love, Poor Kraglin, Hurt Kraglin, Emotionally Repressed Idiots, Peter’s a Smart Cookie, Angst and Feels.

Peter wasn’t supposed to be in his room yet, but Halli had shipped him off to bed after dinner because he had practically been falling asleep in it.  He had to keep to the day cycle of the ship, which was much longer than a day on Terra and sometimes it just caught up with him.  As she was tucking him in, Halli grumbled something about the captain being unreasonable, kissed him on the head, and left him to sleep.

He'd just been drifting off when he snapped awake to shouting in Yondu’s cabin.  He threw off his covers, and padded over to the door.  He opened it a crack and peered out.

Yondu was pacing wildly back and forth, his necklaces swinging in time with his steps, “Why’d ya have ta go an’ do a fool thing like that?! Yer a idjit!”

Kraglin stood off to the side with a sling around his left arm.  His face looked greyer than usual, Peter suspected he was probably in a lot of pain.  He’d known they were going out on a job today but he didn’t realise that Kraglin had gotten hurt.  Peter bit his lip, he hoped Krags was ok.

“What the fuck did ya expect me ta do Cap’n?! Let ya take tha hit?! I was _tryin’_ ta save yer LIFE!”

Yondu rounded on him and snarled, “I ain’t some fragile girly ya gotta protect Obfonteri! It coulda been you tha’ died yer _damn_ lucky it just hit yer arm! Ya willin’ ta die fer me?!”

Kraglin took a step forward, Peter could see his jaw working back and forth.

Yondu continued, growling at the taller man, “Ya never take a shot fer no one! It’ ain’t done – an’ another thing –”

“YES!” The Hraxian barked.

That stopped Yondu short, “What?”

Kraglin looked at his boots, “I’d die fer you.”

Yondu _exploded_ , “What the FUCK Kraglin?! What kind stupid fuckin’ shit ya got up in yer head? You’d _die_ for me?! What the hell for?”

The Hraxian sighed, taking another step towards the pissed of Centaurian, “I care about ya – an’ if ya say some shit about ‘sentiment’ I swear ta tha fuckin’ stars I’ll kick ya in the nads.  We both know that’s just a whole lotta bluster fer tha crew’s sake.”

Peter head the necklaces clank as he sighed and ran a hand over his head, “Look Krags – that ain’t somement I wanna hear.”

The taller man gave him an incredulous look, taking a final step and closing the distance between them, “Ya don’t wanna hear it huh? Well, fuck you! Ya gunna! I care ok? I do, we been together – friends – fer years.  Yer my – the Cap’n, I’d follow ya anywhere.  When I saw that shot was gunna hit ya I had ta do somethin’.” He ducked his head, looking at his boots, “’Cause if Imma honest wit’ maself – I – I dun wanna be in a galaxy without _you_ in it.”

Peter couldn’t see Yondu’s face but he could imagine the bewildered look Kraglin was getting and he knew the look Kraglin was giving the captain – it was the look his Mom got whenever she spoke about Peter’s father – he was in love.  Peter stifled a giggle.  Poor Kraglin, his Dad wasn’t the easiest man to like let alone actually _love_.

Finally, Yondu spoke, his tone was confused, “Wha –”

He didn’t get anything else out as Peter watched Kraglin lurch forwards, planting a kiss on the other man’s lips.

The boy’s eyes went wide.

Kraglin stepped back and screwed his eyes up.  Opening them up again he said hoarsely, “That were – stupid o’ me.” He sighed heavily, averting his eyes, “Cap’n – Yondu – I’m sorry. Ya dun feel – that way about me – I – I know that – I – I just came real close ta losin’ ya taday an’ I – I dunno I panicked. I – Can we pretend this never happened?”  He sighed again and turned striding out the door before Yondu could say a word.

Peter watched the older man stand there for a full minute before the yelling started.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!” The Centaurian picked up the desk chair and threw it against the bulkhead.  A dozen trinkets fell from various shelves, clattering to the floor.  Yondu grabbed his head and screamed in frustration, “FUCK!”

Panting, he sat down heavily on the bed. He sighed, “Ya can come out now boy, I ain’t gunna throw no more stuff.”

Peter gasped, pushing the door open, “How’d you know I was here?”

Yondu tapped his fin, “Trade secret.”

Peter padded out into the main cabin and sat down next to the man, “Are you ok?”

He laughed humourlessly, “No.”

Peter looked up, “Kraglin loves you huh?”

Yondu raised a brow, “Love an’ lust ‘r’ two different things boy. Ya’ll understand that when yer older.”

Peter shook his head sagely, “Nopes it’s love. My Mom’s used ta look like that whenever she talked about y – uh – my Dad. Krags looks at you like you’re his whole world – that’s love Yondu.”

Yondu cursed, “Seems he do then, yeah.”

Peter looked up at him with big intelligent eyes, “You love him too huh?”

Yondu looked away, “I – I dunno.”

The kid smiled at him, “Well ya just gotta figure it out.”

The captain snorted, “Ain’t all that easy Quill.”

“Sure, it is!” He hopped up, grabbing a discarded holo-pad and stylus from the desk.  He scribbled something at the top and then handed it to Yondu, who took it with a raised eyebrow.  “You gotta make a list,” Peter pointed, “see? Good things on the left, bad things on the right.  If there’s more good things than bad then you know the answer is yes.”

Yondu looked down at the unsteady Galactic Common, “Where’d ya learn this?”

Peter beamed proudly, “Kraglin’s teaching me.”

Yondu blinked, “Is he?” He picked up the stylus and scribbled ‘good wit ma boy’ in the good column.  “Ya know, this ain’t a bad idea Pete.”

The kid grinned, “Mom taught me.  She said it would help me make hard choices.”  He patted Yondu on the shoulder, “She also told me to follow my heart. So, you should prolly do that too.”

The captain snorted, “I’ll be sure ta do tha boy. Go’on now off ta bed wit’ ya.”

* * *

 

The next morning when Peter got up, Yondu was already gone. The holo-pad was discarded on the bed.  The list of ‘good’ was seemingly endless and Peter couldn’t read all of the words in Galactic Common yet so he skipped that and looked at the tiny list in the bad column;

_Sentiment = Weakness_

_Weakness = Possible Extortion_

_Possible Extortion = Death_

_I can’t be with him._

That made Peter sad and a little grumpy, didn’t his Dad realise how often he showed them he cared _outside_ the privacy of his cabin? Instead of expressing how he felt, the old bastard was just going to give up?

Peter shook his head, “Dad you’re a big blue idiot.”

He was in love with Kraglin.

Plain and simple.

And Peter was going to do something about it.

He just had to pick his moment.


	6. The First Time Peter Cried in Front of Yondu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter bawls, Yondu fixes, and Halli comments on Yondu’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote so much angsty stuff for Yondu Week, it was killing my soul, so I did some editing on Tiny Terran to make me feel better :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Count On Me - Bruno Mars
> 
> Tags: Upset Peter, The Walkman Runs out of Batteries, Yondu’s a Sweetie, Parent Yondu Udonta, Alien Biology, Weird Biology.

_Nine-year olds are impossible._

It wasn’t the first time Yondu thought that and it wouldn’t be the last.

He’d been avoiding Peter lately because the boy had taken to asking him question after question about anything and everything.  Seemed he wanted to figure out _everything_.  And damn it all if that weren’t annoying as hell when he was trying to run a ship filled with rowdy idjits.

He sighed, palming the bio-lock on his cabin door.  Upon entering, he kicked his boots carelessly into the corner and tossed his jacket across the back of his desk chair.

Grabbing a reasonably clean glass off the shelf above the desk he sloshed some liquor into it and picked up a holo-pad.  He tossed himself onto his couch and curled his feet up underneath himself.

That’s when he heard it.

The unmistakable sound of crying coming from across the room.  He looked up at the storage closet – well Peter’s room – as it had been for over a year.

He scowled, the kid would get over whatever was making him snivel.  Yondu refocused on the report from engineering in front of him.  He scanned the details quickly – knowing Kraglin with his mechanical background had already gone through and amended any mistakes.  A list of parts required –

_Damn it!_

His eyes wandered to the door.  He glared at it, the noise went quiet, and he refocused on the report –

Engineering were considering just replacing some parts in one of the main engines, which would have them offline for around half a day cycle.  He frowned, hadn’t those parts had just been replaced six months ago?  He pulled up the engine’s statistics and found that yes, they had.  The engine was around 13 years old, and second hand when they’d ‘liberated’ it off a smuggler’s freighter.  Its performance had steadily declined over time. Yondu chewed his lip.  Replacing the parts wouldn’t fix the issue and it would just prolong the inevitable.  Replacing the entire thing would have them dry docked for about two weeks, he could still send teams out for jobs using the m-ships but that would mean they would have to find a cluster of work within range of where they were docked.

He didn’t really want his girl falling – well not _falling_ out of the sky because _space_ – but being stuck out in the black wasn’t exactly Yondu’s idea of a good time.  He waved the reports away and messaged Kraglin, asking his opinion and suggestions of where to dock.

He brought up the next report on stock levels, it seemed –

_Oh fer flark sake!_

A mournful wail came from the closed door.  Yondu growled, tossing the holo-pad down on the couch so hard it bounced and clattered to the floor.

He stalked over to the door and threw it open.  Peter was sitting on his bed clutching desperately at his music box.  Big, fat tears rolled down his face in streams.  Yondu had seen the boy get a little misty on occasion but never all out _cry_.

“What the _hell_ you cryin’ about boy? I ain’t gettin’ shit done wit’ all yer racket!”

Peter took a shaky inhale, “It’s dead! I don’t got no more batteries!” His voice was high-pitched and he subsided into sobs again.  They wracked the kid’s frame as more tears spilled from his eyes.

Yondu raised a brow irritably, “Is tha’ all ya goin’ on about?”

Peter scowled, “It’s tha – only thing left I have – f – from my – my mom.”  The sentence was punctuated with huffing sobs.

The Centaurian sighed and held out a hand, “Give it here.”

Peter clutched it to his chest protectively, “No.”

Yondu snarled then curbed it when the boy flinched.  As much of the tough guy act he fronted when outside the cabin he didn’t like that the kid was _actually_ scared of him sometimes, “Ya want me ta fix it or not?”

Peter blinked, “You – you have more batteries?”

Yondu shook his head, “Nah boy that shit’s old tech – but I can fix it fer ya if it’ll shut ya up.”

The kid held the box out to him and he took it.  Walking over to his desk he shoved all of the shit to one side, some of it falling to the floor in a heap and making a racket.  The boy followed him curiously.  Yondu ignored him, pulling out an old box from one of the desk draws.  Despite every flarking console on the ship having it out for the Centaurian, he was actually pretty handy with most things.  Pulling out a half finished fin he tossed it to one side, pulling out wiring, a soldering iron and various other tools.

Peter began to pick up whatever he’d knocked off the desk – holo-pads, schematics, a collection of trinkets, a flask, some – oh _that’s_ where they went! – socks.  Peter scrunched up his nose and threw them in the laundry chute.  Yondu made a mental note to pick up some more socks next time he was planet-side – damn things kept disappearing – as he popped the back of the Walkman open.

He pulled out the batteries, tossing them into the trash can next to the desk, they bounced off a broken holo-pad and clattered down on an empty whisky bottle, he grimaced hearing it smash.  Spying the internals, he grinned – piece of piss to fix – then he could finally get some work done before falling into bed.  He rummaged through the box on the desk – shit – no fusion cores.

“Wait ‘ere boy.”

Yondu exited the cabin, striding towards main storage, a few minutes later the door was sliding open and he went over to the console, stopping short when he saw it was off and there was a set of long legs sticking out from under it.  He kicked the legs – belatedly realising he’d forgotten to put his boots back on – it didn’t really have the effect he was after, “Oi, where’s the fusion cores?”

“Cap’n?”

“Oh, hey Hals.”

She slid out from her spot folding up her legs and standing.  A hint of a smirk touched her lips as she took in his lack of usual attire, “Little late-night shopping huh boss?”  Her voice amused.

Yondu huffed, “Shove it. I need a fusion core.”

She pointed a clawed finger, “Three rows down on yer left.”

Yondu rummaged through the pile, finding the size he needed and scooping it out of the storage box, “Put a size four down ta me when ya get that thing back up.” He said, striding out from in between the shelving.

“Aye.” She replied, fiddling with her multi-tool and twirling it around her fingers, “Whatchu need it for?”

The captain grumbled, “Gotta fix tha boy’s music box.  Just about lost his mind when it stopped workin’.”

Halli smirked, “Awww, yer a sweetie ain’t ya?”

Yondu snarled, “Only doin’ it so’s I can get some peace an’ quiet.  Flarkin’ Terrans an’ their snivellin’.”

The reptilian chuckled but not at what Yondu had said – rather, she was staring at his feet, “I just noticed you only have eight toes.”

Yondu looked down wiggling them, “So? That’s a perfectly normal amount!”

The woman raised an eyebrow, making the Centaurian frown.

“Innit?” He nodded his head towards her, “How many do you have?”

“Terrans have ten toes Cap’n.”

“Tha’s – flarkin’ weird.” He looked at her boots, “Ya got Terran feet under ‘em boots?”

She shrugged, “Perks o’ bein’ a half cast.  Orosians only have six but I was graced with ma mother’s feet.  Makes it damn hard ta find boots lemme tell ya.”

Yondu chuckled and shook his head, “You almost finished up here?”

Halli looked back at the console behind her, “Yeah shouldn’t be more’n 20 minutes.”

He grunted, “Dun ferget ta come say g’night ta Quill, bugger won’t sleep ‘less ya do.”

Halli snickered, “Aww, you just want me ta come say g’night ta ya don’t ya Cap’n?”

Yondu pointed at finger at her, “Dun push it ya snarky little bitch.”

She smirked, “Wouldn’t dream o’ it boss.”

* * *

 

When Yondu entered his cabin again it was considerably cleaner.  Peter was attempting to make the huge bed, legs dangling off the edge as he straightened the furs.  He looked up, disapproval on his little face, “Your room’s a mess Yondu.”

The Centaurian looked about, “Damn boy this is cleaner than it ever been.”

“You’re a’post to keep your room clean.  My Mom says – said so.”

Yondu rolled his eyes, “When yer an adult ya can do as ya damn well please.  If I wanna make a mess, I’ll make a mess.”

The boy looked exasperated, “Please don’t I _just_ cleaned it.”

Yondu huffed sitting back at the desk and getting to work.

Ten minutes later – after burning himself with the soldering iron twice – he was snapping the battery cover back in place and slipping the earphones on his head.  Clicking the button, music filled his ears and he grinned.  Turning it off again he threw it on the bed next to where the boy was lying, staring up at a string of trinkets that were tied along a row of fairy lights.

“There ya go boy, that core should last – I dunno – 200 hundrit or so years.”

Peter’s eyes bugged, “2-200?”

Yondu shrugged, “Them thing’s dun last that long in modern tech, but tha’ box o’ yours is ancient tech so, yeah 200-ish.”

The kid sprang up and launched himself at Yondu – who did _not_ flinch – hugging him around the neck.

“Yeah, yeah, alright ger’off boy ‘fore I smack ya one.”

Yondu pushed him lightly and Peter released him.  The Centaurian made his way over to the couch and picked up the holo-pad to resume going over the reports.

He sighed when the boy filled his peripheral vision, “What _now_ son?”

He scuffed a sock-toed foot along the floor, “Can I sit with you?”

Yondu glared.

“Just for a bit! I promise I won’t make no noise.”

Yondu sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, “Fine! But one flarkin’ peep an’ you’re back in yer room.”

The boy nodded seriously then hopped up next to him burrowing under his arm and snuggling up to his side.

“Yondu?”

“What’d I say boy?”

“Just one question I swear.”

He dropped the holo-pad onto his thigh, “Spit it out then.”

“How’d you get this scar?” The kid’s fingers grazed the line along the swell of Yondu’s stomach.

Yondu laughed, “That ain’t a scar boy, it’s a pouch.”

“A what?!”

Shaking his head, still smirking he replied, “Centaurians are marsupials. Tha Momma’s tha one what gives birth ta tha babies – they’s born no bigger than your hand there – an’ tha Daddy’s carry ‘em in tha pouch till they’s old enough ta get around on their own.”

Peter looked up at Yondu, “Aliens are weird.”

The Centaurian barked out another laugh, “We’s all weird out here.”

Peter snuggled back down, “We’re all _mad_ here.”

Yondu frowned, “What?”

“Alice in Wonderland – Terran story. Ner’mind.”

After that he was true to his word, never making a sound, just sitting there watching with his music box on.  Not ten minutes had gone by when Yondu looked down and the boy was asleep.

He smirked.  Maybe this parentin’ thing weren’t so bad after all.


	7. The First Time Peter Got A Bedtime Story From Yondu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is an annoying little shit and Yondu tells a bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters so far :) It’s inspired partly by native Australian traditions shared with me when I was a teenager and partly by the story of Gaia I was told by an old Greek woman as a child.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Halcyon On and On - Orbital
> 
> Tags: Bedtime stories, Peter’s a little shit, tribal references, rituals, out of body experience, demons, spirit of the planet, family feels, fluffy feels, implied body mutilation, banishment.

“Yonnnnnnduuuuuuuu!”

_Nope._

“Yonnnnnduuuuu!”

The Centaurian’s eyes snapped open.  He was _not_ going to _give in_ to the boy being annoying.  Even when it was late and he was _damn_ tired.

“Yonnnnnnnnnnnduuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!”

His eye twitched.

_Shut the flark uuuuuuuup!_

“Yonnnn –”

“WHAT?!”

“I can’t sleeeep!” Peter whined.

“I don’t caaaaare!” He replied in the same tone.

“Buuuut –”

“Boy, if you don’t shaddup I swear –”

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?”

The man lifted his head from the pillow, peering through the dark into Peter’s room, “A what?”

“A bedtime story! It’ll help me sleep.”

“No. I ain’t gettin’ up.”

“Can I come out there?”

Yondu slammed his head back into the pillow – _who’s flarkin’ idea was it to keep this kid?!_ – “Oh fer – if it’ll shut ya up so I’s can git some sleep!”

Peter padded out of his room, scrambling up the side of Yondu’s bed and settling under the furs next to him.

He looked at the Centaurian expectantly.

Yondu sighed, “Alright boy.  Lemme tell ya tha story of a warrior and his _hakta_.  The Centaurians have a rite of passage. ‘S what happens when a child becomes a warrior, see? –”

* * *

 

The boy couldn’t sleep.

Tomorrow was his _hakta_ , three others would be joining him in the rite and he was worried.  What if he couldn’t see the way to _Anthos_ what if the _kavkov_ swallowed him like he’d seen so many times before.

The thought terrified him.

One of the sisters came to get him when the sun rose, he had gotten barely any sleep.  Lining up before the _Habaktu’s_ shack he stood proudly, he was the son of a great warrior, he would not fail.

When the _Habaktu_ approached him first with the steaming broth, he searched the crowd for his mother.  She stood a head above the rest of the crowd, she caught his eye and nodded.

Reaching out empathically, he felt her pride, her comforting warmth, and her sureness, her resolute belief that her son would see the other side of his rite.

The boy nodded, he could do this.  He would _not_ give in to the _kavkov_.  He took the ladle offered and drank.  One of the brothers led him to the fireside.  He sat crossed legged and relaxed, willing down his nerves and summoning courage.

The colours started first.

He blinked.

Reds, purples, greens, blues, vibrant golds.

He watched them swirl before his eyes, dizzy and light-headed.  He closed them, unable to stand the brightness any longer.

Without sight, his other senses enhanced.

He could smell the dirt beneath him – fresh and clean after the rains, he could hear – _hundreds_ of heartbeats – his _kala._   He focused on the elements around him to keep him grounded; the fire in front of him, the earth beneath him, the water lapping gently at the river bank mere feet from where he was seated, and the air; he took a breath – it was pulsing around him, in time with his heartbeat.

The placed his hands in the dirt, searching empathically for the spirit of the planet – for _Anthos._

The surface spirits bombarded him – his _kala_ – he pushed through them gently.  The trees were next, calling to him enticingly – he could not make out their words.  Pushing on further, his mind tangled with that of a predator flying high above the forests, spotting its prey it folded its wings diving at mind-numbing speeds.

The boy shrieked loudly, in equal parts joy and terror.  He pushed himself away as the bird’s claws snapped around its prey.

The forests were throbbing, words still unclear to him.

The boy frowned focusing hard on their spirits, tangling himself in their essence.

_Down. Down. Down._

_Down?_ He puzzled over this.  Why would the spirits want him to go back?  Was he not worthy of his _hakta_?

_Down. Down. Down._

The only advice his mother had given him was to listen to the spirits.  Yet the spirits were telling him to go back to himself.

It came to him suddenly, _No! Not back! Down!_

 _Anthos_ is within.

 _Anthos_ was _inside_ the planet!

The boy untangled himself from the spirit of the forests.  His conscious crawled down through the roots into the dirt. The earth welcomed him as he wove his way down.

He could feel the spirits of others long gone to their world, working their way through the ground to _Anthos_.  As he passed each one they wished him well on his journey.

The boy felt pride that the ancestors knew his spirit was strong.  Strong enough to pass through the realm of darkness to _Anthos._

The earth dissipated into liquid fire.  The boy flinched back at first, afraid.

_It will not harm you my child.  Your flesh is on the surface, only your spirit resides here._

He felt the other spirit nearby.

_Thank you. I will not show fear again._

The spirit laughed, _It is alright to be afraid young one.  Fear is respect for life, you are but only ten celestials and you are strong of mind.  The kavkov will not have you this cycle.  I wish you well._

_Thank you ancient one.  I will not let the kala down._

He pushed forwards, through the searing liquid.  Down, through fire that would burn his physical being to nothing.

Bursting out into blackness, his heart nearly stopped.

It was so black he could not feel anything around him.

There were no spirits here.

Nothing but darkness and a terribly foreboding feeling.

He grit his teeth. He would not be afraid; his spirit was _strong_.

He pushed forwards blindly.

He had to be close now, _Anthos_ had to be close.

_Child. You have come to the realm of darkness seeking something that does not exist._

The boy ignored the demonic voice, pressing forwards.  He could feel its blackness, its terrible spirit following his path.

_Boy! Your search will yield nothing but pain.  Come to me.  I will give you a place among the darkness.  You will know power.  You will know riches beyond your wildest dreams._

The boy snarled, _I come in search of Anthos! You will not sway me kavkov!_

_You will have power over life and death itself.  Do you understand what I am offering you child?_

The boy kept pushing forwards, _You offer me nothing but darkness and deceit! I will not dishonour my family! I will not dishonour the kala!_

The demonic entity laughed, it was high-pitched and mocking, _Your life will be hard boy.  Your life will be filled with much pain and suffering.  It would be so much easier to stay here.  Do you know the kala will cast you out? They will take your tahlei from you as payment for your sins. You will **never** be a true Centaurian!_

The boy’s face contorted with pain and anger, _Lies! Filthy lies! I will reach Anthos and you **will not** stop me!_

The _kavkov_ reached out its tentacles in search of him – to grab him and pull him away from his goal.  He kicked out at it, shoving away.

Pushing forward desperately, he reached out of the blackness and into –

Blue.

Blue filled his vision.

Surrounded him.

He felt safe, warm, and at peace.

“ _Anthos_!” He gasped in awe.

_Hello boy._

The young Centaurian jumped, _Holy shit!_

 _Anthos_ laughed, _Not the usual reaction I receive, but you’ve always been a spirited boy._

The boy blushed, _Uh – sorry?_

_You are strong to have reached me.  The kavkov are – persuasive._

_I would not believe their lies._

_They speak only of hardships and pain._

_So – so all that was true?_

_Your fate is your own, child, there are only possibilities.  Would you like to know what I see?_

_Yes! Uh – yes, please._

_You, my child, are not a land dweller.  Your future is in the stars._

_Out in space?!_

The spirit laughed, _Yes.  Should you choose that life – as I believe you will – there will be hardships and pain, but you will carve a name for yourself, a life.  You will find family that is not of your blood, but whom you would give your last breath to, were it your choice.  You will become a great leader and find love in an unexpected person.  Out in the stars is your destiny and it is there you will thrive._

The boy was humbled by the spirit’s predictions, _Thank you for your wisdom Anthos._

_You are welcome, young one.  Don’t ever lose your spirit boy, that fire inside you is what makes you who you are.  Go now, I will see you again when your end comes._

The boy opened his eyes.  The fire in front of him a warm comfort.

“Rise, Yondu Udonta.  For you are a man.  Welcome him _kala_!”

There was a roar from the crowd and Yondu smiled.

* * *

 

“That were a proud moment fer me.  I became a man in ma _kala_.  We was never permitted to speak o’ tha rite but each story were written in our records, it don’t much matter now.  The elders said I’d never be a true Centaurian, but _Anthos_ believed in me an’ in tha end that’s all what matters.  If the spirit of tha damn planet accepts me for who I is, what’s a bunch o’ stuck up ol’ farts opinions? Nothin’ that’s what.”

“Did what that demon thingy say happen?” Peter asked, quietly.

“Aye, it did. You’re one of tha tribe ‘til ya drunkenly piss on some ancient relic thingy.  Then they kick ya ta tha curb like space junk.”

“They really cut your fin off?”

“ _Tahlei_.” Yondu corrected, “It’s a bone crest, the _hakta_ is only possible wit’ it, I – I can’t explain it really, it’s like a connection wit’ eveythin’ around ya.  Without it s’like bein’ blind.”  Peter watched as he stared at nothing. “Worst pain I ever felt.”

Peter hugged his side, “I’s sorry Yondu.”

“Did ya do it?” Peter shook his head. “Then what ya sorry fer?”  He bumped the boy lightly, “Hey s’alright, I got me this fancy one.” He tapped his fin with a knuckle. “S’even better than tha flesh ‘n’ bone – hard wired straight inta ma cranium.”

“It’s really better?”

“Yup.”

The lie came easily off his tongue.  It wasn’t the same, the connection was still there but fainter – less vivid – and every day he still felt phantom pains down his back from where his _tahlei_ should be, but the boy didn’t need to know that.  He’d heard enough shitty stuff to last a lifetime and the poor little bugger was only nine.

“I’m glad they chucked you out.” Peter yawned. “Otherwise I’d’ve never been bo – picked up and I’d prolly be in school or something boring.” He yawned again, “I – like it – here.” He was barely awake when he murmured, “Love – you – Yondu.”

The man blinked down at the snoring boy, “I –” he snorted and shook his head.  Yondu shuffled down and closed his eyes.  Pulling the boy closer, he smiled, “You ain’t awake ta hear this boy, but you an’ them idjits across tha hall are the best thing that e’er happened ta me.  _Anthos_ were right, my place has always been among tha stars an’ whether I like it or not y’all’s ma family an’ I love ya’s all ya.”

Five seconds later, he was snoring and Peter snuggled in further and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centaurian Translations:
> 
> Hakta: Ritual/Rite of Adulthood or Scared Ceremony.  
> Anthos: God or Peace.  
> Kavkov: Demon.  
> Habaktu: Holy Warrior (though I took this more as like a Shaman).  
> Kala: Tribe.  
> Tahlei: Bone Crest.
> 
> These I came across through the comics over the years. There’s also a list of these plus more on the Marvel wiki.


	8. The First Time Peter Heard Halli Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter thinks Halli’s amazing, Halli and Kraglin argue like children, and Yondu gives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by my two wonderful daughters. If you find my stories buried in the internet one day when you’re older - or God forbid, my Pinboard account - Mummy’s a twisted bitch and she’s not sorry for it one little bit.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Chim Chim Cher-ee - from 'Mary Poppins'
> 
> Tags: Singing, Embarrassed Halli, Mary Poppins Reference, Brother and Sister Relationship, Yondu is a Sweetie, Yondu is Surrounded By Children He Swears, Dysfunctional Family, Gift Giving, Halli Loves Her Family.

Halli palmed her com button, “Petey! It’s time fer dinner boy, where you at?”  She stared up into the open vent above her, the Bridge was quiet, only the night shift crew were present, plus Yondu, Kraglin, and herself.

“I’s comin’ Halli, just a couple more corners.”

She shook her head, “Tha boy enjoys tha vents much more’n any sane person should.”

Kraglin shrugged, “It’s quiet in there, no crew ta bug ya.  Kid can just be hisself.”

Yondu chuckled, “Ya speakin’ from experience there Krags?”

The Hraxian grinned, “I’m tha only other crew member skinny enough ta get in them vents.  Use’ta be ma job a’fore tha boy were picked up.”

Peter’s head popped out the vent, “Hey guys!”

Halli took in the boy’s soot covered face, “Christ on a cracker boy, you filthy!”  She held up her arms for him to slither into.  He dropped onto her leather clad arms, sending up a cloud of dust particles.  Halli coughed and set him on his feet.  Chuckling, she looked him over, “Ya look like a lil chimney sweep.”

Yondu snickered, “I ain’t got a flarkin’ clue what that is, but he ain’t goin’ no place ‘til he’s clean.  Hals, take ‘im fer a shower, we’ll see ya’s in the mess.”

“Aye, Cap’n.”

* * *

 

As soon as she palmed the bio-lock on her room Halli pointed to the bathroom, “Go’on in.”

Peter grinned, gap in his teeth making Halli smile – he’d lost his two front teeth in the last week, Yondu was spitting mad about it, complaining that he’d have to get the boy metal replacements, until Halli had explained that was a normal part of Terran biology and that he would grow new ones – “Thanks Halli!” He replied cheerfully, as he shut the door.

She yanked on her cupboard door to grab him some spare clothes she kept in her room, thumping it once with her fist in the corner to get it to open.  Retrieving them, she set them down on her night stand and picked up a holo-pad to submit her shift report.

Three consoles on the Bridge had a maintenance check, with one of the consoles requiring a replacement actuator in the holo projector.  One of the navs had complained about the screen flickering when there was a surge of power.  She scribbled it into the report attaching a requisition form for the part.  As she wrote out other maintenance she’d done during her shift she began to hum.

Sending off the report, she pulled up the rookie reports, trolling through them and fixing any mistakes and adding her own notes before shooting them over to Yondu’s inbox.

Her humming turned into singing, “Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be.  Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-oo! Good lucks will rubs off when I shakes ‘ands wif you, or blow me a kiss and ‘at’s lucky too. Now as the ladder o’ life ‘as been strung, you may fink that a sweep’s on tha bottommost rung.  Though I spends me time in the ashes an’ smoke, in this ‘ole wide world, there’s no ‘appier bloke.  Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can –”

“Wow!”

Her head shot up and she turned bright purple, “H – hey Petey. Ya done?”

The boy stood there, towel around his hips, grinning at her, and dripping a puddle onto the cabin floor, “That was amazing! I didn’t know you could sing!”

She scrunched up her nose, “I can’t really –”

“Bullshit! That was incredible!”

She gave him an exasperated look, “Language Peter!”

He had the common sense to at least look a little bit sorry.

She nodded at the clothes on the night stand, “Git yerself dressed or we’ll be missin’ dinner.”

* * *

 

Peter bounded ahead of Halli as they entered the mess.  He ran straight up to where Yondu and Kraglin were sitting, climbing up onto the chair next to Kraglin, “Did you know Halli can sing – like, real good! Real, real good!”

The two exchanged a look.

Kraglin shrugged, “News to me.”

Yondu stuck a fork into a substance that resembled mashed potatoes.  It stuck straight up and the man scratched the side of his nose with a sharp thumb nail, “Can say I’ve ever heard her do nothin’ like that boy an’ I known that woman fer nigh on ten year.”

He hopped up and down on the chair excitedly, “Yeah, well she’s amazing!”

Halli appeared, placing a tray down in front of Peter then sliding into the seat next to Yondu.  She began to eat her rations.  Looking up, slowly finishing her mouthful, and swallowing, “Petey why’re these two lookin’ at me like I grown an extra head.”

Yondu leered at her, “Quill tells us ya got a gift girly.”

Halli glared at Peter, “Peter Jason Quill! You little shit!”

Kraglin sensing an opportunity, smirked wryly, “Go’on Hals give us a tune.”

She levelled her glare at the Hraxian, “Oh screw you Krags!”

He snorted, “You wish.”

She shivered, “My darkest nightmare.”

“Bitch.”

“Bastard.”

“Reptile.”

“Skinny lil troll.”

Kraglin opened his mouth and Yondu reached forwards and stuffed his fork in it, “Pipe down, both ya’s.”

Peter looked confused, “But Halli, you’re so good.”

“No, I ain’t.”

“Yes, you is.”

“No I –”

“Oh fer – it don’t matter! Just eat yer dinner!” Yondu snarled. “Surrounded by star-damned children, I swear.” He muttered, pulling his fork from Kraglin’s gob and shoving it roughly into his food.

None of them felt like running from the arrow, so they did the same.

* * *

 

After putting Peter to bed, Halli retired to her own cabin. Next, she took a shower and painted her toe nails – something else she always did but no one knew about.  She kicked up her feet and pulled up the rest of the reports she needed to finish.

She looked up suddenly when she heard her lock disengage.  She clicked her tongue quickly, Sic’tar shooting from the bag hanging on her night stand.  When the door opened, Yondu went cross-eyed, staring at the deadly ball of metal.

Halli huffed, rolling her eyes, she sent it flying back to its pouch and looked at the captain expectantly, “Ya know, knockin’ is common in tha civilized world.” She drawled.

“It’s my star-damned ship. I can go where I please!”

“Polite even.” She continued, ignoring his outburst.

The older man rolled his eyes, “I ain’t got a polite bone in ma body.”

“An’ it’s as plain as you is blue, Cap’n.” She looked at the Centaurian – if she didn’t know the man she’d say he looked almost – awkward, “Did ya need somement boss or are ya plannin’ on settin’ up shop in ma doorway?”

That earned her a glare and he stepped inside, the door whooshing shut behind him.  She raised an eyebrow in question.

“Here.” He said gruffly, shoving an object in her direction.

She stared at the offered object in awe.

“Picked it up a while back. The guy said it was called a git-ar?” Yondu shrugged, “I just thought it were nice what wit’ it bein' black an’ tha red an’ white pinstripin’.  Some Terran music thing ‘parently.”

“Cap’n – I – I ain’t seen a guitar fer 20 years.  My Momma used to play –”

“Well now you got one o’ yer own.” He replied, shaking it at her.

She looked at him in the eyes, “Are you serious?”

He huffed, “Would I be offerin’ it if I weren’t.” He shoved it in her direction again.

This time she took it reverently, “Cap’n – this is –”

She placed it down on the bed next to her and shot up grabbing the shorter man around the neck and pulling him into a crushing hug, “Thank you!”

“This – how ya – repay someone – where – yer – from? – Crushin’ – ‘em – ta death?” He gasped, pushing against her stomach.

She released him, “Shit! Sorry.”

He grinned up at her, “Yer a idjit.”

She stooped to peck him on the cheek, “Seriously Yondu – thank you – ya have no idea what this means ta me.”

He shoved her away gently – he was absolutely _not_ blushing damnit! – “Bah, ya can keep yer sentiment, woman.”

She punched him on the shoulder lightly, “Ah, you love it.” She sat down on the bed, pulling the guitar into her lap, “Seriously, Cap’n, thank you.”

He grinned, heading to the door, “Ya said tha’ already.”

“This is the part where ya say ‘yer welcome’, ya know.”

He chuckled, shaking his head, “Whatever girly. See ya later.”

The door clicked shut and the lock engaged.

Halli looked down at the guitar, smiling, “Yeah. See ya.”


	9. The First Time Peter Got Told A Ravager Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter sits still for more than five minutes, Halli tells him a story, and Yondu blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first parts of this story I wrote, I’ve been jumping around in the timeline, writing pieces as they come to me – I’m still sorting out where they all go – at this point the story my word document has so many notes it in I’m getting confused lol I spent some time over the week sorting it chronologically so I think it’s all in order now (I hope).
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention; I'm toying with the idea of a relationship between (eventually) between Halli and Rocket, the poor little bastard needs more love, let me know in the comments what you think :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Spitfire - Prodigy
> 
> Tags: Origin Story, Thieving, Pick Pocketing, First Meetings, Stolen Goods, Joining the Ravagers, Story Telling, Family Fluff, Friendship

Peter swung his legs back and forth on the huge chair he’d pulled up next to Halli’s.  He was confined to the cabin after a nasty bout of space flu, he was mostly fine now but his cough had worried Mazar – the resident doctor – so Yondu had put him in containment until he had the all clear.

Peter was just about to com Halli and ask to chat when she appeared at the door with a stack of datapads, claiming she had paper work to do.  Peter mostly figured she came to keep him company, it was either that or Yondu sent her to keep him out of trouble. It didn’t really matter to Peter because he loved hanging out with her, as far as he was concerned she was pretty much family at this point - like a really cool big sister.

As the boy watched her scribble on the pads, a question formed in his mind. He wriggled, wondering if he should wait until she had finished her paperwork.

Halli sighed, putting down the stylus, “Spit it out Petey ‘fore ya expire.”

He grinned, “How’d you become a Ravager?”

The half-reptilian swung her chair towards the boy, “Me? Ya wanna know my origin story?”

“You said Yondu saved your ass.  How?”

She carded a hand through her hair, “Language Petey yer too young ta cuss. He saved me from bein’ killed on some hideous backwater planet.” Propping her feet up on the desk, Halli settled in to tell her story, “Ya see I was a procurer of fine goods – ”

Peter snorted, giving her a disbelieving look.

Winking she continued, “I nicked ‘em outta people’s pockets.” She smiled at the memory, “First an’ only time I got tha jump on Yondu Udonta -"

* * *

 

 

Pickings were slim that day.

Halli had almost enough units to hitch a ride back to civilised space, she knew she just needed one big score today and she was made.

Blending into the background of the busy port, she waited patiently for something, anything to turn up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, her final big score strode through the usual traders.

The backwater hunk of rock was a mining zone, so the port was always busy with traders and the like, occasionally they’d get pirates through, but to Halli’s knowledge those guys only ever wore blue, green, yellow, or purple.  Something to do with factions she’d heard.  She knew stealing from them was off limits, she wanted to keep both hands thank you very much.  She’d seen what happened to those what crossed a pirate – it was never pretty.

She’d seen plenty of people come and go through here.  This guy though – she gave a low, almost inaudible whistle, he meant _business_.

The blue skin, and red crest – though clearly cybernetic – told her he was from her father’s home system.  The Centaurian man – trailed by three other equally mean looking individuals – passed her without so much as a glance.

She quietly peeled herself away from the wall and followed.

Clearly, he was an imposing figure.  His blood red leather coat flapped around his ankles, ears and neck adorned with gold.

Halli smirked to herself, no one came here looking like that, that didn’t have nothing good to steal.

He was short, but stocky.  Tattoos looped in lazy patterns all over his chest, disappearing under his coat, suggesting they covered the rest of him equally.  He had the natural red eyes of the Centaurian race and they were sharp and calculating.

Halli swallowed heavily, this would require more skill that she possibly had but Mamma didn’t raise no quitter.  She needed a distraction, slinking off into the marketplace she searched for her contact, who would naturally provide her with an ample distraction if it meant more units in his greedy hands.

Like magic she procured a ‘stolen’ object, her contact shouting and making a fuss.  The local security gave chase and she darted through the crowd straight towards her target.  She collided with an extremely solid chest, slipping her hands expertly into his coat and grabbing whatever was there.

Her fingers grazed off a thin object and she slipped it free.  Within seconds she was bouncing back and sprinting off again shouting a hurried, “Sorry!” over her shoulder.

“Tha flark?”  She heard in response and laughed.

Today was a good day.

She easily slipped the security and made it to the top of one of the buildings in the square where she made camp.  Dropping the ‘stolen’ jewellery she pulled her real prize from her tattered black cloak.

It was an arrow.  About the length of her arm, the tip and tail pulsed with its natural bioluminescent red.  She realised gleefully what she had stolen.

A yaka arrow.

She fingered the shaft, admiring its beauty.

A yaka arrow was incredibly rare, responding to high frequency sonic whistles of the person who wields it.

This would get her off this planet and then some.

Wrapping her fingers securely around the shaft, Halli bent down to pick up the jewellery, shoving it in her cloak pocket.

As she was straightening the arrow’s tip and tail flared red and it shot off.

With her still hanging onto it.

Halli held on for dear life as it swooped off the four-storey building and into the busy street.  Managing to get her feet on the ground she dug in with the heels of her boots hoping to stop its wild flight.  It was useless though as the arrow shot around a corner, yanking her off her feet again.  It was heading towards the local bar at break-neck speed, her shoulders hit people left and right despite their attempts to move out of the way of the terrified reptilian.

The arrow was heading straight for the front door, Halli will never admit the shriek she let out, as she realised it was going through that door with or without her.

The very wooden, very closed door.

Instincts kicked in and she raised her feet.  The impact jarred every bone in her body, she shook her head as the arrow came to a halt next to its owner.

The Centaurian looked her up and down before uttering the same sentence in that gravelly tone, “Tha flark?”

Seconds of dead silence ticked by and suddenly the room erupted into chaos.

The shouting and shooting began and Halli let go of the arrow and called out her Sic’tar, she sure as flark weren’t dying here.

Not today.

She stood side by side with the man she stole from and helped kill every last person in the bar.

After the noise died down, the pair faced off against each other, an arrow between her eyes, and all 20 Sic’tar hovering over the Centaurian’s vital organs.

“Seems we’s come to a stand-off girl.”  A vicious smirk showing gold and metal canines appeared on his face.

Halli swallowed eyeing him carefully, her eyes found the Ravager patch at his chest and she cussed up a blue streak in her father’s native tongue, “Red. Flarkin’ pirates also wear red. Exactly how many colours I gotta be wary of?”

A rake thin man with a terribly cut mohawk to her left spoke up, “You’d have more luck lookin’ fer tha patch.”

The Centurian’s eyes rolled, “Can it Krags.”

“Aye Cap’n.”

Halli eyed the man in front of her incredulously, “Cap’n?!” She closed her eyes briefly before looking at him again. “Juuust flarkin’ great. A Ravager Cap’n. I stole from a flarkin’ Ravager Cap’n. Ma own idiocy astounds me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Look – just – let me leave an’ I ain’t gunna have ta gut tha lot o’ ya like fish.”

“Hey now, we’s just havin’ a friendly chat ain’t we boys?”

Halli’s eyes glanced off the three figures that he’d come to port with, all standing, all without a scratch on them. _Shit._ _Shit shit shit._ Outnumbered and clearly out gunned.  She refocused her attention on the man wielding the arrow, “I ain’t gunna die here.  Not today.  If ya kill me, Imma take your blue ass wit’ me.”

To her surprise the Centaurian laughed, “Got a set o’ balls on ya dun cha girl? Got some real talent wit’ dem Sic’tar too.” At her surprised looked he grinned sinisterly, “Yeah, I know what they is. I know what you is too. I thought tha Orosians were gone.” He looked her over, “Mind you, ya ain’t a full blood neither, yer at least half somement else.  What is tha’ I wonder?” She opened her mouth to tell him it wasn’t any of his business and to fuck off and die, when he shook his head, “Dun matter none.  What’s your name?”

“S’Tarnay. Hallifax S’Tarnay.”

“Well now, it’s right nice ta meet a young lady from tha same system as me. Name’s Yondu. Yondu Udonta.”

The blood immediately drained from Halli’s face.  Flark, not only had to go and steal from a Ravager Captain, it just had to be the most terrifying one this side of the known galaxy.

“From that look, I takes it ya heard ma name in passin’.”

“Yeah,” She replied, remembering a tale a fellow drifter had spun about the youngest most blood thirsty captain of the Ravager clan, he’d told her about a man who’d stolen from Yondu, and exactly what Yondu had done to said thief, the image of a man strung up by his innards in a tree still haunted her to this day.  “Ya could say that.”

Was there any point trying to talk herself out of this one?

 _Mamma didn’t raise no quitter_.

“Still wanna kill my blue ass?”

Halli jutted out her chin defiantly, “Be a real shame to gut a man as purty as you,” the sarcasm was thick, “but as long as tha’ arrow is between ma eyes, Imma keep my Sic’tar right where they is.” She blinked slowly, “One click an’ ya’d be dead ‘fore yer lot could get a shot off.”

“One whistle an’ you as good as dead too girly.” He countered.

She smirked revealing her needle-sharp teeth, “Question then stands – which o’ us has a better reaction time? Instead o’ us tryin’ ta find tha’ out how’s about ya let me turn an’ walk outta here an’ no one gotta die.”

He stared into her eyes curiously, “How’d you git it?”

“Tha arrow?”

Yondu nodded.

Halli shrugged, “Simple distract and run.  Fein bumping into someone, in an’ out an’ whatever’s in their pockets is yours.”

“Didn’t feel a damn thing.” He murmured.

She grinned in response, “That’s kinda tha point, asshole.”

“Looks like she got tha jump on ya Boss.”

A swift whistle and the man was run through, arrow back between her eyes before she could blink her second lids.

“Problem wit’ Luther there was, man never knew when ta keep his damn trap shut. Course, that ain’t somement that’s gunna be a problem for ‘im no more.”

“Boss. We gotta go.”

“Alrigh’ keep yer mohawk on Kraggles.” Yondu searched her eyes, a slight smile hitched his lips as he found whatever it was he was looking for. “Say Hallifax? What ya reckon? Wanna be a Ravager?”

* * *

 

Halli smirked, Peter’s eyes were huge, looking at her in awe.

“So that was tha’. I wanted off that rock an’ Yondu was my ticket. Ain’t never looked back.”

“You seriously stole the arrow?”

“Yup.” The door behind Peter slid open. “Dun believe me?” She nodded to her captain, “Ask ‘im yerself.”

Yondu leaned up against the wall, one boot casually against it, arms crossed, “What you’s two sniggerin’ about?”

“The time I attempted ta steal from tha biggest, baddest, pirate cap’n in the galaxy.”

Peter leaned forward on his seat eagerly, “Did she really steal your arrow?”

Yondu chuckled, “’Bout – what – 10 years ago? Backwater planet out on tha rim o’ known space.  We had a shady deal an’ tha client didn’t pay up, so we’s paid ‘em a visit.  Things were heatin’ up a bit an’ so I decided ta scare ‘em a bit.  Imagine my surprise when ma arrow didn’t loop lazily outta its holster but came crashin’ through tha front door wit’ a girl attached ta tha other end.” He slung an arm across Halli’s shoulders, “Tha stones on this girl – ta steal from _me_?” A rare genuine smile crossed his face when their eyes met, “I knew she was Ravager material.”

Halli scratched an eyebrow, her face going slightly violet at the compliment, “To be fair, I didn’t actually _know_ who I was stealin’ from at tha time.  All’s I saw was a chubby blue bastard, decked out in gold, leather, an’ fur an’ I knew whatever was in his coat was gunna be worth enough ta get me off that star-forsaken rock.”

The comment earned her a hearty smack in the back of the head, “Oi! I ain’t chubby.”

Halli stifled a snigger, “Course not sir.”  She winked at Peter, who giggled behind a grubby hand.

“Aside from tha mouth on ‘er, you’s lookin’ at tha best pick pocket, this side o’ Knowhere.”

Halli raised a brow, then cheekily commented, “Careful Yondu, that sounded suspiciously like a compliment.”

That earned her a snarl, “Don't'chu call me Yondu me girl! I’m tha flarkin’ cap’n o’ this boat, show some damn respect! I could brig ya fer that.”

Halli turned to face him, they were almost nose to nose, “But ya won’t ‘cause there ain’t no one ‘round but Petey here, an’ ya love that I ain’t afraid o’ ya temper.  Keeps ya on yer toes.”

The Centurian grumbled something under his breath, “I oughta space ya but ya one o’ only five people on this ship wit’ an IQ higher than ya shoe size.”

Halli grinned leaning up to kiss him on a stubbled blue cheek, “Love you too Cap’n.”

The tips of Yondu’s pointed ears went a dark navy before he shook himself and snarled at the two of them, “Ain’t chu both got somewhere ta be? Go on git! Outta ma cabin ‘fore I start whistlin’!”

Halli pulled herself up off the chair grabbing Peter’s little hand, she blew a mocking kiss to Yondu and headed for the door, “Come on kid. Today, Imma teach you how'ta cook.”

“Just wait a flarkin’ second he’s on –” The door shut with a whoosh of air, “containment.”


	10. The First Time Peter Called Kraglin His Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter falls, Yondu gets a headache, Kraglin blames himself and Halli has no idea what’s going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know Rad-X Pills are a Fallout thing, but I have no imagination lol
> 
> Chapter Tunes! One - Metallica
> 
> Tags: Hurt Peter, Worried Kraglin, Worried Yondu, Brotherly Relationship, Fallout References, Yondu Gets a Headache, Kraglin Blames Himself, Hurt/Comfort, With a Side of Fluffiness.

Kraglin held up a part in his hands, “All’s ya gotta do is take this to Vlad down in the engine room.  Where he is, is a bitch ta get to so please Peter, be real careful.”

Peter took the part from the man, shoving it in his backpack, “Ok. You got it Krags.”

The Hraxian held out a hand containing three little purple Rad-X pills.  Peter took them, swallowing them dry.

“That’ll give ya an hour and a half Pete.  After that you’ll start sucking down rads right quick.  Ya should have plenty of time ta get down there an’ back up.”

The boy nodded, taking off into the ship.  He wound through the corridors and into the main elevator.

Peter didn’t mind doing jobs like this.  As he got to know the _Eclector_ , he’d turned into a runner of sorts.  If he wasn’t in the vents, on scrubbing duty, or helping someone out, he was delivering different things all over the ship.

The elevator slid open and he hopped out on the engineering level.  He’d spent a lot of time down here, helping the crew, so he’d like to think he knew it pretty well by now.  He didn’t go down into the engine room much on account of the radiation liquifying the insides of most soft skinned species.

Vlad and the other radiation tolerant aliens worked down there the most.  The thrum of the engine was much louder down here, it required most to raise their voice to just under a shout to be heard.

He headed through to the ladder that would take him down to the engine room, but before he could begin the climb he was stopped by a purple skinned rookie, her antenna flickered as she looked down at the boy, “Ya taken rad pills Quill? Can’t let ya down there if yer insides are gunna start meltin’ on us.”

He nodded, “Kraglin gave me three, 15 minutes ago.”

The girl released him, “No problem.  Make sure ya keep an eye on yer time.”

Peter smiled, “I will. Thanks!”

He swung himself down onto the ladder and disappeared from view.  He went slowly and carefully not wanting to slip and fall.  Though there was a cage around the ladder to stop people falling off it backwards it was still a long way down and Peter liked his bones exactly where they were thank you very much.

He hopped off the ladder; the engine noise was deep and throbbing down here, it pulsed through his body like a giant heartbeat.  He pulled up his wrist-pad checking to see where Vlad was at.

The man was two levels below Peter, right at the base of the ship.  The boy walked around the gangway, the ship’s engine pulsing a bright green behind the energy shielding.

When he’d first come onto the ship and Halli was showing him around, he’d touched the energy shielding, the reptilian had pulled his hand away before any real damage could have happened but he still ended up with bad burns on his palm.  He stared down at the scarring, shaking his head, he’d been stupid back then – wanting to experience everything – he’d learned the hard way that some things bit back.

He approached the next ladder, swinging himself down onto the rungs, he looked up at the engine core as he climbed down.  So much raw power harnessed in ways most Terrans never even dreamt about.  His kind was rare out in the black, being a non-contacted planet and all.

He knew they were swinging close by his system soon for a risky job.  Maybe he’d ask Halli to get some new music for him.  He knew as soon as they were close enough she’d be connecting her equipment to swipe anything and everything she could from Terra, as she always did – according to Yondu, anyway.

Focused on other things instead of what he was doing, his foot missed a rung and he slipped.  As he tried to regain his footing his head smashed into the metal cage, the blow loosened his grip and he tumbled down the ladder. His cry of shock was swallowed by the engine noise.

Vision swimming, he attempted to catch a rung on his way down, his fingers caught on the metal yanking him to a stop instantaneously.  His shoulder made an awful popping sound and something in his wrist gave a vicious crack. Losing use of fingers, they slipped again and he tumbled to the ground below.  Bouncing off the ladder at the bottom, the momentum sent him flying backwards between a console and the wall of the ship.

Completely jammed in, with the arm that had his wrist pad on shoved uselessly behind his back, Peter struggled to move.  The pain made tears spring to his eyes and his head swam.  He realised, as his other hand reached for the com unit behind his ear that is was no longer there, black spots filled his vision.  He shouted in frustration, spotting the little piece of electronics at the bottom of the ladder.  He tried to keep his eyes open, struggling to pull himself up.  The movement wrenched his dislocated arm and the pain made him slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“Kraglin!”

The Hraxian palmed his com unit distractedly as he shifted through the star charts in front of him, “What'chu want Vlad?”

“Where’s yer boy wit’ that part? I ain’t sittin’ down here all day, boy! I got other shit ta do.”

Kraglin frowned, checking his wrist, “I sent him down there 45 minutes ago. He ain’t turned up?”

“Naw, ain’t seen hide nor hair o’ tha boy.”

“Shit. Alright, I’ll chase it up.”  He pulled up Peter’s com signal and pinged it.  When there was no answer, he pulled up the locator on his wrist pad, picking up a holo pad, he slid the program across to the bigger screen.  It claimed Peter was down in the engine rooms.  He pulled up the last hour of tracking, watching the screen as the little blip moved through the ship.  It ended up at the spot where it currently said the boy was.

Frowning he tapped the screen.

_That can’t be right._

The time lapse showed that Peter hadn’t moved for 30 minutes.

Kraglin swore in his own language, getting up and moving over to where Yondu was sitting in his chair, feet swung lazily up over the side scanning his holo pad for jobs.

“Cap’n?”

The man looked up, “What is it Kraglin?”

“I sent Peter down ta deliver a part ta Vlad around 45 minutes ago. Just got a com from Vlad sayin’ he ain’t turned up. I tracked Peter’s wrist pad and it says he’s down in tha engine rooms.  I commed him and he ain’t answerin’.”

“You approaching a point Obfonteri?”

“His tracker ain’t moved in 30 minutes Cap’n.” He turned the holo pad to face Yondu. “I think he might’a hurt hisself.”

Yondu cursed, flinging his holo pad across the Bridge and collecting some poor nav on the way, “Why didn’t ya start wit’ that?!” He snarled, getting up and striding out of the room.  He slammed a hand onto the com unit in his jacket, “Halli! Get yer ass up ta tha Bridge.  Hold down tha fort fer a bit.”  He didn’t wait for an answer.  Turning to Kraglin he held out a hand for the holo pad, “How many Rad-X pills ya give tha boy?”

“Three Cap’n.  Should’ve given him an hour an’ a half ‘fore he stars takin’ in radiation.”

Yondu checked his wrist pad, “Means we got 30 minutes ta find tha boy an’ git ‘im outta tha hot zone.  Ya got more o’ them pills Krags?”

The Hraxian tipped two into the Centaurian’s hand, he swallowed two himself before shoving the bottle in a pocket.  They stepped into the elevator as Kraglin’s com beeped.

“Halli –”

“What in tha _fuck_ is goin’ on? I got a bunch o’ nav’s tellin’ me you’s two booked it outta here like yer asses were on fire, one o’ them got a nasty cut about his eye ‘cause o’ a holo pad! I can’t find nufin’ wrong wit’ tha ship so what’s the _hell_ you doin’?”

“Possible injured crew member. Do us a favour, get Mazar on tha com an’ tell ‘er ta prep a bed. We’s dunno how bad it is yet.”

“Flark! Alrigh’, keep me posted.”

“Yup.” Kraglin disconnected.

“She gonna kick yer ass when she finds out it were Quill.”

Kraglin shrugged, “She’d be down here like a shot if’in she knew an’ someone gotta watch tha Bridge.  Her flappin’ around like a idjit ‘cause tha boy got hisself hurt ain’t gonna help no one none.”

Yondu nodded, handing Kraglin the holo pad, who stowed it in a pocket.  He flicked his coat back as he stepped on the first rung of the ladder down to the engine room.  He put his hands on either side of the ladder and kicked his feet to the side letting the artificial gravity of the ship pull him down.  He landed at the bottom with a thud and moved so Kraglin could come down.

The Hraxian shook his head, if he’d tried that he would’ve somehow flarked it up, bounced down the ladder, and landed in a heap at the bottom, “Flarkin’ show off.” He muttered, slowly climbing down.

“Hurry it up Kraggles!”

The taller man huffed, “Not all o’ us spent our childhood climbin’ around in trees Cap’n. Some o’ us has ta use ladders like normal people.”

“Cheeky mutt.” Came the reply.

He thudded down next to the Centaurian and they quickly made it to the next ladder.  Kraglin pulled out the holo pad, “Reckons he’s at tha bottom o’ this ladder,” he peered over the edge, “’cept I dun see ‘im.”

“Let’s get down there an’ have a look.” Yondu slid down the ladder, his landing making something rattle against the grating under his feet.  He dropped into a crouch and picked up the com unit, “Shit! Get down here Krags I found his com unit!”

Kraglin began the climb down, he turned his head looking for anything else of Peter’s that may have gotten snagged on the ladder.  He blanched when he saw a red patch against the cage, “Cap’n? We’s got blood up here.”

“Fuck! Get down here Kraglin!”

The Hraxian skipped the last six rungs, jumping into a crouch.  Standing he immediately pulled out the holo pad.

“Boy’s got ten minutes a’fore we’s in trouble.” Yondu grunted.

“It says he’s right here!” Kraglin looked around, “I ain’t seein’ him! Cap’n do yer voodoo shit, see if ya can find ‘im.”

“It ain’t ‘voodoo shit’ Kraglin an’ it don’t work as good next ta all these rads, boy! Gets shit all jumbled.”

“Ya got’s ta try!”  His first mate said, clearly starting to panic.

“Alright!” He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.  The radiation affected the implant.  Uranium was a strong element, being so close to so much of it while using his empathic abilities caused him immense pain – not that anyone actually knew that.

His body seized up as he attempted to separate _element_ from _spirit_.  Kraglin’s was warm and comforting next to his own, the engine core burned brightly to his right and – there! – Peter’s was to his left and – in an enormous amount of pain.

Yondu bit his tongue until he tasted blood, gasping he opened his eyes, “Next ta tha console.” He croaked, pointing a shaking finger.

Kraglin dropped the holo pad, racing over to where Yondu had pointed.

“Oh _fuck_! Here he is. Peter! Peter!” Kraglin turned to Yondu, “He’s out.”

Reaching down and lifting Peter’s head so that he could pull the boy out, he winced as his hand came away wet.  He dragged the boy out, hissing as he noticed the terrible angle his arm was at.

Yondu stepped over and picked him up.  Walking quickly back to the ladder, he swung the boy gently over a shoulder as Kraglin listed his injuries to Mazar over the com.

“Gash ta tha back o’ the head, dislocated shoulder, his wrist looks broken, his spine and legs look ta be ok but, we dunno how far he fell – yeah, we’re about five minutes out – ok, yeah I’ll tell him.”  He looked up at Yondu, “She says ta support his head when we get off tha ladders an’ try not ta move the shoulder too much, Mazar reckons it could damage it more.”

Yondu grunted, feeling a mean headache coming on.  He quickened his climbing, they had minutes to get Peter back up to engineering, otherwise the boy would be adding rad poisoning to his list of injuries.

Once they were back onto the deck of engineering, Yondu repositioned Peter bridal style and charged through the halls, snarling at anyone who got in their way.  Stepping into the elevator he all but roared at some rookies, “Git out!”

Kraglin punched the button that would get them to the floor where the med bay was.

He watched in silence as Yondy hefted the boy up a little further in his arms, “Come on Quill, ya gotta wake up boy.  We’s gotta make sure them brains ain’t any more scrambled than usual.”

The Hraxian cursed.  This was his fault.  He shouldn’t have sent Peter down there.  He closed his eyes and growled at himself.

“Who took the jam outta your doughnut?” Peter croaked, looking at the angry first mate.

“Peter!” The taller man stooped down to his level, “I’m sorry bud, this were ma fault.”

Peter coughed and shook his head, groaning as it jostled the gash on his head, “I weren’t – payin’ – payin’ attention.  Nobody’s fault but mine bro.”

The word stopped Kraglin short and he flushed with pride.

Peter thought of him as his brother?

“Ya ok son?” Yondu asked.

“Not really – everything _hurts_.”

“Ya fell down a ladder an’ wedged yerself inta a corner. ‘S gunna feel shit fer a while.’

“That sucks.”

“Ya had me worried sick Peter.  When Vlad called an’ I couldn’t get ya on tha com, I thought ya’d gone an’ fallen inta tha engine.”

“Com fell outta ma ear when I slipped.”

The elevator pinged and the three of them moved out into the ship.

When they entered the med bay Mazar pointed a gangly arm to a bed in the corner, “Pat’im’o’er’thare.”

Yondu laid the boy down on the bed, “Doc’ll fix ya up real quick dun ya worry son.”

Peter groaned, “Sit me up for a sec? Vlad still needs that part Cap’n.”

Yondu sat the boy up and Kraglin pulled his backpack off gently.

“Can you take it to him? He’s prolly still got a ton of other stuff to do today.”

Yondu grinned, “Sure kid.”

Kraglin lay him back down gently, “Cap’n? Da’ya mind if I stay wit’ ‘im fer a bit?”

Yondu rolled his eyes, “Yer goin’ soft Kraggles.”

The Hraxian glared, “I ain’t! Just gotta make sure ‘e ain’t gunna scream tha place down when Mazar shoves that shoulder back in.”

Yondu looked unconvinced, “Ah-huh. Sure Krags, whatever ya say.  Just make sure ya make yer time up, ain’t goin’ easy on ya ‘cause yer first mate.”

“Wouldn’t ‘pect ya to Cap’n.”

Yondu waved the part at Peter, “I’ll make sure Vlad gets this, ya just get yerself better boy.” He walked toward the door, “An’ son? Be more careful next time yeah?”

“Yes’sir.”

Kraglin threw himself in a chair near the bed as the doctor came over, tutting at Peter’s injuries, "Ya'rally'fooked'yersalf'oop'kad."

Peter glanced at Kraglin who shrugged helplessly. Mazar was an incredible doctor, she could put you back together with spit, tape, and sheer stubborn will alone.  The only down side was, no one ever knew what the  _fuck_ she was saying.

“Thanks for staying Krags.” Peter said softly.

Kraglin grinned, the florescent lights in the med bay glinting off his metal teeth, “No problem _bro._ ”


	11. The First Time Peter Got to Go Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter has some questions, Halli finds a book store, Kraglin gets dragged around, Yondu gets teased, and they’re all a weird dysfunctional family that somehow just works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite ‘family’ chapters :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Bourbon Street – Jeff Tuohy.
> 
> Tags: family, fluff, shopping, dysfunctional family, Yondu and Kraglin are a terrible influence on Peter, book stores, they’re all book nerds, except Kraglin because he likes to watch terrible soaps, but don’t tell anyone, or he’ll shank you, Ravagers are honest folk…sometimes, embarrassed Yondu, teasing, humour, poor Yondu.

“This,” Yondu said, throwing his arms out, “is Knowhere.”

“Knowhere?”

“Yeah, ‘s what it’s called boy.” Halfnut chuckled, elbowing the kid down the ramp.

Halli cuffed the Ravager in the back of the head as she passed, “Knowhere’s in tha skull of some ancient celestial. ‘S a mining colony.” She leaned down to the boy’s level, “An’ it ain’t safe boyo, so you’s stick like glue ta us, ya got it?”

Peter nodded nervously.

“Ya’ll know tha drill, do what ya’s please, try not ta get yerselves arrested an’ be back on tha ship by 0900 tomorra, we ain’t comin’ back here fer at least a month so make sure you’s back or ya’s will be findin’ yerselves a new crew ta run wit’.”  He waved his hand and the crew dispersed like flies.

Yondu, Kraglin, and Halli headed down a shady looking street packed with vendors and stalls, Peter ran after Halli, slipping his hand into hers.

“This here’s tha marketplace. Lots o’ shady backroom deals down here. Krags’ got a list o’ parts he be needin’ an’ Cap’n’ll be lookin’ fer trinkets an’ tha like.  We’s just along for tha ride.” She winked at the boy, “Ya see anythin’ ya like ya lemme know ok?”

Peter smiled up at her, he wasn’t old enough to earn a wage yet, but Halli told him he could work anything he bought off by doing some jobs for her.

Halli flicked a cigarette out of a packet and lit it, “Man it’s good ta be off tha ship.  Ain’t allowed ta smoke in there, Cap’n’s orders an’ all.  Sometimes I can sneak one if I’m lucky.” She winked again and put her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion.  Peter giggled.

Kraglin stopped at a vendor and began haggling over the price of some engine parts.  Yondu flitted off to the stall across and began picking up little things that caught his eye.

Halli shook her head fondly, “Man’s a terrible horder.  At least tha shit is cute, I guess.”

Peter grinned, “They’s all over the place in his cabin, I’m always sitting on something.”

Halli chuckled, “I know, right? E’ery time we’s has a meetin’ them fricking things is always everywhere.  The ones on his fairy lights are right pretty but.” She nudged him playfully, “Dun tell him I said his trinkets are pretty, he’d ‘ave ma head.”

They moved forwards when Yondu and Kraglin did.

“What do you usually do when you come off the ship?” Peter asked as he watched Yondu bounce a trinket off some stall owner’s head.  Obviously not cheap enough for his liking.

“Me? Oh, nothing really. I just follow these two around an’ make sure they dun get inta too much trouble, sometimes I’ll go an’ have a drink, maybe have a bet on the fights that go on down below, occasionally participate if ‘m feelin’ rowdy.  Sometimes I’ll have a list o’ parts I need.  If we’s on one o’ them fancy planets I’ll get ma hair done, maybe get ma nails did.  Just ‘cause you’s a Ravager don’t mean ya have ta look like a pile o’ crap. Gotta spend ma units on somement.” She shrugged. “Nothin’ much else really.”

“You don’t visit them other places like a lot o’ tha crew do?”

“Tha whorehouses?” Halli laughed, “Nah, that ain’t my thing, boy.  I just – I’m different.”

“Different how?”

“ _Damn_ Petey!  Tha’s a personal question.”

Peter blushed, “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s ok.  You’s just curious I guess.”  She looked at her two superiors – her family – working their magic and she smiled, “I got a bad case o’ that ‘sentiment’ Yondu’s always harpin’ on about.  I gots’ta really care fer a man a’fore I do all that _icky stuff_.” She scrunched up her nosing, making Peter laugh.

“Like – like kissin’ and – and fuckin’?”

Halli’s jaw dropped, “Peter Jason Quill! Where in tha _hell_ ya hear that word?”

Peter blushed, eyes flitting to Yondu and then Kraglin quickly, before turning back to Halli, “Some o’ tha crew say it sometimes.”

“Yeah, well that ain’t a nice word, don’t chu be sayin’ it.” She sighed, “But yeah – ta answer ya question – that stuff.”

“So ya got’s ta be in love?”

“Yeah Petey, that’s just some people work, bud.”

“You think that’s how I work?”

She shrugged, “Honestly boy, I dunno. I guess ya’ll figure that out when you’s old enough.”

“When’s that?”

She sighed giving the boy an exasperated look, “Never.”

“ _Halli_.”

“When you’s 18 is when you’s fully grown on Terra, so then.”

Peter nodded and they moved on through the market.

Yondu dropped back a bit to be in step with the pair.  He produced a little bobble-headed dog, “Cute, ain’t it?”

Peter smiled and Halli chuckled.

“Ya need ta stop collectin’ so much crap, Cap’n.” She poked the dog in the head, watching it bounce, “That one is pretty cute though.  What else ya –” She trailed off slowing to a stop as she looked at a sign.  She turned to the Centaurian wide-eyed, “Cap’n! It’s a book store! That weren’t here last time we’s came through!”

“What’chu wanna go in there for?”

“A’cause it’s a _book_ store Cap’n.  I ain’t seen a _real_ book wit’ _real_ pages fer – Lordy – fer _years._ ”

Yondu rolled his eyes, “Alrigh’. If it means _that_ much ta ya.”  He turned, “Kraglin!”

The Hraxian wandered over, “Aye, sir?”

“We’s goin’ in here.”

Kraglin peered at the sign, squinting a little – why would the man not admit he needed glasses, Yondu would never know – “It’s’a book store.  Why’s we need ta go in there?”

He nodded at Halli and Peter, “’Cause they want to.”

The taller man shrugged, “Alright.  Maybe they got some o’ them novels ya don’t read, wit’ them glasses ya don’t have.” His tone was teasing, which earned him a hearty punch to the arm.

“Shut yer gob Kraggles ‘fore I shut it for ya.”

They entered the shop and Halli turned to Kraglin, “Keep an eye on Peter will ya?”

He nodded, smiling slightly when the boy slipped his hand into his and dragged him off in the direction of some colourful covers that looked like comics.

Something caught Yondu’s eye, “Imma –” he trailed off, wandering into a section filled with trashy novels.

Halli took a deep breath, “Lord, I missed that smell.”  She strolled around, picking up various books that caught her eye, all different languages and genres.  Once she’d worked her way through the front of the shop, she dumped a pile onto the counter and spoke to the tiny woman behind the register, “I’ll be takin’ those, but first I wanna look back there.”

“Of – of course – d – dear.” She replied nervously, eyeing the Ravager patch on her arm.

Halli sighed, “We ain’t here ta rob ya.” She produced her credit chit, “We’s honest folk,” she smirked, “sometimes.”

The woman smiled, still a little nervous, “Well that’s nice, dear.  You go on and have a look.”

Halli nodded, giving the woman her most charming smile, “Thank ya.”

The section at the back was marked ‘rare books’, Halli stepped through the archway and gasped.  Racing over excitedly to a section marked ‘Terra’ she dove in fishing out a number of books, ‘1984’, ‘Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy’, ‘Huckleberry Finn’, ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ – she squealed in delight, ‘The Complete Works of Shakespeare’. She held the armful of books, thrilled.

She wasn’t even sure she could remember how to read English properly anymore, it had been so long, but damnit, if she wasn’t going to try.  She looked through a few of the other sections and something caught her eye, it was very old – stupid old – and leather bound.  She pulled it out, Centaurian runes were plastered across the front.

She struggled to recall what the captain had taught her so long ago. _Kala_ – she knew that one – it meant tribe.  Something, tribe, something – damn – either this was a variation of Yondu’s language or he hadn’t taught her everything.

She tucked it under her arm anyway.  Who knew, maybe he could decipher it.

She returned to the counter with her spoils, “I’ll take these, please.”

“And these.” Peter placed a small pile of comic books up on the counter.

“Aww.” The woman said, “Ain’t you cute?” She looked at Halli, “This your boy?”

Halli chuckled, “Naw, he’s my baby brother.” She ruffled his hair and Peter ducked, swatting her hand away.

“He’s ma boy actually.” Yondu said, placing a small collection of novels on the counter. “Not a damn word either o’ ya.” He growled at Halli and Kraglin.

The woman looked at Yondu and then at Peter, “Son of a Ravager Captain huh?” She chuckled, ringing up Yondu’s books first. “Now I seen everything.”

“Nah, you seen everythin’ when he pays fer them books.” Kraglin replied, earning himself a swat to the back of the head.

“You’re just one big adorable family huh?” She replied, handing Yondu back his credit chit.

“Dysfunctional as hell, but yeah, somement like that.” Halli replied.  She whistled loudly when she saw the total for her purchases, but handed over her credit chit anyway.  It was worth it.

“Well, when you come back to Knowhere you know where to find me.  I’m always getting new stuff in. My name’s N’raka by the way.” She said bagging their purchases.

“Oh don’t chu worry.  As long as you have Terran books Imma be back.” Halli grinned.

“You know, I’ve never met a Terran.” N’raka replied.

Halli put her arm around Peter, “Well now ya met one Terran, one half Terran, a Centaurian, and a boring Hraxian who don’t read.”

Kraglin glared at her, “I read plenty.  They’s just mostly shift reports is all.”

N’raka laughed, “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“We will.” Halli replied, picking up her bag, then snatching Yondu’s and tossing it to Kraglin, “What’d he buy? Trashy romance novels?”

Yondu snarled, jumping as the Hraxian held the bag high above his head, “Prolly, closet romantic this one.”

“Imma gut both ya’s.” The captain snarled, as Kraglin tossed the bag back to Halli.

“Promises. Promises.” She laughed as they left the shop. “Oh man!” She cackled, rifling through the bag before tossing it back to Kraglin. “Not just trashy romance, trashy _erotica_.”

Kraglin fell about laughing, handing the bag to a fuming Yondu.

Hall pouted, “Spoil sport.”

Yondu rounded on both of them, stashing the bag in one of his many pockets, “Ya breathe a word o’ this ta _anyone_ and I’ll space ya both.”

“Relax Cap’n.” Halli said, slinging an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders, “We’s just teasin’.”

“Yeah,” Kraglin added, smiling, “we won’t say a word.  Ravager’s honour.”

Yondu rolled his eyes, “’Cause that fills me wit’ confidence.” He grumbled.

Peter grinned up at them, “That’s what family’s for.”


	12. The First Time Peter Got a Bedtime Story From Kraglin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter bounces and plots and Kraglin tells a story and has an ‘almost revelation’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! I Fink You Freaky - Die Antwoord.
> 
> Tags: bedtime stories, stories, brotherly relationship, firefly references, peter’s a little shit, poor kraglin, scheming peter.

Kraglin tried to ignore Peter’s bouncing as he tucked the boy in.  Halli was out on a solo and she usually knew how to get the boy into bed with minimal fuss.

“I ain’t tired!” The boy whined.

“Yeah, well, everyone else is tired o’ you boy, so’s time fer bed.”

Peter pouted, “Tell me a story?”

Kraglin gave him a half-hearted glare, “Nah I ain’t got no stories.”

“Sure, ya do! Everyone’s got stories bro!”

Damnit, Peter _knew_ he would do anything the boy asked when he called him that.

Peter continued, “Like – ummm – how’d you get that big scar on yer face?”

Kraglin smirked at the memory, “That ain’t a kid friendly story – ain’t a bedtime story neither.”

“We’ll how’s about when ya joined the Ravagers?”

Kraglin blanched, “Definitely can’t tell ya that one ‘til yer older.”

Peter huffed, “What about the first time you met Yondu?”

Kraglin scratched his chin, “Yeah – yeah, ok that one’s prolly alright.”

Peter wriggled to get himself comfortable.

“Once upon a time –”

Peter snorted.

“What? That’s how stories start innit?”

Peter snickered, “ _Fairytales_. That’s how fairytales start.”

Kraglin rolled his eyes, “Whatever. _Anyway_ – so’s I was, I dunno, 16 er 17 when I joined tha Ravagers.  At that point tha Cap’n –”

“You can call him Yondu ya know, he ain’t here to tell you otherwise.”

Kraglin sighed heavily, “You gonna let me tell this gorram story or not?”

“Sorry.” Peter replied, not sounding the least bit sorry at all.

“Right so’s _Yondu_ was a pilot see?  He was ‘bout - I dunno - five or so years older than me, I was a rookie doin’ all tha stuff you be doin’, vents and scrubbin’ an’ shit.  Leana was one o’ tha navs –”

“Who’s Leana?”

Kraglin chuckled, “That ain’t ma story ta tell, but she were a friend.  Just ‘bout tha only one I had on Ogord’s crew a’fore Yondu.  You’s gonna stop askin’ questions now?”

Peter nodded.

“Right so’s I was cleanin’ tha vents –”

* * *

 

Kraglin grumbled as he turned a corner, he _hated_ this job, it was dirty and boring and he was a mechanic damnit he _should_ be down in the hangars working on the m-ships but he had to _earn_ that right according to the captain.

Everyone had to do the shitty jobs, had to prove they were Ravager material before getting jobs doing decent stuff.  Of course, Kraglin thought he could prove himself of the m-ships but that wasn’t how things worked around here.

He pulled up a schematic of the ship’s internals.  He was headed towards the bridge, he sighed, he wished he could be doing what he wanted like Leana was.  She was a navigator; smart, mouthy, beautiful, and _batshit_ crazy.  If Kraglin had been into women, she would’ve been exactly his type.

She’d sort of adopted him when he started with the Ravagers, chasing away a bunch of crew members who thought it would be fun to beat up the fresh meat.  She’d even kicked someone out of the bunk below her so he could have somewhere to sleep.

She was the only friend Kraglin had had in a long time.

She spoke of another friend frequently who slept in the bunk above her, she reckoned they’d get along well.  Kraglin had never met the guy because according to Leana he’d gotten his ‘stupid ass’ in trouble with the captain and was on nights for a month.

That month ended today and Leana was pretty happy to have her friend back in the pilot seat next to her.

Kraglin just hoped she didn’t kick him to the curb because she had someone else to hang out with instead of his dull ass.  He was probably just worrying for nothing, Leana didn’t seem like the fickle type.

He crawled into the next vent, directly above the Bridge.

“Udonta!” The captain barked, “Pay attention boy!”

“’S what I’s doin’.”

“What was that?”

“Nufin’ Cap’n.”

“Your damn right nothing! Cheeky little primitive.”

“Come’on Cap’n ain’t no need fer name callin’.”

Kraglin rolled his eyes when he heard Leana’s voice; seemed she was always going toe-to-toe with the captain.  She was in the brig more than anyone else.  The idiot was actually proud of that!

Kraglin grinned, shaking his head.  He shuffled further into the shaft, trying his best not to inhale the dust raining down around him.

As he worked, he listened to Ogord tear strips off his friend.  She seemed to take it on the chin, with the occasional ‘Yes’sir’ and ‘Aye Cap’n’ thrown in, all which suggested she was listening when Kraglin knew she really wasn’t.

The noise eventually died down and he worked in silence for a while.  He was shifting further along when he heard a creaking sound.  He stopped, listening intently, when he didn’t hear it again he shook his head – must be hearing things.

The Hraxian turned in the shaft to do the other wall and the whole thing creaked and dropped.  He froze, wide-eyed.  He waited a few minutes breathing a sigh of relief when the shaft held firm.

Deciding that _fuck this_ he wasn’t going to injure himself over some damn dust, he began thinking about how to get himself back without the whole thing collapsing around him.  He shifted a little, scooting back the way he came. He was almost there when the rusted bolts at the end of the shaft gave up.

He had time to yelp, “OH SHIT!” as he slid straight out and onto something warm and solid.

The whole thing created a racket and a cloud of dust.  The bridge went dead silent and Kraglin waved the dust away, coughing.  When he looked up, he saw a set of bemused ruby eyes staring back down at him.

“Hello handsome.” The man purred in a gravelly voice.

Kraglin blushed right to the tips of his hair.

“Holy shit! Krags, are you ok?” Leana was out of her seat and over to the pair before Kraglin could say a word to the man he was currently in the lap of.

“Been better.” He croaked, looking upside-down at his friend.

“This the man you’ve been harpin’ on about Lee? Ya didn’t tell me he was so damned adorable, even when he’s all covered in dust.”

Kraglin didn’t think his face could get any bluer.

“Look at ‘im blushin’ like a chit. Damn cute that is.”

The woman gave him an exasperated look, “Oh leave him alone Yondu.”

Kraglin stared up at the man – Oh so _this_ was Yondu – he took in the man’s face; strong jaw with a hint of stubble, intelligent eyes, pointy ears with gold rings lining them, and a killer smirk that revealed mismatched pointy teeth – _damn_ he was _cute_ – smart, mouthy, _gorgeous_ , and batshit crazy – Kraglin was in _trouble_.

The Hraxian swallowed heavily, “Uh – sorry I kinda landed on ya.”

Yondu gave him a half-lidded leer, “Anytime cutie.”

Leana cuffed the blue man on the back of the head, “Stop flirtin’ wit’ the boy, ya flarkin’ tease.” To Kraglin. “Come’on let’s take ya ta tha med bay, that cut on yer arm looks nasty.”

Kraglin looked down absently – and _wow_ that was a big gash – the pain set in as soon as he saw it and he hissed through sharp metal teeth, “Shit! Yeah, ok.”

Leana looked over at the captain, “Permission ta leave tha bridge, Cap’n?”

The man nodded, clearly fighting a laugh as he watched the entire thing from the captain’s chair, “Find someone to clear this mess up while you’re at it Leana.”

The woman nodded, “Aye sir.”

Kraglin clambered awkwardly off Yondu, half yelping when the older man copped a feel of his ass.

Yondu leered, “See ya an’ them purty blue eyes later.”

Leana rolled her eyes as she took his arm, “I’m sorry about ‘im.  He’s a nasty little flirt but there’s a good guy in there somewhere – I think.”

Kraglin looked back to see the pilot watching them and then turned to Leana, chuckling awkwardly, “That could’a gone better.”

Leana shrugged, “Pro'ly.”

* * *

Peter cackled madly, “Oh man! Yondu _flirts_ that’s –” He collapsed into a fit of laughter again. “ – so gross!”

Kraglin chuckled, “That man would fuck anything with a pulse.” Then he remembered who he was talking to and blushed, “Shit – uh – dun tell no one I telled ya that.”

Peter scrunched up his nose, “Ewww! That ain’t somethin’ I needed to know about my da – uh – Yondu.”

Kraglin caught the slip with a raised eyebrow but didn’t comment on it.  “Dun worry kid, he were a terrible flirt back in tha day, but he ain’t really like that no more.”

Kraglin stopped, thinking hard about the last time the captain really _honestly_ flirted with someone – not that playful shit he did with him, Halli, and a few of the other crew that had known him forever – but honest _proper_ flirting and he found he couldn’t think of a time before – about eight or ten months after Peter had come on board – after he’d – “Huh.”  The only time he ever really stopped flirting with everything that moved was when he had his eye on some – Nope!  That was wandering _very_ close to a revelation and that was dangerous territory.  Kraglin had already made an idiot of himself once.  He wasn’t going to do it again.

“–glin?”

He snapped out of it to see Peter waving a hand in his face.  He scowled, smacking it away.

“Why are you blushing?”

“None’ya business Pete.”

“But –”

He ignored the boy, wrestling him under the covers, “Right. Ya had ya story now it time fer sleep.”

“But –”

“Naw boy, serious now, go tha flark ta sleep.”

Kraglin waved a hand and the lights went out, he walked over to the door.

“Krags?”

“What is it Pete?”

“Ya know Yon–” The boy paused. “Naw, it’s ok, now ain’t the right moment.”

“What ‘moment’? What’chu talkin’ about Peter?”

“It ain’t nothin’. Don’t worry.”

Kraglin frowned.

What the hell was he talking about? The _right moment_? For what?

The whole thing made Kraglin nervous.

_The **fuck** was that boy up to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so the way I envision the ship cabins/bedrooms/dorms is like this; rookies and lower ranking crew get dorms, so they are like huge rooms with high ceilings and communal showers, the beds are fixed to the walls like 5 or 6 high with a ladder. As you go up in the ranks the rooms get smaller, you get more privacy etc. Until you get to the senior staff, which is like a hallway with 6 rooms, Captain’s is the biggest (naturally), the others each have enough room for a wardrobe, a small desk, a double bed and each has a private bathroom attached. Just so ya’ll have a mental image of kinda what I’m going for :)


	13. The First Time Peter Woke Up In Someone Else's Bunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter and Halli scream and Yondu and Kraglin have a *moment*.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Dazed and Confused - Led Zeppelin.
> 
> Tags: sleep walking, waking up in weird places, halli gets a scare, so does peter, ust, yondu and kraglin have a ‘moment’, halli’s in on peter’s scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I bump it up to an M rating, it isn’t raunchy or anything but I’m paranoid I’ve used enough cuss words to warrant bumping it up and let’s face it, this *is* me and it will get explicit between Yondu and Krags at some point ;)

Yondu woke up with a start.

He blinked, wondering what woke him.

There was a shuffle next to his bed and he concentrated, illuminating the room in a soft red glow.  He stared at the figure next to his bed, “Peter? Go back ta bed, boy.”

The boy nodded slowly and Yondu scooted back down under his covers.

Asleep in seconds, he didn’t see the boy walk over to the cabin door and leave the room in a zombie-like shuffle.

Peter shambled slowly down the corridor, turning suddenly, he bumped into a wall.  He shuffled slowly across the wall, hand reaching blindly out in front of him.  It passed over a bio-scanner and the door slid open.  He lumbered into the room.  Sighing in his sleep, his legs hit a bed and he climbed into it, settling down and rolling close to the person who was occupying it.

* * *

 

Peter smiled as he started to wake up.

He could smell flowers, exactly like the ones on Terra.

He pushed some of the furs in Yondu’s bed away from his nose and rolled over.  He snuggled into the – cold? – body next to him, the flower smell was stronger here.

He frowned, something wasn’t right – Yondu was as hot as a furnace and he _definitely_ didn’t smell like flowers.

There was a scream and the body next to him jumped.

Yondu _didn’t_ scream.

Peter opened his eyes and was nose to nose with another person, gold eyes looking into his.  He shrieked which made the other person yelp.

Peter sat up and got tangled in the sheets, as he struggled to free himself he fell backwards off the bed.  He gasped as the air was knocked out of him, “Ow!” He croaked, feet next to his ears.

“Petey? Fuckin’ _hell_ bud, ya gave me a right scare!”

He looked up between the v of his legs, “Oh – Hey Halli.  Why am I in your room?”

She stared at the boy, blinking slowly, “Uh – yer guess is as good as mine, bud. Ya weren’t here when I went ta sleep.”

Peter pulled himself upright, “I don’t remember coming in here.”

The door slid open and Kraglin was standing there with a wide-eyed look, knives drawn in both hands.  Two seconds after him, Yondu crashed into the door frame, plasma pistol in one hand, the other hand pulling at his pants which where undone, and being pulled down by the weight of his belt.

“Tha flark happened?” He snarled, looking around the room.

“We’s was just tryin’ ta figure that out.  When I woke up I was nose ta nose with Petey here, ‘cept he weren’t there when I fell asleep.  Gave me a right flarkin’ scare.”

Kraglin sighed in relief, stowing the knives in the holsters around his legs, “Good, I weren’t really in tha frame o’ mind ta deal wit’ a munity or some shit this mornin’.”  He hitched his jumpsuit higher up his hips.  He was shirtless, the arms of the jumpsuit tied at his waist and the fly was undone.   The pants were riding dangerously low on his hips and – Halli averted her eyes – she did _not_ want to see her brother’s junk because the man was clearly not wearing underwear.

Yondu buckled his pants, they were sitting lower than usual on his hips, accentuating his chubby middle.  He flicked the safety on the pistol and shoved it in his back pocket.

Hall smothered a giggle.  He looked so _normal_ , nothing like the big bad Ravager captain she normally saw in the halls, this Yondu was reserved for the privacy of his own cabin.

“I musta sleep walked or something.  Used to do that a lot when I was little – so my Mom reckoned – she used to find me in lots of weird places.” Peter said, scratching behind an ear.

“Yeah.” Yondu said absently.

Halli frowned, his tone was off – like he wasn’t really listening – she turned and saw why.

Yondu’s attention was solely on Kraglin, his eyes greedily drinking in every inch of exposed skin.  The Centaurian gnawed on his lip, fingers of one hand flexing like he was dying to touch the Hraxian.

Kraglin was doing much the same, his eyes roved over the tight leather pants, following the tattoos that peeked out of the top, up over Yondu’s stomach and around the layer of fat that clung to the older man’s hips.  He eyed the heavily muscled biceps where more tattoos curled around and followed them up to the tip that stopped on the side of Yondu’s neck, just behind his ear.

They locked eyes for what felt like minutes, but in reality was only seconds.

Kraglin broke eye contact first mumbling something about coffee.  Yondu didn’t say a word, just turned on his heel – the usual effect of clomping boots and the snap of a leather coat absent – and marched back over to his cabin.

Kraglin entered his own room and slammed a fist viciously into the bulkhead, “Shit!”

As soon as Yondu’s door slid closed he put his back against it, sliding slowly down with his head in his hands, “Aww hell – fuckin’ _hell_!”

Halli and Peter both blinked.

Halli was the first to speak, “We that was the most sexually charged moment I ever witnessed.”

“Ewww!”

“Sorry boyo.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Well that was a _massive_ moment.  They are so stupid! Why can’t they just admit they love each other and jump each other’s bones already? It’s _so_ obvious!”

Hally ruffled the boy’s hair smiling sadly, “Sometimes it ain’t that easy Petey.”

Peter stared at the door, “Sure it is.  Sometimes people just need a little push in the right direction.  You just gotta find the right moment.”

Halli smiled mischievously, “What’chu up to boy?”

“Oh nothin’.  Not yet anyway.  Gotta give ‘em a chance, see if they can’t work it out themselves.”

“Well that ain’t _never_ gonna happen.” Her grin was almost feral, “So whatever it is you’s plannin’ Pete – I’m in.”

The pair fist bumped and then went about their day.


	14. The First Time Peter Blew Up The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter attempts to make soup and Yondu attempts to eat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having what feels like the worst lower back pain in human history today so I did some editing because I literally can’t move without wanting to remove my spine, even though my unfolded washing is staring at me like an asshole lol I may get some more one shots up too while I'm here :D
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Beloved Freak - Garbage
> 
> Tags: cooking, well an attempt at it, poor peter is just trying to help, yondu’s an asshole of a captain sometimes, tullk’s a sweetie, sick yondu, caring peter.

The mess was eerily silent. Peter looked around carefully.  Franh was absent – probably planet-side with the rest of the crew.  They had a skeleton staff, of course, but most of them would be on the bridge along with Tullk who had been chosen to hold everything together while the rest of them were on – some planet – Peter couldn’t remember the name.  Even Halli and Kraglin were down there.

Peter had opted to stay behind because the captain was sick.  He was holed up in his cabin, coughing his guts up with some kind of wicked strain of space flu.

Peter was going to make soup.

He figured – as he dragged a pot over to set on the stove – it couldn’t be that hard.  He had a recipe – ‘liberated’ from Halli’s data stores – and the ingredients, all he had to do was follow the instructions that were – ah, crap – that were written in Centaurian.

Nope, he wasn’t going to give up, he could do this. He ran the recipe through a translating program on his holo-pad, it came up in splotchy Galactic Common – it wasn’t an _exact_ translation but at least he could read it now.

He poured water into the pot and began chopping some roots.  He dropped various ingredients into the pots, following the recipe as best he could.

Turning the heat on full, he hopped off the chair he was using to reach the stove and began rummaging around in the draws for a spoon.

The pot made an ominous gurgling sound and promptly exploded all over the kitchen.

“Shit!” Peter cussed – then looked around nervously, as if one of his guardians would suddenly materialize to chastise him for his language.  Well Halli and possibly Tullk would – Kraglin would give him a small smirk and a raised eyebrow and Yondu would grin and clap him on the shoulder – the gruesome twosome really were the worst influence on the boy.

He went over to the holo-pad and read the instructions again.  Oh – you add that root _after_ the soup boils – oops.

Peter pulled more ingredient out.  He could do this! It was just a stupid soup.

When the second pot exploded, Peter swore again.

“Wha’ tha hell? Nuttie! Ya bett’r not be makin’ bombs in tha mess again laddie! Ya know tha Cap’n – Oh, hello boyo –” Tullk surveyed the carnage, “Lord boy! What ‘r’ ya dooin’?!”

“Makin’ soup ‘cause Yondu’s sick.” He toyed with a soup covered lock of hair, “You’re not gonna yell at me, are you?”

Tullk sighed, picking his way through the mess on the floor, he picked up a towel as wiped the mess off Peter’s face, “Aye, no Peter. I ain’t gunna yell at ya, yer tryin’ta doo somethan’ nice fer yer Dad.  Mind you, ya will need ta clean up afta yerself.”

Peter nodded, “I will.”

Tullk looked at the kitchen again and shuddered, this was going to be a _hell_ of a mess, “Do’ya want some help boyo?”

Peter’s face turned determined, “I can do it.  It’s just a stupid soup.”

The man chuckled, “A’right there laddie.” He picked his way back through the massacred kitchen, turning at the door, “Ya donna hurt yerself a’right? An’ if’in ya need me, just com ok?”

Peter smiled, “Thanks Tullk.” He turned back to the recipe, “Now where did I go wrong _this_ time?”

After two hours, four pots of ruined soup, and chaos everywhere, Peter thought he had finally done it.  He carefully carried the bowl into the captain’s quarters.

Yondu squinted and sat up quickly, groaning when his head protested loudly, “Quill, what tha hell happened boy?!”

He grinned, holding out a tray, “I made you soup!”

The kid was covered from head to toe in all sorts of ingredients, and his boots where tracking soupy footprints across the floor.

Yondu groaned again, the kitchen would be a disaster judging by the boy’s appearance alone.

The kid seemed pleased with himself and Yondu didn’t have the energy – or the heart – to yell at him.

“It’ll make you feel better and I made a big pot so everyone can have some when they get back!”

“Well – uh – that’s right nice o’ ya Peter.  Thanks.” His voice was croaky from the stupid flu and he cleared his throat.

“Try it!” Peter shoved the tray at him, big excited eyes staring up at him.

“Uh – ok.” He picked up the spoon and tasted a mouthful.

Oh –

Oh, flark that was – _awful_!

He attempted to keep the grimace off his face.

Swallowing heavily, “Wow son that’s just –” the boy bounced excitedly and Yondu just – couldn’t bust his bubble, “– great, boy.  It’s great.”

“Really?”

He nodded, swallowing again to try and get rid of the aftertaste.

_Fuckin’ hell what did he use? It tastes like deep-fried axle grease and my almost sentient socks!_

“I followed the recipe real good, ‘cept it was written in Centaurian, so I ran it through the translator so’s I could read it and the first couple of times – well, ok so, four times – it exploded ‘cause I did it wrong but this time I did it right!”

Ah, that was why – Centaurian couldn’t really be translated – Yondu made a mental not to start teaching Peter how to read his language when he got better.

“Ya should prolly go clean up tha kitchen ‘fore Franh gets back, though they’ll be right pleased not ta have ta make dinner.”

Peter beamed, “Ok!” He gave the man a hug – Yondu grimaced as wetness smeared across his skin. “Feel better!”

“Thanks, son.”

The boy bounced out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Yondu struggled out of the bed and threw the soup down the sink in his bathroom – what the boy didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him – on his way back to bed, he picked up a holo-pad and sent out a ship-wide message;

_Quill attempted to make soup._

_If **anyone** tells him it’s bad or ya don’t eat it at dinner, you’ll end up on bog duty for the foreseeable future._

_If I had to suffer through it as well as this damn flu, then so do you lot._

He sent it off with a mean smirk on his face.

The crew didn’t have to know his ended up down the sink any more than Peter did.


	15. The First Time Peter Got Sick and Yondu Mother-Henned Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets sick, Yondu frets, and Halli and Kraglin fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halli and Kraglin can’t help themselves, doesn’t really matter how old they are, they still fight like kids :p
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Lean on Me - Bill Withers
> 
> Tags: sick peter, worried yondu, brotherly relationship, brother & sister relationship, family is the best, peter loves his family, father & son relationship.

Peter didn’t like being sick.  It was annoying, he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere or do anything, and the four walls of his little room were _boring_.  He’d contracted something that resembled chicken pox, but had a name Mazar rattled off that made his translator glitch something fierce.  Whatever it was, Peter decided, as he scratched his arm roughly.

It sucked.

What was worse was Yondu’s reaction, he’d well – for lack of a better expression – freaked out.  Apparently – so Kraglin reckoned – the symptoms had been the same as when a person got bitten by a – something, Peter couldn’t remember the name of the terrifying spider-like creature Kraglin had shown him a picture of – and there was no anti-venom for it.

Mazar assured them both it wasn’t that, but it didn’t really stop Yondu, the man had a bee in his bonnet about it and wouldn’t stop fussing.  He’d put Peter up in his bed with his comics, his Walkman, and several bottles of water, and told him to stay put.  He’d brought him breakfast from the mess and fussed over everything before leaving for the bridge.

Peter loved his Dad, he really did, but he’d commed Peter eight times in the last three hours.

Make that nine times, as the com link beeped again.

“Yondu I’m _fine_!”

“Ya sure?”

“ _Yes_. It’s just the space version of chicken pox, I’m not going to die!”

“Hmpf. Good, ‘cause I don’t wanna clean it up if ya did.”

Peter rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his tone when he replied, “Love you too Yondu.”

“Whatever, lunch’ll be soon.  I’ll bring ya some.”

“Ok. Seriously Yondu, stop worrying I’m fine.”

His tone was indignant, “I ain’t worryin’! Just make sure ya stay put.”

The line went dead and Peter sighed.  He snuggled down under his blankets and tried to have a sleep.

About an hour later there was a crash from out in Yondu’s cabin.  A bunch of Hraxian curse words that never translated came floating through.

Peter rubbed his eyes, sitting up, “Bro? You ok?”

“Damn Yondu and his shit!” Kraglin appeared at his door, brushing dust off his leathers.  Some bright green fluffy thing was stuck in his mohawk.

Peter snickered, “Krags, you got somement in yer hair.”

Kraglin went cross-eyed as he looked up, pulling the trinket out and tossing it across the room.

“Did Yondu send you?”

The man shrugged, “Sorta.  I were on ma way ta see how you’s were doin’ already.  He commed me an’ yelled about makin’ sure ya were ok though.”

Peter grumbled thumping his fists on his bed, “I already told him so many times today, I’m fine.  Just itchy.” He scratched at his shoulder, “Really itchy.” Sighing he scratched at his nose, “He’s being ridiculous Krags.”

Kraglin scoffed, “It’s tha Cap’n.  He’s ridiculous at tha best o’ times.” He looked at Peter honestly, “Least he cares boy, I ain’t never had nothin’ like tha’ when I were yer age.”

“That sucks bro.”  He replied, grabbing Kraglin’s bony hand, running curious digits over scars and cuts.

The man shrugged, “I got people now, that’s all what matters.”

Peter grinned, “Thanks for checking on me.”

Kraglin smiled, squeezing the boy’s hand gently, “No pro’lem little brother.”

* * *

 

 

“For the last time Yondu, I been better fer two days! Mazar gave me the all clear. I’m fine!”

The Centaurian didn’t look convinced, “Ya sure?”

“Yes!” Kraglin and Halli said it at the same time.

“Jinx bitch!” Halli crowed.

“What tha – ”

Halli punched him.

Hard.

“Ow! Damnit!”

He got another punch.

Peter snickered, “You got jinxed, ya can’t say anythin’ until someone says your name.”

Kraglin frowned, “That’s stu – ow!”

“She’s going to keep punching you if you talk.  That’s the rules.”

The man looked beseechingly at Peter.

He shook his head, “Nope, sorry bro.  Jinx is a jinx.”

Kraglin turned to Yondu, doing his best big watery blue-eyed puppy look.

The captain laughed, “Nah, I ain’t helpin’ ya.  Ya can’t argue wit’ me while yer like that.”

Kraglin rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and pouted at the group.

“Put that lip away Kraggles, ‘fore I bite it.”

The Hraxian glanced sideways at the captain, a blush heating his gaunt cheeks.

Halli bit her lip and snorted.

Yondu realised what he’d said and the tips of his ears went navy, he stood abruptly, “Git ta work!  We’s got a ship ta run.” With a snap of his coat, he was leaving the mess.

Halli raised an eyebrow at Kraglin, “I wish you two would just fu – ahem –” she coughed, glancing at Peter. “Quit makin’ eyes at each other.  It’s torture watchin’ it, really.”

Kraglin glared.

Halli smirked meanly, “Awww, nothin’ ta say Kraggles? Are ya sure?”

The man launched himself over the table, grabbing Halli by the lapels of her coat and socking her one on the jaw.  She snarled, picking up her tray and smacking him across the face with it.  Peter laughed as food sailed all over the table and Kraglin shoved Halli face first into his breakfast.

Yondu suddenly appeared – not actually having left before their tussle broke out.  Picking them both up by the scruff of the neck, he snarled, “What tha _fuck_ ya think you two doin’?!”

“Uh –”

“Um –”

Halli punched Kraglin again.  He snarled and kicked out at her before Yondu yanked them further apart.

“Ya fuckin’ serious?!  Quit it! Ya wanna settle ya shit? Do it in tha ring, not in tha fuckin’ mess!” He pulled them closer dropping his voice slightly, “Ya senior officers on ma damn ship! Ya s’posed ta set an example fer tha rest o’ these idjits.” He dropped them, shoving them away from each other and raising his voice again, “Clean this shit up ‘fore I brig both ya.  Damn children, I swear!” He looked at Peter and nodded his head towards the door, “Come on Quill!”

Peter trotted after Yondu, laughing his head off.

Yondu grumbled, “What’re you laughin’ about boy?”

Peter slipped a hand into his, ignoring Yondu’s raised a brow – he hadn’t done that since he first came on board the ship – “I missed this while I was sick.”

Yondu gave him a disbelieving look, “Ya missed workin’?”

“Nah,” he beamed up at the man, “I missed hanging out with my family.”

Yondu gave him a small smile, and completely ignored – shut up, he _did_ alright – the ooshy gooshy feeling filling his chest.


	16. The First Time Peter Got Taught to Use a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter goes to the gun range, Yondu teaches, Halli shows off her skills, Kraglin spars, and poor Halfnut gets the shitty end of the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I played the fourth episode of Telltale’s Guardians of the Galaxy and then my wonderful partner suggested we watch the movies again and while watching Vol. 2 I realised I’d actually missed a bunch of stuff the first time I watched it. Peter looked pretty young in the flashback where Yondu’s teaching him to shoot, so I had to move the chapters around again *sigh*, that led to me having an idea after finishing what is now Chapter 27, thus adding another chapter to this impossibly large story. The more the merrier I guess lol
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Lean On – Major Lazer, MØ, DJ Snake
> 
> Tags: shooting, guns, peter learns to shoot, father son relationship, shooting lessons, poor halfnut.

Halli set up her shot, took a breath out and fired. The high calibre plasma round struck the target dead on and she smiled.  
  
"Why can't I fire one like Halli's?" Peter asked.  
  
Halli turned her head to look at the boy, "Two reasons kiddo. Number one; it takes years of practice ta be an even _half_ decent sniper and two; tha recoil would shatter ya shoulder inta tiny little Terran bits. Yer better off wit' pistols boy."  
  
Yondu clipped him in the back of the head, "Pay attention son! Ya gotta learn ta shoot."  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder at the Centaurian, "Why?"  
  
The man sighed and spoke in a low voice, "We ain't always gonna be 'round ta protect ya boy. If somement happens ya gotta be able ta defend yerself a'right?"  
  
Peter nodded warily.  
  
Yondu positioned his arms, "What ya gotta remember son, is that ya don't gotta be afraid of it. A gun's just a thing. You's tha one who's controllin' it, see? Now look down tha sight, line it up wit' yer target. Ya do tha' e'ery time it'll come natural when yer in a situation where ya don't got time ta think. Take a breath, an' breathe out when ya fire, tha most important thing is ya gotta be flexible right? Move wit' tha recoil, instead o' pressin' against it otherwise ya'll jar yer arm. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Peter answered nervously.  
  
"A'right. Take yer finger off tha trigger guard, an' squeeze, gentle like."  
  
The shot rang out, flying wildly to the side, Peter yelped as the recoil hit him. He rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Yondu sighed, "Ya tightened up. It's just a thing Pete, ya don't gotta be afraid o' it. It's ok, shooting's difficult, takes a lot o' practice. This time don't tighten up when ya take tha shot, ya gotta be loose, like a whore's cu-"  
  
Halli thwapped him sharply in the back of the knees with the barrel of the sniper. She gave him a pointed look, then looked at Peter, "Like jelly Petey."  
  
Yondu rubbed the back of his legs, scowling at the woman, "Yeah like tha'." He positioned the boy's arms again. "Try again."  
  
Peter focused, and took another shot. This one was better, it hit the corner of the target and he grinned.  
  
Yondu smiled, "Good job son. Try again."  
  
After a few clips Peter was performing fairly well on his own, and Yondu let his attention drift to where Halfnut and Kraglin were sparring.  
  
His first mate moved with purpose, side-stepping 'Nut easily when he went for him. The Hraxian backed up out of the other man's reach and when he attempted to grab a hold of the taller man, he used Halfnut's weight to topple him to the mats.  
  
Each move was a dance Kraglin knew off by heart, each step purposely executed to bring harm to his opponent.  
  
Yondu stared, biting his lip with a sharp incisor as a line of sweat trickled out of Kraglin's hair and down his neck. The Centaurian followed it with his eyes until it disappeared into the Hraxian's jumpsuit.  
  
Peter had been trying to get the man's attention for several seconds, after calling him every crude name he could think of and still getting nothing, he placed the pistol down on the bench to shake the man.  
  
Unfortunately, Yondu hadn't showed him the safety yet, so when Halli fired her next round, the vibration set the thing off and there was a howl from the sparring ring.  
  
"I'm hit! Damnit, I'm hit!" Halfnut shrieked writhing around on the floor clutching his ass with both hands.  
  
Kraglin tried not to laugh and failed letting out a snort, mouth twitching up at the sides.  
  
Peter stared with wide eyes at the scene, "Oops."  
  
Yondu and Halli shared a bemused look.  
  
"Maybe," the reptilian stated slowly, "ya should teach 'im planet-side, far away from anyone else. You know, just 'til he gets the hang of it."  
  
"Ya might be onta somement there girly."


	17. The First Time Peter Got a Bedtime Story From Halli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter figures something out, Yondu’s a grumpy bastard and Halli comforts Peter by telling him a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a hot and heavy bit for young Halli & Wrecker, then it occurred to me that she’s telling this story to a ten-year-old Peter and it reeeeally wasn’t appropriate lol
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Bourbon in Your Eyes - Devil Doll
> 
> Tags: annoyed Yondu, poor Peter, a little angsty, bedtime stories, brother & sister relationship, Krag’s looks out for his fam, Ravagers getting all dressed up and pretty, Halli being BAMF, pickpocketing, robbing, thieving.

Halli yawned until her jaw cracked.  It had been a hell of a day. Sighing heavily, she threw herself into her pillows and smiled. It was good to finally be able to lie down, today was one of those bad luck days where _everything_ had gone wrong. She pulled a set of glasses from her side table, curling up she picked up her book –

And her com beeped.

_Shit! So much for that!_

Sighing she palmed the button, “Unless somement’s explodin’ I dun wanna know.”

“Quill can’t sleep. He’s irritatin’ tha flark outta me.”

“Cap’n, I dun wanna sound like an insubordinate shit, but Imma gunna. Can’t you deal wit’ it? Today’s been hell.”

The snarl from the other side of the com made her flinch. “He ain’t want nothin! Just keeps tossin’ an’ turnin’ an’ e’ery time I ask him about it, he’s sayin’ he’s fine. Flarkin’ kid’s keepin’ me awake.”

In Yondu speak that meant; ‘This is one of those emotional things I don’t know how to deal with. You fix it or I’ll dismember you’.

Halli sighed loudly, “A’right Imma comin’.” She hung up, tossing her book on the bed and heading to her door. She padded down the hall and tiredly placed a hand on the scanner at the captain’s door.

Yondu head was sticking out of the furs that were piled on him like a nest. Halli smirked at him, the man rolled his eyes and curled his lip in a sneer, head thumping back down on the pillow.

Halli rolled her eyes and carefully picked her way through his mess to Peter’s room, “Hey boyo, why ya makin’ all this racket then?”

“’m fine Halli.” He grumbled at the wall.

“No, you ain’t. Yer bein’ all sullen an’ moody. That ain’t normal.”

He flopped over and gave her a look that shouldn’t appear until his teenage years, “It ain’t nothin’.”

“Peter, I ain’t leavin’ ‘til ya tell me what’s eatin’ ya.”

He looked over at his open door, “I told ya, it ain’t nothin’.”

Halli glanced at the door, whatever the problem was he obviously didn’t want the captain to overhear.  Quietly she got up and closed it. Coming back, she sat down next to him, throwing her legs underneath his blanket and shoving him over a bit. To her surprise, the boy put his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slid an arm over his shoulders, “Wanna tell me what’s buggin’ ya?”

The boy was silent for a number of minutes before one heart wrenching sentence burst from him.

“Yondu isn’t my real father, is he?”

 _Shit_. Halli wasn’t sure how to answer that.  The first thing that came to her mind was, _he’s blue, Peter._ However she didn’t want to make the boy feel worse so she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed lightly, “Oh Peter. Yondu ain’t yer father by blood boy, but at tha end o’ tha day he’s raisin’ ya, that’s what counts.”

She heard a big wet sniff and hugged him tighter. “I feel so stupid. For almost two years I thought –”

“Hey now, you ain’t any type o’ stupid. Yondu is yer Daddy, he just ain’t blood related. What about adopted kids huh? Do their parents love ‘em any less?”

“No, of course not.”

“Exactly. You’s adopted boy, ain’ just by tha Cap’n neither. We’s ain’t just a bunch o’ space pirates, boy, this here’s a family an’ you’s a big part of it.”

“I know, it’s just – my mom – she told me my dad would come for me and he didn’t.”

Halli hugged him tighter, “Maybe that asshole ain’t worth yer time Petey. Maybe he one o’ those dead beat flarkers that don’t care no wit ‘bout their kid an’ just want ta have ya ta hurt ya.”

She knew the truth, but Peter wasn’t ready to hear it. It wasn’t her place to tell him either. That shit was on Yondu.

“All what matters Petey, is that we love ya. Cap’n, me, and Krags. None o’ us ain’t very good at showin’ it ‘cause ya know, we’s pirates – dirty, rotten, no good assholes - but we does love ya boyo.”

Peter laughed, “You ain’t any of those things Halli. You never been.”

The woman blushed, “That’s right sweet o’ ya Petey but there’s a lot you ain’t seen me do boy. I ain’t a nice person.”

He looked up at her with those big green eyes, “You care about me an’ Yondu an’ Krags an’ the rest of the crew too, that’s all what matters to me.”

Halli beamed at the boy, “You, Peter Jason Quill are too precious for this galaxy. Don’t’chu go changin’ none.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks Halli, I won’t make no noise now. You go back to bed, you look wrecked.”

“Ya ever had one o’ those days where ya feel like yer holdin’ a stick an’ e’eryone else looks like a piñata?”

Peter snorted loudly.

“Yeah, it were one o’ those days.”

“Then go to bed! I’m ok now really.”

Halli didn’t want to, the boy was all warm and toasty and truthfully her book wasn’t nearly as important as making Peter feel better. “How’s about I tell ya a bedtime story?”

Peter scoffed, “Hals I’m too old for that stuff.”

She raised an eyebrow at the ten-year-old, “Ain’t never too old fer a good story boyo. You ask Yondu, whole crew gathers ta listen ta him spin a tale now an’ then.”

The boy sighed, grinning into her stomach, “Fine. As long as it isn’t a dumb fairytale.”

“Ravager’s honour.”

Peter sniggered, “’Cause that fills anyone who knows the Ravagers with _so_ much confidence.”

“Hush up you! Now – story, story, story – alright this is a good’un, probably not kid friendly but you too old for them cutesy stories now ain’t ya?”

When Peter nodded somewhat nervously, she grinned, needle sharp teeth giving a sinister glint, “Back when I were first running wit’ Cap’n, he gave me a covert mission right? Mainly ‘cause I looked like a young’un – I weren’t much older’n you, all of about six years I reckon –”

* * *

 

“Tha bastard likes ‘em young Hallifax. Yer tha only one who looks enough o’ tha part.

She fingered the incredibly short dress nervously, “I got this Cap’n.”

Kraglin made a distressed sound in the background, “I dun like this sir, it’s too risky – what if somement goes wrong?”

Yondu turned to glare at his first mate, “Ain’t nothin’ gunna go wrong Kraggles, we’ll be watchin’ tha whole time. Tha girl says she got this. She can do it.” He turned back to her, “All’s ya gotta do is chat ‘im up a bit, swipe the info chip, replace it wit’ tha dud an’ get outta there. Yer tha best pick pocket on tha crew, it’ll be a piece o’ cake.”

“I know, tha swipin’ part is easy, it’s tha otha shit I dunno what tha flark I’m doin’. Ya seen me Cap’n I ain’t nothin’ special, ain’t never chatted up nothin’ in ma life.”

Yondu chuckled, “Is that all yer worried about? _Shiiiit_ girl tha’s easy. Lay a line on me.”

Halli blushed, sure the captain was a ruggedly handsome man, but she’d seen the way Kraglin looked at him, there wasn’t any way she was going to interfere there, she glanced at him – he’d looked out for her so far and he was a total sweetheart – he shrugged helplessly.

Yondu glanced between them scowling heavily, “You’s two got somethin’ goin’ on I don’t know about?”

The girl laughed, “Geez _no_.”

Kraglin gave her a hurt glare, “Oh thanks Hals. Real nice, I ain’t _that_ ugly.”

“You ain’t ugly at all Krags, you got the prettiest damn eyes I ever seen but I don’t see you like that, you’re like – like a – a brother, ya know?”

The Hraxian rubbed the back of his neck, blushing at the compliment and grinning fondly at the girl, “Yeah I know, me too.”

“Alrigh’ ya want me ta show ya how it’s done?” When she nodded he motioned for Kraglin to come towards him, “Kraglin get ova here.” Yondu placed a hand on the wall next to his head and ducked closer, a blush spread over Kraglin’s skin, “She’s right ya know, you’ve got tha prettiest eyes in tha damn galaxy, but I always told ya that didn’t I? All these years ya been playin hard ta get,” his voice dropped to a husky purr, eyes half-lidded and smouldering. “Ain’t nobody blush as pretty as you, gorgeous.” Yondu leaned forward and grabbed Kraglin’s bottom lip between his teeth. Halli watched with wide eyes, she wondered briefly if she should leave. The Hraxian practically melted, sucking in a gasping breath and slowly leaning forwards chasing Yondu’s lips.

Halli smothered a giggle but not quite enough. Yondu jumped and the spell was broken, he cleared his throat roughly, turning back, “See? Easy. All’s ya gotta do is act like he’s tha only person in tha universe ya wanna fuck an’ he’ll be eatin’ out yer hand.” He turned and gave Kraglin a wicked leer and the man scoffed, rolling his eyes and distancing himself. “Tha trick is Hallifax, ya gotta act like you got tha goods and girl,” his eyes raked over her, “trust me ya do. Ya act sexy an’ every being in tha universe will turn ta look at ya.”

Halli scuffed a foot along the ground, “I dunno Cap’n.”

The man tutted, “Ya need practice.” Ducking his head out of the room he hollered at a passing Ravager, “Wrecker! Git yer burly ass in here!”

The man ducked into the room. He was built like a piece of bulkhead, solid as anything. He was pale and nearing Halli’s height, with a square jaw, long black dreadlocks and emerald eyes. “Aye Cap’n? What ya need?”

“Hallifax here has ta swipe some info off a mark in a few hours, ‘cept she ain’t had much experience flirtin’. She needs ta practice.”

Wrecker looked taken aback, “Uh – on – on me?”

Yondu smirked, “Aye. That an issue?”

Wrecker gave Halli the once over and grinned, “No issue here Cap’n.”

“Right. We’ll leave ya’s to it then. Come on Kraggles.”

The captain walked out and Kraglin followed, pausing briefly in front of Wrecker, he yanked on a dreadlock bringing him down his level. He snarled something in Hraxian, too low for her translator to pick up. The burly man seemed to get whatever message Kraglin had sent, nodding carefully so as not to pull his own hair out of his head. Kraglin released him, sent one last warning look and left.

Halli swallowed heavily, “Hi.”

* * *

 

“Are ya sure I look ok?” Halli asked checking her hair in the mirror again.

Kraglin smiled leaning on the doorframe, “Ya look incredible.”

She turned grinning, “Thanks Krags.” She paused. “Can I ask ya somement?”

“Sure.”

“What’d ya say ta Wrecker?”

A black look crossed his face, “I told that steroid mutt ta keep his nose clean an’ that if he did anythin’ ta hurt my –” He rattled off a phrase in lilting Hraxian.

Halli shook her head, “Doesn’t translate.”

“I guess tha closest thing in common would be uh – kin – like a little sister” He shrugged, “Anyways I told him if he hurt you, I’d gut him.”

She smirked, “Ya don’t gotta do that, I can look afta maself, but I appreciate it.”

Kraglin returned the smirk then scowled, “He didn’t do nothin’ did he?”

Halli blushed brightly, remembering all the – uh – flirting – yeah that’s totally all they did, “He were a perfect gentleman.”

Kraglin gave her a disbelieving look, “Uh huh.”

“We’re about ta start dockin’.” Yondu called from the front of the ship.

Halli and Kraglin made their way to the cockpit and took their seats. As soon as the couplings had engaged Yondu powered the ship down and threw the harness off, “Right ‘cause we’s on Xandar an’ this job’s on tha down low, tha ship is registered under a false ID. Me an’ Krags’ll come inta tha bar right after ya, so dun worry we’s gunna have eyes on ya tha whole time.” Yondu straightened the cuffs on his shirt and pulled a floor length black leather duster from the back of the chair. Slipping it on he grinned at the other two, “How do I look?”

Halli had to admit, the captain dressed in black jeans, a deep merlot button down and the leather duster made him look very handsome. He was freshly shaven, shiny silver, and diamond studs in his ears. He’d forgone the usual collection of chains around his neck for a simple thick silver one. Halli was certain the man had even brushed his teeth.

She grinned, “Very handsome Cap’n.”

Kraglin had practically swallowed his tongue, Halli elbowed him lightly, “Uh – yeah – ya look great.” Kraglin pulled at his own collar, “Feel funny wit’out ma reds.”

He was dressed nicely as well, a blue shirt which made his eyes shine, a chocolate pair of slacks and a short brown leather jacket. He’d shaved so the scruffy look he always had was gone and he had let the sides of his hair grow a bit so his mohawk wasn’t as prominent as usual.

They looked like an average pair of handsome blokes going out for a drink.

Yondu grinned, “Ya look nice Kraggles.”

The man blushed and Halli rolled her eyes, the pair were hopeless, honestly.

The captain turned to her, “Ya can do this kid.”

She nodded, “Yes’sir.”

They hung back as she walked through the streets. Xandar was an incredible place, Halli took in the sights as she walked, the lights sparkled off the fountains creating patterns on the payment beneath her high heels.

Those had been a fucking joke to learn how to walk in. She was never a prim and proper thing. Always choosing practical over pretty. Yondu had made her walk around the ship for three days in the stupid things before she could walk without tripping and going ass over tits. The lot of them had thought it was hilarious until she’d put a Sic’tar through Halfnut’s arm and sent him to infirmary looking like a pin cushion. They’d backed off pretty quick after that.

She took a corner, looking up at the sign to make sure she was at the right bar. She glanced back to see the captain and his first mate following behind. Yondu nodded at her and she returned it before pushing open the door.

Her senses were assaulted with stale booze, cigarette smoke and expensive cologne. She glanced around the bar, spying her target staring at her already. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and sauntered over to the barkeep. “Whisky on the rocks please.”

_Come on Hals you can do this. Ooze confidence girl, yer sexy, yer lookin’ fer a man, play tha part. Don’t flark this up._

She watched almost boredly as Kraglin and Yondu entered, sharp eyes scanning the room. The Krylorian from behind the bar slid her drink over and she thanked him with a what she hoped was a sultry smile.

Their mark kept his eyes on her the entire time. She felt like she was under a microscope, creepy, beady little eyes taking her apart. It was dirty and disgusting but this was the job and damn it all she was going to _nail_ this shit because she wanted the respect, she _needed_ it. If the captain respected her, she could be a part of the bigger jobs, she could finally be something other than just a poor pick pocket half breed from a backwater planet. Halli craved that like nothing else.

She locked eyes with the leering man and gave him a wink. His leering turned into a filthy grin and she resisted the urge to curl her lip in disgust.

He approached her slowly.

_Game time._

“Hello handsome.” She purred.

The man was, in fact, anything but; beady little eyes stuffed into a round orange face with a squat nose and greasy looking tentacle things protruding from his skull. For a few brief seconds she wished she was back on the ship in her normal clothes, she _missed_ he leather jumpsuit and her dirty old boots with holes in the toes – the captain hadn’t been able to find a suitable pair that fit her – with her head stuck under a broken console. That was what she knew, that was what she loved.

_Head in the game girl!_

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?”

God, even his voice dripped with disgusting intent.

“Why does any girl come to a bar sweet thing?” She slipped easily into the clipped accent from her childhood as she took a sip of her drink. “Looking for a good time.”

He slid a hand over hers, “I can give you anything you want baby.”

_Urgh! Gross!_

As they spoke, the man got gradually more comfortable with her, sliding closer and whispering in her ear. She was progressively getting more irritated, she couldn’t reach the information chip in his pocket without alerting him.

He gave her an opportunity moments later, reaching forwards and groping her breast. She slipped her fingers into his pocket gently and pulled out the chip, trading it for the one Yondu had given her earlier.

Halli gave him a smile, “I have to use the ladies.” Patting his arm gently she slipped off the stool, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Walking quickly, she ducked into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she leaned over the sink.

She couldn’t believe the _gall_ of the man when he stepped through the door moments later.

“Hey gorgeous. How about we have some fun?”

Halli sneered, “You should have stayed sitting at the bar like I asked.”

The greasy bastard looked mildly confused by the change in her face.

The reptilian laughed, “You stupid, greasy fucker. You follow a girl into the bathroom and what? If she says no you probably do it anyway. You’re sick.”

Anger crossed his face and he took a step towards her.

That was a mistake.

Halli clicked her tongue, with a snarl, the Sic’tar shot out of her purse, unfurled and floated around him.

She slipped back into her regular accent as she turned to face him, “I suggest ya be thinkin’ very careful about what ya be doin’ now. One single step an’ I’ll put more holes in ya than any sane bein’ would like.”

“You _slut_!”

Halli clicked her tongue and one of the Sic’tar flinched closer to his nose, “Ah, ah, ah, what’d I just say boyo?”

“What do you want?”

Halli inspected her claws, “Well now, I were gunna let ya walk away but afta that _nasty_ comment Imma thinkin’ I need some compensation. So, here’s what yer gunna do fer me. Yer gonna take all tha money ya got an’ yer gunna transfer it ta this here credit account.” She tossed a holo-pad at him. “Now that account there’s untraceable so I wouldn’t be botherin’ tha Nova Corps none if ya know what’s good fer ya.”

“Who _are_ you?”

Halli gave him a toothy grin, “Someone ya ain’t never should’a fucked wit’.”

He did as she asked and put the pad down on the sink, she picked it up and whistled, “ _Damn_ looks like drinks are on me tanight. Next, I’ll be takin’ all them pretty earrings in ya head, I know someone who’d love those, an’ them knives ya got hidden under yer coat an’ all.”

The man sighed, “Anything else?”

Halli hmmed thoughtfully. She looked down at his shiny black boots, “What size shoes ya wear?”

* * *

 

She exited the bathroom with her high heels over her shoulder and a grin on her face.

Sauntering up to the captain, she leaned on their table, “We should be leavin’ Cap’n.”

Yondu glanced around the bar, “Where’s our mark?”

“Unconscious an’ tied ta tha sinks in tha women’s.”

“What?! Ya didn’t let ‘im know what we was after right?”

Halli shook her head, “Relax Cap’n I got what we needed a’fore I went in tha bathrooms.” As they left the bar she continued, “I were goin’ in there, then I was gunna come out an’ say I had to leave fer work or somement, but tha flarker followed me in.”

Kraglin growled lowly, “What happened?”

Halli smirked, “I robbed ‘im blind. Got ‘im ta transfer all his units ta an untraceable account, an’ stole whatever else looked nice.” She produced the earrings from her purse and Yondu’s eyes lit up.

“Hoo boy, them’s is shiny.”

She grabbed his hand and tipped them into his open palm, “Good. They’re fer you.” She slid her dress up and unbuckled the knife holsters. Holding them out to Kraglin, “Yer a knife guy, right? Them’s is yours.”

The Hraxian took them grinning, “Thanks Halli.”

Yondu frowned, “What did ya get?”

She shook a foot, “Shiny new pair o’ Doc Martin’s. These things are Terran. Flark knows where he got ‘em but they all tha rage in tha punk scene. Wanted a pair fer years but I can’t exactly stroll inta a shop an’ pick ‘em up.”

They arrived at the ship. Yondu unlocked the airlock and the trio headed to the cockpit. Yondu sliding into the pilot’s chair with Kraglin next to him. Halli sat behind and threw on her harness.

The captain powered the ship up and began the decoupling procedures.

“All them units Cap’n?”

“Hmm?”

“I reckons - if yer ok wit’ it – we split it 60/40, me an’ Krags can have 20 percent each.”

Yondu raised a brow, “Awww hell woman! Sometimes I think yer too sweet ta be a Ravager. Ya gimmie sparklies then ya offer me over half tha extra take?” He shook his head, “Wit’out ya we wouldn’t’a even been able ta take this job. We split it three ways, equal like. How’s that sound?”

Halli smiled, “Aye Cap’n, that sounds mighty fine.”

* * *

 

“- an’ that’s how I got me boots.”

Peter smiled sleepily, “Halli? Anyone ever tell you what a badass you are?”

“Nah, Imma Ravager we all badass, boy. Some o’ us just bigger ‘n’ badder than others.” She stroked his fluffy hair, it needed to be cut again. “Ya’ll sleep well kid, I’ll see ya in tha mornin’.”

“Night Halli.” The boy fell asleep with a smile on his face.

They may not be a normal ass family, but they stuck together and that was what was important in the end.


	18. The First Time Peter was Taught to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter pilots an M-ship and Yondu gets indigestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as Peter stated in the second movie he’d been flying since he was ten I had to rewrite this one and bump it up in the story. Originally, I had him flying at around 16, so the dynamics were totally off between him and Yondu. I actually like this version better, got a nice sweetness to it that the other one didn’t.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Learn to Fly - Foo Fighters
> 
> Tags: flying a ship, Yondu teachs Peter, Peter doesn’t do too badly, teasing, patient Yondu, poor Yondu, the Milano gets its name.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked as he struggled to catch up.  
  
"Hangars boy. It's high time I taught ya how ta fly one o' tha m-ships."  
  
The boy stopped dead in his tracks, "Are - are you serious?"  
  
Yondu sighed, "Wouldn'ta said it if I didn't boy, come'on."  
  
Peter ran ahead of Yondu, "Race ya!"  
  
The Centaurian laughed bolting after the boy, "You dun stand a chance kid!"  
  
The boy peeled off, rounding a corner quickly, Yondu whistled, the arrow darted out of the holster and shot forwards ahead of him. It flew around the corner and there was a yelp, he slowed to a stroll as Peter glared at him with his arms crossed, dangling from the wall.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
Yondu barked out a laugh and yanked the arrow out of the metal sending Peter sprawling onto the gangway, "Ravager's don't play fair boy, ya should know that by now."  
  
"You're an asshole." He said as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Peter narrowed his eyes, "Not a compliment!"  
  
Yondu led the way to a ship at the back of the hangar, "This is a solid one, don't nobody own it, so when you's older an' ya earn yer way, ya can pay it off an' it'll be yours."  
  
He ran a hand across the wing, "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah boy, seriously."  
  
He looked up at the ship, "I'm gunna call her the _Milano_."  
  
Yondu snorted loudly, "Tha's a stupid name."  
  
Peter glared, "No it ain't."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"No it ain't."  
  
"Yeah it-" Yondu shook himself and glared, "boy don't'chu start! Ya wanna learn ta fly er not?"  
  
"Yes, ok? I'm sorry, no more lip. I swear."  
  
The Centaurian appeared unconvinced, never the less he keyed the code into the door. Peter practically knocked him over to get inside and he snarled, "Watch it son!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Like hell ya are." He muttered, straightening his jacket and following the boy. "Cockpit's up here boy, come'on."  
  
He bounced up the ladder after the man and threw himself into the co-pilot seat.  
  
"Belt boy. I ain't having ya crash inta tha windscreen, hurts like hell that does."  
  
Peter snickered, "I'm guessing there's a story there."  
  
Yondu chuckled, powering up the console, "Ain't one yer ever gunna hear." He tapped the onboard com, "Halli ya up there?"  
  
"Aye sir." Came the static reply.  
  
"Open 'er up. I'm takin' tha boy out fer a flyin' lesson."  
  
"Ok, have fun boys."  
  
The Centaurian took them out into open space and went over the instrument panel with Peter. Then he flicked the controls over to the boy who eyed him nervously. "Go'on son, gentle now, just like wit' tha pistol."  
  
He hovered a shaking hand over the throttle then pulled it back, "I can't do this Yondu. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
Yondu ground his teeth.  
  
_Patience, ya gotta have patience wit' tha boy, no yellin', not like Stakar, didn't do shit but make me terrified of touchin' anythin'._  
  
He took a deep breath, "Course ya can son. I'm right here, somement happens I'll take straight over an' fix it alright? 'S ok ta be scared, ya just gotta know that no matter what ya always gotta try, ain't gettin' nowhere otherwise."  
  
Peter smiled nodding, "Yeah, yeah, ok." He took the controls and moved slowly forwards, the ship moved smoothly, and he grinned at Yondu.  
  
"See you'll do just fine boy."

* * *

  
  
A couple of hours later they docked and Halli and Kraglin were waiting for them. Peter shot out and jumped around the hangar like a bouncy ball. "Did ya see? I flew. I actually flew! It was so awesome! Oh man I can't wait to have another go."  
  
Halli wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "That's great Petey, let's go get cleaned up." She took the hyper boy out of the hangar.  
  
Kraglin waited leaning, against the bulkhead, a minute or so later Yondu stumbled out. The Hraxian pulled his lip between his teeth to keep from smiling, he had no idea Yondu could go that shade of green.  
  
"Ya alright Cap'n?"  
  
The Centaurian's cheeks bulged and he covered his mouth with a fist.  
  
Kraglin stepped back, eyes wide, "If yer gunna hurl, don't do it on me."  
  
Yondu shook his head and swallowed, "I should not have eaten them Beasties a'fore we left."  
  
Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "Was he really that bad?"  
  
The shorter man grunted, "He weren't bad - just - lots o' lurchin'. He a natural though, gonna make a great pilot one day."  
  
"Naww, just like his Daddy." Kraglin teased.  
  
"Shut it, ya gutter rat." Yondu stifled a belch in his fist, "Urgh - Imma go lay down."


	19. The First Time Peter Got Taken On a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter starts working jobs with the crew, Halli screws up and Yondu might be a little - just a tiny bit, mind you - proud of the kid he's raising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Come a Little Bit Closer - Jay and the Americans.
> 
> Tags: Peter’s first mission, parent Yondu, worried Yondu, scared Peter, fluff, Peter’s a little shit, Yondu’s impressed by his boy, family.

It was a fairly simple job, their mark had a big fat bounty on his head and the Ravagers were looking to collect. The problem was they couldn't just wander into the busy marketplace and subdue an eight-foot, 500-pound wall of muscle and teeth. They had to be crafty about it. Admittedly not most of the crew's strong suit. After some recon from the crew's scouts they discovered the man had a fondness for kids. That's where Peter came in. Halli wasn't happy about it, but Yondu insisted it would be fine. All the boy had to do was pretend to be lost, lead the burly flarker into an alley where Halli could nail him with a tranquilliser using her sniper, they would then bundle him into a metal crate and wheel him through the marketplace where nobody would be any wiser. What the Centaurian didn't account for was the fact that Peter would freak out and bolt back into the marketplace, leaving Yondu to search for him.  
  
He wasn't _worried_. Yondu didn't worry. He was _concerned_. Yeah, that was it, purely for the job and their bounty of course. Not for Peter. No. The stupid kid was a pain in his ass – ah who was he kidding?  
  
He was freaking the _fuck_ out.  
  
He elbowed people left and right, shoving his way through the throngs of bodies, shouting the boy's name. Not caring a damn that his voice was carrying more emotion than he'd ever thought he'd display in his entire existence.  
  
He couldn't see him anywhere. That's it, it was time to use his 'voodoo shit' as Kraglin eloquently put it. He reached the centre near a park and closed his eyes. Reaching out empathically he searched for the kid. After a minute of sorting through the spirits around him, he found Peter's bundled up behind a tree.  
  
He opened his eyes and headed in the direction his implant had shown him. Sure enough, at the base of the tree, hidden in the snarled roots was his boy.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
The boy looked up and threw himself at Yondu's chest.  
  
The Centaurian curled his arms around him, crushing him to his body, "Damnit boy! Ya scared tha _shit_ outta me! Don't go runnin' off like tha'."  
  
"I don't wanna hurt nobody Yondu! I can't – I just – I'm a crappy Ravager."  
  
"No ya ain't son. We didn't hurt no one, just knocked 'im out. He's got a shiny bounty on his head, what's gonna feed us over tha next month."  
  
"You guys k – kill people. I can't – I can't be like that."  
  
Yondu sighed. The kid was too good for this gig, but the universe was a mean place and the boy needed to understand that. "Look son," he said crouching down to look the boy in the eyes, "ya don't have ta hurt no one who ain't try'na hurt you first. Some o' tha boys ‘r’ like tha', won't kill no one 'less they hafta, don't make 'em any less a Ravager than tha others. No one's askin' ya ta leave a bloody trail in yer wake boy, but tha universe ain't a nice place. There's gon' be people who's out ta hurt ya, no matter what ya do. Them's tha ones what need ta be put down, an' ya gotta make yer peace wit' tha'. It ain't easy, believe me, I know. Ain't make ya any less a Ravager ta be scared o' it neither. E'eryone gets scared boy."  
  
Peter sniffled, "Even you?"  
  
Yondu snorted, "Even me son. Ya just scared tha pants off me just now, runnin' off like tha'. Can't keep ya safe if I dun know where ya is."  
  
Peter smiled a little, "I’m sorry Yondu."  
  
The man rolled his eyes fondly, "It's alright boy, just – don't go doin' that again. Anyone could’a snatched ya up ta put in a stew pot. Terran's good eatin' so I hear."  
  
Peter snorted, "Ravagers don't eat people."  
  
Yondu shrugged, "If they's hungry enough ya'd be a damn good chow." He grabbed the boy's hip. "See? Real, juicy."  
  
"Don't be an asshole."  
  
The Centaurian cuffed him lightly, "Cheeky snot."  
  
"Hey Yondu?"  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"Can I come with you guys on missions more? If I promise not to freak out again?"  
  
The man snorted, "You _is_ pretty scrawny, you'd fit in places we can't, good fer theivin'."  
  
Peter looked at him hopefully, "So is that a yes?"  
  
"It's a maybe."

* * *

  
The next time Yondu took Peter on a mission it got botched beyond repair.  
  
"I'm sorry Cap'n. I – I flarked up." Halli's voice crackled over the com.  
  
Yondu grit his teeth in a sneer. He was going to _kill_ Halli. He pressed the com behind his ear, "Job's bust, let's go boys."  
  
He found Peter wringing his hands in the middle of a busy street. The rookie that was with him wisely bugged out when he saw Yondu coming.  
  
"My bogs are gunna be mighty clean by tha time yer through wit' them boy."  
  
"It wasn't Halli's fault! It was mine! I stuffed up."  
  
Yondu growled, "She were in charge an' she screwed up. She's flarkin' lucky this weren't a high payin' job, else she'd be a _damn_ sight worse off."  
  
Peter crossed his arms and gave Yondu a determined look, "You gotta promise not to hurt her."  
  
The Centaurian sneered, "I don't gotta _promise_ shit to you boy!"  
  
The kid looked around the busy street, "We have to get outta here without drawin' attention to ourselves, right?"  
  
Yondu's eyes narrowed, "Right." He replied cautiously.  
  
He jutted his chin out, a cunning look crossing his face, "So what would happen if I cried – _real_ loud?"  
  
The man glanced about and then glared at him, "Ain't nothin' good."  
  
"Promise ya won't hurt Halli.”

He growled, gritting his teeth, "I ain't gunna do no such thing."  
  
Peter's eyes went huge and his lip began to wobble.  
  
Yondu snorted. The kid was bluffing – right? "I ain't buyin' it."  
  
On cue his eyes filled with tears.  
  
The Centaurian looked around nervously, "Tha' shit might work on Krags but it don't on me."  
  
Peter took a big breath and opened his mouth.  
  
Yondu threw his hands in front of himself in a placating gesture, "Alright! Alright! What'chu want?"  
  
A triumphant smirk – one that Yondu saw frequently in the mirror – popped onto Peter's face, "Promise ya won't hurt Halli."  
  
The man sighed heavily, "Fine! I promise I won't hurt yer _precious_ Halli."  
  
Peter smiled brightly, "Ok let's go."  
  
Yondu gave him an incredulous look as he fell into step beside him, "That were underhanded."  
  
The kid looked proud of himself, "Thank you."  
  
Yondu chuckled shaking his head, "Who the _hell_ raisin' you?"  
  
Peter's smile was as bright as a super nova, "Only the best."


	20. The First Time Peter Introduced Terran Holidays to the Ravagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter introduces Terran holidays to the Ravagers, the crew loves him for it, and Yondu decides that not everything from Terra is as much of a pain in the ass as Peter is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter took me forever to write. I’m having issues grasping pieces of story at the moment, every time I write something, I’m not entirely happy with it. This was one of those chapters, but hopefully you guys like it :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Chapter Tunes! I Won’t Be Home for Christmas – Blink-182
> 
> Tags: Terran Holidays Ravager Style, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Gift Giving, Merriment.

It started in October (it was October on Terra according to the boy) of the second year Peter was on board. Halloween the boy had called it, he’d been all excited the entire month, explaining that everyone had to get dressed up as something scary, then everybody got to eat candy and watch scary Terran movies. Yondu had gone in his usual garb, stating he was the scariest thing he knew, Peter – dressed up as what he’d called a zombie – had declared him a spoil sport, but the crew had a blast so Yondu had decided that maybe it was a good tradition. Those movies Halli had dug out of her collection had been pretty good and the captain was never one to turn down free candy.

The next month – November according to Halli – it had been something called Thanksgiving. Peter stated it was basically where people got together with their families ate enough food to make them want to puke and were thankful for stuff. It sounded silly to Yondu and when he questioned Halli about it she had shrugged and stated her mother hadn’t been American, which apparently was were Peter was from. They did it anyway to make the boy happy and Yondu again admitted as he shoved another piece of pie down his throat into his already bulging stomach that, yeah, this Terran holiday was pretty good too.

So, when he entered the mess one afternoon in search of a snack to find Peter teetering on the top of a ladder hanging fairy lights, he wondered what this was for. He sauntered over to hold the ladder before the boy fell and broke his neck – he’d only just recovered from a debacle on a mission and Yondu _definitely_ didn’t need another six weeks of the boy driving him batty.

“What are tha lights for Quill?”

“Christmas!” he replied brightly.

“Another Terran holiday?! Flark boy, how many days do yer people do every year?”

“Oh, there’s lots of holidays all over the world, but there’s four really great ones. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year.”

“New Year? We have that at tha start of tha celestial, basically we all get drunk.” He chuckled, “Best day o’ tha damn year.”

Peter smiled, “So, Terrans have that in common with the rest of the galaxy then. We have fireworks too, those are super awesome.”

“So, what’s this Christmas thing then?”

Peter finished stringing the lights and hopped down off the ladder, “It’s so great, you get to put up decorations and a tree and then you give each other presents and eat loads of food and tell stories – it’s not as awesome as Halloween but it’s up there.”

Yondu shook his head, “Guess I should be tellin’ tha crew then huh? Though, I dunno where we gonna get a tree from.”

Peter beamed, “I already asked Katty for her big purple and pink plant thingy. She said she’s gonna get Tullk an’ Wrecker to help her move it after shift.”

Yondu raised a brow, “Tha’s that hippy tree huggin’ girl from tha minin’ colony ain’t it? Tha one what has all them plants in tha G Deck dorms?”

Peter nodded.

The Centaurian chuckled, “I tell ya Quill, tha crew’s startin’ ta take a shine ta you, wit’ all these holidays ya keeps insistin’ we do.”

The boy got a smug look on his face, “You like ‘em too, or ya wouldn’t let me do all this stuff.”

He grumbled something under his breath then looked around, “I saw Franh makin’ them Xandarian cookies earlier.” He grinned mischievously, “Wanna help me find ‘em so we’s can eat ‘em all?”

Peter mirrored his look, “I bet I can eat more than you!”

Yondu laughed boisterously, “I doubt that boy but yer on.”

* * *

 

The bed bounced far too early one morning and Yondu grunted.

“Come on Yondu get up! It’s Christmas!”

He pulled the furs over his head, “No.”

Peter bounced in time with his words, “Up, up, up!”

“No! ‘m sleepin’.”

“No, you ain’t.”

“Yes, I is.”

“No, you –”

Yondu pushed the covers back, making the fin glow threateningly, “Boy!” Much to his disappointment the kid didn’t even flinch.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Come’on grumpy butt! Present time.”

The Centaurian sighed, “’m too old fer this shit.” He muttered to himself, hauling himself up to get his gear on.

The boy practically dragged him through the halls. Wittering about how ‘great’ this was and Yondu felt himself get all – urgh – _happy_ and he scowled.

The mess was deserted because – Yondu looked at his wrist pad – it was four in the _fucking_ morning! He didn’t think he could scowl any deeper at this point.

Peter dragged him over to the tree – the thing was overflowing with presents – and pulled him down to sit crossed legged in front of it.

He dug around at the back, pulling out a package and shoving it at Yondu, “I wanted to give this to you since I got it but I hadda wait, ‘cause it’s Christmas an’ all.”

Yondu took the thing, he was pretty sure no one – with the exception of Kraglin – had ever given him a gift before. He grinned at the boy, ripping the packet open to reveal a little gold earring – a hoop with an arrow hanging from it – he studied it grinning, “Shiny.”

Peter pulled nervously at a lock of hair, “Ya like it?”

He flicked an earring out his left lobe and dumped it in a pocket. Fixing the new one in he placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It’s awesome kid, thanks.”

As the day went by there was drinking, loads of food and presents and a lot of laughter.

Peter received a new knife holster from Kraglin, a new set of boots from Tullk, a bunch of comics from Halli and his first plasma pistol as a group gift from the whole crew.

He loved Yondu’s gift best of all – it was his very own Ravager jacket, complete with the flame and everything. Yondu had said he’d more than earned his place as a rookie on the crew. When Peter tentatively mentioned the possibility of a wage Yondu had cuffed him on the head and called him a cheeky mutt but told him once he hit 12 they’d talk.

All in all, Terran traditions – in Yondu’s opinion – were pretty good. It kept his crew content, his senior staff smiling, and his boy happy.

Besides, Yondu was never one to turn down a day off, mountains of booze and free food.

And if he got a tiny spark of dreaded _sentiment_ from the whole affair?

Eh. It was a small price to pay, and he found himself not minding at all.


	21. The First Time Peter Discovered Women are Complex Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter thinks girls are weird, Halli and Reaver argue, and Yondu loses his bottle of booze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaver’s here! I liked her so much I pulled her from ‘Death Ain’t Got No Mercy’. This one is purely for fun, because I had this idea and I just had to run with it :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! All About That Bass - Megan Trainor
> 
> Tags: girl fight!, well almost, enemies to friends, humour, girls are weird, kraglin will never understand women, pissy Yondu, this was fun to write.

The mess was full as it usually was around dinner. Kraglin stood to next to one of the long tables, discussing something with Yondu, the Centaurian was holding a bottle of alcohol, waving it around occasionally as he spoke. Peter stood next to them waiting for Halli.

A tall yellow woman passed them with a tray, she nodded, “Cap’n. Kraglin.”

The captain smiled, “Hey Reaver.”

Peter watched her pass, as she did Halli appeared striding towards the boy with a smile. Quick as could be, Reaver’s elbow came up and clocked Halli in the side.

“Oh boy.” Yondu said, stopping mid-sentence.

“Here we go again.” Kraglin sighed, watching the pair intently.

Halli the smile instantly dropped from her face and she turned slowly raising an eyebrow, “ _Excuse_ you.”

Reaver put her tray down on one of the tables the fork sliding into her hand, “Excuse _you_ Hallifax, you were the one in tha way.”

“Apologize Reaver.” She stated in a tone Peter had never heard her use before. It was all sharp edges, and frankly – quite scary.

“I don’t have to say shit to you.” The smaller woman said, stepping up with a snarl.

“Actually, I rather think ya do. See, I’m a senior officer on this ship. So, I. Tell you what to do. And you. Do. It.”

Peter leaned closer to Yondu, “What’s with them?”

Yondu spoke quietly, not taking his eyes off the pair, “Reaver’s had a thing fer Wrecker s’long as anyone can remember, ‘cept tha girl’s got know idea how ta go about it an’ Wrecker – that dumb piece o’ bulkhead – is oblivious. Way back when, a’fore we picked up Reaver, Halli an’ Wrecker had a fling, she were young an’ he were cute – if ya like big burly idjits, don’t see tha appeal maself – didn’t last very long – Halli craves wicked intelligence an’ a sharp tongue in her men an’ tha only thing Wrecker got is muscles an’ purty eyes –”

“You think his eyes are nice?” Kraglin said in a mildly distressed tone.

Yondu ignored him, continuing as if he hadn’t spoken “– so Reaver has some misguided notion tha’ Halli’s a _threat_ ta her or somement.”

“Oh.” Peter said not really understanding at all. “Are they gunna fight?”

Yondu waved a hand, “Shh!”

They’d missed a bit with Yondu’s explanation, but whatever had been said had Reaver gritting her teeth and curling her lip as Halli stared calmly down at her.

“Listen Reaver I know ya’ve got a chip on yer shoulder about – well – about a _lot_ o’ stuff, but sweetie, if you stab me wit’ that fork like I know you’s itchin’ ta do, I will drag you by yer perfect hair an’ throw ya outta tha airlock maself.”

Reaver blinked, “You – you think my hair is perfect?”

Halli grinned for the first time since she entered the mess, “Hell yeah gurrl! It’s gorgeous, is that colour natural?”

Reaver fingered the purple strands and shook her head, “Nah.”

Halli looked impressed, “ _Damn_ it’s got so much pop! How ya keep the colour lookin’ so good?”

“It’s this shampoo I make, ya mix a little of yer colour in and it keeps it looking fresh.”

“Damn, that’s a good idea.”

“I – I could make you some if you want? I make most of my stuff myself. I’m pretty sure I have a recipe for moisturiser that would work like magic on yer scales.”

Halli slid and arm through hers, “Honey you are amazing! Ya know in exchange I could give ya a few tips – ya know – help you get a certain somebody ta take a bit more notice of ya.”

Reaver’s bright eyes lit up, “Really?!”

The taller woman turned and began to walk them out of the mess, “Oh sweetie, we’s gunna ourselves a girl’s night!” As they passed Halli slid the bottle of booze from Yondu’s limp fingers, “Thanks Cap’n!” She said cheerfully giving the group a wink. “I reckons,” She said turning back to Reaver, “I got a nice nail polish that would look incredible wit’ yer hair –” They disappeared from view, leaving three confused stares behind them.

Yondu blinked, “What just happened?”

Kraglin shook his head, snorting, “I will _never_ understand women.”

Peter frowned, “But – but they were about to rip each other apart!”

Yondu turned and looked down at the boy, “Quill, tha first thing ya gotta learn about women is that they are incredibly complex creatures. They ain’t never gonna make sense ta no man.”

Peter sighed, “Girls are weird.”

Yondu barked out a laugh and patted the boy on the back, “Ain’t that tha truth.” He looked down at his hand frowning, “Wha – damnit! HALLI! YOU GIT BACK HERE WIT’ MA BOOZE WOMAN!”


	22. The First Time Peter Called Yondu 'Dad'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gives Yondu all the feels, Kraglin shares a secret and Halli adores her crazy little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first chapters I wrote for this story so I had to completely rework it once I slotted it in as it would’ve made no sense otherwise (the perils of writing something randomly instead of in order lol) It’s one of my favourites so enjoy :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Fireflies - Owl City
> 
> Tags: family, fluff, deep and meaningful moments, father and son relationship, brother and sister relationship, family love, family relationships, big squishy feels for everyone!

Peter had been with the Ravagers for three years, and even in all that time looking at the stars never got old.  Especially when the crew had time planet-side.  They had come to the mining colony as a re-fuel point between jobs and the captain had given the crew a night off.  The last few jobs had been highly profitable, and everyone was itching to spend their take on whatever took their fancy – it was usually booze and hooker-bots but Peter thought all that was stupid anyway.

He was sitting on a bench in the park, just a little ways from the bar most of the Ravagers were in, marveling at the difference in the constellations in the Andromeda galaxy, when the crunch of boots alerted him to someone’s approach.  His hand immediately went to the knife in his boot – his sneakers had given up years ago – pulling it out and turning to face the person with a snarl.

He grinned at the familiar face, replacing the knife, and continuing his star gazing.

Yondu leaned on the back of the bench, “What'chu lookin’ at son?”

“The stars.” Came the simple answer.

“We’s always lookin’ at stars ya idjit.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “They’re different down here, Yondu.  The constellations are different than Earth’s.”

Chuckling, the Centaurian sat down next to the boy, picking his slight, albeit gangly form – the kid was starting to grow like a weed – up and depositing him gently in his lap, “Yeah course they are, we’s in a different galaxy.”

Peter hmmed, and clicked on his Walkman.  Turning it down to faint background noise, he began to sing along to _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_.

Yondu looked down at the kid.  Maybe it was the amount of booze in his system or the way the boy trusted him so explicitly, but the big bad captain of the Ravagers was beginning to get actual _squishy_ feelings when it came to Peter.  Aww hell, who was he kidding?  The squishy feelings had been there for a long while now.  This little Terran scrap Yondu considered family – his son.  If someone had told him that three years ago he would have laughed himself sick and then thrown them out of the nearest airlock.  But here he was, sitting with his boy staring at the stars.

He offered a rare genuine smile and asked, “Ya wanna know where Terra is?”

Peter turned a hopeful stare on him and nodded.

Yondu pointed to a faint cluster of stars just to Peter’s right, “Right there?  See that little cluster-flark?  That’s where your Earth is.”

Peter stared at that spot for a long time, “It’s beautiful.” He breathed.

The Ravager captain snorted, “Yeah, it is.”  He paused looking up in the other direction, “Ya know when I was a kid I used to look up there an’ wonder what was out here. Then I flarked up an’ found out. Ma parents – they’s don’t even know if I’s still livin’, hell I dunno if they’re still kickin’ – don’t matter none, I guess.”

The boy nodded, leaning into the Centaurian slightly, offering silent support.  The older man slung both arms around his shoulders and squeezed lightly.  It was a while before either of them spoke again.

“We do alright by ya dun we, boy?”

Peter thought for a moment and shrugged, “Yeah o’course.  I mean, it’s definitely not the life I would have had on Ea-Terra but it’s not a bad one.  It’s hard work being a Ravager,” he grinned widely, “but it’s a flark-ton of fun too.  Everyone works hard, but everyone gets rewarded for that too.  Ya never let the crew eat me, an’ ya ain’t never done nothing to hurt me, even helped me when I got into trouble or hurt myself.” The boy paused wondering whether to continue.  He grinned, Yondu never pulled his verbal punches and Peter learned from the best, “Ya might be a mean ol’ blue bastard, but ya ain’t never said nor done nothing I didn’t deserve.  Ya may not like having me around all the time, but there are worse people out there that could have me – like slavers and stuff.  My Granddaddy always said tough love was the best kind. I think he’s right – even when it sucks.”  He turned to look into red eyes that were suspiciously wet, “So yeah, you done alright – _Dad._ ”

Yondu sniffed, grinned, and then cuffed Peter lightly in the back of the head, “Cheeky snot.”

Peter stuck out his tongue playful, “Takes one to know one.”

The Centaurian chuckled, shaking his head, “Hey, ya wanna see some arrow tricks?”

Peter looked at the man he considered his Dad seriously, “I thought you said you whistled wrong and we all die.”

Yondu shrugged his shoulders – a distinctly Terran gesture he’d picked up from the boy, “There’s some truth to that – I definitely don’t recommend whistlin’ drunk – but I learned ta do tricks back in tha day ta amuse myself.”

Peter’s face lit up excitedly, “Yeah, that’d be cool!”

The first whistle was piercing, the arrow shot out of its holster and Yondu began to entertain the boy with swoops, spirals and twists.  The pair laughed – a happy sound that traveled into the darkness where two figures stood watching.

Kraglin brushed his fingers over his mohawk, the thing needed a trim. “Ya know tha implant allows him ta empathically sense everything around him, right?”

His reptilian companion smirked, “So he knows we’re here?”

The Hraxian nodded, “Yup.”

Halli frowned, “So why you reckon he’s lettin’ us watch ‘im with Peter?” The arrow spiraled around a nearby lamppost.  “He’s bein’ downright nice.” Her eyes followed it back up towards the stars. “Ain’t like him.”

Kraglin grinned, “I dunno – prove he has a soul?”

That earned him an elbow to the side and a chuckle, “Yondu has a soul.  I known that from tha beginning.” The arrow flew under the bench and did a forward roll before shooting back up into the sky.  “He has a big ol’ heart too – as squishy as can be – but he hides it all under a snarl an’ a hell o’ a lotta mean.”  She glanced towards her friend, “That’s why ya love him so damn much Krags.”

The colour drained from the man’s face, “I dun –”

“Dun lie ta me jackass, it’s as plain as Yondu is blue.”

Kraglin dropped his head into his hands, “Flark. A few years back I – I did somement stupid. I kissed him.”

The look on Halli’s face was priceless, “Ya _what_?! How come ya never told me?

Kraglin blushed, “I dunno what I expected, but I didn’t even get a reaction. Flarkin’ zip.  It was then I realised he don’t give no shits ‘bout me so, I asked him to pretend it never happened and he ain’t never acknowledged it since.”

Halli gave him a sympathetic look, “That ain’t true Krags. He’s just terrified o’ lettin’ anyone close to ‘im.”  She smiled softly. “It’s right easy ta tell you an’ tha’ boy mean tha world ta ‘im.”

There was a snort, “Ya fergettin’, ya mean tha world ta ‘im too.”

She rolled her eyes, “I ain’t mean nothin’ ta no body, I just do what Imma told.”

Kraglin nudged her lightly, “Yer wrong.  Ya mean tha world ta Petey.”  He turned to face her, staring into her eyes, “Who helps ‘im when he’s sad, or sings ‘im ta sleep when ‘e has a nightmare, or lets him crawl inta ya bed when he’s scared o’ somement?”  He poked her in the stomach, “You do.”  Halli shook her head.  Kraglin gave her an unimpressed look and crossed his arms, “When tha Cap’n got space flu, who scoured tha known galaxy fer tha ingredients fer a Centaurian soup nobody even knew existed?” Halli blushed.  “When he nearly died, who ran tha ship while my messed-up ass sat wit’ him?”

“I did.” She replied quietly.

“Who swipes new an’ funny trinkets fer his insane collection? You do.”  He placed both hands on her shoulders. “Ya mean tha world ta me too ‘cause ya always helpin’ me.  Ya let me vent on ya, ya take shifts that I usually have to threaten people ta do, ya always find tha ingredients ta ma favourite foods. Dun think I dun notice shit like dat.  Yer tha sister I never had.” He slipped an arm around her shoulders as the both turned to watch the yaka arrow spiral down from the heavens.  “Yondu’d growl at me fer tha sentiment but – we all love ya Halli.”

She smiled leaning into him slightly, “Love ya too ya bony bastard.”  The watched the arrow some more before Halli frowned, “How’d ya turn that on me?  We was talkin’ about you.”

Kraglin shrugged, “It’s a gift. Now,” he smoothly changed the subject and Halli let it go – for now, “let’s get back ta tha ship ‘fore I fall down.” His jaw cracked with the strength of the yawn, “It’s been a flarkin’ long week.”


	23. The First Time Peter Got the Jump on Yondu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter, Halli, and Tullk do something about their ‘obvilious idiots’ situation and Yondu and Kraglin *finally* talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was *supposed* to go a *lot* different (aka very lovely smut) but these two decided they needed to ‘talk’ and crap. This and the next chapter I’m not sure about – they came out ok, but I don’t know if I feel *great* about them. Anyway, here they are, let me know if you like them. Quell my insecurities some lol
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Crazy He Calls Me - Billie Holiday
> 
> Tags: humour, scheming, idiots in love, feels, just talk to each other already!, kissing, Kraglin thinks Yondu is cute, stuff is said, sweet and cute, tooth rotting fluff, love confessions.

Halli swore viciously as she zapped herself on a live wire. Sucking her finger into her mouth, she pushed it gingerly to the side and felt around for her multi-tool.

“ _Psst!_ Halli!”

She jumped smashing her head on the console internals, she swore again, rubbing the sore spot. Pushing herself out from beneath the console she glared at the eleven-year-old Terran.

“ _Fuck_ Petey. Next trip planet-side Imma buy a bell fer you!”

“Sorry.” He stated, not sounding sorry at all.

“What’chu want?”

“You remember when I said I was waiting for the right moment?”

“Fer what?” She answered irritably, wondering if her head was bleeding, “Am I bleedin’? That hurt like a _bitch!_ ”

Peter grabbed her head in his hands, “Nah yer fine.” He pushed her head away, clocking it into the console again.

“Ow! Goddamnit Quill! Imma gut ya if ya keep that up!”

“Shut up.”

“ _Excuse_ the _fuck_ outta you boy!”

“Just – Halli! – _ok?_ ”

She sighed, “What _is_ it Peter?”

“Yondu and Kraglin are fighting.”

A snort. “What else is new?”

The boy put his head in his hands, grabbing his hair in frustration, “Will you just shut the hell up for a second?!”

Halli tutted her tongue. The Sic’tar rattled ominously in their pouch.

“I’m sorry! But – just – _listen_ ok?”

Halli crossed her arms, “I’m all ears boyo.”

“I’ve been waiting for the right moment for years, waiting for them to get a fucking clue –”

“Peter I’ve known those two fer near fifteen years, an’ they been dancing around each other that long an’ I got no doubt it were happenin’ ‘fore that too. They ain’t never gonna get a fucking clue.”

Peter threw his hands in the air, “Exactly! That’s why we gotta do something! They’ve been at each other’s throats this week an’ it’s driving everyone nuts. Yondu skewered four people yesterday for even mentioning Kraglin’s name!”

“What did they get their knickers in a twist ‘bout again?”

Peter shrugged, “I dunno, but this plan is gunna kill two birds with one stone.”

Halli scrunched her nose, “’at’s a cruel sayin’. What tha hell tha birds do ta you?”

Peter glared at her, “Don’t be a butt.” He leaned against the bulkhead, “Look – I got an idea – one that’ll hopefully get them to stop fighting _and_ get them to finally see how much they mean to each other.”

Halli's grin took on a sinister glint, “What’chu need me ta do, boy?”

* * *

 

Kraglin was still pissed off. It had been five days and Yondu still hadn’t apologized – well not _apologized_ because Yondu Udonta didn’t do that - but did his usual ‘I’m sorry I was a dick, here’s a present’ thing. He usually would just find Kraglin somewhere in the ship and hand him something or other, then say in that gravelly – almost awkward – tone; ‘We good?’, Kraglin would respond and everything would be back to normal.

So, _technically_ this time it may have – sorta – been his fault - but still!

Halli had come up to him earlier and quietly told him they had a meeting at 1700 in the captain’s quarters. Yondu hadn’t said anything to him but then again, the Centaurian hadn’t spoken to him for days.

When he turned up and opened the door, the captain was at his desk with his feet up, Kraglin frowned, “Where’s Halli?”

“Tha hell would I know?”

Kraglin tipped his head in confusion, “But she told me –” Yondu glared and the Hraxian’s gaze hardened as well, “don’t matter, sorry ta disturb ya sir.”

When he palmed the bio-lock to leave and the thing didn’t light up, he knew he’d been had. He thumped his fist on the door. “Halli! You let me out right now!”

He heard Peter giggle through the door, “Sorry bro, you two ain’t coming outta there until you’ve worked out your shit.”

The sound of a smack to the back of Peter’s head for cursing didn’t make Kraglin snort as it usually would. He curled his lip angrily, he _did not_ need this shit today!

Yondu was up and out of his chair and by his first mate’s side in a second. He thumped his fist on the door. He nodded his head to the bio-lock and Kraglin pulled a knife to start prying the panel off.

Halli’s voice filtered through the door, “Don’t even think about trying to short-circuit the lock Kraglin ‘cause it won’t work. I re-routed the power.”

Yondu smashed his fist against the door, “This is wandering _dangerously_ close to mutinous territory Hallifax!”

The responding smack on the door made Yondu jump. “Like _fuck_ it is! All we want you ta do is _talk_ to each other! Ya’ll ‘r’ driving us all mad an’ I’m _damn_ tired of takin’ crew down ta medical ‘cause yer takin’ yer anger out on them!” There was a pause and they could both hear the smile in her voice when she spoke next, “Don’t worry, Tullk an’ me can handle tha ship. You’s two just – _talk to each other_.”

Peter laughed, “I can’t believe my plan worked!”

“Hush up Petey you’ll get yerself in strife. We’ll be back in tha mornin’ boys, think of it as an in-ship holiday.”

“Have fun!” Peter sing-songed.

Yondu snarled, spinning on the spot and pacing the length of his cabin. He wasn’t sure what he was more furious about; the fact that _Peter_ got the jump on him or that Tullk and Halli – the most trustworthy – excusing present company of course – of his band of misfits – were actually _in_ on it.

Kraglin sighed heavily, leaning on the wall, “Guess we’re stuck here sir.”

Yondu threw himself on the couch so hard he bounced and covered his eyes with a tired hand, “Seems we is, yeah. I mean, I could fill tha door full’a holes wit’ ma arrow but I ain’t really wanna be wreckin’ ma door. Plus, without no power that things heavier than a bilgesnipe, even wit' both o' us we couldn't push it open.” His hand flopped back into his lap. He shuffled over, “Take a seat.”

Kraglin hesitated making, Yondu click his tongue, “I ain’t gonna rip yer head off, Imma do that ta those three mutinous flarkers when I get outta here.”

The Hraxian made his way over and sat down, “They’re just tryin’ ta help Cap’n. Not that what they did was good or nothin’.” He added quickly.

Yondu grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly.

Kraglin decided a peace offering was in order if he was going to spend the evening with his prickly captain, “Want me ta make ya a drink?”

Yondu shrugged, his face was dangerously close to a pout – he hated it when people got one up on him.

He smirked, “Careful Cap’n yer face’ll stick like that. Then you’ll be walkin’ around lookin’ all cute an’ that won’t do much fer yer image.”

That earned him a smirk and a raised brow.

Kraglin blushed looking down at his boots. He cleared his throat, getting up and crossing room to get some much needed booze.

Sloshing what was probably way too much in his glass, he downed it quickly. It seared his throat and he stifled a belch in a fist. Repeating the motion, he poured Yondu a glass and made his way back to the couch, with the two glasses and the bottle under an arm. Handing one to the captain he sat down and sighed, “Look – I –” he sighed again. He put the glass down and dug into a pocket in his jumpsuit, “Here.” He shoved the packet towards Yondu, who took it with a questioning look.

“Some kids in Nova space, at one o’ tha refuelin’ stops make ‘em.”

Yondu tore open the brown paper and inside was a leather band a little wider than a thumb nail, it was Ravager colours with the flame in the middle. Yondu stared down at it, running a chipped nail over the insignia.

“Got ‘em ta make it wit’ tha flame. I know it ain’t a shiny or nothin’ but I thought you’d –”

“This is – it’s – real nice Krags. Thank you.”

Kraglin blushed, the captain rarely said those words and when he did they always came from the heart. He smiled pulling up a sleeve, “I got one too, see?”

Yondu grabbed his arm and pulled it towards him.

The Hraxian blushed harder, “It’s probably stupid we got matchin’ ones like a couple o’ kids but –”

“It ain’t stupid.”

When he looked up Yondu was staring at him, he swallowed heavily. The Centaurian was rubbing his thumb over the top of Kraglin’s bony knuckles.

He cleared his throat, willing his body to stop reacting to the close proximity, “So – uh – we good?”

Yondu blinked and whatever he was thinking was shuttered out by walls thicker that the ones at Kyln. He let go of Kraglin’s hand like it burnt him, “Yeah – yeah, we good.” He picked up the bracelet from the brown paper in his lap and clicked it on his wrist. As he smiled down at it, Kraglin was torn between kissing him stupid and running to the other side of the cabin.

His voice came out husky when he spoke, “Cap’n –” Yondu’s eyes shot up to his face. “I –” He remembered back to the last moment he’d felt this strongly and shook his head, he wasn’t going to make a bigger idiot of himself by doing something stupid, like climbing on top of the man and sticking a tongue down his throat. He shifted uncomfortably, “It ain’t nothin’.”

Yondu downed his drink and poured another one. He grinned, raising the glass to his first mate, “Flark it, we may as well make tha most of this. Let’s get pissed.”

* * *

 

Over the next few hours the bottle went down steadily, they laughed and carried on, trying to one up each other on who had the best story.

Yondu was slumped lazily on one end of the couch, feet out in front of him glass resting on his stomach. Kraglin had stripped his boots and pulled the jacket of his jumpsuit down where it was tied around his thin waist.

The Centaurian nudged one of his pale feet, the foot nudged back, and the man attached to it snorted. While neither were drunk, they both had a good buzz going.

“What about the time we were on – what were that fuckin’ planet?”

Kraglin raised a brow.

Yondu tutted, “Ya know that time what got you shot in yer ass.”

“It weren’t ma ass Cap’n. It were tha back o’ ma thigh an’ that don’t count ‘cause we was both there.”

“Bah!” The older man swung a hand in the air. “It were still a great exit. Ya thrown ova ma shoulder like a sack o’ shit, shootin’ tha pricks down while howlin’ at me about how undignified it were bein’ hauled around like a chit.”

Kraglin looked at him soberly, “You an’ I remember that day very differently.”

“ _I_ remember how nice yer ass felt in ma hands.”

Yondu looked at his glass in shock as if it would provide the answers as to why that _very private_ thought just came out of his mouth.

“ _What_?”

 Yondu looked at him sheepishly, “What?”

“What'chu just say?”

“Nothin’.”

“No, ya just said –”

“No I didn’t.”

Kraglin gave him a smug grin, “You think ma ass is nice.”

Yondu could feel himself beginning to panic and that was never good because whatever he thought usually came out of his mouth.

“Ya do, don’t you?”

“Nah, yer hearin’ things.”

“Dun lie.”

“I ain’t.”

“Yondu, yer a lyin’ piece o’ shit.”

“Yeah? Well you got purty eyes an’ a fuckin’ sexy voice an’ stupid kissable lips.”

And there it was.

He bit his lip. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!_

Kraglin blinked.

He racked his brain for something, _anything_ that would make that damning sentence go back in his brain where it belonged.

Stupid Kraglin and his stupid face and those kind eyes that blinked at him from under those stupidly long lashes. The most annoying part about him – the part that slid straight through Yondu’s defenses like a plasma round through steel -  was that he _listened_ , he listened, and he _cared_. Yondu didn’t ever know what to do with that – and – hey – Kraglin wasn’t smiling that goofy grin he got when Yondu complimented him and that muddy stain to his cheeks wasn’t a blush.

It was anger.

He was punched in the nose before he could say a word.

His brain provided a hearty _ow_ and he looked at the man in shock.

“You _fucking asshole_! Ya know! Ya know how I _feel_ about ya an’ still ya gotta keep pickin’ at tha scab, flirtin’ an’ carryin’ on like a complete _dick_! I can’t take it no more Yondu – I – I can’t because I lo – mpfh!”

He was cut off by a set of blue lips. They pulled back after a second and the ruby eyes that stared into his were terrified.

Kraglin slowly touched his lips, “I – I don’t understand.”

He watched Yondu swallow heavily, “I – I – shit! –” He flopped back on the couch hand over his eyes, “I been fuckin’ – urgh – I been crazy bout ya fer fuckin’ years Krags. It ain’t _fair_ ‘cause I want ta, like _really really_ want ta give –” he waved a hand in the air vaguely, “whatever _this_ is a chance but I can’t.”

“Why?”

“ _Why_?! ‘cause it could get us both killed ya idjit! A cap’n ain’t supposed ta have _favourites_.”

Kraglin was grinning.

Yondu hmpfed, “Oh go ahead, laugh at my pain.” He muttered sullenly.

“Yer a asshole and an idjit.”

“ _’Scuse_ me?”

“You _fucking_ dumbass! Ya think ya can’t have things ya want ‘cause ‘a cap’n ain’t a’posed to’? When the fuck has that ever stopped ya?”

“Ya – ya have a point.”

“I can take care o’ maself Yondu.”

“I dun want ya ta get killed ‘cause o’ me.” The older man said quietly, looking down at his hands. “Ya said ta me a long time ago, ya didn’t want ta live in a galaxy wit’out me. I realised I dun wanna live in one wit’out you neither.”

Kraglin scooted closer on the couch, “Yondu – look at me,” when the man’s eyes flicked up to his, he moved even closer, so their thighs were touching, “either o’ us could get killed tomorra fer all we know. We dun exactly live a cushy life where nothin’ insane never happens. So why? Why can’t we have this one thing?”

Yondu’s eyes flicked down to his lips and back, “’Cause it could be used against us. If I care any more an’ somement happened ta ya it –” The ‘would break me’ was left off but he could see Kraglin understood. His voice sounded foreign to his ears – quiet – almost scared.

“I already care more’n I should. Hell – yer ma whole universe Cap’n.”

Yondu snorted, “Sentiment.”

Kraglin glared, “Don’t’chu go hiding behind no emotional walls, we’s alone Yondu, you ain’t tha Cap’n here, it’s ok to be just you.”

Yondu ducked his head. Smiling, he looked up shyly, “I love you Kraglin.”

Kraglin’s brain ground to a halt, “W-what?”

“Ya said it was ok ta be just me an’ just me loves you.”

Kraglin stared at Yondu. His entire face had changed – the glimpses he’d gotten over the years of the _real_ Yondu not ‘the captain’ or ‘the Ravager’ hadn’t even come close to what it was like having the man look at him so damn _openly_. He found himself smiling softly.

“Yer nose is bleeding.”

Yondu wiped at it absently, “Yer tha one what punched me.”

Kraglin grinned, “Yeah I did.” I reached out and wiped the redness away. “I love you.”

Yondu smiled “I love you too.” He sniffed loudly, hacking the blood into his mouth and spitting it onto the grated flooring, “Seriously though? Can we cut tha sap? It’s makin’ ma teeth hurt.”

Kraglin laughed.

* * *

 

When Halli reconnected the power the next morning and the door slid open she blinked, “Huh.”

Peter stood next to her with his eyes closed, “What is it? Are they naked? Is it gross?”

The pair were curled up around each other on the couch fully clothed, every available inch of body plastered against the other. Yondu snoring into the arm of the couch, and Kraglin snuffling into his shoulder.

Halli smirked, “Well I thought that was goin’ ta go a lot different but alrigh’.”

Tullk chuckled from behind him, “Ya can open yer eyes laddie. Ain’t nothin’ but two fools in love.”


	24. The First Time Peter Helped with a Strategy Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter works out a plan, everyone is impressed (except Brite because he’s an asshole), and Yondu and Kraglin finally *finally* get it on :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finally* my boys decide to make it easy for me and have sex! Twenty-Four Goddamn chapters and finally we have a little porn with our plot, hooray! Anyways I’ve deciding after editing I’m happy with this chapter :) Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Change (In The House Of Flies) - Deftones
> 
> Tags: Peter’s a smart cookie, strategy meeting, Yondu/Kraglin finally!, smut, porn with plot, porn with feelings, dirty talk, rough sex, kissing, first time, implant play?, I dunno – is that a thing?, it’s a connection through the implant anyway, teasing, pet names, fluff, tooth rotting fluff, idiots in love, empathic abilities, I make Yondu’s implant do some romantic magic shit, still not sure if it works but whatever, knotting, romance, love, all that nice shit.

“Can’t blow tha door, it’ll alert tha whole compound.”

“Well how tha hell else ya expect us ta get in Krags?”

“I dunno Cap’n but we dun have enough crew ta take on tha whole lot o’ ‘em.”

Peter heard the arguing as he came in from his shower, scrubbing his head roughly with a towel, “What’cha doing guys?”

“None of your business _child_.” Brite snapped haughtily.

Halli elbowed the man sharply, “Shut up Brite no one asked you!”

He looked like he was about to say something else when Yondu’s glare made him think better of it.

“We’s try’na plan a heist Quill.”

“Oh.” The boy leaned over the blueprints, Kraglin had been teaching him how to read them lately and he studied the rooms carefully, “This the place?”

“Aye.” Replied Tullk, “I dinna know ya could read blueprints boyo.”

Peter shrugged, “Sorta.” He pointed, “This is the main entrance.” He pointed in quick succession, “These are the other entrances and the ones with the x’s are the ones you’ve rules out I’m guessing.”

Brite huffed, “Cap’n is this –”

“Shaddup!” Yondu snapped, watching Peter carefully.

The boy picked up a holo-pad, “You wanna go in covert like, right?”

Kraglin nodded, “Ain’t enough people ta go in full force.”

Peter nodded looking at the holo-pad, “You ain’t wrong, their guard rotation looks tight.”

Halli smiled proudly, “What you reckon Petey? Any suggestions?”

Brite huffed again, “Cap’n are we really going to listen to a _child?_ I mean –”

Yondu’s implant glowed ominously, “I told ya once Brite I _ain’t_ gonna tell ya again.”

The man’s jaw shut with a click.

“What’s this?” Peter asked pointing to a long section that was slightly greyed out, indicating it wasn’t on ground level.

“Flick the projection up a level.” Kraglin replied.

Peter did so and studied the map again, “That’s the central ducting system.”

Tullk grinned, “Aye ‘at’s right.”

Peter hmmed thoughtfully.

Brite looked like he was about to have an aneurysm, “You _cannot_ be taking this seriously! He’s a –”

Yondu _exploded_ , “Right that’s it! Git’out Brite!”

The man blanched, “But Cap’n –”

“I warned ya boy! Git’out an’ be thankful I didn’t brig ya!”

The man scowled, launching himself up and stomping out.

Yondu growled under his breath, “I’m beginning ta wonder why I keep that asshole around.”

Halli raised a brow, “Been wonderin’ that fer years, sir.” That earned her a smirk and a little head shake.

Peter looked at the blueprints, “Have you got any shots of the outside of the building?”

Kraglin took the holo-pad, pulling up the shots one of the scouts had taken and handed it back to the boy.

He flicked through the pictures, eyes flitting between the pictures and the projection of the schematics on the table. Peter flipped the holo-pad around to show the group, “There’s your in.”

Halli peered at the picture, “That’s an external vent for the ducting.”

“We canna all fit in there, Peter.”

The boy shrugged, “You don’t have to.” He put the holo down and leaned over the blueprint. “Kraglin can fit in there, it’s at least as wide as the ship ducting. He gets in there, crawls through to here,” Peter pointed, “Takes out the guards all stealthy like, and lets the rest of you in through this entrance here.”

Kraglin raised a brow, “That’s at least 30 feet off the ground Petey.”

“We’d need rigging.” Halli commented.

“What aboot tha outside sacurity cameras?” Tullk pointed “They’re ‘ere.”

Halli grinned, “That’s easy, I can run a loop usin’ tha security system an’ prolly disable tha proximity alarms in tha ductin’. Can’t disable tha whole system or it’ll alert ‘em, but I can do tha’ at least.”

Yondu was still staring at Peter, “How’d ya figure all tha’ out? We been here damn near an hour an’ no one even considered tha’.”

The boy shrugged, “’s like a puzzle, you just move all the pieces until they fit.”

The captain grinned, “Think we got ourselves a plan, boys!” Ignoring Halli indignant eyebrow raise, he grinned at Peter, “Good job Quill, ya can sit in on tha next meetin’.”

The kid beamed, “Really?!”

“Sure, ya seem ta have a knack fer this kinda stuff.”

Tullk smiled, “Surprisin’ considerin’ yer only 11, boyo.”

“Awesome!”

Yondu looked back at the group, “Which one o’ ya taught ‘im ta read blueprints?”

Kraglin blushed, “I been showin’ him a little Cap’n.”

Yondu’s smile is a little predatory, “Have ya now?”

Halli huffed. They’d been like this for _days_ now – ever since they had locked them in the cabin – dancing around each other with barely concealed flirting and lewd smiles.

Kraglin returned the look confidently, “I can teach a lot o’ stuff Cap’n.”

Yondu practically _purred_ , “I bet ya can.”

Peter looked on in abject horror, “Eww.” He muttered under his breath. Leaning over to Halli he whispered, “This isn’t about me anymore is it?”

“Nope.” Halli replied trying – and failing – to conceal her grin, “We should leave. They’ve been dancing ‘round each other fer so long this is bound ta go nuclear.”

Tullk chuckled, ushering the other two out of the room, “I dinna wanna see tha falloot anymore’n you two.”

The beep of the door lock engaging snapped the two men out of their daze.

Kraglin frowned, “Where’d they go?”

Yondu’s gaze practically sizzled, “Who cares? It’s after tha day shift, we’s on our own time now an’ Kraglin?”

The Hraxian swallowed, frozen to his spot on the couch as the Centaurian slid forwards so he was practically in the taller man’s lap. He took a pale earlobe between crooked teeth and Kraglin struggled to contain an embarrassing sound that threatened to exit his mouth.

When he let the lobe drop from his teeth he chuckled deep in his throat, “Want ya ta fuck me.”

Kraglin really did moan then and surged forwards connecting their lips in a vicious battle for dominance.

Shoving Yondu down until he was lying on his back, he plunged his hands underneath the captain’s coat. His skin wasn’t like Kraglin’s own – which was similar to that of a Terran – instead his skin was comprised of microscopic scales, which shifted and moved over his muscles and Kraglin was _addicted_ to running his fingers over every inch.

He pushed the heavy leather coat back, yanking it roughly when he couldn’t get it off quick enough. Yondu chuckled pushing against his chest to get him to sit back up.

Kraglin made an unhappy sound, relenting and moving away. Yondu slipped his arms out of the worn leather, grabbing a hand and pulling his first mate up off the couch.

As they stumbled together towards the bed, Yondu wrestled the top half of the taller man’s jumpsuit off, shoving his worn t-shirt up over his head. Kraglin bunched it up, tossing it somewhere, he groaned as Yondu’s fingers wandered teasingly over his skin. Those hands – and wow, Kraglin never noticed how _big_ they were – catching on old knife scars and bullet holes, running through thick hair and _gripping_. It was just on the right side of pleasurable pain, making the taller man lose use of his legs. Thankfully the bed was there to catch him as he sat heavily, dragging the Centaurian with him. Their lips collided again and Kraglin couldn’t think of anything more perfect than this moment.

He’s proven wrong several seconds later when Yondu shifted, moving himself to straddle thin hips. He slotted them together and _grinds_. Kraglin saw tiny stars in the corners of his vision and it shouldn’t feel that incredible but he’d waited so _long_ for Yondu that his body is a highly sensitised mess and he _loves_ it.

He babbled something incoherent, that resembled ‘pants’ and ‘off’ but Yondu seemed to get it, leaning up on his knees and stripping away the jumpsuit before working his own skin-tight leathers, peeling them away like one of those candy bars Kraglin knows he has stashed about the cabin but can never actually find.

Yondu's smirk was predatory, a sharp metal canine sticking out over his bottom lip. Kraglin leaned up, abs straining, capturing that lip with his own.  
  
The Centaurian sat back down and both men groaned, skin to skin contact sending sparks of pleasure through the pair. Yondu pulled back enough to whisper in a husky voice against Kraglin's lips, "Love you."  
  
The taller man grinned happily, "Love you too."  
  
Yondu mirrored the look and tutted to himself, "Yer turnin' me inta a sentimental ol' fool."  
  
Kraglin's grin turned filthy, "One who's gonna be fucked 'til he's moanin' like a whore I hope."  
  
Yondu's pupils dilated and his breathing turned even rougher. "Aww hell, Krags, ya keep sayin' shit like tha' Imma embarrass maself like a damn teenager."  
  
The Hraxian chuckled, "Save ma dirty mouth fer another time then." He leaned forwards flipping them and sliding smoothly between the older man's legs.  
  
Kraglin took in the man beneath him, he'd never had the opportunity to really look at the captain before – sly glances from under his eyelashes didn't count.  
  
He found himself curiously staring at the implant, his fingers reached towards it, stopping suddenly when he realised what he was doing.  
  
His eyes flickered down to Yondu's, the man swallowed heavily giving Kraglin a slight nod, "'s ok."  
  
The Hraxian gave a small smile, long fingers ghosting over the red metal, feeling along the sides where implant met skin.  
  
Yondu gave a lurch and his implant glowed deeply, "Fuckin' hell!"  
  
Kraglin immediately backed off, "Shit. Did I hurt ya?" The older man shuddered again, eyes rolling back in his head. "Yondu? Fer fuck sake, say somement will ya?"  
  
When the Centaurian’s eyes focused back on the man above him, his pupils were blown so wide there was barely any red left, "That were incredible." His voice was a deep throaty growl when he continued, "I can feel – fuck, I dunno how ta explain it. Do it again!"  
  
Kraglin chuckled at the demanding tone, fingers gently stroking along the yaka, pinkies sliding along the craggy blue skin.  
  
"Holy shit!" Yondu arced up into his hands. "I – I – damnit Krags stop fer a sec, can't fuckin' think."  
  
The Hraxian moved his hands bringing them down to cover the other man's pecs, "What is it?"  
  
Yondu huffed in a shaky breath, "It's you." He was looking at him in awe.  
  
Kraglin frowned, "Ya ain't makin' no sense Yon."  
  
The Centaurian rolled his eyes, "I can feel _you_ Krags."  
  
The taller man tipped his head, "Course ya can I's touchin' ya."  
  
"Oh fer – no ya idjit. I can feel yer spirit. _You_."  
  
Kraglin raised a brow, "'fraid ya lost me babe." He blushed, they hadn't even gotten close to a pet name level in their – relationship? – he didn't know what else to call it – but it was out there now.  
  
To his surprise, Yondu blushed, "I – I like that, 's cute darlin', real cute. Dun think ya can get away wit' it outside o' here but."  
  
Kraglin smirked, "Yes dear." The thwap to the back of his head was worth it. "So, wanna explain this feelin' me stuff babe?" Enjoying the way he flushed navy again.  
  
Yondu sighed, "'s difficult – ya ain't Centaurian – tha' 'voodoo shit' ya always referrin' ta? 'at's some kinda empathic abilities, right? Tha implant lets me feel tha' shit, 's not as good as tha real thing, but it's still there. When ya – mate – ya connect empathically, I ain't never – but I heard 'bout it. Don't work – well, it ain't _supposed_ ta – on otha species, right? I ain't never tried, but then I never had – a connection, I guess? I dunno – I can feel ya spirit, it ain't like when I reach out ta find someone, it's different – like – yer up in here." He tapped the fin. "Can feel what ya feel, _how_ ya feel."  
  
Kraglin ran the back of his hand over the side of Yondu's face, stubble scratching his fingers. "Ain't that just downright _romantic_?" The other man made a face and the Hraxian chuckled, "Can ya feel it when I touch ya anywhere else?"  
  
The Centaurian shook his head.  
  
Kraglin nodded in return, filing the information away for later. He looked into ruby eyes, and the fever of desire shot through his blood again.  
  
This was _Yondu_ underneath him - the fearless, terrifying Ravager captain - underneath _him_ – the skinny spit-fuck mechanic from Hrax, who’d somehow tumbled into the pirate life through sheer stupidity and the stubborn will to live.  
  
He slanted his lips over blue ones, tongue seeking entrance to curl around the older man's. His fingers trailed over Yondu's side, sliding over the puckered skin of an old knife wound, he hiked one smooth thigh over his hip, fingers digging in to feel the trembling muscle.  
  
Trailing down to the curve of the older man's ass he felt a stuttering hitch of breath between kisses, tearing his mouth away he grinned, "Keep bein' so damn responsive babe an' I ain't gonna last neither." He husked, fingers inching closer to his prize.  
  
Yondu squeezed his eyes shut, arcing up into the taller man, "Quit teasin' ya bastard."  
  
Kraglin ran his other hand across the older man's skin. The blue expanse was quickly becoming an obsession and he took great pleasure in running his hands over the tiny scales against the grain, feeling the minute sandpaper like prickles against his palm.  
  
Yondu leaned away fumbling around in the top draw of the chest sitting next to the bed. The taller man took the opportunity to draw a line with his tongue along intricate tattoos. The Centaurian gave a full-bodied shudder, cursing as his fingers dropped the tube he'd just finished looking for. He snatched it back up and impatiently tossed it at Kraglin's head. It bounced harmlessly off his mohawk and onto the bed.  
  
The Hraxian chuckled, "Alright." He picked up the tube, "No more teasin'." He shuffled about, rearranging himself so he could kiss the older man. Long fingers traced up his jaw, scratching the stubble with harshly bitten fingernails. Yondu sucked in a breath as those digits slid across the implant and he was lost in a world of sensation.  
  
Colours and sounds intensified. The feel of his own scarred skin through Kraglin's palms, the rapid beat of the Hraxian's heart felt that as if it were in his own chest, the throb of pure pleasure from a knot he didn't have, and the overwhelming warmth of Kraglin's soul.  
  
Overflowing with affection and – yeah – love. Yondu concentrated hard, feeding his own experience back through the loop. He didn't think for a second it would actually work, Kraglin was a completely different species after all. Nothing about them – physically at least – was alike.  
  
Kraglin gasped loudly, falling forwards onto his elbow and Yondu felt it all. He lay there for minute panting into the scarred blue shoulder before his hand slipped away from the metal in his partner's head. When he pulled back to look him in the eyes, there were tears shimmering across his vision, "That's some _serious_ voodoo shit babe."  
  
Yondu, still feeling the after effects of the connection, was overwhelmed. He reared up mashing his mouth against Kraglin's. The Hraxian couldn't wait any longer, he pulled his fingers from Yondu's body and slicked himself up. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into ruby eyes. Yondu blinked up at him and Kraglin couldn't stop the stupid sentimental smile spreading across his face, as he pushed into Yondu.  
  
Both men groaned and Yondu wrapped his heels securely around the Hraxian's hips, pulling him flush. The sound that burst from his throat was crossed between a moan and a satisfied chuckle.  
  
Kraglin's fingers slid up to the implant again, "Let me feel it again." He whispered breathlessly, as he began to move.  
  
Yondu closed his eyes and suddenly there was absolutely nothing between them. Kraglin let the feeling wash over him, before pulling his hand away.  
  
Sharp fingernails scrabbled against his shoulders, leaving muddy blue welts in their wake. The Hraxian ducked his head, nipping alone a flushed navy collarbone, Yondu canted his hips up roughly, colliding with Kraglin's wiry frame.  
  
The taller man dove in for a rough kiss, jagged teeth clipping Yondu's lips. While most would probably shy away from the razor-sharp metal, that only seemed to encourage the Ravager captain, his own incisors cutting into thin lips, until their mouths were a mixture of passionate, muddy purple.  
  
Kraglin felt his abdominal begin to tighten and he wedged a hand between their bodies. Gripping Yondu's cock, he pumped it in time with his thrusts. The Centaurian moaned loudly, sending a shot of pure heat straight through Kraglin.  
  
"Knot me."  
  
Shock hit him like a plasma round and he stopped everything he was doing to stare into Yondu's eyes, "W – what?"  
  
The older man shoved his hips up, desperately seeking friction, "Don't fuckin' stop, ya idjit!"  
  
"Yes'sir." He replied automatically and resumed.  
  
Yondu made a face, "Dun call me tha' in here." Kraglin changed angles and Yondu forgot how to function, pleasure spiking up his spine like a hit from a taser round.  
  
"Y – ya sure ya want me ta –" Kraglin grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as heat shot through his gut.  
  
Yondu arced up into him, " _Hell_ _yes_."  
  
That gravely moan set Kraglin's blood on fire and he gave one last stuttered thrust, bottoming out inside the Centaurian.  
  
The captain's eyes flew shut, his world shrinking to a pinpoint, then exploding into a super nova of stars behind his eyelids. He shivered as he felt the Hraxian's knot expand, filling him further than he'd ever been.  
  
Yondu gave a lazy stretch, a full-bodied shudder wracking his frame, "Goddamn darlin' that were tha best sex I had in _years_." _Ever, really._  
  
Kraglin, still catching his breath, chuckled into a blue shoulder.  
  
The Centaurian stretched again, "Tha' knot is somement else. Feels incredible."  
  
"Glad I pass muster." The taller man replied dryly. He hooked Yondu's legs around his hips and shuffled them up the bed a little more. He turned them both gently, so they were lying on their sides, facing each other, wincing slightly when the movement pulled at the knot.  
  
"So – uh – what now?" Yondu questioned as he ran calloused fingers through the other man's hair. "Ain't never asked fer – ya know." He nodded towards their tangled legs.  
  
Kraglin smiled, the captain looked almost embarrassed, which he found silently adorable, "Ta be joined?" He chuckled quietly when the older man flushed, "Knot lasts a while, depends really – anywhere between ten minutes an' an hour."  
  
Yondu's brows shot up, "Better get comfortable then huh?" He untangled his legs, gripping the blankets with his toes and pulling them up to his hand. Once he'd settled them around both their shoulders, he pecked Kraglin on the lips, "Love ya darlin'."  
  
The Hraxian smiled softly, "Love you too babe."  
  
After a minute Yondu looked around, "Ya don't got any snacks do ya?"  
  
Kraglin's laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.


	25. The First Time Peter Nearly Blew Himself Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter doesn’t listen and Reaver suffers under his unique ability to be a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter about the perils of kids not listening.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Pennsylvania – Bloodhound Gang
> 
> Tags: Peter is a little shit, things go boom, Reaver suffers through Peter’s company, Peter doesn’t listen, injured Peter, humour.

"Ya really shouldn't be in here Pete." Reaver stated calmly as she oiled the chamber of her sniper.  
  
The boy was sitting up on the workbench across from her, feet dangling off the edge, "How come?"  
  
The woman looked up as she began to reassemble the gun, "There's lots'a volatile chemicals in here. So, don't touch nothin', ya hear?"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Deft yellow fingers methodically clicked pieces of the gun back together, "Why are you in here anyway?"  
  
"No reason." The boy replied quickly.  
  
Reaver's sharp eyes caught his and the side of her mouth quirked up, "Yer hidin'. Who'd ya piss off?"  
  
Peter shuffled, picking up an orb off the shelf, "No 'm not."  
  
The woman gave him a pointed look, "You really need to get better at lyin' Pete. Put that down."  
  
He ignored her, fiddling with the orb, "I _may_ have put an orloni in Horuz's trunk, but it was his own fault! He called me stupid little runt!" Peter looked at her indignantly, "He's dumber than anyone on the crew an' 'm not a runt, that _dick_."  
  
Reaver sighed, "An' now he wants to string ya up I'm guessing."  
  
Peter rubbing the rapidly forming shiner on his left eye, "He punched me, said he was going to grind my face through the deck. Can't exactly fight him, 'm not big enough yet. I could’a knifed him I guess, but then Yondu would’a yelled at me an' made me clean the bogs again."  
  
She looked down the sight of the barrel, adjusting it slightly, "Retaliatin’ just encourages that flarker, should’a just ignored 'im. He's an idjit Pete, he'll ferget in a few hours. Put that plasma orb down boy, 'fore ya activa-"  
  
The ball lit up brightly.  
  
"-te it. Damnit. Give it here."  
  
The boy eyed the orb in awe, twisting it back and forth, "Cool!"  
  
"Pete," Reaver warned, "give it here."  
  
The Terran rolled his eyes, "Relax Reaver, it's just a big ol' lightbulb."  
  
The woman got up from her place, holding out her hand, "A highly unstable lightbulb Pete, hand it over 'fore ya blow us up."  
  
The kid's eyes widened, "Shit. Ok." He slid off the bench to pass it over, walking towards her he tripped on a shoelace and the orb tumbled out of his hand.  
  
Reaver immediately dived at the boy, knocking them both out the door. She scrambled up as the orb hit the floor and smashed her fist on the door lock. It slammed shut and there was a muted explosion, followed by a series of smaller bangs and pops.  
  
Peter pulled himself up, rubbing at his shoulder. Reaver gave him a flat look and he smiled at her sheepishly, "Uh - whoops?"  
  
She placed her hand over the bio-lock and the door rattled open. The room was totalled, chemicals dripping from the roof, guns and ammunition cases scattered everywhere. Reaver made a pained noise when she saw the state of her sniper rifle.  
  
"Oh man." Peter moaned. "Yondu's gunna kill me!"  
  
Reaver glanced sideways at him, "Shoulda just knifed Horuz, boy. Now ya owe me a rifle."


	26. The First Time Peter Stole the Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is a blanket hog, Yondu asks a favour, and Halli gets real cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Cold Weather Blues - Muddy Waters
> 
> Tags: Yondu asks a favour, Halli thinks she’s got Yondu, (Spoiler Alert) She so doesn’t, Yondu’s a cunning fucker, but everyone still loves him, teasing, Orosian biology, Halli hates being cold, Ravager history lesson, that will bite Halli firmly in the ass later, Peter’s a little cutie, Sweet Peter.

"Halli?" The captain hung about her door, shifting back and forth on his toes, like a wall of flies.  
  
She closed the distance between them and tipped her head curiously, "What's up Cap'n? Somement wrong?"  
  
The Centaurian shook his head, "Nah, nah. I – uh – I need a favour."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, palming her bio-lock, "Come'on in boss."  
  
He followed her into her room, moving to her desk and fiddling with the objects scattered across it.  
  
"A favour huh? What exactly would tha' be then?"  
  
"I need ya ta look afta Peter fer a night."  
  
A grin spread across the woman's face, "Really? What happens if I say no?"  
  
The Centaurian shrugged easily, "Could brig ya."  
  
Halli sat down on her bed, "Nuh uh. A _favour_ ain't a Cap'n ta crew thing. Ya don't have no power over me wit' tha'. A favour's a friend ta friend, family ta family." She reclined causally, picking at her teeth with a claw, "So – what's in it fer me?"  
  
Yondu sighed, turning to look at her, "What'chu want?"  
  
She smirked, "Two days off."  
  
The man raised a brow, "Yer an officer, ya can have them whenever ya please. Ya know tha'."  
  
She shook her head, "Two _paid_ days off."  
  
Yondu scoffed loudly, "Ya want me ta _pay_ ya fer doin' nothin'?"  
  
"Nah, I ain't doin' nothin' fer it. Imma doin' ya a favour, remember?"  
  
"I can give ya one day."  
  
She steeled her expression, "I'm askin' fer two."  
  
Yondu growled, "That ain't fair girl, I'm askin' fer one night, 8 hours, yer askin' me fer 32 _paid_ hours. No deal."  
  
Halli hmmmed thoughtfully, "Fine. I'll give ya four nights – whenever ya like, exceptin' when I take ma two days. Ya can fuck Kraglin as long and as loud as ya'll like."  
  
Yondu's ears went navy.  
  
Halli cackled, "Yeah I know ya'll don't like ta be quiet while tha boy sleeps a few feet away, wit' only a closed door between ya. Why else would ya ask me ta take 'im?"  
  
Yondu cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, well –"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "That ain't why ya'll 'r' blushin' –" Her eyes suddenly lit with realisation, "Oh my God –"  
  
He glared at her, "Don't'chu dare –"  
  
She ignored him, "It's tha other way 'round ain't it? It ain't you plowin' him inta tha matress, he's –"  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
Halli laughed madly as the blush spread across the man's cheeks, "That's so fucking _cute_! Ickle skinny Kraggles _tops_!"  
  
"Aww hell woman, ferget I asked."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I won't tease ya no more. What ya'll do in yer bedroom ain't none o' ma business. So, does we have a deal?"  
  
The Centaurian huffed, "A'right. Four nights in exchange fer two days off."  
  
" _Paid_ days ya blue asshole, dun think ya gunna get me like that."  
  
Yondu sighed heavily and stuck out a hand, "Two paid days."  
  
Halli grinned, shaking his hand, "Deal."

* * *

Halli shivered as she piled more blankets onto her bed, cursing everything.  
  
Stupid job, that required them to orbit a stupid ice planet, which made everything in the stupid ship ice over because they had to divert most of the stupid heating to the stupid engines so the stupid things didn't freeze over and drop them out of the sky.  
  
She cursed Yondu while she was at it, stupid asshole didn't consider the _only_ cold-blooded species on the ship did he? _Noooo_.  
  
_Bastard!_  
  
"H – h – h – Halli?" The voice was muffled through the heavy metal.  
  
"H – hey P – Peter what's up?" She called back.  
  
The boy appeared as the door slid open. Fully clothed and bundled into a fur off Yondu's bed, "Y – Yondu said I had to s – s – stay with y – you. H – have to k – keep you w – warm."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "S – so does he."  
  
"He's got K – Kraglin. Why is it so c – cold?"  
  
"I'll b – bet he does." She muttered.  
  
Halli shoved her trenchcoat on her bed for extra warmth  & climbed under the blankets, "We's orbitin’ an ice p – planet fer a p – pick up, most o' tha h – heatin' gotta be d – diverted ta tha engines ta s – stop 'em from f – freezin' over, that's w – why it's so c – cold. G – get in here b – boy." Having Peter in her room for the night did have its advantages. He was warm blooded for one, which meant she would have another source of heat other than her warmer under the mattress which was cranked up to maximum.  
  
The boy clambered in spreading the fur over her trenchcoat, "Oh man, it's so warm!" He snuggled down with a blissful look on his face. "Why is your bed all warm?"  
  
"A'cause I's cold-blooded. Can't get heat from a star 'cause I don't live on a planet. So, I need heat otherwise ma organs start shuttin' down on me. I wear a thermal heating suit unda ma clothes during tha day, keep me from freezin' but I can't wear it all tha time 'cause it's tight, so's I have a warmer in ma bed fer when I sleep."  
  
"Wow. How long can you survive without heat?"  
  
She glanced at the boy slyly, "Why ya planning on nickin' ma suit?"  
  
Peter looked horrified, "I'd never hurt you Hals. Ever."  
  
She was overwhelmed with affection for the Terran and scooped him up to her side to give him a hug, "Love ya Petey."  
  
"Love you too sis."  
  
She released him, picking up her reports holo-pad, "Ta answer yer question, I ain't sure. Longest I gone was ten hours. A few years before we picked ya up from Terra, a group of smugglers thought they could take us on. They hit us wit' an EMP field which knocked out all our systems, navs, gravity, everythin'. It knocked out the systems in ma suit too, backup power only runs fer two hours max, so I had ta go wit'out until we got everythin' back online. Nobody knew, but me an' Krags that tha' Cap'n collapsed an'all, apparently that version o' his implant weren't shielded from EMP which flarkin' knocked him cold. He upgraded straight afta that. That were a shitty week, I had to crawl into the main server room and fiddle for hours replacing parts until the system rebooted. Once it did, I fixed the cap'n's implant then pretty much collapsed on him. I didn't tell no one ma suit was out, which were dumb an' I got a tongue lashin' fer it when I woke up, Mazar reckons I nearly died. So, I reckon probably 12 hours before my body completely shuts down."  
  
"Don't you get scared?" Peter asked as he watched her pull up her reports.  
  
Halli shrugged, "I suppose it's there in tha back o' ma mind but Imma Ravager Petey, we pretty much accept death is gon' come fer us one day. But we fight tha' bitch tooth an' nail e'ery time she come close. Most days tha majority o' us win out, some ain't so lucky, on tha bad days it's someone ya care about. Good days it's someone ya didn't like, or no one goes at all. In tha end none o' us get tha colours above our graves so it don't matter 'cause we ain't goin' wherever tha other Ravagers end up."  
  
Peter tipped his head, "What do you mean?"  
  
"There were 100 Ravager factions. Now there's only 99. Our – our lot was exiled. We still Ravagers we just don't get tha same rights as all tha others. That's why we can't take jobs in certain parts o' tha galaxy or if we do it's 'cause tha other clans won't touch 'em. Usually that's tha type o' stuff people dun come back from."  
  
"What happened? What did you guys do?"  
  
"Ravagers got a code, see? We don't deal in slaves, or sentient trafficking - 'less they got a bounty out on 'em, that's different - an' Yondu took a job that broke tha code. We took somement very special to deliver to a very powerful being. Did it five times actually, but tha fifth time tha Cap'n found out that the being was destroyin' 'em if they didn't contain whatever it was he were lookin' fer."  
  
"Wow they must’a been super expensive."  
  
Halli smiled down at him, "More precious than ya could ever imagine Peter. When we found out Yondu locked hisself in his cabin fer four days, one fer each time we delivered. When he finally came back out, I begged him not ta collect the fifth one, ta leave well enough alone, but he knew if we didn't pick up, someone else would, an' they would deliver. So, we picked up an' kept the fifth."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Halli shook her head, "Can't be tellin' ya tha'. Imma gunna get in shit fer tellin' as much as I just did."  
  
"What was the being looking for?"  
  
"Don't rightly know Petey, none o' us do. But ta discard somement so special like it ain't nothin'? Flarker were pure evil. Us Ravagers? We's pretty bad, some might consider us evil, but I ain't never met somement so heartless. I ain't never stared another being in tha face an' been so flarkin' terrified. When Yondu asked what happened ta tha other ones, he told us, plain an' simple like he were talkin' about tha weather. I ain't never run from nothin' in ma life but I wanted ta run from him. Funny thing is, if we'da delivered Stakar would’a never found out 'bout it an' we's never would’a been exiled. Cap'n already had four on his conscience doubt he could’a handled a fifth."  
  
"So, Stakar exiled you guys because you did the _right_ thing?"  
  
Halli chuckled, "No he exiled us because we broke the code. Enough o' tha' now, no more questions, I gotta finish these reports before bed."

* * *

A sharp pain in her mouth jolted Halli awake, she tasted blood and realised her chattering teeth had bitten into her tongue.  
  
Why was she so _cold_?  
  
She reached for the blankets to find them missing, her eyes adjusted quickly to the pitch-black room, she could see her own breath the temperature was so low, searching she found all the blankets in a bundle on the other side of her bed, she reached for them, almost shrieking when the pile moved. Then she remembered Yondu's _favour_ and that Peter was staying the night.  
  
She untangled the boy from the covers, smiling as he plastered himself to her side, she tucked them both back in and drifted back to sleep, thinking that was the end of it.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
She had to repeat the process every couple of hours and by morning she was exhausted.  
  
She glared at Yondu over her fourth cup of coffee, "You bastard, you _knew_."  
  
The innocent look was so insanely perfected she would believe it, if it wasn't _Yondu_ it was plastered on, "Knew what?"  
  
"Quill's a fucking blanket hog. You knew, that's why ya gave him ta me last night, in _sub zero fucking temperatures_!"  
  
"Four nights Halli, that was the deal."  
  
She got an awful sinking feeling she'd been had, "How long are we orbiting this shitty fucking planet?"  
  
She received a sinister smirk, "Four nights."  
  
_You fucking blue **bastard**!!!_  
  
She sunk lower in her seat, glaring at her cup, words dripping in sarcasm, " _Fabulous_."


	27. The First Time Peter Tries to 'Help'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter 'helps', Yondu is murderous and Halli takes one for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So possible trigger warning, there is a little Captain to Crew violence here which is leaning slightly towards abusive, it’s not really graphic or violent, just being cautious as I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. I got to admit I really don’t like Yondu in this chapter, but – well it’s what I reckon he would’ve done.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Put Your Lights On - Santana feat. Everlast
> 
> Tags: Peter tries to help, here’s that history lesson biting Halli in the ass.

When Halli walked passed Yondu's cabin and her sharp ears heard Peter talking to someone, she got suspicious. The captain and his first mate were both out on a job and Tullk was on the bridge. There was no one else keyed into the bio-lock of the cabin, so who was Peter talking to?  
  
Halli palmed the lock and the door slid open. Peter had a holo-pad on the desk and was talking to the projection in front of him.  
  
Halli's stomach dropped right out of her boots. _Oh God!_ "Quill! What tha _hell_ ya think yer doin' boy?!"  
  
Peter jumped turning, "Oohhh shit."  
  
"Language Peter!"  
  
"Hi Hals."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "I asked you a question. Boy, do I look like a bitch what likes repeating herself?"  
  
"No. I was – uh – helping?"  
  
"Are you _trying_ ta get tha 99 ta come down on us anymore than they already do?!" She hissed. "Gimme that!" She snatched the holo-pad off the desk. "Git outta here a'fore I bounce so many Sic'tar off yer ass, ya won't be sittin' fer a month."  
  
"But –"  
  
She leveled him with a look, "No buts boy, git!" She turned her attention to the projection, "Cap'n Ogord. I am _so_ sorry."  
  
Stakar's poker face was even better than Yondu's, she couldn't tell if he wanted to dismember her or laugh and that made her nervous.  
  
_Ok Hals, be strong, but respectful, and with any luck the 99 won't appear to blast us into oblivion._  
  
"He doesn't know, does he? That he was the package that got your clan exiled."  
  
"No sir, he does not."  
  
Stakar made a thoughtful sound, "He made a valiant effort to convince me to lift the exile."  
  
Halli cringed, "I'm sorry, it's ma fault. I were tha one what told him tha story. His heart were in tha right place, but he's only eleven, he don't understand everythin' ain't black 'n' white in tha world. That there's grey areas."  
  
"You broke the code."  
  
"Yes'sir, I know."  
  
There was a few moments of silence as Stakar regarded her thoughtfully, "I remember you from the meetings. What's your name?"  
  
"Hallifax, sir. 'm one of tha senior crew."  
  
"That's right, Aleta's mentioned you."  
  
Halli smiled, "She were a good friend a'fore, well, ya know." She looked away, "Despite e'erythin', Yondu – all o' us really – we's thought we were doin' tha right thing, returnin' kids ta their father, tha pay weren’t nothin’ ta sneeze at neither. Turns out all we was doin' was leadin' 'em ta tha slaughterhouse. Tha Cap'n has four dead kids on his conscience, an' so do tha rest o' us what was loyal ta 'im."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Can't promise I'll answer it sir, but go ahead."  
  
"Why did you stay?"  
  
Halli straightened looking the imposing man straight in the eyes, "Ain't nobody else I'd serve under but Yondu Udonta. The man took me in when no one else would an' he's family sir. Ya don't never quit on family."  
  
The corners of the man's eyes crinkled when he smiled, "Like I did, you mean?"  
  
Halli cleared her throat, "You take ma meanin' however ya'll like sir. Respectfully o'course."  
  
Stakar chuckled, "Of course. I can see why Yondu likes you so much."  
  
"Thank ya sir – I think."  
  
"I trust you can keep the boy from attempting the same stunt twice?"  
  
Halli brushed a hand over her hair, "I'll try ma damnedest sir. Though if he's this spirited at eleven I's havin' a feelin' Imma hate his teenage years."  
  
Stakar laughed, "I know a thing or two about that, we found Yondu when he was 14 years old. I think you can probably imagine what that was like."  
  
Halli chuckled, "I imagine he was quite the lil' terror."  
  
"He was a tiny thing, looked about 12 but according to the med team he was 14. We found him on Centauri IV when we were doing a job for The Collector, he wanted some ancient relic. Still never understood why, it was just a carved rock that smelled like piss."  
  
Halli snorted, covering it artfully with a cough.  
  
"He was near dead, blood everywhere. Exiled from his own people. Broke my heart to do it to him a second time. He recovered though, just like he did back then. Kicked me square in the face once, as a boy," the man shook his head, "how he climbed smooth metal walls to get up onto the ceiling to do it, I'll never know."  
  
Halli laughed, "Nothin' stops tha Cap'n, not even gravity."  
  
"How is Yondu?"  
  
"He's a'right. Runnin' tha ship, kickin' ass, tha usual. He been different since Peter, more patient – nicer. If ya can ever put tha' word ta Yondu wit'out tha universe imploding."  
  
"And Kraglin?"  
  
"Skinny as ever. Still a vicious son'bitch, best first mate there is, sir."  
  
"Martinex may have something to say about that."  
  
Halli smirked, "Maybe, but I stand by tha' statement sir."  
  
Stakar turned his attention away from the screen, "What is it?"  
  
Someone Halli couldn't see spoke, "Sorry Captain but – uh – you should see dis."  
  
Stakar was handed a holo-pad, he rubbed is forehead and sighed, "Did you not, perhaps, think of sending someone to fix it rather than bringing it to me?"  
  
"Right," the voice said nervously, "I'll git on it, sorry sir."  
  
Stakar rolled his eyes, "Idiots. You know sometimes, I wish at least half of my crew had an IQ bigger than their shoe size."  
  
Halli chuckled, "Yeaaah, tha Cap'n says that a lot too. Then he usually asks Krags how long it would take ta train a new lot if'in he spaced 'em all."  
  
The man smirked, "That sounds like Yondu. I need to go deal with this before somebody blows a hole in the side of my ship."  
  
"A'course sir, ya do what ya gotta."  
  
Stakar smiled, "You take care of my boys, Hallifax, ok?"  
  
"Always, sir."  
  
The screen went blank and Halli sighed heavily. _Fucking_ Peter, she was going to _kill_ him.

* * *

Halli knew they were in the shit when Yondu lined her, Tullk, and Peter up in one of the dusty meeting rooms.  
  
"One o' our comms team brought somement ta my attention today."  
  
Peter shifted nervously and Halli shot him a look.  
  
Yondu glared at them, "A vid-call was placed from a holo-pad in ma cabin to Ogord, I wanna know who did it an' why."  
  
Peter opened his mouth and Halli cut him off quickly. "It were me Cap'n."  
  
She'd never seen Yondu so pissed off in all the time she'd known him, he stepped up in front of her and wound a hand into her braid. Yanking it sharply and causing her to yelp he brought her face close to his and growled, " _Why_?"  
  
Wincing at the pain in her head, she looked him in the eye, "It were an accident sir. I – I went in there ta find Petey 'cause I needed him ta do a job fer me an' I sat down at yer desk fer a minute an' musta fell asleep. I did a night an' day shift back ta back, I thought I could handle it, but I were wrong. Ogord picked up an' I had ta talk ta him, ya dun never hang up on a man wit' 99 factions behind 'im."  
  
Yondu yanked the braid harder and tears sprung to Halli's eyes.  
  
"Stop it Yondu! You're hurting her!" Peter watched with wide eyes.  
  
"Stay outta this boy." He turned his attention back to Halli, "What did you tell him?" He yanked again, and Halli could feel the hair pulling away from her scalp, "What did you tell him, Hallifax?!"  
  
She grit her teeth as the pain made tears trickle from the corners of her eyes, "I didn't tell him nothin', I swear it Cap'n! He asked why I called, I told him, he yelled at me, then asked how you an' Kraglin were an' then someone brought him somement an' he told me ta take care o' his boys an' then he cut tha call. I were an accident, Cap'n I swear it. Ain't never gon' happen again."  
  
He yanked her hair again and Peter shot forwards, grabbing at his arms, "Stop it you bastard! Stop hurting her!"  
  
Kraglin snatched the boy up and held him firm, "Let me go! Stop it Yondu! Stop it!" He began to cry, clawing at Kraglin's arms.  
  
"Petey!" Halli grit out, "Stop it boy, I'm alright ok? Stop hittin' Kraglin."  
  
He went limp snuffling into Kraglin's shoulder, "Make him stop Krags. He's hurting her."  
  
"It's alright Peter, you let tha Cap'n do his job." He murmured into the boy's hair.  
  
"It's my fault." He whimpered.  
  
"No it ain't Petey. It's mine I should’a been payin' more attention an' I weren't. Don't'chu blame yerself." Halli's attention refocused on Yondu when she heard him whistle, the arrow tip bored into the skin at her temple.  
  
"Gimme one good reason why I should believe yer story an' I shouldn't kill you right now."  
  
She looked him in the eyes and set her jaw, "I don't have one Cap'n, but if you gon' kill me, don't do it in front o' Peter." She didn't flinch as the arrow seared into her skin, a trickle of blood ran down her face.  
  
"You ain't in tha position ta be makin' demands Hallifax."  
  
"No sir I ain't, but I'm askin' ya as ma Cap'n an' ma friend, don't do it front o' Quill. Please."  
  
Yondu stared at her for a long time, "You ain't tellin' me tha whole truth, but ya ain't goin' ta mutiny on me neither."  
  
"No sir, I ain't." She squared her shoulders as much as she could stooped over with the arrow boring a hole in her temple, "Stakar asked me why I stayed."  
  
Yondu snorted, "Yeah? And what you tell 'im?"  
  
"Ain't no one I'd serve under other than you, Cap'n. You took me in where othas woulda killed me, or sold me off inta slavery. Bein' a rare breed an' all ya woulda got more units than we make in an average year, but you didn't. I told 'im you's family an' ya ain't never quit on family."  
  
A small genuine smile crossed the Centaurian's face and he whistled the arrow back into its holster. "Brig. Two weeks." He let go of her hair. "You ain't fucked up this bad since '84."  
  
Halli rubbed her skull gingerly, "Yeah, tha' was a doozey. I ain't never gonna live that down, am I?"  
  
"Not as long as I'm still breathing. Now, fuck off before I change ma mind."

* * *

Halli shivered as she curled up on the floor. She heard footsteps and a snuffly, red-eyed Peter appeared wrapped up in one of Yondu's furs. He looked up at the colossal Hraxian guarding the cell, "Let me in Wrecker."  
  
The man shook his head, "Can't do that Quill, else I'd be in there wit' 'er."  
  
Halli shuffled her body towards the bars, "Hey Petey."  
  
"Why'd ya do it Halli?"  
  
"Gimme us a minute Wreck?"  
  
The Hraxian looked at her unsure.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I dun wanna arrow through ma throat. I ain't goin' nowhere."  
  
He nodded and lumbered down the corridor out of hearing.  
  
She turned her attention to Peter, "Cap'n don't like no one pokin' their nose in his business boyo. If'in he found out what ya did an' why ya did it, wouldn'ta turned out near as good as this."  
  
Big fat tears rolled down his face, "I'm sorry Halli, I thought – I thought he was going to kill you."  
  
She reached through the bars, cupping his face gently and wiping away the tears, "So did I kid, I ain't never seen him that spittin' mad in all ma years."  
  
The boy sobbed, "I almost got you killed!"  
  
"No boy, that were on me an' I'd do it a thousand times over if it meant I'd be able ta protect you. Don't'chu blame yerself kid, ya made a mistake, tha's all. One ya ain't gon' repeat, right?"  
  
Peter shook his head adamantly.  
  
Halli smiled and nodded, "Gud boy. You go'on nah, off ta bed."  
  
He slipped the fur off his shoulders, "Stole this off Yondu, the big blue idiot, so you don't get cold." He shoved it through the bars.  
  
She pulled it free, wrapping it around herself, "Thanks Pete."  
  
"I'll come see you tomorrow, I'll try and sneak you some extra food."  
  
She chuckled, "You don't gotta do that boyo."  
  
Peter glared, "No I do, it's my fault your here and on prisoner rations for two weeks. So, I'm going to bring you anything you need ok?"  
  
She smiled, "Yer a gem Petey."  
  
He returned the smile, squeezing her hand through the bars, "You said it yourself, ya ain't never quit on family."


	28. The First Time Peter Stole Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter tries to hide in the Captain's coat and Yondu laughs at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, it gives me wholesome father & son space pirate feels :) Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Wicked Ways - Eminem
> 
> Tags: Stealing stuff, Yondu has a height complex, so shut up about it, Peter loves his family, so he steals them presents.

Peter barrelled towards Yondu at a ridiculous speed and did something he hadn't done since he was about nine years old.  
  
He attempted to hide in Yondu's coat.  
  
It didn't really work considering he was well on his way to being as tall the man he was hiding behind.  
  
The Centaurian let out an irritated sound, "Quill what tha flark ya doin' boy?"  
  
"Hide me!" He squeaked, shrinking down.  
  
Yondu shuffled back against the alley wall, causally leaning against it. He saw why the boy had run like a bat out of hell a few moments later.  
  
An entire security detail raced passed scanning the crowd for the littlest Ravager. Yondu's brow shot up, six men? He gave a sideways glance at the lump in his coat, "What did ya do Quill?"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
The man rolled his eyes, "They're gone Peter. What did ya do?"  
  
The boy shuffled out from beneath the coat and guiltily scuffed his toe in the street grime, "Just blagged some stuff."  
  
"Didn't do a good enough job did ya? They caught you."  
  
"Technically the alarm caught me."  
  
Yondu shot him a surprised look, "Hell Quill an _alarm_? What did ya pinch?"  
  
The boy sighed, "I wanted to get everyone somement nice fer Christmas an' 'cause most o' my pay goes towards my ship I didn't have enough," he shrugged, "so I stole them."  
  
Yondu grinned widely, "Atta boy! What ya git?"  
  
Peter looked shocked, "You're ok with me _stealing_?"  
  
The Centaurian stared at the boy for a good minute, blinked, and the collapsed into loud gawfs of laughter.  
  
Peter scowled.  
  
"Ya – ya – oh _fuck_ – gimme a sec –" The man attempted to compose himself, failing several times before getting a handle on his laughter. "Oh shit, I ain't laughed that hard in _years_. Fuck Quill, we's Ravagers boy, that's what we do! Course I dun care if ya _steal!_ It's part o' tha damn job description!" He wiped a tear away, and chuckled again.  
  
Peter crossed his arms and pouted, "Done makin' me feel like an idiot?"  
  
Yondu sobered fairly quickly after that, he'd been told he was an idiot most of his life. Staring longingly at the stars instead of focusing on the land in front of him. He wasn't going to let his boy think that of himself. "Ya ain't a idjit son. Well – ya are _sometimes_ – but everyone's a idjit sometimes."  
  
"Like you, pining after Kraglin for years, when all ya had to do was tell him how ya felt?"  
  
The Centaurian opened his mouth, then closed it again and glared, "Tha's different."  
  
Peter gave him a smug look, "No it ain't."  
  
" _Yeah_ it is. Look boy, what I'm tryin'ta say is; ya gotta believe in yerself, if ya don't? That's tha tradgey. So, stop tha shit. E'eryone's a idjit sometimes. But only _sometimes_ – well except fer Gritz, that boy is _duummb_ , can't count ta five if he had his fingers in front o' him. Anyway, point is ya better yerself from it, learn from it ya know? A mistake what humbles ya is better than a success what makes ya arrogant. An' ya never apologise fer who ya are son. We's Ravagers, we ain't good people but tha moral compass ain't completely backward neither."  
  
Peter blinked, then grinned, "Ya know Yondu, you're like a blue Gandhi sometimes, I swear."  
  
The Centaurian frowned, "Tha flark's a Gandhi?"  
  
The boy laughed, "Never mind."  
  
Yondu rubbed his hands together gleefully, "So, what did ya nick?"  
  
Peter looked around cautiously before pulling Yondu further into the alley. He went over to an old oil drum and motioned the man over. He pulled an antique knife out of his coat and placed it down. The blade was carved out, swirls and intricate patterns as well as some kind of inscription. Yondu wiped his grubby fingers on his coat – not that it did much, the coat was grubbier than he was – and traced the writing with a finger.  
  
"It's in Hraxian."  
  
The hilt was inlaid with gold, "Damn Peter that looks expensive."  
  
The boy snorted, "Yeah, it was a couple thousand units."  
  
Yondu let out an impressed whistle – the arrow rattled but stayed in its holster – he grinned at the boy, "Nice."  
  
Peter pulled a box from his coat, he opened it and set it down. Inside was a necklace, a thick silver chain with some kind of winged bug on the end, its eyes were a deep blue gem, glinting in the dim light. Its tail was circled with black and white gems, "That's for Halli, I remember once she told me her Mom liked dragonflies, it's got sapphires, onyx, and moonstones. I also got this for her." He pulled a long silk scarf from another pocket, a deep shimmering blue, he stuffed it back in, so it wouldn't get filthy. He pulled out a few other things for various people, then placed an expensive looking scope down, "That's for Reaver, don't think she ever forgave me for blowing up her rifle."  
  
Yondu chuckled, "Ya did do a number on it tha's fer sure." The Centaurian looked about, "What'did'ya git for me?"  
  
Peter grinned, "Nuh-uh. That's a surprise."  
  
The man smirked, "Alright, fine. Ya have yer 'surprise'."  
  
He watched Peter shove all the stuff back into his pockets and slung an arm around the boy's shoulders. It smarted a little he no longer had to reach down to do it – every piece of paperwork in the known galaxy stated that he was 6 ft 2" but in reality, he was only 5ft 5", so _maybe_ he had a height complex, especially considering his first mate was 6ft 4" and Peter at 13 was growing like a weed and would soon surpass him. So maybe he had a _tiny_ complex about it, shut up.  
  
They entered the busy street and Yondu steered the boy towards the port, "Better get ya outta here, 'fore they find ya an' throw ya in lock up. Remind me next time ta show ya how ta nick stuff proper like, dun need ta be runnin' around like that. Ya get good enough maybe ma boys won't need ta eat ya."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and grinned, "Yeah, yeah, ain't never tasted Terran before, blah blah blah."  
  
Yondu cuffed him roughly, "Cheeky snot. Why I keep ya 'round is anyone's guess."  
  
"'Cause 'm family ya dope."  
  
"Yeah? When did that happen? I ain't never said that."  
  
"It's implied."  
  
Yondu didn't say anything.  
  
"Right?" The kid looked genuinely worried for a second. "Yondu?"  
  
The Centaurian chuckled, "Yeah, kid. It's implied."


	29. The First Time Peter Walked in on Yondu and Kraglin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is grossed out, Yondu flails and Kraglin is mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit one of my favourite chapters - Parents who have unintentionally scarred their children for life, this one is dedicated to you :p
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Smile - Mikky Ekko
> 
> Tags: Humour, Kids are Cockblocking Assholes, Halli tried she really did, rough sex, quick and dirty sex, biting, mushy fluff moment, because I’m me.

"Hurry up!"  
  
"You hurry up."  
  
Yondu slammed Kraglin against his cabin door. Slotting a leg between his and plastering himself against the taller man he yanked at his neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Kraglin responded enthusiastically feeling around with one hand for the lock. The door slid open and the pair fell into the room. Yondu slid his jacket off without breaking the kiss, tossing it towards the couch missing by a good couple of metres.  
  
He kicked off his boots losing a few centimetres in height making Kraglin stoop lower to continue swallowing the older man's moans. Blue fingers scrambled at the zipper on the front of his jumpsuit, yanking it down and shoving it roughly off his shoulders. Yondu pulled his mouth away to curse at the lack of skin contact, shoving the Hraxian's t-shirt up and over his head awkwardly trapping his arms behind him. Yondu dove in to pepper the pale skin with nips and sloppy kisses. Kraglin, struggling with the t-shirt finally got his arms free and gripped at the Centaurian's leather clad thighs, squeezing the bulge at the front he grinned as Yondu threw his head back sucking air through his teeth.

The taller man worked the buckle and zips pulling the tight red leather down, revealing the scarred blue skin underneath. Tracing the tattoos that wove around his sides and down his thighs, he sucked a gold adorned earlobe into his mouth, "I want you to ride me." He whispered hoarsely.

Yondu moaned, loving the way his mate's voice dropped to a gravely purr whenever they got hot and heavy. He stepped out of his pants, yanking Kraglin's off as well. The Haraxian gripped the back of Yondu's thighs hoisting him up around his waist. They both groaned at the contact, before diving in for another kiss, teeth clacking loudly. Kraglin backed up towards the bed until his calves hit the mattress and he dropped down bringing Yondu down on top of him.

Breaking the kiss, the Centaurian leaned over pulling a tube out of the draw and applied the slick to his fingers. Kraglin watched hungrily as the older man reached around, hissing at the intrusion. Yondu threw his head back grabbing a fist full of Kraglin's chest hair.

"Damn ya look hot like that." He growled, nibbling a line of tiny bites along a blue collarbone. His train of thought stuttered to a stop as Yondu grabbed his dick covering it with lube until it made an obscene wet noise. Grinning madly, he lowered himself over Kraglin sinking inch by until he was fully seated in the younger man's lap. He sighed heavily, " _Fuck yeah_.”

* * *

 

Peter had just finished his shift and he was looking forward to a hot shower. The 13-year-old turned the corner into the hallway where the cabins were located stopping in front of his – and Yondu's door.  Palming the bio-lock he made a clicking sound when it beeped and stayed red. Rolling his eyes he groaned, he was hot and dirty and he wanted a shower damn it, trying again gave the same result.

That was the third time this month the stupid lock had decided to break, he pressed his comm, calling Yondu. When no one answered he tried Kraglin. Huffing loudly when the Hraxian didn't answer either, he commed Halli.  
  
"Petey! What's up boyo?"  
  
"The bio lock on Yondu's door is broke again, can you put it down on the maintenance list? I'm just going to put in the override code."  
  
"Peter?" Halli's voice sounded slightly panicked. "It ain't broken I don't think you should go in –”  
  
The door slid open and Peter stared.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"– there."  
  
Kraglin yelped and Yondu leapt up flailing and falling to the floor pulling a heap of furs on top of himself. Kraglin shoved the bunched-up sheet over himself, giving Peter a horrified look.  
  
Peter looked at the two men, "Oh. _Oh!_ " He scrunched up his nose. "GROSS! God, my eyes! I’m never going to be able to unsee that! Jesus _Christ_ , you two are so – just – eww! I'm going to go use Halli's room." He turned and walked out.  
  
Kraglin swallowed, "Well that were mortifying."  
  
Yondu groaned throwing himself backwards into the fur pile and covering his face with a hand.  
  
Kraglin crawled to the side of the bed peering down at Yondu, "You alright Yon?"  
  
"I'm never going to get it up again." He muttered.  
  
The Hraxian chuckled looking at the deep navy blush peeking out from underneath Yondu's hand.  
  
"Well the boy ain't gonna come back now is he?"  
  
The Centaurian pulled the hand from his face and looked up at his mate.  
  
Kraglin waggled his eyebrows, "Why don't ya come back up here and I'll make ya ferget all about how ou – your son just walked in on us fuckin'."  
  
Yondu raised a brow, " _Our_ son?"  
  
It was Kraglin's turn to blush, "Well we is _together_ so –“  
  
Yondu crawled back up onto the bed, dragging the furs with him. He traced his fingers down Kraglin's chest, making him shiver. "You adopted my boy huh darlin’?"  
  
He shrugged, "Kid needs some kinda stable influence."  
  
Yondu chuckled, "You're as crazy as I am Kraggles."  
  
The Hraxian grinned, "That's why we got Halli. Plus, we's all kinds o’ responsible, runnin’ a ship an’ all."  
  
"If we's so responsible we should really be sortin’ reports an’ the like, darlin’." Yondu replied, the lavish grin told Kraglin the captain didn't intend to do a single responsible thing this evening.  
  
He pulled gently on one of the necklaces, "Those can wait, babe. Com'ere." He kissed him gently, "Ain't no place I'd rather be than here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! This chapter was written before I had finished writing their first time together! I put so much pressure on myself for that chapter to be really special and engaging that I writer-blocked myself lol


	30. The First Time Peter Shot Someone (On Purpose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets mad, and Yondu, Kraglin and Halli share the latest gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Fuck You - Lilly Allen
> 
> Tags: Peter defends Yondu & Kraglin, homophobia, ableist language, Peter gets mad, family feels, I love writing this lot.

"It's pathetic!"  
  
"It's kinda cute."  
  
"Cute?! _Cute?!_ Ravager's don't _do_ cute!"  
  
"Awww come on, why you so torn up about it? It don't matter none, ain't like they all lovey dovey like."  
  
"It's soft. Cap'n's gone soft! _I_ don't want to be part of a crew that's considered as such!"  
  
"Skewered that rookie yesterday for mouthin' off didn't he? Don't seem soft to me. 'Sides Ogord's fuckin' married so ain't like monogamy ain't a thing wit' Ravagers."  
  
"But she's a - _she_!"  
  
"Oh I see yer one o' _those_ people. 'K think this conversation's over. Git outta ma workspace 'fore I decide ya don't need so many _fuckin'_ fingers."  
  
Peter had heard the entire conversation while he was scrubbing the deck. It didn't bother him too much, until he saw the woman storm out, blonde hair swinging wildly about her.  
  
He's seen her about, she was a self-important shit, who acted like everyone owed her something. The crew called her Candy on account of her massive tits and well sculpted figure. Peter had to admit she was pretty, but pretty definitely didn't make up for her extreme lack any sort of tasteful personality.  
  
She stalked passed him, muttering to herself. "Fucking _faggots_ running this ship."  
  
The teen saw red. Without even really contemplating it, he pulled a plasma pistol from his hip and popped her in both knees.  
  
The sound of her screams was oddly satisfying.

* * *

  
"What tha fuck were ya _thinkin'_ boy?"  
  
Yondu's attempt at snarling was sort of ruined but his intermittent sniggers.  
  
"She was mouthing off about you an' Krags! Plus, she's a total bitch."  
  
Kraglin snorted in the background.  
  
Yondu crossed his arms, fighting off a smirk, "Yeah I know, but now we gotta waste med supplies on repairin' tha silly cun-" There was a loud click and a Sic'tar flew towards Yondu, he caught it mid-air without looking and tossed it back at his couch, "Ya wanna be missin' yer knees too woman?"  
  
"I _dun_ like tha' word Cap'n."  
  
He shot her a glare, "Do it _look_ like I care?"  
  
Halli shrugged.  
  
Yondu sighed, "We gotta waste supplies on repairin' tha stupid _chit's_ knees."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, "Just toss her out the airlock. Nobody'll miss her, it ain't like she's made any friends here with all her entitled bullshit."  
  
Yondu blinked, boisterous laughter burst from his chest, "Man Quill, yer turnin' inta a ruthless little shit."  
  
The teen raised an eyebrow, "Look who's raisin' me." He huffed, "Anyway she called you guys faggots, I mean what the _actual_ fuck?!"  
  
Kraglin sniggered, "Ya think we give a shit what one lil' bitch says?"  
  
Peter looked at him incredulously, "Uh - Yeah! - _Duh!_ She's spreading bad shit about you? That's kinda a dick move, man."  
  
Yondu chuckled, "Ya wanna know what the latest an' greatest in scuttlebutt is boy?" He paused for dramatic effect, making teen roll his eyes again. "Apparently Kraggles an' I visit dirty sex clubs an' fuck each other in front o' dozens o' people."  
  
Kraglin snorted, dissolving into laughter.  
  
Halli cackled from her place on the couch, almost laughing herself off the worn fabric, "Oh man, what a riot! Ya'll are tha most cutesy vanilla couple I ever met!"  
  
The smile dropped off Yondu's face, "Oi! We ain't that bad!"  
  
Kraglin smirked at him, "We are pretty vanilla fer Ravagers, babe. Remember that one from last month? 'Parently, I wear lingerie 'cause Halli did a laundry run an' her pretty panties ended up in wit' all our shit."  
  
Halli snickered, "Or that one what started 'bout all three o' us gettin' it on 'cause one o' tha rookies saw me come in yer cabin late one night 'cause I left ma glasses afta a meetin'."  
  
Yondu chuckled, "Oh that were a good one."  
  
Peter looked at them, "Ok first of all; Gross, what you guys do is your own business, I don't wanna know. But seriously - you don't care what she said about you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Nah boy."  
  
Peter sighed dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest, "Damnit, how much trouble am I in?"


	31. The First Time Peter Yelled at Yondu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter yells and Yondu gets kicked in the junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome feels ahead! Brush your teeth after consuming, kiddies! <3
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Elastic Heart - Sia.
> 
> Tags: Peter gets mad, Poor Yondu, Peter puts Yondu in his place, family feels, wholesome mushy feelings, badasses being sweethearts, tooth rotting fluff, fluff, family love.

Yondu was staring at the star charts projected in front of him, plotting the course for next week's jobs. He swilled the whiskey around in his glass, draining it and setting the tumbler on the desk before flicking a marker point to a re-fuel stop.  
  
The door opened behind him, he turned as Peter careened in, running full force at him and booting him in the crotch.  
  
Yondu's entire world shrunk to a pin point as pain exploded through his body and he dropped like a sack of shit. He curled in on himself, groaning and just barely stopping his dinner from making a reappearance on his floor. His voice came out as a gasp, "Tha _fuck_?"  
  
The furious Terran stood over him panting, "You brigged Kraglin. Take it back!"  
  
"He in there fer a reason boy." Yondu managed to get out before his body was hit with another wave of pain, causing him to hiss through his teeth.  
  
"He saved my life Yondu!"  
  
The Centaurian pulled himself up, wincing, "Damn near got hisself an' tha rest o' us killed is what he flarkin' did!"  
  
"He was protecting me, you asshole!"  
  
"Weren't nothin' gonna happen ta ya! If he ain't done what he done, we's woulda got away an' three o' tha fuckin' crew wouldn't be in tha med bay! We damn lucky it weren't worse!"  
  
The glare on Peter's face was shockingly familiar, "Flark you, you piece of shit! You don't care about nothin' but yourself!"  
  
Yondu snarled, grabbing the boy a hoisting him up so he was face to face, "Don't _care_?! You'd all be dead if it weren't fer me, ya ungrateful -"  
  
"Ungrateful?! I didn't ask to be here, you took me! From my _home!_ And for what? 'Cause I was little and could nick stuff for you and clean your stupid vents?!" Tears welled in the teen's eyes, "You don't know shit what it means to be a good person, and every time someone tries you stomp it out of them! You may be a flarkin' big, scary badass, but deep inside all you are is a big blue selfish dork! You don't care about anyone but yourself. Not even about the people who love you!"  
  
Yondu scoffed, "Sen-"  
  
Peter thrashed in his arms, "You _flarking_ dare say sentiment and I'll kick you in the nuts again!"  
  
Yondu put the boy down and shoved him roughly away, "Like hell you will!"  
  
Before the Centaurian even had a chance to cover his abused anatomy, the boy booted him again. Yondu let out a burst of air from his lungs and dropped to him knees.  
  
Peter got up in his face, snarling as much a thirteen-year-old Terran could, "Shut up and pay attention! You an' Kraglin an' Halli are the only family I got left! I love you, you're my Dad! I'm always gunna love you. Halli adores you. And Kraglin? There isn't nothing Krags wouldn't do for you, you ask him for a flarking moon an' he'll find a way to get it for you. Flark knows why he loves your stupid selfish ass, but he does damnit. You better start treating people better or you're gunna find yourself alone!" Peter let out a breath and then winced, he'd kicked Yondu with all his might, twice. He held out a hand expecting it to be shoved away. The Centaurian surprised him by taking it and letting Peter help him up.  
  
Yondu put his hands on his knees and wheezed. "Ya done?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Yeah I think so."  
  
"Feel better?" He questioned, standing up straight and cracking his back.  
  
"Yeah." Peter paused and then sighed, "Look, is this the part where you kill me? Because if it is I'd rather you didn't drag it out."  
  
Yondu chuckled despite himself, "Ain't gunna kill ya, ya got scrubbin' duty for the forseeable future, but ain't gunna kill ya." He paused, unashamedly rubbing his crotch, "That were a hell of a kick Peter, Imma feel that for days."  
  
"Good." Peter said nodding, "Maybe then you'll be nicer."  
  
Yondu sighed brushing a hand over his implant, "Look son, I ain't never gonna be outright sappy, it ain't in me an' 'sides, if I show a lick o' sentiment towards anyone it could be used against me. I'll die 'fore I let somement happen ta tha people I care about. Listen, behind closed doors it's a different thing. Ya know I care about ya, an' Hals, yer family an' Kraglin - we said 'I love you' an' all tha' rot. I ain't never declared 'im my mate or nothin', but he is - an' there ain't _nothin'_ I won't do fer 'im."  
  
Peter huffed irritably, "Maybe you should actually _tell_ him that."  
  
Yondu scoffed, "Declarin' a mate is practically a marriage proposal boy. I can't do tha'!"  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
Yondu blushed, "It ain't done." _And what if he says no?_  
  
The Terran rolled his eyes, "No offense but you're an idiot. Kraglin looks at you like ya personally hung the stars for him. You need to tell him. Right now, he thinks you hate him."  
  
Yondu doubted that, the man knew he'd fucked up and that's why he was in the brig. It was only two days, which was positively _lenient_ for Yondu, if it had been anyone else, they would've been looking at a week minimum. The sarcasm in his tone was thick when he replied, "Does he really?"  
  
The boy ignored his snide reply, "Promise me you'll tell him what he means to you."  
  
"Ain't gunna -"  
  
" _Promise_ Yondu!"  
  
The Centaurian winced as his junk twinged again and he let out a bone-weary sigh, "Alright kid, when I find the right words I'll tell 'im. If it'll stop ya pitchin' a fit at me."  
  
Peter dove in for a hug, "Love you!"  
  
Yondu cuffed him lightly but wrapped his arms around the boy anyway, "Don't be a idjit."  
  
The kid turned giant puppy eyes up at the Centaurian.  
  
He put on a sigh, "Yer turnin' me inta a sap Quill."  
  
Yondu wasn't quite sure how, but the kid's eyes got impossibly bigger.  
  
The man grudgingly mumbled into the boy's hair, "Love you too son."  
  
When Peter beamed at him, Yondu felt a warmth flood his chest. He turned the boy and pushed him towards the cabin door, "Go on now 'fore I change ma mind an' tip ya into a soup pot maself."


	32. The First Time Peter Had a Crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter flatters, Yondu wears a tux, Kraglin gives a kiss, and Halli gets dolled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Stacy's Mom - Fountains of Wayne.
> 
> Tags: high end job, getting dolled up and pretty, Yondu in a Tux!, crushes, flattery, teasing, family.

Yondu had found the crew a high-end job, one that required finesse, more than what the regular crew was capable of.  Which meant, Yondu, Kraglin, and Halli had to handle it. If they pulled it off, it would be a damn miracle and they would make a tidy number of units from it.  Peter – at the time – was thirteen and all hormones.  His exotic upbringing with the Ravagers allowed him to see beauty in nearly everyone.  This was both a blessing and a curse.  He found this out rather suddenly, one afternoon, as Yondu and Halli were preparing for said job.

Halli was in her quarters on the _Eclector_ , her voice muffled through the hermetically sealed door, “I ain’t comin’ out!”

Kraglin sighed, “Come on Halli! We ain’t got time fer this.”

She snarled, “Flark you! I look like a hooker.”

Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose, “Imma sure ya dun girl.  Come on out or this job’ll be bust afore it starts.”

Peter rapped on the door with his knuckles, “Halli?”

“Petey? Oh, no honey, you go’on nah, I look like crap.”

Kraglin rolled his eyes, “Come on Halli, come out, job ain’t gunna do itself.”

There was a pause before Halli said tentatively, “Petey? Ya still there?”

“Yeah.”

“Ya’ll be honest wit’ me right?”

The teen grinned, “O’course Hal.”

He stood back from the door with Kraglin and Yondu as he heard the lock disengage.

It slid open.

Three jaws dropped simultaneously.

Kraglin was the first to recover, “Damn!”

Yondu whistled – ignoring the others when they flinched, “Hooo boy.”

Halli toed the floor awkwardly, “So?” She said, uncertainty colouring her face, “How do I look?”

“Smokin’ hot.” The Hraxian answered.

Yondu scoffed, “You’ll do.” Kraglin elbowed him sharply. “Flark! Alrigh’!” He grinned at the reptilian, “Honestly Halli? You a vision.”

She rolled her eyes, “Please, you two are just tryin’ ta get me ta do tha job.” The beginnings of their protests were cut off, “Petey?”

Three sets of eyes turned to the boy, he was staring at Halli with a look of absolute awe.  Kraglin snickered and muttered to Yondu about him looking like a love-sick fool. Peter didn’t even acknowledge they’d spoken, he simply stared at Halli.  Yondu had always told him his brain to mouth filter was broken this time was no different.

He swallowed heavily, “You look – beautiful.  That dress sets off the different shades of red in your hair, it hugs your figure perfectly.  Those heels make your eyes sparkle; the make-up, the jewellery – it just enhances your beauty.  You look enigmatic, the whole outfit gives just enough away – the perfect combination of slutty and classy.  There won’t be any eyes in the room that aren’t staring at you tonight.” He sighed. “You’re stunning.”

Yondu and Kraglin stared at the boy in disbelief.

Halli blushed grinning smugly at the pair, “You know – you two could stand to learn a thing or two from him.”  She flicked her hair elegantly over her shoulder and began walking toward the hangar. “Job ain’t gunna do itself, right?” She called over her shoulder, “You comin’ Yondu?”

The captain blinked as she disappeared around the corner, “Cheeky bitch.” He huffed, turning to Kraglin he pulled awkwardly at the neck of the tuxedo, “So how do I look Kraggles?”

The Hraxian’s eyes turned heated as he took his time eying the Centaurian up like a late-night special.  His voice was decidedly husky when he finally answered, “Flarkin’ gorgeous.”

Yondu smirked, the tips of his ears turning navy, “Thanks darlin’.”

Peter’s nose crinkled up as he looked at the two, “You two done bein’ gross?”

Yondu cuffed him in the back of the head, “Ya oughta be ashamed! Halli’s practically yer sister!”

Peter went red, “No she ain’t!”

The Centaurian chuckled shaking his head, “Whatever ya gotta tell yerself, ya hick.”

Peter’s attempt to snarl failed when it was more adorable than threatening, “Flark you Yondu.”

Kraglin cuffed him this time.

“Watch yerself son or ya’ll be dealin’ wit’ ma arrow.”

Peter crossed his arms and sneered, “The thing about growing up with you is; I recognise an empty threat when I hear one.”

Yondu whistled immediately and the arrow flew towards Peter at an alarming rate, he sprinted from the room.

His panicked shouting echoed back, “Alright, alright I give!”

Kraglin kissed Yondu on the cheek before shoving him gently in the direction of the hangars, “As fun as tormenting tha boy is babe, Halli’s gunna leave without ya.” He grinned. “Good luck, Cap’n.”


	33. The First Time Peter Heard Something He Wasn’t Supposed To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter overhears some stuff, Yondu deals with the fallout and Kraglin gets a shiny new necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conversation I felt should've happened at some point in Vol. 2 between Peter and Yondu. There was a lot of unresolved junk that needed to be dealt with and it never got a chance to happen.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Welcome to the Machine - Pink Floyd.
> 
> Tags: Peter gets mad, Yondu gets the snot beat outta him, real talk, family feels, family drama, angst, humour at the end.

Yondu looked up from his holo-pad as Peter stormed in. Kraglin ignored the boy, still tinkering with the internals of one of his guns. The furious Terran descended upon Yondu with all the force of an asteroid storm, batting the holo-pad out of his hands, gripping the front of the ancient black wife-beater he was wearing, and punching him in the mouth.  
  
"I WAS CARGO?!"  
  
Kraglin was up and out of his chair in an instant, "Quill! Let him go!"  
  
Yondu turned his head to the side and spat out a bloody mouthful which included a yellowed molar, "It's alright darlin' let 'im do what he's gotta."  
  
"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!"  
  
Peter launched into a full assault, punching Yondu with every second word.  
  
"All these fucking years! You let me think I was here because I was a random pick up! Every. Single. Thing, you told me was a lie! Where was I supposed to go?! Huh?! Where Yondu?! Who wanted me?! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!"  
  
His next swing was caught by Kraglin's hand, "Peter, stop." The Terran snarled, turning to wrench his hand away. He stopped and the red faded from his vision when he saw the look on Kraglin's face. He wasn't looking at Peter he was looking at Yondu with those big watery eyes.  
  
Peter turned back and immediately wanted to be sick. Yondu's face was a mess. Broken nose, blood gushing from it, several splits in his lip, both eyes blackened, one beginning to swell.  
  
Yondu coughed, hacking up a chunk of blood and fragmented tooth, "F - feel better son?"  
  
"Jesus - shit - Yondu. I -"  
  
"'S ok boy. I know."  
  
"Why?" Peter sat heavily on the coffee table, it creaked loudly but didn't give.  
  
Yondu shifted, gripping his nose and popping it back into place with a grunt. He sniffed, hacking out the blood onto his floor, and wiping the rest from under his nose with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Why didn't we deliver ya like we was supposed to?"  
  
Peter nodded, wincing as he watched the Centaurian reach into his mouth and pull out an incisor. He cursed, "Damn that was my last one." He chucked it to Kraglin who caught it in a bony hand before holding it up and eyeing it thoughtfully. The captain sighed, "Ya would'a got tha chop boy, tha's where ya were headed, would'a died. I couldn't - I just - I couldn't do it Peter."  
  
"So what? You grew a fucking conscience? You asshole, you took me from my home!"  
  
Yondu snarled, "If I didn't pick you up someone else would have! An' you would'a died Quill. I saved yer fuckin' LIFE!"  
  
Peter laughed humourlessly, "Why do you care?"  
  
The Centaurian's face turned thunderous, "Ya know how many dead I got hangin' on my conscience boy?! How many men, women, an' children?! Ya were just a lil' kid Peter, tha universe weren't gunna do nothin' but chew ya up an' spit ya out. I couldn't save 'em all but damnit'all I COULD SAVE YOU!  
  
The words echoed around the room and Yondu took a deep breath, "How'd ya find out?"  
  
The teen looked down at his hands, "Overheard some of the crew talking. They said it was a good thing you decided not to deliver me because I'm turning into pretty good Ravager. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Yondu caught the boy's eye, "Would ya'll believed me? That ya were in danger an' 'at's why I couldn't deliver ya?"  
  
Peter set his jaw, "Yes."  
  
The Centaurian raised a brow skeptically.  
  
The boy snorted, "No. Not for a second."  
  
"Exactly. Ya know much you were worth?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Five million units."  
  
The boy's eyes bugged.  
  
Yondu rubbed a hand over his face wincing at the damage, "Tha people we bring in fer bounty - ain't none o' them innocent, they all done somement. Ya were just a kid, ain't done nothin' ta nobody an' ya were headin' fer death at eight years old. It weren't right. No amount o' money is worth an innocent kid's life son."  
  
Peter sighed heavily, "How do I know this ain't another lie?"  
  
The Centaurian snorted, "Just let ya bash ma face in didn't I? Deserved it fer not tellin' ya."

 _And fer tha lives o' ya brothers an' sisters an' every other damn kid I couldn't save from that jackass._  
  
Peter threw himself at Yondu. Kraglin stepped forwards but stopped when he realised the boy was just giving him a hug.  
  
The word so rarely used dropped from the teen's lips, "I'm sorry Dad."  
  
Yondu patted him awkwardly on the head, "'s ok son. 'S ok."  
  
There was a sniffle, "Why'd ya let me hit you so much?"  
  
"Sometimes the only way ta solve issues is wit' yer fists. I could'a stopped ya but that wouldn'a made ya listen. Wouldn't have made ya feel better neither."  
  
Peter snuffled into his shirt, "'Cept now I feel bad for beating you up."  
  
Yondy chuckled, "Don't. I deserve a lot worse fer all tha shit I done in ma life."  
  
Peter hugged him closer, "Thanks. You know, for saving me."  
  
Yondu wrapped his arms around the teen, "Least I could do kid." He looked up at Kraglin.  
  
After so many years working together, Yondu didn't have to say a single word. Kraglin knew he was to find those crew members and kick their asses from one side of the ship to the other. He would do so, happily.  
  
The Hraxian was quietly protective of his people. Nobody might see it, but if they crossed anyone he cared about - well, Kraglin knew how to make someone suffer. Painfully.

* * *

  
Yondu wore the bruises with pride. Sitting in his usual place on the bridge, acting like his minced face didn't look like someone had thrown him through an m-ship engine.  
  
Rumours were flying around the ship that Kraglin had beat on him. Yondu brushed it off, chuckling, it was pretty damn funny what the crew came up with in their down time. The last time he'd come away with visible bruises, it had been because of a bar fight. Most of the crew - drunken idiots - had fabricated some ludicrous story about him taking on fifty men armed with only a corkscrew. When it reality, Yondu had flirted with some pretty thing and her boyfriend had taken offense, and socked him one. He'd whistled an arrow through the bastard's hand and that had been the end of it.  
  
Of course the rumours would only get worse now that Kraglin had appeared for his shift sporting a braided red leather necklace with Yondu's last incisor hanging from it.  
  
The Centaurian wasn't sure why he'd gotten all hot and bothered when Kraglin had put it on that morning, but the sex had been rough and positively filthy. The Hraxian was sporting a lovely purple bruise on his neck, high enough so it peaked out from under his collar and that stupid goofy grin that made Yondu's insides go all gooshy.  
  
More rumors would probably fly about him getting off on being beat up too. Not in his hearing mind you, none of the crew wanted his arrow embedded somewhere unpleasant.  
  
Yondu snickered.  
  
Being captain sucked sometimes.  
  
But sometimes it was _fucking hilarious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beating the snot out of your parental figure is not recommended, but for a thirteen-year-old Terran who’s been raised by Space Pirates – well this is probably an accurate reaction.


	34. The First Time Peter got Sent to the Brig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is up to no good, Yondu gets more grey hair in his beard, Kraglin doesn’t think it’s a big deal and Halli says that one thing you never say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but fun chapter this week ;)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Don't Panic - Coldplay
> 
> Tags: humour, Peter’s a little shit, family.

Yondu paced wildly, "I'll put ma arrow straight through that boy, you have _no_ idea."  
  
"Oh fer - Cap'n ya'll do no such thing an' ya know it!" Halli stated, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well you explain ta me where tha fuck he is! He disabled his tracker, which means he's up ta no good."  
  
"Yer worried." Kraglin commented, smirking.  
  
"I ain't _worried!_ Just dun want 'im ta break nothin'."  
  
"He's _fourteen_ Yon, he knows how tha ship works." Kraglin sighed, watching his agitated mate pace back and forth.  
  
"Yeah, what could happen?"  
  
Both men rounded on her, talking at once.  
  
"Why tha hell would you say that!?" "What is tha matter wit' ya Hals!?"  
  
She eyed them both, shocked. "What?"  
  
Yondu huffed, "Ya know whenever someone says that somement-" The entire ship shuddered dangerously and the captain felt himself become weightless, "-bad happens. Damnit! _See?!_ "  
  
Halli sighed, braid floating above her head like a scorpion's tail, "I'll fix it."  
  
" _Damn_ right ya will!" The Centaurian snapped, coat floating around him like the slow-mo scene from the Matrix. "Shit! I just got ma trinkets tha way I wanted 'em." He pointed a finger at Halli. "If a single on of 'em gets broke, yer fixin' 'em!"  
  
" _What?!_ How is this _ma_ fault?!"  
  
"You fuckin' said - that sentence!"  
  
Halli huffed, "I dun see what's so bad about sayin' what could-"  
  
Kraglin launched himself off the side of the ship, gliding towards her, and shoving a hand over her mouth, "Ya want tha side o' tha ship ta spontaneously combust an' suck us all inta space?" The reptilian shook her head. "Then. Don't. Say. That. Sentence."  
  
Halli held up her hands in surrender and the Hraxian uncovered her mouth.  
  
"Geez! 'M _sorry_ ok?" She said irritably heading towards the hall.  
  
Kraglin rolled over lazily givin' Yondu a hooded leer, "Hey babe, zero-g sex?"  
  
The Centaurian's answering grin was filthy, "Mmm, yeah darlin' I like tha way yer mind works."  
  
Halli rolled her eyes, "Ya'll'r' filthy." She paused. "But that does sound like fun."  
  
Yondu started floating slowly towards his first mate when the sound of static filled the air.  
  
Peter's voice came over the ship-wide comms, "Um - oops?"  
  
Yondu looked up with a thunderous expression, "QUILL!!"


	35. The First Time Peter Killed Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets held at gunpoint, Kraglin gets tied up, Halli gets knocked out, Brite finally gets his, and Reaver and Yondu act like big goddamn heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's a threat of non-con in this one, doesn't happen but - just a heads up.
> 
> Finally, I get to share my mutiny scene! I’ve been holding onto this one for a while, then it seemed to fit in when Peter was a teen, so here it is :)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Invaders Must Die - Prodigy
> 
> Tags: Mutiny, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Yondu’s BAMF, Reaver helps save the day :), Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Love, Yondu saves the day, crew deaths, muntious crew though, nobody fucks with Yondu Udonta’s family.

In reality six years had been a pretty good run, Peter thought to himself as he stared down the barrel of the plasma pistol. His new little family had taken care of him and taught him a lot but now Halli lay bleeding and unconscious, Sic'tar scattered about around her, Kraglin was struggling, tied and gagged - and Yondu - he wasn't here.  
  
Brite smirked cruelly and spat at his feet, "You've been a thorn in my side for six years boy. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."  
  
Kraglin struggled frantically against his bonds, the barrel of a gun tapped him in the back of the head and he froze.  
  
Brite's eyes flickered to Kraglin's, "Yes Obfonteri be a good little _dog_ and stop struggling, it's pointless. Your master isn't here and he's not going to save you or your little family here."  
  
Peter snarled, " _Fuck you_ Brite."  
  
The laugh was sinister, "Lucky for you boy, I don't _fuck_ children. Though I might just have to see what Udonta's fawning over with this one." He kicked Kraglin's leg. The Hraxian snarled around the gag. Brite chuckled, "Mmm yes, that _will_ be fun."  
  
The furious Terran stepped forwards, "Don't touch him!" The barrel pressed against his chest.  
  
" _Ah ah ah_. Wouldn't want to die before all the _fun_ stuff would you?"  
  
The teen sneered, "You're fuckin' sick."  
  
"Maybe." He shrugged. "But _I'm_ Captain now."

* * *

  
Yondu tapped his foot to the music that filled the cockpit of his m-ship, his meeting with a lucrative client had gone well and he was looking forward to the units that would be flowing into his accounts as a result.  
  
He hummed along as he checked the navs, within fifteen minutes he'd be docked and on his way to a late dinner. The ship's comm lit up and he flicked the switch, "This better be good Reaver, ya know I'm bus-" He stopped dead as he stared at the panting woman, "aww hell, what happened girl? Ya look a fright."  
  
"It's Brite, Cap'n. He staged a mutiny while you was gone."  
  
Yondu growled, "Fuck! Where's everyone?"  
  
"He overrode the dorms an' locked tha crew down. Tha bridge crew what was loyal ta you are dead. Everyone else are under his command. I got out through tha vents 'cause I's was tha only one skinny enough ta get through tha smaller ones. You gotta get back here sir, he's gonna start spacin' tha crew!"  
  
"What about ma officers?"  
  
She shook her head, "Tullk's bundled in wit' tha crew on Deck C, I dunno about tha rest."  
  
"Can ya get me inta tha hangar without no one seein' ya?"  
  
"I can override security from here, they won't see nothin' on tha bridge."  
  
Yondu nodded, "Right do tha' an' then stay where ya is. Yer gunna be ma eyes Reaver."  
  
"Yes'sir."  
  
Yondu engaged the ship's cloaking and gunned the engines, "Nobody takes ma ship out from under ma nose."  
  
The _Eclector_ appeared in his view and he started the docking procedures, "Reaver? Ya find 'em?"  
  
"Yes'sir, Brite's on tha bridge wit' 'em. Halli's on tha ground, she looks unconscious, musta overpowered her, he's got Krags tied up an' he's holdin' Pete at gunpoint."  
  
Yondu snarled, powering the ship down and leaping out of his seat, "Find me a quiet way there, can't risk 'im knowing I'm here 'til we got a handle on tha situation."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
He carefully cut a path across the gangway, watching for mutineers. His implant flared and he couldn't feel anyone around him except for Reaver in the security control room.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Go ahead girl."  
  
"The best way would be through the vents."  
  
"I ain't gunna fit in there woman!"  
  
"Ya will Cap'n, it's the larger vents, tha ones what got put in a few years back. I can get you directly over the bridge. You'll have to lose yer coat ta fit an' yer boots if'in ya wanna be quiet like."  
  
Yondu was already shucking the worn leather and toeing off the boots. He tapped on the door of the security control room.  
  
Reaver opened it, shaking. Her usual cheery yellow complexion was a muddy lemon, her eyes big and watery.  
  
He handed her his things, "Take care o' these fer me?"  
  
She placed them on the chair behind her, then threw herself into Yondu's arms. The Centaurian sighed, hugging her back, sometimes he forgot how young the girl was.  
  
She'd never seen a mutiny and undoubtedly lack of control over her surroundings was getting to her. Though most of his rookies were about her age, Yondu had a soft spot for the girl. He'd saved her from a life of slavery when she was just a babe, and the minute she hit sixteen she appeared in a cluster of new recruits, more badass than Yondu could've hoped.  
  
The girl really was tough as nails in the field but this must have reminded her of the slave cages.  
  
He stroked her back gently, they didn't really have time for this, but she wasn't going to be very helpful to the Ravager captain if she went to pieces on him.  
  
"'S alright girl. Ya got control o' this ok? Yer gunna help me stop this and we's takin' tha _Eclector_ back. You're in control o' this whole security system. Ya can override tha bridge from here, yer ma eyes right now. I need ya. Ya hear me? I need ya ta keep it together Reaver."  
  
She snuffled loudly and nodded. Stepping back she wiped her face, "Sorry Cap'n."  
  
"Don't be sorry girl, I know what ya been through. Ya got this ok? 'Cause ya got me an' we're gunna make that fucker sorry right?"  
  
Reaver set her jaw, nodding, "Aye sir."

* * *

  
"You know," Brite said calmly as he grabbed the side of Kraglin's face and turned it this way and that, "I just don't get what Udonta sees in you. You're an ugly, hairy, bony bastard with horrible teeth, a huge nose and those big stupid watery eyes. Must be a hell of a fuck for him to put up with that face."  
  
"It's better than being a narcissistic, creep with illusions of grandeur." Peter sniped. He got poked with a plasma pistol from one of Brite's lackeys for his effort.  
  
Brite ignored him, grinning at Kraglin with perfect teeth, "I'm going to have _such_ fun with you." He dragged a finger down the stubble on his cheek. Kraglin snapped at it through the gag.  
  
There was a sharp whistle and the man behind Kraglin dropped in a heap. The whistles continued and the bridge crew began dropping like flies. Kraglin headbutted Brite with such force he saw stars. The man who was pointing a gun at Peter stared in shock. The teen took the opportunity to quickly crack him on the wrist and steel the plasma pistol. Without any thought to it he shot the man between the eyes and turned the pistol on Brite. Grin sinister, he spat on him, "You are so _fucked_."  
  
Yondu burst from the vent above them, snatching the arrow out of the air and landing in front of Brite with a vicious snarl, "Boo, bitch."  
  
Peter grinned, "You've made some badass entrances over the years but that's gotta be the best one."  
  
Yondu chuckled, whistling the arrow to point between Brite's eyes, "You alright boy?"  
  
Peter nodded, "I - uh - just killed a man, not really sure how I feel about that but I'm ok."  
  
"Untie Kraggles will ya?"  
  
"Reaver? Ya still wit' me hun? - Yeah, override the lockdown an' put me on ship-wide comm. - Atta girl. Listen up kiddies, Daddy's home and some o' ya been _real_ naughty while I was gone. Anyone who was loyal ta this piece o' shit," he kicked Brite square in the chin, "it's over. Ya'll do well ta surrender an' I might make it quick, either way yer gunna die. E'eryone else? Round up tha mutineers an' bring 'em in. Reaver? Cut it. - Good girl, ya did good. Ya stay there, I'll send one o' tha boys down when it's all clear. - Yeah, I'll send Wrecker. - I know. Hun? I wanna talk ta ya later, you've got a spot as an officer if ya want it." He chuckled, "Alright, alright stop gushin' girl, hell. - Yeah, yeah, ok. - I'll let ya know." Yondu turned his attention back to Peter, who had just finished untying Kraglin. The man stood and they stared at each other, "You alright darlin'?"  
  
Peter's voice was small when he spoke, "He was threatening to - to -"  
  
Yondu growled low in his throat, "Yeah I heard."  
  
Kraglin suddenly moved, slamming into Yondu and slotting their mouths together. When they pulled apart Yondu grabbed the back of Kraglin's neck and smacked their foreheads together. Halli had explained to Peter when he was little that it was some kind of gesture of affection among Ravagers.  
  
_Oh shit, Halli!_  
  
"Uh guys?" He looked at the pair, heads still together staring into each other's eyes, " _Guys!_ Halli?"  
  
Yondu looked down, "Oh fuck." He reluctantly let go of Kraglin and knelt down to roll her over gently, "Hals? Hun, time ta get up. Ya missed all tha fun." He tapped her cheek lightly, "Girl?"  
  
Halli's eyes snapped open and she snarled, the Sic'tar shot into the air whizzing about dangerously.  
  
"Whoa, _whoa!_ Girl! It's me! _It's me!_ "  
  
Halli's eyes focused, "Yondu?" Her head dropped back into his lap and she closed her eyes, Sic'tar dropping to the floor in a series of clatters.  
  
"You alright hun?"  
  
"Ma head's killin' me but I'm ok."  
  
He helped her sit up and she spun around to face him, grabbing his neck and bringing his forehead gently to hers. The Centaurian smiled.  
  
"How'd you find out?" She asked him, pulling herself to her feet.  
  
"Reaver got out through the vents. Kicked the ass of whoever was manning security and commed me."  
  
Halli grinned, "She's a good girl."  
  
Yondu gravitated back to Kraglin, slipping an arm around his waist, "She's about ta become tha youngest officer we ever had."  
  
Peter, still holding the plasma pistol towards an unconscious Brite spoke softly, "I think she's earned it." He looked at Yondu, "Does it make me a bad person if I really want to kill him?"  
  
Halli stepped forwards gently slipping the pistol from the teen's hands, "Nah boyo, don't make ya a bad person at all. He threatened ya an' yer family, but he staged a mutiny so killin' his ass is reserved fer tha Cap'n."

* * *

  
Peter had never been to one of Yondu's full scale slaughters before. There'd been a mutiny once when he was nine, that he'd somehow managed to sleep through, and when he'd gotten up in the morning he was none the wiser until someone said something.  
  
Halli had tried to shield him from a lot of the less than savory stuff than went on aboard the ship, but this he wanted to see. He _needed_ to.  
  
There were twenty of them in all. Beaten bloody by a ruthless crew. He looked at their faces, none of which he'd miss and wondered if this made him evil. Wanting to see all these people gone.  
  
Half of them had surrendered as soon as they heard Yondu on the comm. They were grouped to one side. The Centaurian stood at the head of his crew, arms clasped behind his back, "Now I don't know what possessed ya'll ta do this, a crew o' thirty odd can't run a ship big as this, an' there's over a hundrit other crew on this boat that ya'll would've had ta slaughter in order ta take control o' it."  
  
A woman snarled, "All ya care about is yer little group o' lackeys an' tha rest o' us don't much matter to ya! We's just cannon fodder, disposable!" The others around her nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fair enough, ya o' an opinion an' yer entitled ta it, but tell me this; if ya got a grievance an' ya bring it ta me or one o' this lot here an' what happens?"  
  
"Ya sort it." One of the crew behind Yondu shouted.  
  
"Correct, ten points. Someone give tha' fucker a cookie." The crew chuckled. "So it stands ta reason that that ain't true. Now, does I or anyone else keep ya here against yer will?"  
  
There was a general murmur of 'no' from behind him.  
  
"So if ya weren't happy bein' on my ship, then why didn't ya just leave? No one would'a stopped ya." There was silence. "Nothing? Nobody?" He laughed humourlessly, "Then let me tell ya. Yer greedy. Ya wanted tha grand ol' life so ya tried ta steal another man's ship from underneath him." He stared hard at them, "What's tha first rule of tha code?"  
  
"Steal from everyone." Chorused out from behind him.  
  
"An' tha second?"  
  
"Not from each other."  
  
"An' what happens to those what break tha code?" Yondu turned his head, looking at Peter, "Quill?"  
  
"Brig time, Cap'n, dependin' on tha offense."  
  
He turned to the rest of the crew, "Anyone know tha' penalty for mutiny?"  
  
"Death." Reaver snarled.  
  
"So ya'll mustn't value yer lives very much, either that or ya'll were stupid enough ta think ya could actually get away wit' it." Yondu whistled and his arrow hung around next to his head basking the area around him in a deadly red halo. "Now, I recall sayin' somement about givin' those who surrendered a lil' bit o' mercy." He didn't give them a chance to consider anything, he whistled and the arrow shot through their heads in a flurry of blood and brain matter, leaving a streak of red in the eyes of those who watched on. There was a deep hatred in his voice when he spoke again, "You know how long it takes ta suffocate in tha vacuum o' space?" Dead silence surrounded him, "Ten seconds. You're body'll go on livin' fer 'round two minutes, pumpin' yer blood 'fore it can't handle tha pressure no more. E'erythin' will freeze over, skin, arteries, eyeballs, tha lot. Then yer gone. Like," he clicked his fingers, "that." He whistled the arrow chasing the first one into the airlock, "Word o' advice? Don't hold yer breath, yer lungs will explode." The man whimpered as the airlock door shut. "Let 'im loose." Yondu called.  
  
One by one they were filed in and shot out. Peter felt strangely detached from the situation, like he was watching it all unfold but wasn't really 'here'.  
  
Brite was last, he turned and spat a bloody pink mouthful at Yondu's boots, "See you in hell, Udonta."  
  
The Centaurian's grin was all teeth, "Oh I hope so, then I can kill ya again." He slammed his fist on the button and watched Brite float out into the black. He watched as the stack of bodies of those he'd run through were piled into the airlock and shot out. He rubbed his hands together grinning, "Right, who's ready fer lunch?"


	36. The First Time Peter Learned About Weird Alien Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Halli forgets the date, Yondu threatens, Kraglin teaches biology and Peter references Terra too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Closer - Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Tags: mating cycle, heat, rut, weird alien biology, humour, family, family feels.

Halli wasn’t feeling particularly good. Her skin was itching her something fierce and her head felt fuzzy. She shrugged it off – probably a touch of the space flu – and headed to the bridge for her shift.

Everything was as it normally was between jobs; navs in their assigned seats, Yondu and Kraglin pouring over a holopad for the next decent job, and Peter was working away on a console in the corner; fourteen, a mop of strawberry blonde curls, and more pimples than face.

It was the smell that hit her first – raw and unfiltered.

Leather, earth, the sweet smell of sweat – one that would make her gag on a good day – and _alpha_. She stumbled under the strength of it, heart immediately dropping into her stomach.

It was too early!

Wasn’t it?!

Horrified, she grabbed a passing nav by the neck, hoisting him off the ground in one swift movement, “What’s the date?!” She snarled.

The poor nav’s eyes bulged and he clawed at her hand.

“The date? You flarkin’ mutt! What’s the flarking date?!”

“First day o’ tha spring cycle ma’am!” He wheezed out.

Cussing a blue streak – all clicks and growls in her father’s native tongue – she dropped the nav and stumbled over to Kraglin and Yondu.

“Flarkin’ missed a month somewhere. You gotta –” Her senses, heightened as they were, were assaulted with the smells of _pack_ and _mate_ and _alpha._ She had trouble concentrating on her words. Gripping her hands into fists, a rumbling snarl came out of her throat, when she spoke again her voice was so low and filled with growls she sounded demonic, “Put me down Cap’n, ‘fore I do somement stupid.”

The whole bridge crew was staring at her. Peter looked on, silently terrified.

Yondu blinked and then swallowed heavily, throat clicking, “Shit.” He snarled at her roughly, “Yer supposed ta keep up wit’ this crap Hallifax, I ain’t yer keeper!”

Kraglin put a hand on his arm, murmuring quietly so none of the crew could hear, “Ain’t a good idea ta be challengin’ her. Current state an’ all.”

Yondu swore, “Alrigh’ help me get ‘er ta ‘er room.”

They dragged Halli out, but not before Peter caught her sniffing deeply into Yondu’s neck. Confusion and a horrified fascination made him follow the trio.

It took both men to shove the struggling reptilian into her room. The door slid shut and Kraglin engaging the manual lock override.

Peter flinched as he heard her throw herself against the door.

“Cap’n.”  The voice was like something out of a Terran horror, all twisted, low, demonic, and slightly sing-song. “Come on Cap’n let me out. I promise to be a good girl.”

“Ya ain’t yerself Hals. Ya know we can’t do tha’.” Both men took a step back as the door rattled in its seal. “I’ll only give ya tha weekend in tha brig once yer over it fer all that flarked up shit ya said ta me on tha way here. Consider yerself grateful girly, anyone else tried that an’ I woulda spaced ‘em, rut or not.”

The laughter was high pitched and twisted, “I promise not ta hurt no one – much.”  There was a snarl and a cough, then Halli sounded more like herself, “Flark Imma sorry Cap’n. I’ll be more careful wit’ tha dates next time. I dun have no tranqs, so I’ll comm ya when it’s ova.”

“See tha’ ya do. We’ll see ya in a week Hals.”

The demonic overtone crept back, “Oh man, this is gunna be a bad one, always is if I dun isolate maself ‘fore it starts. Tell Petey – flark – tell Petey tha truth he asks, tell ‘im – tell ‘im not ta come near ma door, I’ll say anythin’ ta be let out.” There was a pause, growling filled the corridor, “Ya sure ya dun wanna help a girl out Cap’n?”

Yondu sneered, “Ya got yer answer ta that last time ya flarked up tha dates.”

There was a snicker, “Kraglin?”

The first mate shrugged, “Sorry Hals, ya ain’t getting’ outta there ‘til it’s over.”

The door rattled again as she threw herself against it, swearing all matter of curses.

Yondu and Kraglin turned away, coming back up the hall towards Peter’s hiding spot.

“I knew I was fergettin’ somement. I knew it!” Yondu snarled, “Damnit, now we’re out a third fer a week, that job I wanted ta take ain’t gunna happen now we ain’t got no one ta run tha ship while we’s gone.”

“Ya could take Peter.”

Yondu looked at him honestly, “Ya think he’s ready fer that?”

Kraglin smirked, “Ya raised ‘im Cap’n, kid’s more resilient than space mites. Tha boy’ll do just fine.”

Yondu grunted uncertainly, “He’s gunna hafta get better at stealth tho’, what'chu hidin’ for son?”

Peter stepped out of the shadows, rubbing his neck sheepishly, “Was worried about Halli. What’s wrong with her?”

Yondu leered, “She’s in rut, boy.”

“What?”

Yondu threw his hands up, exasperated, “Oh fer – stupid Terrans ain’t know nothin’ ‘bout nothin’! Krags! Ya explain it ta ‘im, I ain’t got tha patience.” He stalked off down the corridor, coat flapping around his ankles, leaving a sighing Hraxian and a confused Terran in his wake.

Kraglin slid an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “Come on Pete, I’ll give ya a crash course on weird alien biology.”

* * *

 

The pair sat across from each other in the rec room, Peter on an upturned crate, Kraglin on wonky chair that creaked dangerously even under his meager weight.

“Halli’s half Terran and half Orosian, see?”

Peter nodded.

“Some o’ tha species in tha galaxy have a period of tha year where they rely solely on their instincts.  We call that ‘rut’ – more civilized folk call it ‘mating’ or ‘heat’. Fer most species it only lasts one or two days. We got pro'ly maybe ten or fifteen crew on the _Elector_ who go through it every year, some every other year. All different times mind you, dependin’ on tha planet they from. Halli’s a little different, Orosians only hit a rut every five years. Her’s last fer about three days, then – ‘cause she o’ the reptilian variety – she sheds.”

“Kinda like a snake?”

The Hraxian sighed, “I dunno what tha flark a snaggle is but if day lose tha top laya o’ their scales then, yeah like that. Ya wit’ me so far?”

Peter nodded.

“Tha reason Halli’s different is ‘cause she a half cast. Her Orosian half don’t realise Terran skin don’t shed, so it’s painful fer her. Poor girl ends up lookin’ like Taserface, all red raw an’ skin boiled up.”

Peter winced in sympathy.

“Yeah, so that takes at least three or four cycles fer her to be able ta even move properly. She don’t like her rut – messes wit’ her mind somement fierce.”

“What’s with her sniffin’ at Yondu?” Peter scrunched up his nose.

Kraglin scratched at a bushy eyebrow, “Ah, yeah well that’s awkward, but I suppose it’s like a pack mentality.”

Peter nodded, “Like wolves.”

The Hraxian frowned, “Walf?” His tongue got stuck on the foreign word, “Flark sake Pete I keep tellin’ ya I dun know any o’ ya Terra shit. If they got pack mentality, then yeah it’s like waffles.”

Peter snickered and Kraglin struck him in the head irritably.

“As I was _sayin’!_ Orosians work on a pack thing, it’s like a family, right? There’s always a head, an alpha or whatever, then a second, then everyone else. So, in Halli’s rut ridden mind, Yondu’s tha head o’ her family, her alpha, so it naturally follows tha’ he’d be tha best one ta mate wit’.”

Peter snorted, “Oh man, that’s nasty! Yondu’s old, and blue, and –” the stormy scowl on Kraglin’s face made his jaw shut with a click, “or ya know, whatever floats yer boat.” He amended awkwardly.

Kraglin rolled his eyes.

“Wait! He said she got her answer last time she forgot the dates. What happened?”

Kraglin chuckled darkly, “Halli cornered him in the hall – virtually attacked him.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

“Yup. She ended up wit’ a arrow through tha shoulder an’ a tranq dart in her neck. Doc, finally figured out what was happening afta a couple o’ days. She was cuffed ta tha bed in tha med bay like a flarkin’ crazy woman, it – it weren’t pretty.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, so see to it ya don’t go nowhere near her door. She – she don’t want ya ta see her like that.”

Peter nodded.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Peter asked after Halli several times. He got a bit of a kick out of asking Yondu the first few times – watching his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears tinge navy was hysterical for the young Terran.

Until the captain’s patience ran out and Peter was chased from the bridge with the arrow hot on his heels.

He asked Kraglin after that.

One cycle later the Hraxian dropped what looked like a loaded dart gun onto the mess table at breakfast. Peter swallowed his mouthful and stared at it.

“What’s that?”

“Tranqs fer Halli. Can’t deliver ‘em maself. I got m-ship maintenance ta do.”

“It ok ta see her now?”

Kraglin shrugged, “Pro'ly won’t let ya in on account o’ she looks a fright but ya should be able ta talk ta her now.”

Peter nodded and left the mess for the crew deck. He entered the hall for the captain’s cabin. There were four rooms down there, one belonged to the captain, one was for the first mate and the other two were for the other high command positions. Halli owned one, the other was originally a trusted crew member’s who’d tried to start a mutiny.

Peter didn’t miss him, he was an asshole, and what he’d done to his family – unforgivable. The plus side to Brite’s rather violent fate was Peter got him own room. The captain claimed he couldn’t stand Peter in his space anymore, but Peter knew the captain cared about him in his own way.

A little bit at least.

Peter arrived at Halli’s door, knocking tentatively, “Hals? It’s Peter.”

There was a moan and the click of mechanics as the bio-scanner engaged. The door slid open and Peter squinted into the darkness. The lights were so low it was almost pitch black.

A seven-foot silhouette appeared in front of him, “Hey Petey.”

He held up the gun, “Brought ya some tranqs.”

He could hear the smile in Halli’s tone, “Bless ya boy. Nasty stuff this sheddin’ shit.” She stepped away from the door, “Come on in boyo.”

Peter hesitated, “Ya sure?”

Halli’s growl was affectionate, “Wouldn’ta said if I didn’t mean it.”

Peter entered the dim room, “You had me so worried. Don’t tell Yondu.” He snickered, then immediately sobered, “I thought somement was really wrong, until Krags explained it to me.”

She rubbed the back of her neck and then groaned as it hurt like a bitch, “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I dun ferget ‘bout it usually. I dunno – wit’ that solo I did a while back I musta lost a month. So, it got all jumbled an’ –” she sighed, “I flarked up. Gonna pay fer it too. Flarkin’ brig fer two days.”

Peter grinned, “Better than bein’ spaced, I reckon.”

Halli snorted, “I’d reckon yer right too Petey.”

She sat on the bed, “Ya wanna do tha honours bud? I feel like I could sleep fer a week if it weren’t fer ma skin burning.”

Peter sat next to her, sinking into the soft mattress, he looked at her face, half concealed by darkness. The part he could see was puffy and red raw, eyes sunken into her head like she hadn’t slept for the four days she’d been stuck in her quarters.

He held the gun at her neck and she smiled softly, “See ya next week Petey.”

He grinned back and compressed the trigger. He helped her lie back before she blearily passed out. He tucked her in, like his mom used to do when he was a kid. As an afterthought, he gently kissed her forehead.

Halli chuckled quietly, “Yer too good ta me Petey.”

He smiled softly, “Just returning the favour _sis_.”

The smile she gave him practically lit up the room. He quietly got up and shut the door behind him.

Yondu may not tell them they were family all the time.

But what the flark did that old bastard know anyway?

* * *

 

Four days later, Hallifax was back on the bridge, as pink as a Krylorian and grinning as if nothing happened.

And if Yondu had a small smile on his face – like he was relieved she’d come out of it ok, and Kraglin had a mushy look on his face whenever he caught the Centaurian smiling –

Well, Peter wasn’t going to point it out.


	37. The First Time Peter Learnt How To Fix an M-Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter pulls apart the Milano, Kraglin loses his shit, Yondu can't find Kraglin, and Halli gets goosed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little chapter, which is based on something I used to do frequently back in the day - pull shit apart with no regard for how it goes back together :p
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Loser - Beck
> 
> Tags: pulling stuff apart, fixing stuff, shooting, Halli is BAMF, humour, a brief smutty moment, because it’s Yondu and Kraglin :p

"Peter! What tha _hell_ are ya doin'?!" Kraglin stared at the scattered parts across the floor in shock.  
  
"Somement's not right." He voice was muffled from underneath the _Milano's_ hull.  
  
"So ya thought ya'd just pull tha guts outta her an' hope that fixes it?! What's tha _matter_ wit' you?! Ya pro'ly done more damage than fix it, ya idjit!"  
  
"Well you're a mechanic, right? So, show me what to do."  
  
Kraglin stared at the pair of boots sticking out from under the ship and tossed his hands in the air, " _Fer fuck sake!_ Move over dumbass!"

* * *

"Halli!"  
  
The woman stopped and turned to see Yondu striding towards her, "'Sup Cap'n?"  
  
"Ya seen Kraglin?"  
  
Halli looked down, thinking, "Last I saw he were headin' down ta tha hangars." Her shoelace was untied, she bent down to tie it up.  
  
As she did a gaggle of rookies passed them. One cheeky little bastard grabbed a handful of her ass. Her head shot up and a sneer crossed her face. She straightened and went for her belt.  
  
Yondu's eyes widened, "Oh shit, Halli no!"  
  
The shot was loud in the hallway, echoing and combining with the rookie's shrieks. The kid held a shaking bloody hand out in front of him, the pitch of his shrieks increasing when he realised his was sans a finger.  
  
Yondu sighed heavily, rubbing a hand across his forehead, "Aww _hell_. Girl, I don't have tha resources fer ya ta go shootin' whoever ya damn well please!"  
  
Halli's voice was like steel when she replied, "Cap'n. That lil' dick sock touched ma ass.  
  
Yondu gave her an exasperated look, "Well can ya blame him, honey? It's a _nice_ ass."  
  
She glared, "Ain't tha point Cap'n, man's gotta know when ta keep his hands ta hisself."  
  
"Well I'm sure he gets the picture now girl." The Centaurian grimaced as shrieks continued, "Will you shut up boy? Damn, 's just a finger!" He pointed to the group, "You lot! Take 'im ta medical, someone find his finger, Mazar'll stick it back on." The lot of them stood staring and Yondu scowled giving a short, sharp whistle, "I stutter? Git!"  
  
They tripped over themselves to obey the captain, dragging the still moaning rookie along with them.  
  
Yondu turned his attention back to Halli, "You're a menace woman."  
  
She smirked, "I gotta go ta security control. One o' tha monitors is playin' up."  
  
Yondu sighed, "Fine. I'll come wit' ya. Krags is supposed ta be on tha bridge an' he ain't answerin' his comm. Imma rip strips off'a him when I find 'im."  
  
"Aww Cap'n, trouble in paradise?" Halli replied mockingly.  
  
"Naw girl, we fine, he just ain't where he's supposed ta be."  
  
"Come on then, let's go fine yer wayward first mate."

* * *

"What's that then?"  
  
Kraglin cursed in his own language, "Don't touch that! That's what keeps ya in tha air ya dummy! God, Peter ya made such a mess! Why'd ya hafta go pullin' shit out e'erywhere?" The Hraxian grumped as he shoved a coolant module back where it belonged and connected the hoses.  
  
" _Geez!_ I'm sorry _ok?_ I was just tryin' to find out why the left thruster was cutting out."  
  
"Ya ever think of just asking?!" There was a swift and vicious kick to his legs, "Fuck!" The Hraxian snarled as he hit his head on the ship. "What the hell Quill?! Don't fuckin' kick me ya shit!"  
  
Peter blinked at him, "I didn't kick ya bro."  
  
Kraglin's face drained of colour as he checked his wrist. He was supposed to be on the bridge - two hours ago, "Shit. C - Cap'n?"  
  
"Hello Kraglin." The voice had a dangerous edge to it.  
  
The Hraxian cringed, "Uh - I guess I'm late?"  
  
The chuckle he received was low and throaty and one that Yondu used when his patience had completely run out. That chuckle was meant to strike fear into the crew, but Kraglin wasn't just anyone. Heat pooled in his groin faster than he could scramble out from underneath the ship. He brushed off his pants, quickly pressing a hand down on his rock-hard dick.  
  
It wasn't quick enough for Yondu not to see, however. Ruby eyes flickered down and a smirk crossed his face. Briefly looking around to make sure no one was about, he slammed Kraglin into the _Milano._ Slotting a knee in between the other man's legs he gave him a vicious kiss. A few seconds of utter bliss and the Centaurian stepped back. The whine that escaped from Kraglin's throat would have been embarrassing had he been thinking with his brain instead of other parts of his anatomy.  
  
Yondu leered, voice sex and sin, "Get up ta tha bridge darlin'. I'll deal wit'chu later."  
  
The Hraxian blinked at him dumbly, the captain raised a brow and whistled. Kraglin immediately snapped out of it, quickly exiting the hangar on shaky legs.  
  
Yondu waited until he was out of earshot to laugh. Peter's head poked out from under the ship, "You're a real asshole you know that?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Dude! How many times have I _told_ you? That's _not_ a compliment!" He huffed, "And now I have no idea how to put my ship back together! Thanks a lot - jerk."  
  
Yondu rolled his eyes, "Shift over ya baby." He shucked his coat, tossing it up on the wing and sliding under the ship, "Fuckin' hell Quill," he exclaimed loudly, seeing the mess of missing parts, "what did you _do?!_ "


	38. The First Time Peter Got Into a Fist Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets his ass kicked and then kicks some ass, Yondu and Kraglin spar, and Halli’s just along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! White Riot - The Clash
> 
> Tags: sparring, fighting, fist fight, bar fight, family, family feels, Peter defends Halli, Peter is a sweetheart.

Blood poured from the Terran's nose as he dropped to the mats again. Yondu was _not_ holding back today.  
  
"Come on son. Git up." The grin was cruel and sinister.  
  
Peter got to his feet, instantly throwing himself at the older man. Yondu side stepped him easily, using an elbow to force him down to the mats again.  
  
"Yer lettin' yer anger make ya sloppy, boy. Control it. _Use it._ 'S a tool that'll help ya win."  
  
Peter's head dropped to the mats, "I _can't_ Yondu! I can't _ok?_ Yer bigger an' ya outweigh me I can't overpower you!"  
  
Yondu let him up, "Sure ya can son. See Krags?" The boy nodded as he pulled himself up again. "How much you reckon weighs?"  
  
The Terran looked at Kraglin standing on the sidelines. He shrugged, "I dunno, one sixty?"  
  
Yondu smirked, "One fifty-seven. What 'bout me boy? What do I weigh?"  
  
"Two fifty?"  
  
The Centaurian looked affronted, " _Oi!_ I ain't that fuckin' heavy. 'M two eighteen actually an' most o' that’s muscle!"  
  
Kraglin snorted.  
  
Yondu glared clicking his tongue. "Right Quill, git out tha ring. Imma kick pretty boy's ass."  
  
The Hraxian stepped in, cracking his neck, "Ya sure sir? I laid ya out on tha mat _real_ pretty last time."  
  
"Aren't you a'posed ta be teachin' me how ta fight?" Peter called from the slide lines as the pair circled each other.  
  
"We are Pete. Imma show ya how ya take down tha Cap'n here." Kraglin replied, never once taking his eyes off the Centaurian.  
  
"Ya can't do that. He's bigger'n you."  
  
"Don't matter boy 'cause Kraglin knows he can use tha'. Don't'cha princess?"  
  
Kraglin's eyes narrowed, "Now, now sir, name callin' ain't gunna git me all angry, 's a pointless waste o' breath yer ol' lungs'r gon' need."  
  
Yondu lunged at Kraglin, growling, and roughly clockin' him in the jaw. The Hraxian moved with the punch ducking under the next one and returning one straight to the Centaurian's side.  
  
Yondu grunted spinning to get a hold of the taller man, but Kraglin wormed out of his grip, moving to the other side of the ring.  
  
"See Pete? Yer still on tha little side so ya can worm yer way out of a hold pretty easy, an' sometimes ya gotta take a punch ta git one in."  
  
Yondu lunged again, grabbing the Hraxian's punch in his fist and delivering a upper cut to the man's jaw. Kraglin retaliated by giving a swift left hook to Yondu's rib cage. The captain wheezed and Kraglin swept his feet out from underneath him.  
  
"Never ferget ya got feet too. Use 'em." Kraglin panted, holding a hand out to Yondu, who grudgingly took it.  
  
"Lesson over son. Next time, play ta yer strengths an' stop tryin' ta use brute force where ya ain't got none yet, ok?" Yondu said slipping an arm around Kraglin's waist, who leaned into him affectionately.  
  
Peter nodded. Next time he would bring Yondu down if it freaking killed him.  
  
Yondu suddenly gripped Kraglin throwing their combined weight down and knocking the air out of the taller man.  
  
"Ya can't resist gettin' tha last punch can ya sir?" The Hraxian wheezed, attempting to pull the air back into his lungs.  
  
Yondu laughed, helping him up, "Nope."  
  
The next time he sparred he knocked both Yondu and Kraglin on their asses.  
  
So maybe Halli might have trained him intensively in secret just to see the look on their faces - which was _all_ types of hilarious - it didn't matter because next time someone picked on Peter he could fight back.  
  
Turns out it didn't take very long.  
  
Halli brought him to the bar because he'd wanted to tag along, and she'd had a fucking shitter of a day. As the bartender had pointed out it wasn't very responsible of her but once he had five of her Sic'tar floating around his head he became much more accommodating, getting the reptilian a whiskey and the teen some kind of thing that passed for soda.  
  
One of the greener crew had stumbled over to the bar and began a really poor attempt of hitting on Halli. The woman simply rolled her eyes and turned back to talk to Peter. The idiot took that pretty personal and something in Peter just - snapped.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
The man laughed, "What ya gunna do 'bout it ya little mutt?"  
  
Peter frowned, "She said she ain't interested so walk away stupid."  
  
"Why tha hell wouldn't she be interested 'm lookin' ta give her a lil' sugar."  
  
Halli snorted, "Boy, ma 'sugar' would break you in half."  
  
Peter snickered, "Plus - have you ever like, looked in a mirror? 'Cause I don't think anyone could be interested in that face."  
  
Halli nearly choked on her whisky. She fist bumped the boy, "Solid burn lil' bro."  
  
The man blinked at them in shock and then his face morphed into something akin to drunken rage and he lunged at Peter who ducked, swiping a bottle from behind the bar and bringing it down on his head. He put his hands on the stool and kicked backwards with both feet, planting them solidly in the man's face. There was a crunch which signaled a broken nose and the idiot went down like a sack of shit. Peter leaped off the stool and socked the man in the jaw knocking him clean out. Peter spat on him, "Asshole. Like, who the fuck attacks someone fer telling the truth?! Not cool."  
  
The whole bar was dead silent and Peter looked around, putting his hands on his skinny hips, "What tha fuck ya'll lookin' at?!"  
  
Halli burst out laughing, "Oh man, tha Cap'n an' Krags are gunna be so pissed they missed that. Hell, Petey that were flarkin' awesome kid."  
  
Peter turned grinning, "What do you expect? You taught me." He winked cheekily and took his place back on his stool.  
  
She slipped a hand around his shoulders, "'M lucky ta have such a protective man at ma back, defendin' ma honour an' all that shit."  
  
Peter blushed, shrugging, "'S what family's for."


	39. The First Time Peter Got Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets his first kiss, Halli wins a bet, and Yondu and Kraglin are twisted little fuckers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got away from me, it's a lot longer than my normal chapters, but I was really happy with the way it came out so I didn't cull any of it. Enjoy ya'll <3
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Just Can't Get Enough - Black Eyed Peas
> 
> Tags: minor disaster, minor character death, Halli plays cupid, poor Kraglin, first kiss.

Halli was scrubbing the sleep out of her eyes and brushing her teeth when the alarms blared making her jump and almost stick the damn thing up her nose. She immediately palmed her comm, "Cap'n! What's happenin'?"  
  
There was a cuss, a crash, and a hearty yelp from Kraglin. She heard Yondu hiss between his teeth, "Right in tha junk. Sorry darlin'." Kraglin croaked something in return. Turning his attention to Halli he snarled, "I dunno wha' tha hell's goin' on anymore'n you do. Alarms woke us up." Halli was shoving her arms into her coat and her feet into her boots, toothbrush still hanging from her lips, "A'right meeth ya's i' tha 'all." She picked up her Sic'tar pouch and shoved it in a trench coat pocket. Slapping her hand over the bio-scanner she stepped into the corridor, watching Yondu shrug into his coat, Kraglin limped out behind him, zipping his jumpsuit and rubbing his crotch. She winced in sympathy, turning as Peter sprinted around the corner.  
  
"It's ok! We handled it."  
  
Halli raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Ok - so Tullk handled it, but I helped!"  
  
Yondu grunted, rubbing a hand across his chin, "What happened?"  
  
"'Nuttie was makin' bombs in tha mess again."  
  
Yondu thumped a fist off the bulkhead, "Imma whip tha little fucker til he ain't got no skin!"  
  
Kraglin jumped at the noise, "Flark babe not so loud, that alarm gave me a headache."  
  
Yondu turned his snarl to Kraglin, lifting him up and shoving him against the wall, "Ya better git outta cabin mode right quick boy! I told ya I ain't toleratin' tha' shit out here!"  
  
"Noted." Kraglin wheezed.  
  
The Centaurian dropped him, straightening his jacket and completely contradicting himself by dropping a quick kiss on the taller man's lips. Yondu was a complex moody creature and nobody who didn't want an arrow embedded somewhere painful ever questioned him, it was to his advantage - most of the time.  
  
Peter huffed, "I'm pretty sure 'Nut learned his lesson, what with Mazar currently reattaching his arm an' all."  
  
Halli snorted, "Shiiith."  
  
"Damnit'all tha' boy knows he ain't supposed ta do that shit in tha mess! That's why tha workshop's bomb proof, flarkin' idjit!" Yondu began his customary 'pissed off' pacing. "Ain't got two brain cells between 'em I swear, should just space tha whole fuckin' lot an' start again. Kraglin? How long would it take ta get a new crew trained up?"  
  
The Hraxian stifled a bone cracking yawn, "Not sure Cap'n, pro'ly more time an' resources than we got right now. 'Sides some o' them's good eggs."  
  
Yondu shook his head, "Ahhh yer right, damn idjits." He looked at Peter, "How'd this happen?"  
  
Peter sighed, "Well 'Nut is more in the 'screaming because my arm ain't where it a'posed ta be' mood so's most o' the story came from Czar. 'parently he came into tha mess early 'cause - somement about shift changes? - anyways he can be pretty quiet for a huge wall o' green. Accidentally snuck up on Halfnut, who poured too much chemical into whatever concoction he was makin' which then exploded. Blew a hole in the floor all the way down to the gangways in the hangar, took a chunk outta the security room too. Czar put the fire out. 'Nuttie's missin an arm, Czar's ok excepting tha burns he got but bein' Bardoon an' all didn't really faze him all that much, but he can't see outta one eye at the moment, Mazar reckons that'll fade, just being so close to the explosion or somement." Peter looked down at his boots. "There's somement else."  
  
Yondu blinked, he had a hole in the middle of his ship and two of his best fighters out of commission, "What boy?"  
  
"We lost Franh."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The explosion hit the gas lines in the kitchen, Franh was - was in pieces Yondu. Kitchen looks like somement outta a horror movie."  
  
"Damn!" He liked Franh, mean with a blade and damn good in the kitchen. Sighing heavily Yondu commed Tullk, "Tullk? Set a course fer the nearest inhabited planet, preferably one that has at least somement we can use ta fix tha damage." He hung up and turned to his other two officers. "A'right. Let's go see tha damage." He blinked. "Halli? Where's yer gear girl?"  
  
She looked down at herself, her fluffy cartoon printed pajamas weren't very - Ravagery. Blushing she pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth, "In ma defense tha emergency alarm was goin' off."  
  
"What's tha'?" Kraglin asked, squinting and nodding to her hand.  
  
She waved the brush back and forth, "'s a toothbrush idjit."  
  
Peter snorted, "Personal hygiene is wasted on him."  
  
"I know what a toothbrush is Peter." He nodded to Yondu, "He uses one - sometimes and I bathe ya asshole! I just don't need ta use a toothbrush, ma teeth are metal!"  
  
Yondu sighed irritably, pointing to them one at a time, "You need glasses. You stop bein' a cheeky brat and you, go git yer kit on woman! Ya look like a lil' teenager in those clothes and them two plaits. You's a Ravager senior officer, have some damn pride!"  
  
Kraglin scowled, Peter grumbled, and Halli rolled her eyes, "Aye Cap'n."

* * *

Yondu was pissed. A full repair job would take four days, until then they were stuck on this tiny little ball of lush forests and giant expanses of crystal clear water. The high humidity and afternoon rains reminded Yondu of - not home because the _Eclector_ was his home - but the planet he where he was born. There was worse places to be docked but still, the place only had one bar and the community weren't exactly welcoming to their kind.  
  
He'd ordered the worst of his lot to stay on the ship, doing repairs and the rest on their best behaviour, wouldn't do them any good to be driven out before they'd finished plugging the hole in their ship.  
  
The Centaurian wandered around the main street, it was cobblestone and clean. The type of clean that unnerved him. He was a damn space pirate, he was used to dank allies, dark rooms with dripping walls and weird smells. Speaking of smells -  
  
His stomach rumbled loudly as his sharp nose picked up something delicious. Yondu followed that smell around the corner and up the steps into a bakery.  
  
The girl behind the counter looked up with a bright smile on her face - Yondu figured she was around Quill's age about fifteen or sixteen - her eyes flickered to his coat and then back up, the smile never wavered - he was impressed. He smiled at her, "Hi hun, tha' smells incredible whatever it is."  
  
She blushed, "That's a pie I just finished baking, would you like a piece?"  
  
Yondu opened his mouth to reply when his stomach made another grumble.  
  
The girl laughed, "I guess so, huh?"  
  
Yondu's ears went navy, "Yes please hun, I ain't eaten nothin' since yesterday. Our cook bit tha dust in an explosion an' well - no one else really has as much skill as Franh did."  
  
She cut a piece, placing it on a plate, "Well that's a right shame, a bunch of pirates like you lot are bound to need someone to cook for you, aren't much good to yourselves without any food in your stomachs."  
  
"Ya ain't wrong girly." He replied taking the plate and wolfing down a huge bite. Flavour exploded on his tongue and he moaned. "Damn! This is amazing!" He took another huge bite and the girl blushed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I cook everything myself but no one's quite appreciated it like that before." She replied as Yondu practically licked the plate clean. "You want another piece?"  
  
He nodded handing the plate back, "I might just 'ave ta squirrel ya away when we leave, 'cause that's tha best damn pie I ever eaten." He winked at her taking the plate again, which held an even bigger piece.  
  
"What an awfully incredible adventure that would be." She said, almost wistfully. "My name is Vealeen but everyone calls me Vee."  
  
"'M Yondu."  
  
She blinked, " _Captain_ Yondu Udonta? Wow."  
  
The Centaurian grinned, "Ya heard o' me?"  
  
Vee gave him a knowing look, "Everyone's heard of you. You're the scourge of the black! But -"  
  
Yondu swallowed a bite of pie, "But what hun?"  
  
She smiled a little, "You're supposed to be terrifying but - but you're actually really sweet. Go figure huh?"  
  
Yondu gave her a sinister smirk, "Oh I'm flarkin' terrifyin' alright. They ain't wrong when they tell ya that, 'm not a nice man sweetheart, but that don't mean I ain't got tha capacity ta be, 'specially when someone feeds me pie this good. Yer an angel in tha kitchen ya know tha'?"  
  
She blushed again, "Oh stop it you charmer."  
  
The Centaurian chuckled.  
  
"How long is your ship docked for?"  
  
"Four days."  
  
Vee nodded smiling, "You're welcome back here anytime Captain."  
  
Yondu handed her the plate, "Kid, you ain't crew an' ya fed me, Yondu's just fine." He produced his credit chit which she waved away.  
  
"Consider it a gift, for being so sweet about my cooking."  
  
"Tha's mighty generous o' ya hun. Thank you."  
  
She smiled, "No problem."  
  
So Yondu went back every day, sampling all the bakery's goods. Turns out he was going to miss this planet after all, what with the bakery and all. Especially since, Vee had sent him off that morning with a crate filled with her cooking. He found he was going to miss that sweet little thing too.  
  
The fourth afternoon rolled around and the ship was preparing for take off. Peter was checking the exterior airlock before they left and a girl appeared in front of him, she was a tiny thing, all elbows and knees like him, with fierce violet eyes.  
  
"I need to see Yondu."  
  
Peter raised a brow and scoffed, "You don't need to see no one. Scram." He made the mistake of turning his back on her, thinking the conversation was over. He froze feeling the press of a very large barrel in his back, he raised his hands slowly.  
  
"You sure you know how ta use that thing?" He blustered.  
  
She pressed it into his back, snarling in her throat, "It'd be a real shame to put a hole in you, so I think it'd be in your interest to take me to your Captain. _Now._ "  
  
Peter swore loudly, "Alright! You got it miss, no need to get trigger happy. I like my insides where they is."  
  
"Glad we understand each other."  
  
The boy led the way through to the bridge, thankfully it wasn't very far which meant only a few rookies saw the humiliation of a tiny little girl poking him in the back with the barrel of a vicious looking shotgun.  
  
"Cap'n?"  
  
"What is it Quill?" The Centaurian said in a bored tone.  
  
"There's a girl here to see you."  
  
Said girl pulled the gun out of his back, stepping around him and patting him condescendingly on the cheek, "Thanks handsome."  
  
Yondu turned with a scowl that dissipated instantly when he saw her, "Vee? Hun, what're ya doin' here?"  
  
She looked up at him sheepishly, "You said you lost your cook in an explosion right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you said it yourself, I'm an angel in the kitchen." She paused hiking her duffel bag higher up one shoulder and swinging the massive gun up onto the other. "So, where do I sign up?"  
  
Yondu looked at the girl who stood proudly before him, he grinned, teeth glinting and sinister, "Welcome to tha Ravagers girl."

* * *

"Looks like we got a new cook. Yondu's been ravin' about her all mornin'." Kraglin commented the next morning as he and Halli grabbed a tray each.  
  
Halli smiled slyly, "She looks about Peter's age."  
  
Kraglin leveled her with a glare, "Don't'chu go gettin' no ideas in yer head cupid. No match makin'."  
  
Halli grinned went up a notch, "Worked last time didn't it?"  
  
"Halli I swear -"  
  
"Calm down Krags Imma just teasin'."  
  
The man hmmmed skeptically.  
  
"Hi!" Vee said cheerfully. "You want an omelet or a sandwich?"  
  
"Er - omelet I guess?" Kraglin replied. "Where'd ya get eggs from?"  
  
"Stole them from the bakery I used to work at. Yon - I mean - the Captain, some rookies and I cleaned out the whole place actually so we got some good food for a little while. I'm still negotiating with Yon - I mean - the Captain about better supplies. I honestly dunno how everyone survived on what you had here."  
  
Kraglin shrugged at the blushing girl, "Franh made do. It weren't perfect but we ate fine."  
  
"I intend to make sure you all eat much better from now on."  
  
The Hraxian smirked, "Well it smells good."  
  
The girl blushed even harder, "You're a sweetie, enjoy!"  
  
Halli snickered as they walked towards their table, "Oh man, someone has a crush."  
  
Kraglin just about choked, " _What?!_ "  
  
The woman rolled her eyes, "She's makin' moon eyes at ya."  
  
"No she ain't!" He hissed back.  
  
"Remember when I were her age and I had a thing fer tha' pilot?"  
  
The Hraxian scowled, "God ya were insufferable, what were his name?"  
  
She sighed wistfully, "Mac."  
  
"Yeah that's tha bastard. It were pathetic all tha' dreamy-eyed smiling an' sighin' an' gigglin' and -" Kraglin snuck a look back at Vee, "Damnit yer right she _is_ makin' moon eyes at me. What tha _hell?_ Why?"  
  
Halli sighed sliding into the seat across from him, "Krags, I love ya bro, but yer a dense idjit sometimes. Yer a Ravager first mate, yer tall, dangerous, and roguish, but ya have kind eyes and yer sweet. Yer tha perfect bad boy fer a young'un like her."  
  
Kraglin blanched, "No I ain't, 'm twice her age 'n' taken!"  
  
"Ya think that factors inta her fantasy? 'Cause it don't." A sly smile curved her lips, "'less ya 'n' Yondu wanted ta share that is."  
  
Kraglin scrunched his nose up, "You got issues Halli."  
  
"Uh? _Ravager!_ " She said obviously, like that explained everything.  
  
Which now that Kraglin thought about it, it probably did. "So whadda we do? I dun want some kid fawnin' afta me!"  
  
Halli scowled, "Ya'll thought it were sooo funny when Petey had that crush on me a few years back. I should really let ya stew in it, but I won't 'cause I ain't a bitch. It's real simple. We just turn her attention ta someone her own age - someone like - Peter."  
  
Kraglin shoveled a forkful of omelet in his mouth and bit back a moan, "Holy flark! This is amazing, try it."  
  
Halli raised an eyebrow and took a bite, "O'm'God! Is it possible ta orgasm from food? Fuck ya'll Imma make that girl mine."  
  
Kraglin cackled, "Yer a idjit."  
  
Halli laughed along with him, "You know it bro."  
  
"So how're we gunna get them two kids ta notice each other?"  
  
"Well I ain't we gonna have a pro'lem wit' Petey." She nodded towards the kitchen. Kraglin turned, watching the boy blush, stutter and practically trip over his own tongue in front of the tiny cook. The Hraxian chuckled. "First though, I gotta get her ta stop noticing e'eryone else an' start lookin' at him, second ya need ta put him on kitchen duty next roster, get 'em close an' get 'em talkin' ya know?"  
  
Kraglin nodded, "A'right, yer a gem Hals."  
  
"I know."  
  
She turned on the charm right after breakfast sauntering up to the kitchen and leaning over the bench, "Girl, ya cook like a damn queen."  
  
Vee looked up, "Aww thank you. I'm Vee."  
  
"Halli."  
  
They chatted for a few minutes, Halli asking the girl about herself, when Vee finally dropped the sentence the reptilian had been waiting for.  
  
"So - uh - that guy you had breakfast with? That your - boyfriend or something?"  
  
Halli snorted, "Kraglin? Nah girl he's tha first mate, an' ma big brother. Tha officers sit together most meals, bounce ideas off each otha an' shit. Plus ya barkin' up tha wrong tree there if ya know what I's sayin'."  
  
Vee looked confused, "How so?"  
  
Halli sighed, "Imma spell it out fer ya sweetie. He's taken, by a mean, stocky, very handsome _man._ "  
  
"Oh. _Oh._ Damn! He's so cute."  
  
Halli chuckled, "Plus he's pretty much double your age."  
  
Vee hesitated, "I guess Yondu's off limits too?"  
  
Halli barely contained the splutter that threaten to choke her, "He's double yer age an' then some, his son is the same age as you an' he's in a relationship with a tall, bony prick, who's _very_ good wit' a knife an' happens to be incredibly possessive o' what's his. So 'off limits' is more like 'never in tha universe' sweet thing."  
  
"What about that bulky guy with the dreadlocks."  
  
Halli shook her head, "'Less ya wanna be dismembered by Reaver I wouldn't even so much as look at him. Peter's around yer age, he's sweet an' he a damn good Ravager." Halli inspected her claws, "Mind you, there's a risk wit' tha' too, 'cause ya hurt him ya'll have a lotta people gunnin' fer ya."  
  
Vee's eyes lit up and Halli knew she'd got the girl. She craved a little danger, just like every teenager her age. Halli'd been the same so she could hardly blame her. Her fling with Wrecker, her fawning after Mac, they'd both been dangerous but with kind eyes and sweet personalities, once you looked passed all the violence, personal hygiene issues, and lack of intelligence and whatnot. Hell, she'd only admit it to herself but even Yondu had been on her list of crush material back then.  
  
Halli patted the girl on the arm, pushing herself back up and wandering towards the exit, "Somement ta think about anyway, a'fore ya go jumpin' in head first an' all."

* * *

To say Peter was nervous was an understatement. He'd done jobs, been shot at, and killed but none of that compared to actually functioning around a gorgeous girl, with fierce violet eyes, pretty blonde hair, and a stature so petite it made Peter feel big.  
  
So, she'd held a gun to his back and threatened him - that had been _hot_. Peter was a little messed up, he could admit that. He was being raised by Ravagers after all.  
  
Yondu and Kraglin were both still snoring when he walked passed their door, he could hear Halli singing away - probably in the shower. He wrung his hands nervously, he could really use his sister's advice right now. He hopped from foot to foot for a minute in front of her door, finally he decided against bugging her and went towards the elevator. He took it down to the hangar, trotted across the gangways and into the other side of the ship. He pounded the call button, silently flipping out about talking to Vee again after making an idiot of himself several times the week prior. He decided Kraglin was an asshole and had to pay for rostering him on kitchen hand duty. Maybe he would manage the shift without making an ass of himself?  
  
_Doubtful._ His brain supplied helpfully.  
  
He made it to the kitchen without having an aneurysm. He knocked on the doorway and Vee looked up.  
  
"Oh hey Peter. You on kitchen duty today?"  
  
He nodded dumbly, trying not to stare at how well the girl's leathers fit.  
  
"Ok, you can start kneading this dough while I start the stew. Wash your hands first!"  
  
Peter did as he was told and began pushing at the dough.  
  
Vee looked over after a few minutes and sighed, "I said _knead_ it, not poke at it, here let me show you." She came up behind him, grabbing his hands and poking her head around his shoulder so she could see. Peter temporarily forgot how to breathe. Vee smelled like fresh flowers and rain with a hint of the stew she'd been preparing. "You've got to fold it in like this. See?"  
  
"Y-yeah o-ok." He replied nervously.  
  
The day went on much the same, Vee helping him confidently, Peter blushing and stuttering like a damn fool - punctuated by hearty jabs from the crew about him and the girl.  
  
By the end of the shift Peter had managed to talk reasonably normally to Vee and was finishing mopping the floors. "All done. You need anything else?"  
  
The girl shook her head, smiling at him, "No, we're good. Thanks Peter, for today, you did awesome."  
  
The boy grinned back, "You're the real star in here, I just helped." He turned to put the last of the utensils back in the draw. Vee came up beside him, pushing herself up onto her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Peter stood up and turned as she did so and their lips connected instead. Vee opened her mouth in shock and Peter ran with it, slipping his tongue into her mouth, his fingers coming up to clutch her hair. It wasn't the most skilled or romantic of things but Peter was beyond caring about that, he was kissing a pretty girl! When they pulled apart Peter smiled down at Vee's blushing face, "Next time we hit planet-side, you wanna go out with me?"  
  
The smile was returned, and Vee pecked his lips again, "Sure."  
  
Unknown to the pair, in the shadows of the mess corner sat Halli, grinning like an idiot. Armed with her evidence she slipped quietly out of the mess and into the corridor. Palming her comm button she crowed into it happily when Kraglin picked up, "You an' tha Cap'n, dear brother, owe me twenty units each!" She stopped and made a face, "Are you two - damnit! Why would ya answer yer comm when yer doin' - _that?!_ " She cringed when Yondu moaned artfully into her ear, "You two are fucked up! Twisted little fuckers! Imma have nightmares now ya know that?!" There was an obscene sound and Halli swallowed heavily, that actually sounded - hot. She cut the connection quickly. "Lord, Kraglin was right, I do have issues."


	40. The First Time Peter Got His Heart Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is depressed, and Yondu shares a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Grenade – Bruno Mars
> 
> Tags: Yondu attempts to Dad, with some success, family feels, depressed Peter, Peter got his heart stomped on, Yondu goes all wise on us, it helps, family.

Peter had just crested seventeen when Yondu came to him asking him to go on a job. The item they were after was a necklace owned by a girl about Peter’s age. Someone else wanted this necklace very badly, so much so they were willing to pay one million units for it. All Peter had to do was befriend the girl and then nick it. The job was long and it took them two months to pull it off but that’s all the time Peter needed to fall in love.

It wasn’t hard. The girl was beautiful, smart, and funny. Unfortunately, she was also fickle; at the first hinting of another boy’s affection Peter became old news and she flicked him off like an old scab. The boy had been shattered. He swiped the necklace the same night the girl crushed his heart under her designer shoes and the job was done.

Yondu didn’t like _guilt_ , but that’s what crept up on him every time he saw his boy moping around the ship. It swallowed him up, drowning him a little more each time. The Centaurian would have asked Halli for advice had she not pulled a stunt on the bridge – screaming at him like he was five years old and needed a good box around the ears. His _pride_ prevented him from going down to the brig and asking for her help – she flarked up and now she had to chew on it – for an entire week.

He had to fly this one solo, which is how he ended up hovering awkwardly in the door of Peter’s room. The kid needed to come out of his miserable funk. There’d be plenty more girls out there for him to dote on as he got older.

Now, if Yondu could just explain that without being an asshole he’d be alright. Unfortunately, Yondu was so good at being an asshole he’d forgotten how to be – _ugh_ – nice.

Peter had his face stuffed into his pillow and his headphones on his ears, something was playing – Yondu couldn’t tell what – it was probably depressing. The boy opened a red-rimmed eye and looked up, “Go away Yondu.”

The older man scoffed and deposited his bulk next to Peter’s legs, “Ain’t goin’ nowhere ‘til yer outta this funk boy.”

The kid sighed dramatically and pulled off his headphones, “Then you’ll be there ‘til you dry up. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side so he was shoulder to shoulder with the Centaurian. “What the fuck you want?”

Yondu scowled and went to cuff the boy over the head before he remembered he was trying to be – _ugh –_ nice. He amended the swipe at the last second, patting Peter awkwardly on the shoulder.

The kid gave him a funny look and Yondu sighed, “Look son, I – I dunno – flark it all! – I dunno what I can say ta make ya feel better ‘cept it ain’t all as bad as it seems right now.”

Peter scoffed, “Plenty of women in the universe – _blah blah blah_ – yeah I heard that shit from half the crew already. What would you know anyway, you ain’t never felt like this!”

Yondu grumbled, trying to decide where to share something he ain’t never shared with no one but Kraglin, “Would ya believe me if I told ya I know exactly how ya feel right now?”

Peter gave him a skeptical look.

Yondu sighed again. “I weren’t much older that you – maybe a few years – but there was this girl – name was Leana – big eyes, gorgeous, smart, batshit crazy an’ a wicked mean streak – I loved that woman wit’ all my heart. But no matter what I did, how hard I tried, I weren’t good enough, clever enough – hell, pro'ly not handsome enough neither. She – she married – somebody else. That shit _crushed_ me boy, I felt like ya do now – depressed, hopeless, angry – hell – even worthless. But ya know what? I got over it, fucked my way around, had some fun – not that I’m suggestin’ ya do that, mind – then – eventually – I fell in love again, an’ that bony bastard is ma whole world.”

Peter gave him a small smile, “Never pegged you for a romantic Yondu.”

The older man bumped his shoulder against Peter’s affectionately, “Yeah well – dun tell anyone or I’ll gut ya.”  He paused grinning at his boy, “So ya see, it ain’t all as bad as it feels. It’ll get better.”

Peter scowled again, “Whatever. I don’t give a fuck anymore.”

Yondu caught his eyes and held them, “Imma impart some wisdom on ya son. You _should_ give a fuck. Ya really should, _but_ only about tha things that set yer soul on fire. Save yer fucks for magical shit.”

Peter grinned and Yondu patted his leg. Getting up the Centaurian headed towards the door.

“Hey Yondu?”

The older man looked over his shoulder, “Yeah boy?”

“Thanks.”


	41. The First Time Peter Got Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter drinks, Yondu spins utter bullshit, and Halli French braids Kraglin’s mohawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas
> 
> Tags: drinking, heavy drinking, drunken antics, drunken stories, hangovers, Ravager party.

Peter was heading towards his room when he heard his older sister yelling at his dad. He stopped by Halli’s cabin door, the sound was muffled, but if he pressed his ear to the cold metal he could hear well enough.

“Ain’t no way Cap’n! He’s just a kid.”

Yondu sighed, “He ain’t been a kid fer nearly two years.”

He could imagine Halli putting her hand on her hips as she usually did when she was unimpressed with something the Centaurian said. “Yeah on Xandar maybe but ya ain’t an adult ‘til yer eighteen on Terra!”

“How old were you when I picked ya up?”

A pointed finger would come next – it always did – “Ain’t tha point Cap’n.”

“You drank whisky wit’ me the week afta ya were on board.”

“I’m only half Terran!”

Yondu’s tone was smug, “Exactly.”

“Huh – shit – I walked inta that didn’t I?”

The captain chuckled, “Come on Hals, the boy deserves it! He helped pull off that mission plus he had his heart shattered by that little _bitch_.”

Peter smirked, his family could be super protective, but he loved them – as nuts as they were.

“That one is on you ol’ man!”

“I _know!_ ” Yondu sighed, “He deserves a night out wit’ tha rest o’ tha crew.”

Halli sounded exasperated, “Why are we even discussing this? He's your boy, ain’t mine.”

He could picture Yondu slinging an arm around her waist – he couldn’t reach her shoulders – “’Cause if I dun convince you it’s a good idea you’ll be all mopey all night ‘n’ then no one will have any fun – ya remember what tha’ is don’t ya?”

“Shup up ya big blue idjit, I can drink ya under tha table!”

The Centaurian laughed, “Oh girly I smell’s me a challenge!”

“You’re on.”

* * *

So, that was how Peter found himself planet side in a crowded bar that looked like it only served people who had a bounty out on their head. Halli slid a drink in front of him. "This here's Xandarian whiskey, ain’t tha same as tha Terran stuff but its close."

Peter sniffed it, "Thanks Hals."  
  
The reptilian lit a cigarette, smoke pluming from her nose, “Only smoke when I drink – mostly – sorta only when we’s planet-side, ya know ya seen me smoke a’fore.”

“Caught you smoking on the _Eclector_ a few times too.”

She grinned sheepishly, “Dun tell tha Cap’n, he don’t like people smokin’ on tha ship.”  
  
Peter shook his head fondly, taking a sip of his drink and wincing as it burned his throat, "Your secret's safe with me Hals, neither of us need to clock anymore brig time."  
  
She chuckled. After – The Incident – and _yes_ it needed capitals – Peter had been moping around like a petulant teenager and being snappy at everyone, which, of course, pissed off Yondu and he wound up on scrubbing duty or if he really decided to push his luck the brig.

Halli clocked up an entire week in there after screaming until she was purple in the face at the captain – while on the bridge – not the smartest thing she’s ever done but her baby brother had his heart broke and it was Yondu’s fault. To be perfectly honest, she was surprised the man hadn’t had her spaced.  
  
Speak of the devil – Yondu hopped up on the stool next to Halli, she watched his legs dangle with a barely concealed smirk - short ass.  
  
The bottle he held in his hand was something different to what the reptilian had seen him with earlier, this one was half empty which meant Yondu was most definitely starting to feel it.  
  
“Hey you’s two, what ya’ll doin’?”  
  
“Just chattin’ Cap’n.”  
  
“Those'll kill ya, Hals.”  
  
“Ya been tellin’ me that fer almost twenty years Cap’n. ‘sides what we do? Ravagers don’t have a retirement fund do they?”  
  
Yondu snorted, “That they don’t there girly, that they don’t. Units ain’t for keepin’ they’s fer spendin’”  
  
"Yeah we know, your trinket collection is testament to that." Peter replied shoving his empty glass away and signalling for another.  
  
"You’s just jealous boy, I got all these pretties an’ you don’t."  
  
"I got my music. That’s all I need - reminds me of my mom."  
  
"Awww" Halli ruffled his hair, "Ain’t that sweet? Only things I got are ma Sic’tars, an’ an old photo of my parents together."  
  
"Bah! You two’s killin’ my buzz wit’ all this sentiment." Yondu slid from the stool and almost into a puddle on the floor, "Kraglin! Where'd that skinny bugger get to?" He wandered off, stumbling only slightly.  
  
Peter snorted, "Drunk ol’ bastard."  
  
Halli chuckled, "Careful he ain’t drunk enough not ta whistle. When he gets that far then ya can start insulting him." She clinked her glass against Peter's, "Bottoms up!"

* * *

Later on in the night when Halli's fairly buzzed and Peter is swaying in his seat, Yondu appeared with an armful of bottles insisting they go back to the ship with him and Kraglin.  
  
Halli conceded, only because she thought if Peter drank much more planet-side she definitely wouldn't be able to carry him back to where the ship was docked for repairs.  
  
The group ended up in Yondu's cabin, Peter slouched sideways on the couch, Yondu flung out on his bed leaning against the headboard with Halli next to him, Kraglin sitting cross legged in front of her.  
  
The reptilian carded her hands through the Hraxian's far too long mohawk and he practically purred, she began separating sections to braid it for the hell of it, and to see how long it would take the man to figure it out. She hoped, with a giggle, at least one shift - just to give the crew a laugh.  
  
"Tell us a story Cap'n." She murmured into the quiet of the room.  
  
"A ssstory huh? What’chu’wanna hear den?"  
  
Halli shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
"What 'bout tha time ya took out an entire warehousssse o' sssmugglers without ‘em getting’ a sshot off?" Kraglin slurred.  
  
"That’didn’t h-hapuh-en." Peter half-shouted.  
  
"You sshut your tra-puh boy. It did too!" Yondu dissolved into sniggers. "It wasss what like five er so yearsss 'go. Desssided I wass gunna wh-wh – flark’it’all – I took a ssolo righ’? Walkss inta a warehousse filled wit’ ssmug'ers - like a hundrit o'em, killed ‘em all wif ma arrow 'fores they could even blink wasss beat'ful."  
  
Halli grinned and rolled her eyes, "E'ery time ya tell tha' story there's more'n'more people. First time it were thirty, then fifty, now ya tellin uss it’s a hundrit? Come'n Yondu I calls bulls'shit."  
  
The Centaurian held up his hands, sloshing a good portion of the bottle of booze he was holding onto his stomach, "A'righ' sssos maybeh its’was like fifteen er twenty o’ ‘em, but ssstill Imma flllarkin’ badassss!"  
  
Halli finished Kraglin's braid with one of her hair ties and grinned, "You’ss a bullshit artisst Yondu, a big ol' blue bulsshit artieest."  
  
"Don’t’chu diss – res – diss – pec – flark! – don’t gimme no’lip girly!" He attempted a whistle that came out more like a wet raspberry.  
  
Peter giggled madly, "He can’ts whisssst – el he’s too dr – dranks."  
  
The whole lot of them dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Halli groaned, the bed was moving under her head, said head felt about twelve sizes too big and was throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Swallowing the bile that threatened to make an appearance, she cracked open a crusty eyelid. She was flopped on her side, cheek smooshed into softness – she blinked slowly – since when was Yondus mattress blue?

It was then she realised with a start, that she was using Yondu as a pillow, specifically his belly and – _eww_ – it was all sticky and smelt like stale booze. She looked forwards and caught an eyeful of his junk – thankfully still clad in red leather. Lifting her cheek and wincing as it peeled away, she looked about.

Kraglin was curled around one of her legs like a limpet, hair still in a French braid – she snickered which dissolved into a coughing fit, dislodging Yondu's hand from where it was tangled in her hair. Peter was half off the couch with a bucket under his face – she put it there because she knew that the last thing he would want to do with a hangover was scrub puke off Yondu's cabin floor – his legs tangled in a blanket, one boot dangling off his foot.

She smiled, they were all a flarking mess and to top it off the three of them would have to run the ship today. Halli groaned again at that realisation and pushed her face back into Yondu's stomach, "I don’t want to adult today." She muttered irritably.

Yondu snorted awake, "Whassat?" Then immediately grabbed at his skull, "Aww _hell_ , ma head." He noticed Halli smooshed against his belly and chuckled, "Halli? You alright there, girl?"

She turned her head to the side, "I don’t want to adult today." She repeated. "Can we just stay here?"

"Ha! Ship don’t run itself girl. It’d pro'ly explode if we left it to that useless bunch of scuds.”

Peter chose that moment to start heaving into the bucket, "Holy – shit –" Halli winced as liquid hit the metal. "My flarkin’ head!"

"Welcome to yer first hangover boy!"

"URGH! I’m never drinking – again."

"Will you lot shut up?!" Kraglin moaned loudly, "Owww. Sound hurts." Peter heaved again. "Petey throw up quieter!" He snapped.

"Ya alright darlin'?"

"No, I feel like death Yon." He lifted his head slowly and went to card a hand through his mohawk, he frowned feeling over his head. "What the hell happened ta my hair."

Halli snorted.

"Ya look right purty darlin'. Ya should do that more often."

Kraglin groaned.  
  
When the lot of them fell out of the cabin, somewhere within the hour, they all looked like death.

Peter was as white as a sheet and still carrying his bucket like a lifeline, Halli's leathers were covered in the booze Yondu had spilled so she smelt like the inside of a bar and her hair looked like she'd held onto a live wire in a console, Kraglin's hair was a fluffy, wave ridden mess and he had more bloodshot than eye. Yondu was surprisingly chipper – the other three suspected this was because his soul fed off the pain of others – despite having what looked like puke on his coat and his boots making an odd squelching sound. Whether it was puke, booze or – God forbid – piss, Halli didn’t want to know.  
  
When they arrived at the mess, the rest of the crew were in a similar state.  
  
Yondu grinned, placing his hand on his hips and cracking his back, he surveyed the room chuckling, "Ain’t no party like a Ravager party."


	42. The First Time Peter Got His Own M-Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets an m-ship for this eighteenth birthday and gives everyone squishy family feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter is on school holidays for the next two weeks. I will try to update before the end of the holidays but I may not get around to it :/
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Blood Brothers - Iron Maiden
> 
> Tags: birthdays, family, family feels, hangovers.

The day after Peter turned eighteen he was nursing a wicked hangover in the mess. That was the _first_ and _last_ time he would ever challenge Yondu to a drinking competition. The incredibly lively devil himself appeared as if summoned next to Peter, tossing an m-ship coding keycard in front of him.

“Happy birthday boy!”

Peter picked it up curiously, looking around at the grinning faces at the officer’s table, “What’s this for?”

“Tha _Milano_. It’s yers.”

His head shot up, eyes wide, “But – but I’ve still got –” he did the math quickly, “a year and two months left on the payments.”

Halli smirked, “Well, we all chipped in a lil’ bit towards it an’ paid tha rest off. So, ‘s yers Petey. ‘Appy birthday.”

The Terran looked at Yondu, “Can I take it out?”

The Centaurian shrugged, “It’s yer ship Quill, ya can do what ya like wit’ ‘er now.”

He looked around the table at the people who had become his family over the ten years since he was picked up. “Seriously guys, _thank you_.”

Kraglin gave him a light shove, “Go’on Pete, enjoy yer ship, an’ have fun.”

* * *

Yondu entered the bridge some hours later to find his mate and third in command leaning over a nav console.

“What’chu two up ta?”

“Watchin’ Petey.” Halli replied, slurping some Beasties off the fork in her hands. Kraglin snuck one out of the tin, shoving it in his mouth.

The Centaurian leaned over his first mate’s shoulder, “What’s he doin’ then?”

“He input tha coordinates ta Terra.” Halli said, smacking Kraglin’s fingers with the fork, “Git yer own gutter rat.”

“ _What?!_ ” Yondu leaned forwards more to get a better look, almost knocking the Hraxian over. “Why didn’t ya say anythin’?!”

“’Cause he ain’t moved.” Kraglin replied, pinching two Beasties and sliding one over his shoulder into Yondu’s mouth. “Been sittin’ there fer an hour.”

The Centaurian chewed thoughtfully, “Thanks darlin’.” He said, pressing a kiss absently to Kraglin’s temple, making the Hraxian’s face light up like a glowing star. Halli just rolled her eyes, grinning at the pair - they really were the _cutest_ fucking couple. “What’s he doin’?” Yondu continued, as another wriggling Beastie was slipped into his waiting mouth.

Halli glared, holding the tin further away from sticky Hraxian fingers.  She looked at the little blip on the radar, “Decidin’ what’s important ta ‘im.”

The nav console beeped and the _Milano_ began to move.

The reptilian grinned, “He cancelled the coordinates, he’s headin’ back.” She looked up at the two men beside her, “Terra ain’t home no more. We are.”


	43. The First Time Peter Started an Annual Ravager Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yondu, Kraglin and Halli are irresponsible shits and Peter has to clean up their mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters. Totally random, probably unnecessary to the story but I had to write it ;)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! What's My Age Again - Blink 182
> 
> Tags: drinking, getting drunk, irresponsible behaviour, let’s face it, that’s going to happen, they’re Ravagers, Yondu & Kraglin don’t know what to do with emotions, Peter’s surrounded by irresponsible idiots, he swears, Yondu & Kraglin are assholes, Poor Halli, revenge, pranks, prank war, humour.

Halli was slumped on Yondu’s couch when he entered his cabin, Kraglin not far behind.

“Halli! What’chu – girl, you cryin’? Aww _hell_ , I hate it when ya do that, what happened?”

Teary golden eyes blinked slowly up at him, “Cap’n! Oh man – this movie – man – ‘sssss fuckin’ great! Here! Come here! I’llsss start it ‘gain an ya c’n wattchhhh it wit’ me.” Her fingers fiddled clumsily with the holo in her claws.

Yondu raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, “Chu drunk Hallifax?”

“Thissss hooch ‘em boyssss brewed is nuckin’ futs – wait –”

Yondu barked out a laugh and she looked hurt, “Awww come’on girl, ‘s funny. You’s drunk as hell right now.”

She patted the couch sloppily, “Come, come sit! Sssssit!”

Yondu threw himself down next to her, chains clanking. He shoved her upright and used his shoulder to hold her up. “Gimme a swig o’ that.” He snatched the bottle from her fingers. They both looked up when Kraglin came through the cabin door. “Kraggles, darlin’! Come sit wit’ our girl an’ watch whatever this shit is. Fuckin’ great apparently.”

Kraglin raised an eyebrow and flopped down next to Yondu, who handed him the bottle. The Hraxian took a swig and coughed violently, staring at the bottle with a frown, “Holy shit, no wonder she’s is so fucked up. Where’d ya git this?”

Halli waved her hand absently at him, “Shhhhhhhh! ‘S startin’!”

Yondu frowned as the colourful characters flashed up onto the screen. He shared a look with Kraglin, who spoke softly, “What _is_ this?” He paused as the title came up, “Hals – is this a kid’s movie?”

She nodded in that very serious way drunk folk got, “Yeah. ‘S new on Terra.”

Kraglin frowned at her, the girl ate up anything science fiction like it was going out of style, but she never watched kid’s movies – not without Peter anyway. “Why’re ya watchin’ a kid’s movie?”

Her eyes got all big and watery again and both men winced, “Used ta watch ‘em wit’ Petey allll tha time.” She sniffled wetly.

Yondu slid an arm around her shoulders and squeezed in his awkwardly comforting way, “Damn girl, chu actin’ like he’s dead.”

She sniffed again, “Tha kid in ‘im is. He’s a grown ass nan mow –” She frowned and shook her head, “He’s an ad-alt-adu? _Fuck it!_ He went an’ growed up on me!” She wiped at her eyes, “I feel so fuckin’ - _old!_ ”

Yondu winced again, putting his other arm around her in a sideways hug, “Ain’t got no one ta mother, huh?”

Kraglin nudged him gently, “Hell Cap’n, ya think ‘bout it she ain’t never stopped. Always mothered us – still do – an’ Pete too.”

Yondu leaned back over and pulled Kraglin into his other side, he nicked the bottle out of the first mate’s hands and downed the rest, “Ya got anymore o’ this shit Hals?”

She pulled three more bottles out from beside the couch and handed two of them off without looking, “Shhhhh! Watch tha mooooovie.”

* * *

Kraglin burped and threw away his – how many bottles had he had? – fuck it – didn’t matter, “I take it back. This is fuckin’ amazin’.”

Yondu nodded, “I ain’t n’er seen somement this fuckin’ funny!”

“Right?! _Right?!”_

The biolock cycled and Peter walked in. He stopped dead when he saw the puppy pile of his family, all slumped together – drunk as hell – watching – _a fucking kid’s movie?_

“What the hell are you lot doing?”

Three sets of eyes trained on him.

“Pete!”

“Petey!”

“Hey son!”

The Terran held in a snort, “Are you guys drunk? What are you watching?”

Halli beamed at him, “Kid’s movie! Like we used ta do when ya was a lil’in.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “It’s the middle of the fuckin’ day cycle an’ you lot are sittin’ here stinking drunk. _Here’s_ the question of the fucking day kids! If you three are here – who the _hell_ is running the ship?”

Halli blinked, “Uhhhh –”

Yondu made a face of pure concentration, “I – hmmmm.”

Kraglin grinned blearily, “Half-nut?”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Peter scrubbed his hands through his hair roughly making it stick up at all different angles. “Christ on a cracker! I go out for three hours! _Three!_ An’ the whole fuckin’ ship falls apart!”

Yondu frowned, leaning forward and sloppily pointing a finger at the Terran, “Don’t’chu – don’t’chu dis-disres – don’t’chu talk ta me like tha’! I’m tha –” The sentence was interrupted by a hiccup, “Cap’n o’ this sssshipss.” The word dissolved into a raspberry that had Yondu falling back onto the couch in a fit of sniggers.

The mushiest face Peter had ever seen appeared on Kraglin’s face and he leaned over Yondu and kissed him.

Halli watched for a second and then realised with horror they weren’t stopping, “Oh man – ooo weee – uh – Petey – they’s gunna – can you – uh – help me up.  As much as I love these two hucklekeads, I dun really wanna see ‘em do – do that. Jesus Christ – that’s – that’s filthy man.”

Peter laughed, “Oh no. You made that bed, ya can lie in it.  I gotta go make sure there ain’t been a mutiny with you lot gone.”

Halli looked at him with wide pleading eyes, “Petey, come’on man!”

“Have fun!” He sing-songed on his way back out.

“Peter!” Halli shouted after him, “Peter please? _Damnit!_ ” She looked over at the two and quickly averted her eyes as Kraglin struggled to undo Yondu’s pants. “Knock it off you two! Ya’ll got company over here.” The pair ignored her as if she were a part of the furniture. “Damn! Krags you tryin’ ta suck his tongue straight out his mouth or what?” She looked at the ceiling again, “Ya know – I didn’t sign up for this shit.” She glanced at them again. “Boys?” At this stage Kraglin had wrestled Yondu’s leathers halfway down his ass. “Fuck.” Halli quickly figured she wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon and she was way too fucking drunk to walk.  Picking up the holo pad she wrestled with it a minute, pulling up some music and digging her headphones out of a pocket in her leathers. Shoving them in her ears she turned it up until her brain was rattling around in her skull and closed her eyes.

_Just lie back an’ think o’ England love._

* * *

 

Several hours later Peter opened the cabin door again.

_Oh._

_Dear._

_God._

_No._

The captain and his first mate had obviously passed out, but not before Kraglin got his hands into Yondu’s pants.

The image of Yondu’s chubby blue ass was enough to scar Peter for life.

Halli was slumped in the other direction as far away as possible from the tangle of limbs, sound asleep. The headphones had slipped out of her ears while she was out, and Peter could hear the music blaring from where he was standing.

The reptilian snorted awake and spied Peter through stilted eyes, “Peter Jason Quill! You utter _asshole!_ You _left_ me here! With _them!_ Doing _that!_ I ought’a throw you out an airlock boyo! An’ as soon as this clanging in ma head goes away Imma kick yer ass!”

Peter snickered cruelly, “Serves you right.  That was really irresponsible – all of you getting’ drunk like that. Fuck sake! _I’m_ supposed to be the irresponsible one!”

There was a series of clicks and Hall’s Sic’tar were floating about his head. She glared at him, “Gimme one reason why I shouldn’t carve you up like a turkey boy?”

Peter’s smirked turned ‘Yondu’ evil, “’Cause we are going to fuck with those two so bad they’re gunna wish they ain’t been born.”

Halli narrowed her eyes, “I’m listenin’.”

* * *

It was one series of horrible pranks after the other; cement in boots – the _‘aww hell’_ from across the hall was well worth it, dirt in the coffee grinder – Kraglin’s spit-take into Yondu’s face is something Halli will _never_ forget, swapping out clothes – Yondu in a set of Peter’s skinny jeans had been _hysterical_ , rerouting the hot water – that backfired pretty quick, because neither of them got hot water either, replacing Kraglin’s favourite knife with a rubber chicken – threatening the crew and drawing a squeaky yellow chicken had made him the laughing stock for at least three days, stealing Yondu’s arrow and hiding it in Taserface’s bunk – not sorry, Tasie’s an asshole, putting blue hair dye in Kraglin’s shampoo – also backfired because both Kraglin and Yondu liked it.

It got to the point where Yondu ended up calling a ship-wide meeting and threatened to space every last crew member unless the pranks stopped.

Both Peter and Halli felt kind of bad.

They decided they’d fucked with the pair enough and stopped pulling the pranks.

The next stop planet side, Halli found a couple of swanky trinkets for Yondu’s collection and Peter found an antique knife set for Kraglin.

When the pair stumbled to bed that night the presents were placed on their bed with a note;

_We’re sorry we fucked with you so much._

_Love Halli and Peter._

Underneath, scratched in Peter’s scrawl;

_Don’t throw us out the airlock <3_

Yondu threw the note on the bed and snarled, “Imma _kill_ ‘em!”

Kraglin placed a hand on his arm, grinning madly, “Or – _or._ ”

And that’s how the Annual Ravager Prank Wars started.


	44. The First Time Peter Did Nothing At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bunch of shit happens, and Peter misses the whole goddamn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little fun chapter ;)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Lazy Song - Bruno Mars
> 
> Tags: minor disaster, Peter avoids adulting, nobody’s impressed by this.

“Damage ta tha rear engine Cap’n!”

“ _Fuck!_ Boost tha shieldin’, giv’em all ya got boys! We’re takin’ these fuckers down!”

“Second Quadrant is decompressin’ Cap!”

“Halli! Git tha hell over there, see what ya c’n do.”

Halli bolted for the door, “Aye, Cap’n!”

“Gunners! Lay inta their weak spots, focus on tha engines! They can’t give chase if they ain’t got no power!” Yondu turned his head to his right, “Kraglin! Find us a way outta here!”

The Hraxian nodded, “Yes’sir.”

“Quill!” Yondu looked around, “Quill?!”

Peter was nowhere to be found.

Yondu closed his eyes and ground his molars until they hurt, “WHERE THA **HELL** IS QUILL?!”

* * *

Peter sighed happily, propping his feet up on his control console and leaning back in the pilot’s chair of the _Milano_. His headphones were blaring out his songs and he felt pretty damn content.

The three-month stint in space with no stops was driving him crazy. He wanted to get out and explore new ports, go on a mission – hell, at this point he’d happily do Vee’s grocery shopping if it just meant he could get off the _Eclector_ for a while.

They’d just passed through a significant portion of Nova space, which meant going dark for days on end. Stumbling around with only the night cycle lights, while still trying to achieve regular activities was _not_ his idea of a good time. It messed up his body clock something fierce and he didn’t know how those people who lived on planets that would go months at a time in total darkness did it. They were in smuggler territory now – probably more dangerous than Nova space – but at least the lights were on.

He’d squirreled himself away in his ship for the day to escape the monotony of it all. A rookie owed him a favour and he’d bummed all his dailies off on her. As long as they got done, no one would miss him for the day.

His wristpad beeped, signalling his shift end and he sighed. Better get up to the mess for dinner before anyone realised he’d gone AWOL.

Peter clambered out the airlock and into utter chaos. He looked around with a confused expression, spotting Yondu, Kraglin, Halli, and a bunch of the other senior officers milling around the hangar in a group.

Yondu looked pissed, barking out commands and asking for damage reports. Peter swallowed heavily, if he snuck away now maybe he could –

“QUILL!”

_Shit._

He turned to see the three of them in various positions of disapproval.

He smiled sheepishly, “Hey guys – uh – what’d I miss?”


	45. The First Time Peter Led a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter leads a mission and for once in his life nothing goes tits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! On Top of the World - Imagine Dragons
> 
> Tags: weapons trade, Ravager mission, bartering, teasing, family.

Yondu repositioned his goggles as the vicious wind battered his coat about his ankles, making it snap like a whip. Copious amounts of sand hit his skin, pin pricks against sensitive scales, and he raised an arm to shield his implant. "Ya ready fer this boy?"  
  
"Been ready for years Yondu." Peter’s modulated voice called back.  
  
Yondu grinned at his boy, "As tha hurricane said ta tha palmtree. Hold onta yer nuts - this ain’t no ordinary blowjob."  
  
There was a snort, then a groan, " _Seriously_. You have the _worst_ dad jokes."  
  
The Centaurian chuckled, "A’right boy, it’s yer show, go’on."  
  
"Ok." Peter called over the wind, "This is a weapons trade, nothing extreme but we gotta look the part. Now - these guys as pretty well known for being shifty as all hell, so don’t let your guard down. If shit goes sideways, we do what we do best - kick their asses! Everyone got it?" There was a chorus of yes and nods. "Alright, let’s go."  
  
Peter led the way into the compound, clicking off his helmet as he entered the warehouse. Though Peter stood out in front, the smuggler’s eyes went immediately to Yondu. The Centaurian shook his head, and nodded to Peter, "This is Quill’s show, Angel, ‘m just here as a grunt."  
  
Angel’s eyes shifted to Peter, "Alright _Quill_." She said in an alarmingly posh accent. "You see the spread," her hands passed over the collection of firearms in front of her, "pick your poison and we’ll talk units."  
  
Peter took a critical eye to the weaponry, immediately he pointed to a rifle, "Those are counterfeit - they rig ‘em to explode when you pull the trigger - last time I checked us Ravagers don’t take to kindly to losing fingers."  
  
In the background Halli chuckled, remembering when Peter was younger and she’d taken the finger off a rookie for touching her ass.  
  
Angel raised a delicate brow and motioned for one of her men to remove the gun from the table, "Your boy has a good eye Udonta."  
  
Peter’s eyes landed on a sniper, he picked it up and looked down the scope. Grunting, he narrowed his eyes. They flicked briefly up to Angel before he turned his head slightly and called  behind him, "Halli, come here a sec." The reptilian moved up to his side. "Is it just me or does that scope look off to you?"  
  
Halli hefted the weapon up to her eye and clicked her tongue, shaking her head, "Tha minute this gits fired that glass will shatter, it ain’t been manufactured right."  
  
The Terran nodded, "That’s what I thought." He replied taking the weapon back and dropping it on the table. He crossed his arms and leveled the woman with a cold look. Angel swallowed, this was Yondu’s boy alright, and he wasn’t going to take any shit. "So, tell me _Angel_ , you got anything that’s worth a damn or are we wasting our fuckin’ time? Because I don’t see a single thing on this table that ain’t gonna break the minute someone uses it."  
  
Yondu's grin was sinister, he knew Angel would try to pull a fast one, she always did. That’s why Yondu chose this mission for Peter to lead, he wanted to see if the boy had the smarts and the stones to challenge her.  
  
Angel glared, "Are you saying my products aren’t up to scratch Quill?"  
  
Peter raised a brow, "I’m saying you’re full of shit and if you think I’m going to buy any of this crap you’re a moron. Either show me the _real_ cache or we walk." He paused, tipping his head, "You wanna make some units or you want to piss us off? Not sure this lot would take to kindly to that."  
  
Angel grinned, "Seems you’re a chip of the old block boy, well done." She turned her head, "Boys? Bring out the real stuff."  
  
The Terran narrowed his eyes at her as smuggling's finest was placed in front of him. He picked up each one inspecting them carefully. He nodded, "A case of the snipers, three of the hand canons, five cases of the rifles and two of the shotguns. Kraglin? There’s a mean set of plasma knives here if you’re feelin’ spendy."  
  
Kraglin stepped up to inspect them and nodded, "Take a set of them too."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Got any specialty stuff? Shit you don’t usually see?"  
  
Angel smirked, motioning to the table with her head. It was cleared off again and the items were replaced. Peter eyed them carefully, picking up each and looking them over.  
  
"How much for the Widow?" He nodded to the sniper.  
  
"That one’s very rare, ten thousand units."  
  
Peter scoffed, "Shove that up your ass and twist it. It’s worth five thou’."  
  
"We went to great trouble to get that."  
  
"La-dee-fuckin’-da. It’s still only worth five."  
  
Angel chuckled, "Alright kid, because I like you. You can have it for five."  
  
"Those six shooters?"  
  
"Two hundred. A piece."  
  
"Give you three hundrit for both."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"The combat shotgun?"  
  
"That’s a thousand."  
  
Peter shook his head, "Five hundrit."  
  
"Not a chance in hell boy. Eight hundred."  
  
"Seven fifty."  
  
Angel rolled her eyes, "Fine."  
  
"The launcher?"  
  
"Two grand."  
  
"Nope. Thirteen hundrit."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to argue with me on everything?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
She sighed, "Fifteen hundred."  
  
Peter shrugged, "Alright."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
The Terran looked at the things he really wanted, a custom made set of plasma canons, "What about them canons?"  
  
"Good eye. Those are custom made, real high quality. The mongrel who owned them killed three of my best before my sharpshooter put him down. The asking price is twelve thousand for the pair."  
  
Peter raised his eyebrows, "I’ll give you five for both."  
  
"I may have been born at night Quill, but it wasn’t last night. I know you know they’re worth the asking price."  
  
The Terran shrugged, "Maybe. We don’t really _need_ them, I guess you could wait until the next buyer who’s willing to pay that kind of money."  
  
Angel narrowed her eyes, "Ten thousand."  
  
Peter looked around, feigning disinterest, "I mean, I could probably spare maybe six for the pair? It’s a lot of units for a couple of guns, as nice as they are."  
  
She sighed, "You’re killing me kid. I’ll offer them to you one more time but I’m not budging any further! Seven thousand, five hundred."  
  
Internally Peter crowed - that was a fucking _steal!_  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Angel - but ok. Deal."  
  
"Anything else that catches your fancy or are we done here?"  
  
Peter gave the table one last cursory glance, "Nah we’re good."  
  
Angel nodded, "Alright boys, sort the goods. Snowflake? You handle payment from Quill here."  
  
A small woman who was completely white from head to toe stepped forwards and Peter eyed her curiously, "Guess I know where the name Snowflake comes from." He gave her a flirty smile and a wink.  
  
She smiled at him, "I suppose Quill is so much better." She replied, handing him a datapad.  
  
Peter looked over the totals and did the math, nodding, "Well, most people call me Starlord, but you can call me Peter."  
  
Kraglin snorted as he passed with his new blades, "Dun let ‘im fool ya Snow. No one calls him that."  
  
"It’s gunna catch on!"  
  
"No it ain’t!" Came the chorus from all the Ravagers present. They’d heard this stupid argument enough to know the customary answer.  
  
"Guys! _Come on!_ "  
  
"Give it up Pete, ain’t no one gon’ call ya some stupid ass name like that." Kraglin called over his shoulder as he made his way back to Yondu who was hefting the combat shotgun over his shoulder.  
  
Peter sighed, and Snowflake smiled up at him as the unit transfer completed. "Family, am I right?"  
  
The Terran snorted, "Yeah, no kidding."


	46. The First Time Peter was Someone's Shoulder to Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter comforts Kraglin and Halli's a 'quiet bitch'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! The Conversation - Motion City Soundtrack
> 
> Tags: relationship problems, arguments, comforting, Peter is a good brother, family, family drama, family feels, pep talk.

Peter didn’t know what the fight had been about, but Halli said it was bad.  
  
He found Kraglin staring into space on the wing of his m-ship, half a bottle of something the boys had brewed dangling limply in between his fingers.  
  
"I remember how we met, I remember risin’ through tha ranks wit’ him an’ Leana, I were there for ‘im when she broke his heart, I been there through mutinies, exile, e’erythin’. I - I just - that were tha biggest fight we e’er had. I - I think it’s over."  
  
Peter sighed, settling himself next to the Hraxian and curling his arm around the thinner man’s shoulders, "My granddaddy used to say; ‘it ain’t over ‘till tha fat lady sings Petey.’"  
  
Kraglin frowned, "Tha fuck that mean?"  
  
The Terran snorted, "Hell if I know - but it ain’t over ‘till one of you’s says it’s over. Did that happen?"  
  
"Well - no."  
  
"Then it ain’t over bro. You two are the perfect disaster, one little fight isn’t going to break that apart."  
  
Kraglin’s voice cracked, "He said he never wanted ta see me again."  
  
Peter sighed, "He didn’t mean it Krags." The Hraxian sobbed into Peter’s shoulder and the Terran winced. "Come on Kraglin, it’s ok. It’s gonna be fine, he’ll apologise - you know he will."  
  
He shook his head, "Cap’n never apologises. He don’t _ever_."  
  
"He might surprise you."  
  
"Pete, I known that man fer twenty seven years. He ain’t never apologise ta no one." Kraglin sighed morosely, "Maybe I should just leave."  
  
"Run away ya mean?"  
  
Kraglin shoved Peter away, "I ain’t runnin’ from nothin’!"  
  
"No ya aren’t - because tha Kraglin Obfonteri I know doesn’t run from shit. I seen you face down twenty men with blasters armed with just your knives. My brother’s not afraid of anything, especially not that stubborn blue bastard who occasionally acts like an actual dad. You stand and you fight, because you’re a goddamn bad ass and - Jesus Christ Kraglin, you’re _you_ dude - you were my hero as a kid. So you’re going to pick your sorry ass up and you’re going to go on with your life until that stupid fucker apologises and then ya’ll can forgive each other and do the assortment of nasty things you two do when you’re alone - the things I never want to think about - _ever_."  
  
Kraglin blinked at him with watery blue eyes and then grinned, "I was really your hero?"  
  
Peter ducked his head, "Hell yeah dude, you protected me and looked out for me - made sure nothing bad happened to me and when it did anyway because I did some _stupid_ stuff as a kid, you were always there to make it better. You’re family dude, doesn’t matter that we ain’t blood - you’re my brother. You’re always going to be my hero."  
  
Kraglin’s wiry arms tugged him into a hug, "Thanks lil’ bro."  
  
Peter smiled hugging him back, "Hey man, anytime."  
  
As they walked back toward the ladders to the gangway Kraglin nudged him playfully, "Pick my sorry ass up, huh?"  
  
The Terran chuckled, "I’m not apologising if it got you outta your funk."  
  
"Awww hell where am I gunna sleep? Reaver an’ Wrecker got ma old room."  
  
"I’ll take ya on brother." Halli said, materialising next to them on the gangway.  
  
Both men jumped, cursing. "Fuckin’ hell sis." Kraglin exclaimed loudly, "Fer an seven foot bitch yer quiet."  
  
She chuckled, "Let Yondu stew in his shitty attitude, he’ll come ‘round soon enough. ‘Til then ya c’n bunk wit’ me. We’s family Krags, we’ll always take care o’ ya."  
  
"Bah! Sentiment." Kraglin drawled in an approximation of Yondu’s hick accent.  
  
The other two laughed.  
  
"It’ll work out Krags." Halli replied, slinging her arm around him. "It always does."


	47. The First Time Peter saw Yondu Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kraglin worries, Yondu wallows in sorrow, and Peter fixes shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct follow on from the previous chapter, which deals with Yondu’s feelings on the fight he and Kraglin had.
> 
> Also for some reason I can't reply to comments - I've read them all and will reply when the site allows me to again ;)
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Wonderwall - Oasis
> 
> Tags: angst, feels, Yondu thinks Kraglin left him, Poor Yondu, Poor Kraglin, true love, relationship issues, making up, making out, love confessions, declarations of feelings, happy ending.

It felt like the bridge temp dropped several degrees when Yondu appeared for his shift. Halli glared at him from under a nav console, Tullk was short with him, Peter had nothing but cold-eyed stares and Kraglin - Kraglin wouldn’t even look at him.  
  
He felt like shit.  
  
Kraglin wouldn’t even look at him.  
  
What if -  
  
What if that was it?  
  
He went through his shift on autopilot and when it was over he went back to his cabin and didn’t come out.

* * *

It had been three days and no one had seen even a glimpse of the captain.  
  
Kraglin was practically gnawing his lip off when Yondu didn’t appear for his breakfast again. "I should go talk ta him."  
  
"No, ya ain’t gotta do nothin’." Reaver growled. "He were tha one who fucked up, he gotta man up an’ say sorry."  
  
"But -"  
  
Peter put a hand on his arm, "No buts bro, if yer worried about him I’ll go an’ talk to him ok?"  
  
Kraglin nodded as Vee appeared to refill their coffee cups. "Kraglin? If it makes you feel any better - I’ve been taking him meals and leaving them outside. They’ve been disappearing so at least he’s eating right?"  
  
The Hraxian snorted, "That’s what he does when he’s in a funk ‘bout somement. He eats everythin’ in sight an’ drinks like a goddamn alco."  
  
"Least ya know the fight busted him up too." Wrecker offered.  
  
Kraglin poked his fork around his plate and shrugged sadly.  
  
Peter slapped his hands on the table, making the others start, "Right that’s it, I’m fixing this shit." He stood up and smiled, "I’ll see you guys later."

* * *

Peter passed his hand over the bioscanner and strode into the cabin with a feeling of determination, "Right that’s it, get the -" He stopped short. Yondu was slumped on the couch in the corner, staring at nothing with watery red eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept the entire three days. His coat was dangling from the vent, one boot was on his desk, the other had smashed a row of trinkets on the shelf along the wall. The room itself looked like a shambles, everything thrown all over. Peter’s eyes were drawn to a pile of clothing in the middle of the bed. They were too small to be Yondu’s clothes and the Terran realised with a start that the Centaurian had instinctively made a nest from Kraglin’s things. The idea wrenched at his heart and made him rethink his entire approach. " _Woah._ Uh - Yondu? You ok?"  
  
Yondu’s laugh was utterly void of any emotion. "Ma mate won’t even look at me, son. That man is the other half o’ me an’ he -" His voice broke and Peter realised this was what a broken heart looked like.  
  
Yondu thought he’d lost Kraglin.  
  
"I always thought I knew what - what it felt like. I remember wit’ Leana - but that ain’t hold a candle ta this. This is -" His voice cracked again and Peter righted the upturned coffee table and sat down on it.  
  
"Nobody said it was over." Peter murmured. "But you need to show him what he means to you before it’s too late."  
  
Yondu’s eyes focused on Peter, bleary and vulnerable, "I don’t know how."  
  
Peter looked at him seriously, "Yes. You do."

* * *

Kraglin looked up from the report he was pretending to read as Yondu stormed onto the bridge in a dramatic flourish of snapping coat and hastily tied boots.  
  
The Centaurian’s eyes landed on him and he stalked towards the Hraxian with a look of such fierce determination, Kraglin was sure he was in for a smack in the teeth.  
  
Yondu lifted him up by the collar and shoved him into the bulkhead. He crowded him into it and stood there for a few seconds, panting roughly.  
  
Not a single soul on the bridge moved, all eyes on the pair.  
  
The Centaurian shoved him again and Kraglin snarled snapping his teeth. A smirk curled across Yondu’s face and then he struck, kissing his first mate passionately.  
  
Kraglin managed a startled squeak before melting into him, gripping the fur collar and pulling him flush. Yondu made a high click in the back of his throat. A sound Kraglin only ever heard when Yondu was utterly content.

Ravagers all over the bridge started hollering and jeering at them, but neither heard a damn thing.  
  
Yondu pulled back, clonking his head roughly against Kraglin’s, "I love ya wit’ e’rythin’ in me darlin’, ‘m sorry fer all tha shit I said, didn’t mean a damn word of it, I swear ta ya."  
  
Kraglin felt himself get choked up. Yondu _never_ apologised to anyone. If he wasn’t sure of their relationship before, he fucking well was now.  
  
The Hraxian blinked rapidly, willing his voice not to crack as he replied, "I’m sorry too - I love ya babe."  
  
Halli nudged Peter gently, "Now that’s true love right there."  
  
And Peter smiled.  
  
He hoped to have that one day.


	48. The First Time Peter's Translator Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter can't understand a damn thing, Halli speaks with an accent and the language of sex is unfortunately (for Peter) universal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! This week has been crazy as hell - sick kids, busy schedule - life amirite? Anyways - enjoy :D
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Speaking in Tongues - Hilltop Hoods
> 
> Tags: language barrier, broken translator.

Peter was twenty-two when he sustained a blow to the back of the head during a mission. Heavily concussed he didn't realise it right away, even when he rolled out of bed the next day with a migraine it took him a few minutes to figure it out.  
  
He met Yondu in the hallway, the man grinned at him, the sentence that left his throat was comprised of clicks and whistles.  
  
Peter cocked his head and frowned, "What?"  
  
Yondu raised an eyebrow and gave him his patented 'yer a idjit look' and repeated himself.  
  
Peter shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear, "What the hell? Why you whistling this early? I got a mean headache." He grinned, "Krags piss ya off?"  
  
Yondu had a confused look on his face and said something else that was completely lost on Peter.  
  
Suddenly his eyes lit up in recognition and he palmed the back of his neck, "My translator! _Shit!_ I think it's busted."  
  
Yondu cleared his throat, "Ok. That's - bad." His voice was even lower than usual a growling purr that sounded like gravel being dragged across tin.  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow, "You can speak English?"  
  
Yondu shrugged, "Some. Not all. H-hell on my - throat - though."  
  
Kraglin appeared out of the cabin, fingers carding messily through his mohawk. He said something in his own tongue. Peter grinned Kraglin's language was almost - _pretty_ , he had a lilting drawl, words falling off his tongue like syrup. Yondu responded in Centaurian.  
  
A mean smirk passed over Kraglin's face and he said something to Peter that he somehow just knew was crude. If it made Yondu laugh like that then it _definitely_ was.  
  
"That ain't fair, I can't defend myself if I got no idea what you're saying."  
  
Kraglin shrugged and the pair had a conversation as Peter stood awkwardly to the side trying - and failing - to follow any of it.  
  
Halli appeared behind him, saying something to him in a series of weird sounds Peter's brain had trouble processing.  
  
He shook his head, "Translator's busted."  
  
Halli's face expressed surprise, she said something else - more to herself - then spoke again, "Come on brain don't fail me now. Pete? Can ya understand me now?"  
  
Peter smiled and nodded, the broad Australian accent sounded super weird coming from his sister, but he understood her just fine.  
  
"You never told me your Mom was Australian."  
  
Halli shrugged, "Never really seemed important boyo. Question stands now is how we gunna fix your translator?"  
  
Yondu cleared his throat, "Need to go to Knowhere. Sell -" He pointed to his neck clearly not having the words, "there. Never - one - break before."  
  
"Well that's shitty luck. Knowhere will take at least five day cycles from here. He's not going to be able to understand a damn thing until then."  
  
Kraglin was giving Yondu the eye, he said something in his lilting purr and Halli scrunched up her nose, "Just 'cause Petey can't understand you doesn't mean I can't. Keep it in your pants you horny fucker."  
  
Peter watched Yondu leer back and he decided he didn't want to know.  
  
"Apparently Kraglin finds Yondu speaking English sexy." Halli stated.  
  
"Geezus Halli. I didn't need to know!"  
  
She shrugged, smirking.  
  
Yondu turned to Peter, "You have to - stay - with," he pointed to himself, "or," he pointed to Halli, "until - we get a new - one."  
  
Peter watched Kraglin's pupils dilate. The Hraxian hooked an arm through Yondu's and pulled him back towards their cabin.  
  
Yondu leered saying something in Centaurian to Halli, the woman shook her head. She turned to Peter, "I won't give you an exact translation but we won't be seeing them for a while."  
  
Peter made a sour face, "Yeah unfortunately I gathered that from body language alone."  
  
So that was how Peter's week went. He felt like a little boy again, following his guardians around and helping them because he couldn't do much else.  
  
Walking in on Yondu and Kraglin was no less damaging to his psyche, even if he didn't understand what they were saying, the act of sex was pretty universal.  
  
He had to admit even though he couldn't understand a damn word anyone was saying, the amount of dialects on the _Eclector_ was staggering. Even people from the same species had different languages. Though he supposed it wasn't that much different to Terra.  
  
He also found out he had a bit of a knack for language. Quickly picking up words and phrases in Centaurian, Orosian and Hraxian. The three had begun to teach him how to speak each of their languages plus the universal Galactic Common which he had never needed until now.  
  
Though he was relieved when he finally got the translator replaced. He missed hearing the myriad of languages in the mess. After that sometimes he would use a translator jammer just to listen to them all. Everyone talking in their own tongue took Peter back to when he was eight years old, looking at galaxy with wonder in his eyes. It made him happy.  
  
And well, if occasionally he sat in the mess with his eyes closed and a blissed out look on his face. Nobody mentioned it.


	49. The First Time Peter Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter acts like the universe's biggest jackass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Miss Take - HorrorPops
> 
> Tags: Peter’s a little shit, angst, feels, family drama, family, hurt/comfort.

_It’s the right thing to do. It’s the right thing to do. It’s the right thing to do._  
  
It played on repeat in Peter’s mind as he pulled the _Milano_ away from the _Eclector_.  
  
It was the middle of the night cycle, he knew no one would notice his absence until breakfast at the very least.  
  
By then he’d be long gone.

* * *

"Anyone seen Quill yet?" Yondu asked as he shoveled a mouthful of Vee’s breakfast stew.  
  
"Not since yesterday Cap’n." Tullk replied.  
  
"‘At’s weird. Pete never misses Vee’s stew. It’s his favourite." Kraglin said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Halli appeared next to the table with a grim look on her face, "The _Milano’s_ gone."  
  
Yondu frowned, "What?"  
  
"I just did the shift handover and the night crew let the _Milano_ out last night. I checked his room - all his stuff’s gone. Peter’s - Peter’s gone."  
  
Yondu dropped his spoon.  
  
Suddenly he wasn’t very hungry anymore.

* * *

Kraglin looked around the bunk. "No explanation?"  
  
Halli shook her head sadly, "Nothing." She wiped at her face, realising suddenly that she was crying. "Why would he just -"  
  
The Hraxian gathered her into his arms, "I dunno sis, but Pete musta had his reasons."  
  
Halli snuffled into his shoulder, "He didn’t even say goodbye."  
  
"I know."

* * *

"Thanks for this Mac."  
  
The man waved a burly arm carelessly and grinned with all two of his teeth. "No worries Petey. I still can’t believe ya went an’ growed up."  
  
The Terran chuckled, "Yeah well, kid’s do that. You’ve been outta the Ravagers a long time."  
  
"Yeah I have." Mac drew aimless patterns on the tiny table in his apartment. "How’s Halli?"  
  
Peter tipped his head curiously, "She’s - uh - she’s good."  
  
Mac smirked, "That gorgeous little thing had a crush on me back when she were first a Ravager. Ne’er did nothin’ ‘bout it, ‘cause I were lookin’ ta git out fer a long while ‘fore I actually did. I didn’t wanna see her choose when I finally did go, ya know? I knew she’d choose tha Ravager life over a quiet mundane one wit’ me. Tha girl were born fer it. Part o’ me always wondered tho’."  
  
Peter blinked. "I never knew that."  
  
"Bah! ‘S water under tha bridge now. So, what are ya doin’ leavin’ anyhow?"  
  
He shrugged, "I wanted to get out on my own. Ya know, do my own thing."  
  
Mac snickered, "Bet they didn’t wanna see ya go. Did they throw ya a party?"  
  
Peter chuckled awkwardly, "I - I kinda didn’t say anythin’. I - just left."  
  
Mac almost dropped his coffee, "Ya didn’t even say goodbye?!" He gave the older man a sheepish look. "Peter Jason Quill that’s yer family! Them Ravagers raised ya an’ ya didn’t even say nothin’? Just - just left?! They’s gotta be worried sick ‘bout ya! Have ya even called?!"  
  
Peter suddenly felt like the universe’s biggest jackass. He hadn’t been thinking about anyone else when he’d left. Just his need to go it alone.  
  
"How long ya been away?" Mac asked, disapproval written all over his craggy face.  
  
"Al-almost two weeks." He replied quietly.  
  
Mac sighed, "Boy, yer a menace."  
  
Peter sighed looking down at his cup, "I gotta go home."  
  
Mac tipped his head, "What’s back on Terra ya ain’t got out here?"  
  
The younger man rolled his eyes, "No, not Terra. _Home_. The _Eclector_."  
  
Mac’s grin was blinding, "I’ll pack ya some supplies."  
  
Peter grinned, "Thanks Mac."  
  
"Anytime kid."

* * *

Peter grinned as he maneuvered the _Milano_ out of atmo.  
  
He’d go back. He’d save his pay and he’d get out on his own properly. His units had gone pretty quickly once he’d had to pay for his own fuel. He’d need to do some real big jobs to actually make it more than a few measly weeks.  
  
And next time he’d say goodbye.


	50. The First Time Peter Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter’s gone, and Yondu ain’t coping too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct follow on from the previous chapter, this takes a look at how everyone else deals with Peter’s absence, with a little surprise thrown in.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Plea from a Cat Named Virtute – The Weakerthans
> 
> Tags: unhealthy coping mechanisms, Kraglin worries about Yondu, weight gain, belly kink (mentioned), feeding kink (mentioned), emotional angst, emotional hurt/comfort, marriage proposal, bonding, mating, marriage, angst and happiness, Surprise!, Yondu and Kraglin finally get married, and Peter missed it, ‘cause he’s being a dick right now.

"You need to eat somement."  
  
Yondu belched. "What’cha talkin’ ‘bout I just ate a whole double chocolate chunk cheesecake all by maself."  
  
Kraglin crossed his arms across his chest. "That’s _supposed_ ta serve eight people ya know."  
  
The Centaurian looked genuinely horrified, "What - _share?_ Fuck off."  
  
"That ain’t food babe an’ ya know it. Ya can’t survive on sugar an’ energy drinks."  
  
Yondu scoffed, "Fucked eighteen ways ta hell I am, don’t’chu worry, ‘m survivin’ just fine."  
  
" _Yondu._ " The tone was disapproving.  
  
"What?"  
  
His long legs crossed the room in three strides, the Hraxian placed one arm around his neck, the other hand reached down to rub over the swell of his lover’s belly, "I worry about’cha babe."  
  
Yondu bristled, "Ya sayin’ ‘m gettin’ fat?" He was well aware he’d put on a couple of pounds.  
  
Ok - so maybe it was five.  
  
In two weeks.  
  
Yeah - so he wasn’t doing so _fantastic_ \- ta for pointing it _that_ out.

_Jerk._

"Ya have put on a few."  
  
The Centaurian made to shove him off, but Kraglin held fast a small curve coming to his lips. "I ain’t sayin’ - look - _ah shit_ -"  
  
Yondu raised a brow. Kraglin hadn’t blushed this fiercely since he’d surprised the Centaurian with a kiss when Peter was eight years old.  
  
"I - I _like_ it _ok?_ "  
  
It took a lot for Yondu to be surprised these days but that threw him completely. He grabbed the chunk of flesh that was hanging just slightly over his belt, "Ya - _like_ it?"  
  
Kraglin shrugged, looking anywhere but at the older man, "I’ve always liked a bit o’ meat on ma man. Think it’s sexy."  
  
Yondu leered devilishly, "Well ain’t that a nice lil’ surprise darlin’. Bet ya’d git off on feedin’ me ‘til ma gut’s all round an’ stickin’ out, then fuck me real slow so ya can feel it pressin’ inta ya when ya bottom out."  
  
He’d been trying to lighten the mood, the Centaurian knew he’d been a bit - _dark_ lately. Yondu had been expecting a laugh or a at least a snort and for the taller man to call him an idiot.  
  
He didn’t expect his mate’s pupils to blow out like a rapidly expanding black hole and for him to chew his lip like he did when he’d gotten Yondu all hot and literally begging for it.  
  
Apparently, he’d just slammed a rather well-hidden kink button in Kraglin’s brain.  
  
Colour him surprised.  
  
The Hraxian shook himself out of his daze and growled, "I dun care ‘bout yer weight Yondu, it’s tha reason _behind_ what’s makin’ ya gain it, what worries me."  
  
Yondu’s anger went from zero to a hundred instantaneously, "Well excuse tha _fuck_ outta me! Didn’t realise I was ta be all sunshine an’ fuckin’ roses when our fuckin’ _son_ just upped an’ fuckin’ LEFT!" He closed his eyes and thumped his head against the taller man’s chest. "He just - left."  
  
"I know babe - I know. It - it hurt all o’ us."  
  
"It’s been two weeks an’ he ain’t even called."  
  
"I know." His hand curved around the base of Yondu’s skull, he scratched his nails across the area where a bond mark would be. "He’ll come back babe, our boy just needs ta spread his wings a bit. He’ll see how good he’s got it here an’ he’ll come back."  
  
The Centaurian laughed humourlessly, "Will he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yondu tipped his head up, "I been a right shit ain’t I?"  
  
The other man pressed pale lips to his, "No more’n usual Yon." The older man ran his fingers through the long strands of dirty mohawk, and Kraglin almost purred - almost. "Love ya."  
  
Then Yondu said something that made Kraglin’s stomach bottom out like they were performing a particularly hairy dive in an m-ship.  
  
"Bond wit’ me?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Aw hell Kraglin, I’ve thought of ya as ma mate since Quill was twelve." He sighed. "A few months back, when we had that huge fight - I - I thought fer sure that was it - that ya were gon’ up an’ leave me. Pete - he saw me at ma lowest - stinkin’ drunk an’ broodin’ like a damn ponce an’ he told me that I had ta show ya. It weren’t enough ta tell ya, that ya needed somement - more. At tha time I agreed wit’ him just ta git tha lil’ shit off ma back ‘bout it, ya know? But - I think he were right."  
  
At that, Kraglin’s patented ‘What the fuck?’ look came out. " _Peter? Right?_ "

Yondu snorted, "Yeah I know, tha universe ain’t implodin’. I ain’t ne’er gon’ tell him mind, need his ego ta fit through tha doors. He were tho’ - right, I mean. ‘I love ya’ ain’t enough, ‘cause I wanna show ya. Almost died too many times an’ e’ery single one o’ them times, I thought tha same damn thing; I wish I’d had tha guts ta ask ya. Centaurians bond fer life darlin’, an’ there ain’t no one else I ever wanted that wit’, not ever, so-"  
  
A smile. "Yes."  
  
An exasperated look. "Lemme-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Darlin’-"  
  
A wider smile. "Yes."  
  
A sigh. "Krags-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kraglin-"  
  
A blindingly happy grin. "Yes."  
  
A growl. " _Obfonteri!_ Lemme _fuckin’_ finish!"  
  
Kraglin waved a hand expectantly.  
  
Yondu snorted. "Idjit. I gotta ask ya proper like."  
  
Silence.  
  
The Centaurian took a deep breath. "Kraglin Obfonteri, ain’t no one else I care ‘bout more’n you, ain’t no one I’d rather spend ma life wit’, I love you. Will ya be ma mate?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Yondu chuckled, "Ya c’n say somement now."  
  
"Yes, _fuck_ Yondu, so much fuckin’ yes. _Yes._ "

* * *

The gruesome twosome were practically beaming when they sat down in the mess. Halli looked at Yondu’s plate. That was the first real food the Centaurian had eaten in two weeks.  
  
"Ok." She stated calmly. "What’s got you’s two so fuckin’ happy?"  
  
Yondu bumped his head affectionately against Kraglin’s, heedless of the fact they were in the middle of the busy mess hall. "Made an honest man outta our Kraglin last night."  
  
The Hraxian - practically glowing with happiness - blushed.  
  
Halli frowned, "What?" Then recognition spread across her face. "Are ya tellin’ me - did ya -" at the two elated nods she squealed loudly. "Oh ma God! _You did?!_ "  
  
Kraglin turned around and pulled his collar down, showing off a freshly healing bond mark. When Yondu did the same, Halli launched herself across the table, knocking plates left, right, and centre. They ended up with almost seven foot of half Terran in their laps, squealing and hugging. Planting a big, wet kiss on both their lips she squeezed them tightly.  
  
"I’m _so_ happy fer you! Awww wait ‘til Pe-" She deflated immediately. "Oh. Right."  
  
Yondu hugged her affectionately. "Dun worry girl. Tha boy’ll come back."  
  
Her voice sounded so sad and small when she answered, "But what if he don’t?"  
  
Kraglin hugged her as well, "Even if he don’t, we’ll always be here fer him. He’s family, an’ that’s what ya do."


	51. The First Time Peter Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter comes back home and everyone’s pretty fuckin’ pissed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs a few days after the last chapter.
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Life Goes By – The Special Goodness
> 
> Tags: Peter’s back, it’s too early for this shit, humour, teasing, coffee is the life blood, family drama, emotional angst, lots of yelling, Peter’s a little shit, forgiveness, Kraglin’s damn scary when he wants to be, angst with a happy ending.
> 
> Computer broke, so I've been MIA for ages and I'm sorry about that! I've got a lot going on at the moment but I have some good shit I'll be posting soon so hopefully that makes up for my inability to post regularly lately. My love to ya'll <3

Kraglin groaned as he surfaced from a heavy sleep. Yondu was tangled around him like he was trying to climb inside his chest cavity and the Hraxian smiled down at the snuffling, sleep lax face. The captain’s wristpad was beeping incessantly and Kraglin reached over for it, wincing as the blue fingers tangled in his chest hair pulled. He rubbed his face roughly and hit the comm. "This better be fuckin’ good. It’s -" he groaned loudly as he saw the time, "four in tha _fuckin’ mornin’_ Ace!"  
  
"I know, Kraglin, ‘m sorry, but tha _Milano’s_ requestin’ ta dock."  
  
The Hraxian sat up so quick he nearly dislodged Yondu from his limpet-like sprawl. " _What?!_ "  
  
"Pete’s back."  
  
Kraglin shook Yondu roughly, "Babe! _Babe!_ "  
  
The Centaurian snorted and rubbed his face against Kraglin’s peck, "‘S too early fer fuckin’ darlin’, go back ta sleep."  
  
Ace snorted loudly, "Stars above, ‘at’s a mental image I never needed. Do I let ‘im dock Kraglin or what?"  
  
"Yeah Ace go ahead an’ let ‘im in, we’ll meet him in the hangar."  
  
"’K, bridge out."  
  
"Yondu git tha fuck up, Pete’s back."  
  
The Centaurian’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, clocking Kraglin’s chin with his implant. The Hraxian yelped like an injured animal and cursed up a blue streak.  
  
"Sorry darlin’. Ya alrigh’?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. ‘M fine."  
  
"Git dressed, I’ll go git Halli." Yondu struggled into his leathers, grabbed his duster, snagged his arrow holster, and shoved his bare feet into his boots.  
  
"Babe!" Yondu turned as Kraglin tossed him his wristpad.  
  
The Centaurian caught it, "Thanks darlin’." He strode down the hall and thumped his fist on her door, "Halli! Git yer ass out here girl, tha _Milano_ just docked."  
  
There was a grunt, then a curse. The door slid open and Halli blinked blearily at him, "Let’s go." She croaked, shoving her arms into her jacket.  
  
Kraglin was hopping about with his boots as they passed, and he fell into step behind the captain. "Ya right there Hals?" He asked in an amused tone, looking at her fluffy pjs and slippers.  
  
"It’s four in tha mornin’ I ain’t givin’ no fucks ‘bout what I look like right now."  
  
Yondu gave a hearty little chuckle, "Ya look real cute in them pjs Hals."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Dun mock me Cap’n, I ain’t had ma coffee yet. Ain’t fair."  
  
"I think we’re lucky she’s talkin’ in morn’en grunts an’ glares."  
  
Yondu snickered, "Ain’t wrong."  
  
"Shaddup." Halli snapped, punching the elevator call button with slightly more force than necessary.  
  
The pair shared a look as the doors rattled open, revealing Tullk. He frowned, "Wha’ ya’ll doin’ up this bleedin’ early?"  
  
Halli gave him a flat look, "Why else? _Fuckin’_ Peter _Bloody_ Quill, ‘at’s why."  
  
Tullk pushed the button for the hangar and smirked, "That boy’s ass is gon’ look like gruel after she’s finished chewin’ ‘im out. I ain’t gon’ miss this."  
  
They reached the correct floor and the four of them made their way down to the m-ships. Halli glared as the _Milano’s_ engines powered down and the airlock opened.  
  
Peter’s sheepish face appeared, and he smiled awkwardly, "First of all. I’m an asshole."  
  
Yondu huffed loudly.  
  
Kraglin gave him a hurt look.  
  
Halli glared.  
  
And Tullk looked like Christmas, New Years, and the Annual Prank Wars had all come at once.  
  
The Terran winced, "Secondly. I’m really sorry."  
  
Yondu exploded, " _Sorry?!_ Yer _fuckin’_ SORRY?! Fer _shit sake_ boy I oughta -" the sentence petered off into an enraged growl and he kicked out at a wayward toolbox, sending the contents flying in all different directions. He began to pace back and forth coat whipping about, "Ya just _fuckin’_ LEFT! No note, no goodbye - NOTHIN’! I thought - WE thought -" He snarled, stalking up to Peter, crimson eyes shining with emotion. "Ya ain’t NEVER quit on family! We raised yer sorry ass like ya was blood an’ _this_ \- is what we git? Ya wanna go off on yer own we ain’t gon’ stop ya - but don’t we deserve ta know ya ain’t _fuckin’_ DEAD?! Yer a goddamn man now Quill! Start actin’ like it!"

Peter launched himself at Yondu, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and burying his head into the Centaurian’s shoulder, "Fuck - Dad - I’m sorry. I was selfish and stupid and - fuel’s really fuckin’ expensive, did you know that?"  
  
Yondu snorted, putting his arms around the kid and hugging briefly before shoving him back, "Yer an asshole a’right. But yer _our_ asshole."  
  
Kraglin stepped forwards and grabbed Peter by the ear, he murmured quietly, voice a freezing, knife deadly edge, "Ya ever make my Yondu go through that again and I’ll fuckin’ gut ya." He immediately slipped back into his goofy easygoing persona and gave the Terran a one-armed hug and a noogie, "Good ta have ya back bro."  
  
Peter snuck a look at Halli as he fixed his hair, "Hals?" He muttered sheepishly.  
  
Her glare ratcheted up a notch to absolutely blistering before she turned on her heel and stalked off.  
  
The Terran made to go after her but was stopped by Tullk’s hand on his shoulder, "Leave ‘er be laddie. She’s fash. She’ll fergive ya afta some coffee." He squeezed his shoulder lightly and gave him a toothy grin, "Glad yer back ya eedjit."  
  
Peter grinned, "Thanks Tullk." He turned to Yondu, "So - uh - how much bog time do I have?"  
  
The Centaurian grin turned evil, "Nah. I ain’t gon’ give ya bog duty."  
  
The Terran paled.  
  
_Fuck, what’s worse than bog duty?!_  
  
"What’s worse than bog duty?"  
  
Yondu turned and made his way towards the ladders.  
  
"Yondu?" He called. "Yondu!"  
  
When he checked the roster after breakfast Peter saw why Yondu had been grinning like the devil himself.  
  
Right there next to _Peter Quill_ was Yondu’s surprisingly neat writing.  
  
_Dredging the Septic Tanks._  
  
Peter couldn’t get the smell of shit out of his hair for months.


	52. The First Time Peter's Walkman Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter’s Walkman breaks, Kraglin wins ‘Paper, Scissors, Rock’, Yondu knows a guy and Halli *knows* a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! In Hell I'll Be in Good Company - The Dead South
> 
> A/N: I'm BACK Baby Doll! So after much computer problems, I'm finally here. All my stories were on my computer so I couldn't post anything while it was down :( Thankfully we are back up and running again and I will resume weekly updates of this story :D I'm SO sorry to keep ya'll hanging. Much love <3 
> 
> Tags: Peter’s in a mood, broken Walkman, Yondu’s a big softie, the Ravager fam go on an adventure, drinking, fixing stuff, domestic fluff, deep and meaningful conversations, Yondu and Kraglin are as subtle as a cyclone.

Peter was in a mood.  
  
All of them knew it as they sat down in the mess hall.  
  
He slammed his coffee mug down with more force than necessary, stabbed at his sausages with vigor, and glared at his toast like he wanted to set the whole bloody lot on fire.  
  
Halli raised an eyebrow at Yondu and Kraglin from across the table. The look said; _‘I dealt with his shit when he found out you two were bonded and he missed the celebration, one of you do it._ ’  
  
The pair shared a stare off until Kraglin rolled his eyes and held out a fist. Yondu smirked and they played paper, scissors, rock.  
  
The Centaurian scowled when he lost and Kraglin grinned, nudging him lightly with his elbow.  
  
"What’s up yer ass, son? Ya slam that mug down one more time an’ it’s gon’ break."  
  
"Walkman died." The Terran snapped.  
  
"Batteries?" Kraglin suggested lightly.  
  
"No. I checked. It ain’t that. It’s fucked." He threw a pout in for good measure.  
  
Yondu held out a hand expectantly. "Give it here then."  
  
"No." A brow was raised, and Peter glared. "You’ll throw it in the compactor."  
  
The Centaurian sighed heavily, "I ain’t gon’ throw it out Quill." He shrugged. "I know a guy."  
  
The Terran narrowed his eyes, "What guy?"  
  
Yondu rolled his eyes, "A guy who fixes Terran shit." He scowled, "Now give it here."  
  
Peter reluctantly handed over the Walkman and the captain shoved it in one of his many pockets.  
  
"Just so happens we’re gon’ pass right where he’s at, so lucky you, son."  
  
"You’re sure he can fix it?"  
  
"He’s Terran ain’t he? ‘Course he can."  
  
Peter eyed him incredulously, "You’ve known a fuckin’ Terran this _entire_ time and I’m only just hearing about it? What the _hell_ , Yondu?!"  
  
The Centaurian shrugged, "He ain’t much fer people. ‘At’s why he lives on a deserted moon. He hated other humans that fuckin’ much, he pissed off in tha early seventies an’ he’s been on that damn moon ever since."  
  
Peter shook his head, "Wild."  
  
"He’s a - what’chu call him Halli?"  
  
"A hermit. He’s a hermit."  
  
Yondu nodded, "Yeah that. He’ll fix it right up."  
  
The Terran smiled as he got up from the table, "Thanks Yondu."  
  
He grunted into his cup and Peter went off for his shift.  
  
Halli drained her own coffee and got up, "See ya boys on tha bridge."  
  
Kraglin leaned back in his chair, causally poking a piece of sausage with his fork, "Ya realise Leo’s on tha other side o’ tha galaxy to where we’s headin’ don’t’cha?"  
  
Yondu took another sip of his coffee and shrugged, "There were a decent job near Leo’s moon. We’ll take that instead. I’ll order tha navs ta jump us ta tha system. Ya should give ‘im a call, he owes ya that favour."  
  
Kraglin smirked, "Softie."  
  
The Centaurian scowled, "Shaddup."  
  
"Yer all heart under there ain’t ya?"  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Big ol’ squishy -"  
  
"One more word darlin’ an’ I’ll put ya on vent cleanin’."  
  
Kraglin, still grinning, conceded, "Yes’sir."

* * *

Leo’s dome was filled with lush forests and Peter looked around in amazement.  
  
"This is incredible!"  
  
"Don’t touch nothin’! Leo’s got traps set all through here."  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow, "He really doesn’t like people, does he?"  
  
"Not in tha slightest." Halli replied as she walked passed a giant lizard, stroking its back as it sunned itself on a rock, "He don’t mind us too much tho’. We done some good deals wit’ him fer stuff over tha years."  
  
"He’s still a grumpy ol’ bastard." Kraglin grumbled as he avoided a spiders web - the webbing was as thick as rope and Peter stared at it hesitantly.  
  
Halli tapped gently on the web as they passed it and the spider inched out of the tree.  
  
"Jesus Yondu, that spider’s as big as a goddamn cow!"  
  
"Wha’ tha hell’s a coo?" Kraglin muttered.  
  
Yondu huffed as they crossed the bridge over a stream, "None o’ us know what tha hell that is Quill." He opened a gate and they trailed up the pathway.

Then there was a sound Peter hadn’t heard for years. A Great Dane thumped down the pathway woofing loudly. When he saw Yondu and co. his tail began to wag and he bounded over knocking Yondu clean off his feet.  
  
The Centaurian chuckled, throwing his hands up to protect his face from the barrage of licks, "Ge’off Chief! Ya loon." The dog continued his assault and Yondu laughed, "Yeah, yeah I love ya too, ya big stupid animal." He ruffled the dog’s fur and grunted as he pushed him back, "Now lemme up."  
  
He clambered to his feet as Chief chose Kraglin as his next victim, leaping up and almost bringing the Hraxian down to his knees. "Off Chief!" Kraglin barked. The dog stopped his jumping, tail going a mile a minute. "Sit." Immediately Chief sat down giving the man a happy grin. "Good boy." The Hraxian cooed, giving him a heap of fuss.  
  
He moved on to Halli who produced a bone wrapped in plastic. Chief woofed excitedly, spinning in a circle before sitting. Halli chuckled, giving the dog a pat before unwrapping the bone and placing it in his waiting maw.  
  
The front door of the house opened and a tall figure appeared. Leo chuckled, adjusting his glasses and flicking his ponytail back over his shoulder. "You spoil him Halli."  
  
She smiled warmly, "Leo."  
  
"Hello love, how’s things?"  
  
Halli trotted up the path to give the man a hug, "Same ol’ shit. How’s my favourite recluse?"  
  
"Just fine." He looked up, grinning at the others, "Yondu. I hear you finally made an honest man of Kraglin."  
  
Yondu frowned at his mate and the Hraxian shrugged, "Leo’s tha perceptive type."  
  
He chuckled, "Hardly. You were wearing a t-shirt when you called."  
  
Kraglin blushed, "Oh."  
  
Leo shook his head, "Well I supposed you’d better come in. My latest batch of moonshine just came out. I’d hate to drink it all on you." Peter brought up the rear as they piled through the door and Leo looked him up and down. "You must be Peter. They’ve told me a fair bit about you, here and there over the years."  
  
"This is the first I’ve heard of you." The younger man replied.  
  
Leo shrugged, "I’m a well kept secret apparently. Regardless, if you’re one of theirs, you’re one of mine, so - welcome."  
  
Peter grinned, "Thanks."  
  
After Leo had set them all up in his living room with a glass of moonshine and some of these funny cakes Peter could only describe as possibly a variation of tea cakes, he sat in his chair and looked them all over. "So what is this broken Terran object I’m supposed to be fixing?"  
  
Yondu dug around in his pocket. "Peter’s Walkadoodle broke. We know it ain’t tha batteries."  
  
Peter snorted loudly, "Walk _man_ Yondu."  
  
The Centaurian waved his hand about, "Whatever - he know what I mean, right Leo?" He tossed it over and Leo caught it.  
  
"Alright." He replied looking down at it carefully. "Make yourselves at home. I’ll see if I can fix it." He got up and wandered into a room next to his kitchen.  
  
Kraglin took a sip of moonshine, gasping and thumping his chest. "Holy shit."  
  
As if to prove a point, Yondu downed the whole glass in one swallow. His eyes bulged and Kraglin bit his lip, attempting to hold in the smirk. "Fuck me!" The Centaurian croaked, desperately trying not to gasp for air.  
  
"Not in front o’ company Cap’n, come on." Halli chuckled.  
  
Yondu coughed, clearing his throat. "Bitch." The snarl was somewhat ruined by his wrecked vocal chords.  
  
"The big bad Ravager captain thwarted by moonshine." Peter snickered.  
  
Yondu lobbed a tea cake at him.  
  
"You better not be throwing food in my house Udonta." Came the warning from the back room.  
  
"He started it Leo!"  
  
"If you’d quit acting like a child for thirty seconds," Leo reappeared with Peter’s Walkman, "you’re lucky Peter, it was just a gear come loose." He handed it over and sat back down. Chief wandered over draping himself over the man’s lap. "Now, was this just a quick trip or are you staying to get proper sozzled?"  
  
Yondu shrugged, "We c’n afford ta stay if ya’ll want. Job ain’t ‘til Tuesday, still plenty o’ time ta make it there."  
  
Peter raised his glass with a grin, "Bottoms up!"

* * *

“So how’d you end up with a dog all the way out here?” Peter asked after an incredibly tasty steak dinner and a whole lot of moonshine.

“Your old man, actually.”

Peter turned his head in shock and Yondu shrugged, “Found ‘im out on tha rim o’ space. Poor lil’ thing were only a pup. He were stuffed in a cage an’ bein’ starved – couldn’t just leave ‘im. We couldn’t ‘ave ‘im on tha ship tho’ so’s I brought ‘im ta Leo.”

The look on Kraglin’s face made Peter a confusing mix of wanting to say ‘aww’ and barf.

“Yer such a softie babe.” The Hraxian cooed.

Yondu gave him a mushy look back and Peter looked around – waiting for an apocalyptic event to occur.

“I think it’s time fer bed.” The Centaurian said suddenly, standing and holding out a hand to Kraglin.

The taller Ravager faked a yawn and got up, “Yeah yer right. ‘M beat.”

Leo chuckled, “Very subtle you two.”

“Ya ain’t foolin’ no one!” Halli called after them.

Yondu flipped her the bird over his shoulder as the door to the bedroom shut.

Peter gave his customary ‘eww’ and stood up. “If you don’t mind Imma go to bed. I wanna be as far away as possible when the bed starts hitting the wall. I got enough mental scars from when I was a kid.”

Leo barked out a laugh, “Be my guest.”

“Night you two.”

Halli smiled warmly, “Night Petey.” When he was gone she turned to Leo with a grin, “Whatever shall we do now?”

The Terran gave her a salacious grin, “Indeed.”

* * *

When Halli shuffled into the kitchen the next morning Leo was cooking a huge greasy breakfast.  
  
"Coffee’s over there." He stated with a grin.  
  
Halli gave him a smile, scrubbing at her wild hair and wandering over to the cups.  
  
"You might want to change out of my shirt - if you don’t want the others to know what we get up to sometimes." Leo shrugged. "Just a thought."  
  
Halli looked down blearily and blushed, "Right. Yeah. Pro’ly a good idea." She disappeared for a few minutes, reappearing in her own kit. "Leo." She asked carefully.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"If I - if I were ta retire one day - I was wonderin’ -"  
  
"If I’d have you here?"  
  
Halli stared into the coffee mug, "I mean - yeah?"  
  
Leo put down the tongs and turned to face her seriously, "I care about you very deeply Hallifax -"  
  
She snorted humourlessly, "I sense a ‘but’ in ma future."  
  
Leo shot her a flat look and she held up her hands in a placating gesture.  
  
"We are not in love, you and I. This life - it isn’t for you. It never will be. I’ve known you a very long time and in that time I’ve come to realise, I’m not what you need - you need someone -"  
  
"As mental as me?"  
  
Leo chuckled, "I was going to say kind, intelligent, and slightly facetious, but we can go with mental if you feel that’s more appropriate."  
  
Halli laughed, "Yer an ass."  
  
He grinned, "Quite." His face grew serious again. "I love you Hallifax and you love me, but neither of us are _in_ love with the other." He slipped an arm around her shoulders. "You’ll find him Halli, he’ll come around when you least expect it and it’ll be - simply perfect."  
  
"Very dramatic." She replied drily. "Yer bacon’s burnin’."  
  
Leo’s head whipped around to see the pan smoking, "Bollocks!"  
  
"Less dramatic, but a’right."  
  
Leo pointed the tongs at her, "Mark my words Halli, you’re in for a hell of a ride, that Peter boy of yours is a trouble magnet."  
  
Halli snorted, "I already got tha gruesome twosome - them boys kept me on ma toes fer years - what’s one more, eh?"  
  
In the end, Halli had no idea how right Leo would end up being.


	53. The First Time Peter Got a Tooth Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter ignores a tooth ache, Kraglin cuts himself, and Yondu mothers everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Zombie Me - No More Kings
> 
> Tags: tooth ache, Peter’s a little shit, questionable parenting methods, because it’s Yondu, minor injury, humour, teasing, Yondu’s a big mothering softie.
> 
> A/N: At someone’s suggestion a while back, here is Peter with a tooth ache ;)

Yondu frowned as Peter winced for the fourth time in ten minutes. He continued the briefing watching the boy carefully. As the Centaurian brought up the photos of their mark, Peter winced again and Yondu almost lost his train of thought.

Something was wrong.

He could feel Kraglin frowning at the kid too from just behind his right shoulder. Absently he made a mental note to talk to Peter after the meeting.

As the other Ravagers filed out Yondu grunted, "Quill. A word?"

The boy's shoulders sagged heavily, and he turned back around, giving a smile that looked like it hurt something fierce, "Whath's up Ondoo?"

The Centaurian's eyes narrowed, "What tha hell's tha matter wit'chu boy? You been drinkin'?"

"No.

It was then he noticed the swelling on the Terran's jaw, "Yer mouth givin' ya shit?"

"'M fin."

Kraglin snorted, "No ya ain't. Ya'll got a tooth ache dun'cha?"

"Ith justh a lil' on. Iths fin."

Yondu grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck, "Come'on let's git ya ta Mazar."

"Iths nofin Ondoo eally. 'M fin. I don neeth tha duck."

The Centaurian huffed, rolling his eyes, "Yes ya fuckin' do."

* * *

 

"It’s’a’ruttin’tooth’a’righ’." Mazar stated leaning back "It’ll’hafta’com’out."

Though no one could understand her, Peter's eyes widened, "Dith see say oot?!" He shook his head wildly going to stand. Kraglin pulled him back into the chair with a sadistic smirk. "Iths fin. 'M fin. No toof achk, see's wong."

Yondu sighed, "'S fer yer own good Quill."

The boy shook his head again. "No."

Mazar shrugged, "If’he’dun’git’it’out’it'll’rot. Boy'll’b’poisoned."

"'M sorry Quill."

Peter frowned, "Fer whath?"

Yondu cocked his fist back, "Fer this."

The punch connected with a crack into the Terran's temple and he slumped heavily.

Mazar sighed, "Could’a’jist’jabbed’im’Cap."

Yondu pinned her with a glare, "Fix it."

"Yes’sir."

* * *

 

Peter awoke with a groan. The burning pain in his jaw had been replaced with a terrible throbbing in his temple, he rubbed at it and peeled open his crusty eyes. The memories came back to him in a rush and he snarled, "YONDU!"

Mazar appeared at his side with a smirk, "He’in’t’ere’boy."

"That fuckin' dildo punched me!"

The doctor snorted loudly, "Dildo. Ha! 'At's’funny’righ’there. Were’fer’yer’own’gud’tho’. Tooth's’out’an'ya’got’a’replacement."

Peter huffed irritably, "Doc, ya know I love ya but _please_ \- slow down - I can't understand a damn word."

"Tooth. Is. Out. Replaced. It. With. A. Metal. One." She drew the sylables out like she was talking to an utter moron.

Peter wasn't sure if she was trying to be an asshole or if she was just trying to help, either way, he glared and crossed his arms, "Where's Yondu?"

"He’s’on’tha’bridge. Ya’want’me’ta’call’im’fer’ya?"

Peter blinked, attempting to decipher the jumble of words, "Uh - yes?"

She turned hitting a button on her jumpsuit, "Cap'n’boy's’awake. ‘E’wants’ta’talk’ta’ya. Somement’bout’ya’bein’a’dildo’or’som’shit."

Peter could hear the tinny sigh, "Doc I didn't git - fer fuck sake 'm comin' down."

"Aye’sir."

The Terran had managed to get a mirror off the prickly doctor and was inspecting his new metal tooth by the time Yondu stalked in. He carefully put the mirror down and glared, "You! You, _fuckin'_ dildo! You punched me."

Yondu raised a brow and replied in that careful icy tone. "What. Did you call me?"

Peter blinked, suddenly feeling like he was ten all over again. "Nothing." He crossed his arms and glared again. "You punched me."

The Centaurian rolled his eyes, "Fer fuck sake! How older 'r' ya?"

"Twenty-seven."

"'Xactly! Ya know when somement ain't right wit' yerself by now, but ya ignored it an' then it got worse! If I ain't knocked ya out, ya would'a booked it outta here an' then ya would'a made it even worse." Yondu put his hands on his hips, "Ya know how quick blood poisonin' c'n kill ya?!"

Peter smirked, "Geez, ok _Mom!_ I'll make sure I get it fixed next time."

Kraglin barged in the door, "Doc! C'n ya -" He stopped short when he saw the pair, "Oh! Hey Cap'n - Pete. Doc around?"

Yondu immediately whirled around and grabbed Kraglin's hastily wrapped hand, "What tha hell ya do ta yerself?!"

The Hraxian shrugged, "Was fixin' a console an' ma hand slipped. It's pretty deep an' doc took ma head off last time I stitched it maself so -"

Shoving Peter over, the Centaurian dragged Kraglin over and sat him down, "How much blood ya lose? Ya ok?"

"'M fine Cap'n."

Peter snorted, "Quit it _Mom_ he's fine."

Kraglin snorted, "Yeah _Mom_ it's just a cut."

Yondu snarled and dropped the Hraxian's hand, "Fuck ya'll then." He stomped out in a swirl of leather and attitude.

"Bye Mom!" Peter called and Kraglin laughed.

The pair called the captain 'Mom' for the rest of the day, the crew caught on quickly and started doing it too.

Yondu was furious.

Peter ended up with bog duty and Kraglin had to sleep on the couch - but they both agreed it was funny as hell.

And totally worth it.


	54. The First Time Peter Saw Yondu Do Something Utterly Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is drunk, and Yondu does something cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Oak Tree - Alien Fashion Show
> 
> Tags: drinking, heavy drinking, card game, bar, humour, teasing, family, a big aww for Yondu the softie, Yondu likes kids.
> 
> A/N: I have a friend who is utterly terrifying. He’s massive and scary – but he absolutely adores kids. It’s so incredibly cute to watch. He’s the reason why I have the headcannon that Yondu likes kids – big, mean and scary but suddenly – ‘awww’, you know? Anyways, that’s the story behind this little piece :)

Peter blinked slowly.

God the noise in here was just - _crazy_.

Stuffing a hundred odd Ravagers into one bar was a feat but somehow, they'd managed it.

So _loud_.

How many shots had he had?

Didn't matter.

Everyone else was just as fucked up as he was.

Kraglin and Halli were deep into a game of cards, Yondu muttering pointers into the Hraxian's ear now and then. He was slumped in the booth next to Halli and blearily thought perhaps he should - you know - go pick up.

He blinked again slowly and then shook his head.

Not this time. Too drunk.

How did Yondu always convince him to have a drinking competition?

Blue bastard.

Yondu had his chin in one hand, smiling stupidly at everything, the other hand was swirling a glass of whisky.

Peter's eyes got lost in the slowly spinning liquid for a while.

He blinked out of the daze when something caught his eye.

A small something, tottering carefully around the bar, the occasional Ravager patting the tiny thing on the head and muttering about 'cute'.

The kid couldn't have been more than one and a half - maybe two - still unsteady on her feet. She had long firey hair and absolutely huge brown eyes, with a flat nose and pale blue skin.

Peter's face screwed up into a happy grin, "Awww."

The girl toddled over to their table and tugged on Yondu's tight pants. He startled briefly and looked down.

She grinned at him toothily, the two front ones missing, "'Ou capthan, yeah?"

Yondu got a sappy look on his face and nodded.

She thrust a chubby hand out - in it was a small toy phone, "For 'ou."

The Centaurian blinked and then grinned, taking the phone from the girl's tiny fist and holding it to his ear, "'Lo? Yeah? Oh ok. Uh-huh. Yep. Sure, I c'n do tha'. Yep. A'righ'. Bye." He pulled it away from his head and handed it back to the giggling girl. "Tha' were a _very_ important phone call, girly. Thank ya fer bringin' it ta me."

"'Ou 'elcom'."

"Why dun ya g'wan back ta yer Mamma now, ok?"

The little girl nodded and tottered away, disappearing behind the bar.

When Yondu turned the entire table was staring at him, "What?"

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "Did ya just answer a _toy_ phone?"

Yondu shrugged, cheeks heating, "It dun matter how big 'n' bad ya are, when a toddler hands ya a toy phone ya fuckin' answer it."

The Hraxian grinned, "Ya big ol' sap."

"Shaddup!"

Halli smiled and patted Yondu's hand, "Yer all heart Cap'n."

"I ain't!" He snapped, then shrugged again, "Ain't no reason ta be mean ta kids. They ain't done nothin'. I wish someone had been nice ta me when I were one. 'Sides - they cute wit' them big eyes and toothy grins."

Peter snickered, "That was the most adorable fuckin' thing I ever seen."

He got a clip to the head for it, but it was true.

Cutest. Thing. _Ever._


	55. The First Time Peter Met Leana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter hands in reports, Stakar is told off, Leana organises a reunion and Yondu actually has a real friend - no, seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Teardrop - Massive Attack
> 
> Tags: Stakar and Yondu's weird relationship, humour, old married couple, bickering, Peter's an unintentional snoop, teasing, reunion. 
> 
> A/N: I have this weird headcanon that Stakar and Yondu are like frienemies/mentor/protege/father/son. I felt like I needed more depth to their relationship in Vol. 2 (that's why I was always hoping for a Yondu prequel lol) I attempted to resolve those feels in my head here. Plus, it's always fun to play with Stakar and Aleta's wacky relationship :p

Yondu sighed when he saw Stakar’s handle on the personal comm in his quarters. He rubbed a tired hand over his face, “’M too old fer this shit.” He muttered before schooling his features into cool indifference and punching the button to connect.

When the old coot’s less than impressed face appeared Yondu had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“What are you doing in my territory Udonta?

“Stakar!” The next words were laced with barely rained contempt, “I’d say it’s a pleasant surprise, but it ain’t.”

“Answer the question.”

Yondu did roll his eyes this time, “Relax, just a simple refuel an’ repair job, nothing untoward goin’ on.”

Stakar’s scowl deepened, “If I find out you’ve been sniping jobs from respected Ravagers I’m going to come after you with everything I have.”

Yondu had to chuckle at that.

_Respected ma ass! More like terrified o’ you, ya crusty ol’ fucker._

“Calm down, ya ol’ bastard, I ain’t suicidal. I ain’t doin’ nothin’ on yer turf cross ma black lil’ heart.”

The older man didn’t look convinced.

“How’s Leana?” Yondu asked, because the man was bothering to bloody harass him and he wanted to know how his long-time friend was.

Yes, Yondu had a friend. Quit laughing. Some people actually liked him _ok?_

“ _Leana?_ ” Stakar chuckled. “She hasn’t been called Leana since she got her own faction.”

Yondu shrugged, cheeks heating slightly at the slip, “She’ll always be Leana ta us.”

“She’s fine, Yondu.”

Off screen, there was a whoosh of a door and a voice called out, “Honey, are you –” There was a sigh and the tone turned irritated, “You _promised_ me no more work calls after your shift, you asshole!” There was a brief pause, “Wait – is that who I think it is?” Stakar was immediately shoved off the chair. Yondu barked out a laugh as he heard indignant spluttering and a woman’s grinning face replaced him, “Yondu!”

A grin split the Centaurian’s face, “Hi hun.”

“How are you?”

“Good, good – how ya been?”

There was muttering from behind her and she turned her head, “Stakar! I’m talking hush up now.” To Yondu. “Good sweetie, you know, business as usual. We miss you at the annual meetings!”

Yondu shrugged and gave her the same answer he did every other time he managed to talk to her, “I broke tha code Lettie, ain’t got no place at tha table no more.”

She gave him a pained look, “Your heart was in the right place.”

“He doesn’t have a heart.” Stakar called out almost petulantly.

Aleta’s head shot to the side and she glared, “And _you_ , dear husband, don’t know when to; _Shut. Up._ ”

Yondu chuckled.

“How’s your boy then?”

The Centaurian smirked, leaning back, “He ain’t a boy no more.”

Aleta ducked squinting at something behind Yondu, “Is that him skulking around back there?”

Yondu’s implant lit up and he whipped around, glaring, “Quill! What’chu want boy?”

Peter had the decency to look a little sheepish, “Sorry Yondu, I just – uh – had some reports to bring you. Didn’t realise you were busy.”

The Centaurian opened his mouth to deliver something scathing when he was interrupted by Aleta, “Come over here, sweetie.  Lemme see ya proper.”

Peter walked cautiously over, frowning, “Uh – hi?”

Aleta whistled, looking him over with a smirk, “ _Damn_ Yondu, you raised a good’n. Look at you! Handsome like his Daddy.” She gave them a flirty wink. “How old are you now?”

Peter blinked, “Uhh – twenty-eight – I think.”

She chuckled, “Well it’s right nice ta finally meet you.”

This was undoubtedly one of the strangest conversations Peter had ever had. “Nice to meet you too?”

Aleta continued unperturbed by Peter’s hesitancy, “You’ll have to bring your lot planet-side when you dock Yondu, let me see ‘em proper!”

There was an indignant squawk from off screen, “Aleta! He was exiled! We don’t –”

She glared off to the side, voice cold and clipped, “Since _when_ were you my _keeper_ Stakar?”

“Uhh.”

“If I want to see my _friend_ and _his_ crew, then I damn well will!”

There was a heavy sigh, “Yes dear.”

Peter frowned, that voice was familiar. He remembered it from when he was little – which was strange because he knew he’d never met anyone from the other Ravager factions.

Stakar ducked into frame briefly and stared at Peter with a small smile, “Well I’ll be damned. He’s grown. God, I feel old now.”

Yondu’s eyes narrowed, “Ya ain’t never met ma boy.”

Peter instantly paled, the memory of his ten-year-old self trying to get Stakar to lift the exile coming back to him in vivid technicolor.

“True – but I saw him once.” Stakar lied smoothly. “He was about ten I believe.”

_Thank you._ Peter mouthed behind Yondu.

Stakar grinned and gave him a nod. Aleta shoved him out of frame, “Move, _dear husband_ , I wasn’t finished talking.” She focused once again on Yondu, “How’s Kraglin? Tell me my boy is still alive. I always liked him.”

Yondu snickered, “Yeah, yeah. Skinny flarker’s still kickin’.”

Peter gave a lop-sided smirk, “They’re married.”

Aleta’s jaw dropped comically, “Shut the fuck up! You’re kidding.”

Yondu blushed fiercely, throwing a caustic glare over his shoulder at Peter, “Imma whip yer ass boy!”

The Terran grinned, “It’s true. They make such a fucked up couple – it’s cute really.” Yondu smacked Peter upside the head and the younger man winced, rubbing the spot. “Ouch!”

Aleta practically squealed, “That’s so _sweet!_ ”

Yondu’s scowl creased even deeper, “Oh fer flark sake, Lean- _Aleta,_ I ain’t sweet. I'mma –”

Both Peter and Aleta spoke at the same time, “A flarkin’ badass, we know!”

The woman dissolved into giggles, “Oh stars, I’ve _missed_ you.”

Yondu smiled as a warm gooey feeling filled his chest. It made him feel good that not everyone thought he was an utter screw up. “Halli’s been missin’ ya somement fierce Lettie.”

Aleta’s face lit up, “Oh Halli, the little sister I never had! Where is she?”

“On bridge at tha mo’.”

“You make sure you bring her with you, ya here?”

“O’course. She’d be thrilled ta see ya – Kraglin too.”

“Alright. Well Stakar’s sitting here with steam comin’ out his ears –”

“I am _not!_ ”

She continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “- and a petulant look on his face, so I should probably go –” she waved her hand about, “- deal with his ‘wrath’ or whatever.”

Yondu chuckled, “Sure hun, ya go deal wit’ yer prick o’ a husband.”

There was a growl from Stakar, “Watch yourself Udonta! I can still kill you and disband your crew!”

Aleta snarled at him, “You’ll do no such thing Stakar Ogord! You’re _damn_ lucky I didn’t start a mutiny when you exiled him!”

“You were overruled Aleta! You _know_ the code!”

“Oh don’t _even_ start! Those fucking rules are more like guidelines anyway! Fuckin’ bullshit!” She turned back to Yondu with a sweet smile that was just this side of crazed, “You comm me as soon as you get planet-side sweetie – and bring your –” she waggled her eyebrows, “ _husband_. He and I need to have a little chat.”

The Centaurian smirked, “Ya got it Lettie. See ya hun.” He waved his hand and the transmission disconnected.

Yondu gave a sigh and spun his chair around.

Peter took a step back, “That was –”

The Centaurian gave him a tired smile, “Yeah, it was.”

“Are – are you ok?”

Yondu scoffed, muttering something about sentiment, “Son, I got over that a long time ago. She ain’t nothin’ but a good friend now.”

The Terran smirked, “I didn’t think you had friends.”

The captain shrugged, “Yeah well, I never thought I’d have a son neither – but here ya are.”

Peter looked down thoughtfully, “Hey Dad?” Yondu raised a brow in response and Peter shook his head, smiling, “Don’t worry, it’s nothin’.” He thrust a hand out with a collection of datapads in it, “Here’s those reports.” The older man took them and Peter walked towards the door, “See ya later.”

The door slid shut and Yondu smiled at the spot in which Peter had been standing, “Love you too, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo plot twist :o Haha, nah, some of you guessed it back in Chapter 40 (probably because I'm dead predictable lol). Hope ya'll liked it <3


	56. The First Time Peter Found Something He Wasn't Supposed To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is floored by something he finds, Halli thinks the whole thing is kinda sweet, and Yondu and Kraglin are none the wiser about any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! The Jumpin' Jive - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy
> 
> Tags: Peter's an unintentional snoop, Halli smacks her head (for the millionth time since Peter was brought onboard), family, family feels, adoption.
> 
> A/N: Requested by someone a while back :)

"Yondu!" Peter called as he entered the man's cabin.

"What?" Came the disgruntled reply from the bathroom.

"Kraglin needs those requisition holos, where'd ya put 'em?"

"Check tha desk!"

Peter eyed the stacks of precariously piled holos - Christ, there was even a pile on top of an old coffee mug. "Uh - any idea which pile there, Captain?" The younger man asked dryly.

"Try tha left one! I think 's in there!"

The Terran rolled his eyes and began searching.

_Half written job sheet, old letter, a report, stock take, adoption papers –_

_Wait –_

_What the **fuck**?!_

Peter stared at the holo, scanning over the contents.

_This herby states, that Peter Jason Quill of Terra, born – blah, blah, blah – Yondu Udonta of Centauri IV, born – Christ Yondu's old! - blah, blah, blah – Kraglin Obfonteri of Hrax – Kraglin?! What?! – legal guardians –_

He almost dropped the holo.

Yondu and Kraglin – _adopted_ him?

_What?_

Peter forgot all about the holos he was supposed to be finding and turned on his heel, exiting the cabin in search of Halli.

"Ya find 'em?" Yondu asked as he came out of the bathroom, he stopped looking around the room, "Quill?" He snorted and shook his head, as he spied the holos Kraglin needed, "Idjit, forget his head if it weren't attached."

* * *

"Halli!"

There was a thump and a curse. "Ow! Gorramit Peter! Imma git chu a bell kid!" Halli growled as she pulled herself out from under the console she had been working on. "What's got ya flyin' about like yer ass is on fire?"

The Terran thrust a holo under her nose, "Is this legit?"

She frowned going cross-eyed trying to read it. She snarled grumpily and snatched it from his hand, "Is _what_ legit?"

"That!"

She glared up at him, "Gimme a minute ta read tha fuckin' thing ya impatient lil' shit." Her eyes scanned it quickly and widened considerably. "Well fuck me sideways an' call me Nancy." Her golden eyes found his. "Where'd ya’ll git this?"

"I found it on Yondu's desk." She shot him a look and he plastered on an indignant expression. "I wasn't snooping! I was getting some requisition holos for Kraglin." A light dawned in his eyes. "Which I left on the desk." He sighed. "Damnit."

Halli chuckled and waved around the holo, "Gimme twen'y-four hours Petey – I'll let ya know whether this is tha real deal."

Peter gave her a hopeful look, "No sooner?"

The half Terran snorted, "Not unless ya wanna do all ma jobs fer me."

The younger man shook his head violently, "Nah, twenty-four hours is good. I can wait."

She laughed, "That's what I thought boyo, now piss off, I got shit ta do."

Peter gave her a lazy salute, "Yes'ma'am."

Halli rolled her eyes as she watched him leave, "Bloody kids."

* * *

Peter kept making mistakes.

Now, Yondu wouldn't ever admit out loud that the kid was good at his job – but the facts were, he was. However, right now he'd regressed to twelve-year-old 'I have no fucking clue' Peter Quill.

"Quill!" He barked from his usual spot on the bridge, making the Terran jump and drop the wrench he was holding on Kraglin's foot.

The Hraxian cursed and began to hop about, Yondu bit his lip to stop the bubble of laughter breaking free.

"Y – yes Cap'n?"

"Com'ere."

The younger man looked like he was walking to the gallows – slowly shuffling and looking down at his boots.

"Fuck's tha matter wit'chu Quill? Ya been fuckin' up all shift."

"Sorry, sir."

Yondu's brain stuttered.

**_Sorry_ ** _?! Seriously? Just who tha actual fuck – he got a parasite or somement?_

"A'right now I _know_ there's somement wrong."

The Terran shrugged.

Yondu raised a brow and plastered on a sneer, "Spit it tha fuck out, I ain't got all day."

Peter shrugged again and the Centaurian sighed.

"If ya ain't gon' say nothin' git outta here. I can't watch ya no more."

He nodded contritely and disappeared.

Yondu shook his head, completely baffled. Kraglin flopped down on the floor next to him and pulled off his boot. Once the disgusting sock had been peeled away the Hraxian winced at the sight of his purpling big toe. "Fuck's up wit' him?" He grunted, bending it back and forth to make sure it wasn't broken.

The Centaurian snorted, "I look like a seer ta you darlin'? I dun fuckin' know." He eyed the bridge door. "He better smarten up right quick – whatever it is."

* * *

There was a knock on Peter's door.

"Petey?"

"It's unlocked." He called spinning in his desk chair and wiping his hands on a rag.

Halli appeared, smirking at him, "Heard ya got yerself in some shit today."

The Terran shrugged. "I couldn't concentrate on anything. I just kept thinkin' – ya know?"

She nodded, plonking down on his bed, waving the holo at him she smiled, "It's real. The papers were filed with the galactic council when you were just about ta turn nine. They were revised when ya were twelve an' then again when ya were twenty-three." She paused. "Ya know Kraglin's name is double-barrelled now? Their bonding license says Kraglin Theodore Obfonteri-Udonta."

Peter snorted, " _Theodore_? His middle name is _Theodore_?"

Halli snickered, "Yup."

The Terran smiled, "That's sweet though – that he took Yondu's name."

"That man's a closet romantic I'm tellin' ya."

Peter's grin faded, and he looked down at his hands. "So – 'm adopted."

The woman frowned, "That bother ya?"

He shook his head, "Nah, it's just –"

"Just?" She prompted when he didn't continue.

"Well – I never thought he – _cared_." At the raised eyebrow he shook his head again. "I mean, I know he _cares_ -  I – I just didn't think he cared enough to actually make it official, ya know?" He smiled softly. "Means a lot."

Halli returned his smile and waved the holo, "What'cha wanna do wit' this?"

"Give it here. I'll put it back on Yondu's desk next time I'm in there."

She raised a surprised brow, "Ya ain't gon' say nothin'?"

The Terran shot her a flat look, "Yeah 'cause Yondu's _so_ big on confronting feelings."

Halli snorted, "Good point."

He shrugged, " _I_ know. That's what's important."

* * *

The next time Peter called Yondu 'Dad' he felt a warmth in his heart and grinned stupidly.

He got a cuff around the ear for it but, was also pulled into a rough hug afterwards.

His family might be dysfunctional as hell –

But they were still family.

_Real_ family.

Peter snorted.

_Theodore. Ha!_

Kraglin was never going to live that shit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Theodore was supposed to be my name if I was a boy according to my mother :p


	57. The First Time Peter Stole from Yondu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter discovers something that’s one of a kind, and Yondu finds him before he can sell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Right Here, Right Now - Fatboy Slim
> 
> Tags: artifacts, Peter does a disappearing act again, but Yondu finds him, nice try Peter, but no dice son.
> 
> Short little chapter :) We’re going to start crossing over into the movie verse soon so the chapters will probably be a little longer. At this stage I’m a few chapters ahead. I’m going to start trying to pump out the rest of the chapters so I can get them up on a weekly schedule. I’m working on another fic at the moment as well so I’m about halfway through that and I want to start posting that too.

The Terran placed the artifact down in front of his contact.  
  
"How much is it worth?"  
  
The woman raised her eyes from the huge tome she was reading. The tiny office was stuffed to the gills with books. Peter was slightly concerned about the stack he stood besides, it was beginning to sway. The woman's hand shot out to grip it and she threw him a glare from behind thick rimmed glasses. She sneered at him, magnified amber eyes reminding him of a frog, "I'm sorry to be terribly blunt dear but, who the fuck are you and how exactly did you find my office?"  
  
"Yondu brought me here once. I'm Peter. Peter Quill?"  
  
Her eyes lit with recognition, "The Terran boy - but you were -"  
  
Peter smirked, "What - like nine?"  
  
"Good fucking Gods! You're all grown up! You'll have to excuse me dear, years pass like minutes for my kind." She held out a long spindly hand indicating that he should sit, "Pull up a stack my boy, let's see what you brought me." She rummaged around in a draw pull out a scanner and a bowl. She offered it to Peter, "Sherbet candy?"  
  
Peter blinked. "Uh - thank you?" He replied, taking one.  
  
She set the artifact up under a scanner, muttering all the while. The long skeletal fingers danced over the keyboard, the scanner clicked and whirred bathing the room in a soft purple glow. The woman raised her eyes to his, "Where did you - acquire - this?"  
  
The Terran shrugged, "Got wind of an ancient abandoned temple of some kind out on the rim, the planet was - uhhh - 89X25? I think -"  
  
She blinked, "Oh my," rising from behind the desk she navigated the stacks to a spiral staircase the level above was crowded with shelves upon shelves of more old books. She tugged one out of a bookcase and lugged it back down. Dropping it on the table caused a cloud of dust that Peter waved away before he sneezed. "Do you have any idea what you've found my boy? This -" she flicked the pages and settled on one, turning it to show him, "this belongs in a museum. Very rare, one of a kind." She settled back in her chair with a smug grin, "The Collector would pay top dollar for this."  
  
Hazel eyes shot up, "How much?"  
  
The old woman shrugged carefully, "Upwards of 20 million units I'd say."  
  
The Terran's jaw dropped comically.  
  
"I guess we gotta go ta Knowhere then."  
  
Peter's stomach dropped, as a blue hand reached over him to pluck the artifact off the desk. The Terran sighed heavily, "Shit."  
  
Yondu grinned, "Thanks fer yer expertise Aretha." He tossed the artifact over his shoulder into Kraglin's awaiting hands and grabbed Peter by the collar, hauling him up, "Nice try son, but ya dun steal from me that easy."  
  
The younger man smiled sheepishly, "I guess I'll have to keep trying then." He scrunched up his nose and cowered a little, "How much trouble am I in?"  
  
The Centaurian chuckled, "Ask Halli when we git back ta tha _Eclector_. She ain't awful fond o' yer disappearing act boy."  
  
Peter pictured his sister's livid face and groaned, "Fuck."


	58. The First Time Peter was Recognised as Yondu's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter earns himself a rep, but not in the way he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tunes! Basket Case - Greenday
> 
> Tags: humour, poor Peter, reputations, being Yondu’s kid has many downsides, which Halli thinks is hilarious.
> 
> Next chapter marks the start of the transition into the movies, we start in Volume One and go through the time in between the movies and out the other side :) Of course it’s in no way cannon compliant because screw that shit lol I’ve worked it out and unless I find another little piece I want to tell of this crazy long story there will be 75 chapters in total. There’s six chapters that are from Volume One, six chapters in between, four from Volume Two and one post Volume Two.

"On the scale of one to a whorehouse - how fucked are we?"  
  
Halli swallowed heavily and slowly raised both hands in the air. She eyed the end of the closest barrel pointing at her and replied solemnly, "Pretty goddamn fucked."  
  
Peter followed her lead and sighed, "Shit."  
  
"Yer gon' gimme one gud reason why we's shouldn't kills yas where yas stand." Snarled the closest goon.  
  
Peter was desperately trying to think of a solid answer when another voice rang out through the crowd of angry faces.  
  
"I didn't order ya to, fer one."  
  
A woman dressed in full pirate garb stepped through the crowd. She even a hat with a feather in it.  
  
When Halli laid eyes on her, she when disturbingly pale and cursed in Orosian. "Ya believe in yer Terran Gods Petey?"  
  
He threw her a terrified glance, "Uh - yeah, I guess."  
  
"Start prayin'." She addressed the woman, "Now listen 'ere Mecha, we didn't know this were yer turf. I'd be a might grateful if ya could let us leave wit' our heads intact. We won't be botherin' ya none."  
  
The pirate smirked, "Once 'gain ma reputation precedes me. Fortunately, fer me - as tha sayin' goes - dead men tell no tales." She paused thoughtfully, "Well in this case, a dead bitch don't say nothin' neither."  
  
"Bwass."  
  
Mecha sneered over her shoulder, "What Toby?"  
  
"Do dat boy look familia' ta ya bwass, 'cause 'e sure as 'ell look a awful lot like -"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she gave Quill a calculating look, "Ya might be right." She grabbed his face between sharp fingernails and twisted it to the side, staring intensely.  
  
"Bwass. Th-that's -" Toby's voice took on a worrying tone.  
  
The pirate's head shot to the side, following Toby's eyes over to Halli. Her eyes flicked up to the half breed's face and then down to her belt. She let go of Peter like she'd been burned and stepped back. "Stand down."  
  
A goon frowned, "But -"  
  
Mecha pulled a Flintlock pistol from the holster slung low on her hip. Causally thumbing back the hammer, she shot one of her men between the eyes. She arched a brow, "Any other fuckin' 'buts'?"  
  
Silence.  
  
A cruel smirk crossed her face. "Good." She stared at the pair and angled her jaw to the door they'd come through. "Git."  
  
Halli heaved out the breath she was holding and turned on her heel, before the woman changed her mind.  
  
Of course Peter's mouth chose that particular moment to run off without permission from his brain, "Why are you lettin' us go?"  
  
"Bro!" The reptilian groaned. "'R'ya _tryin'_ ta git us _killed_? Let's go!"  
  
Mecha regarded him thoughtfully. "I know who ya are."  
  
Peter beamed and turned to look at Halli, "I _told_ you I'd get a rep eventually. Ya'll thought it was stupid - Starlord finally gets some recognition!"  
  
Mecha barked out a laugh, " _Starlord_ \- flark me 'at's a dumb ass name! Where'd ya come up wit' that?"  
  
The Terran visibly deflated, "But you _said_ you knew who I was!"  
  
"Yer Peter fuckin' Quill."  
  
"Yeah." He frowned and turned to Halli, "Why does everyone _do_ that? It's just Peter Quill, not Peter fuckin' Quill!"  
  
Halli snorted, causing the younger man to roll his eyes.  
  
Mecha sighed, "Yer Quill - Yondu Udonta's son - if ya think 'm goin' toe ta toe wit' that blue bastard yer goddamn wrong. I like ma ship in one fuckin' piece. If he found out I killed his fuckin' kid _and_ 'is third in command, there ain't gon' be a place in tha goddamn universe I c'n hide. 'M ratha fond o' ma body parts attached thank ya very much. I's know when 'm outgunned. So git, an' do us a solid - don't say nothin' 'bout me threatenin' ya. I ratha think ya owe me that after leavin' wit' that relic ya got in yer bag there. That were gon' sustain me crew fer a few months."  
  
Halli gave her a strained smile, "That's mighty gracious o' ya Mecha, we'll just be goin' now." She grabbed the back of Peter's jacket and hauled him towards the exit. "Come'on Petey."  
  
"But -"

Halli yanked him harder, pulling him close and whispering fiercely in his ear, "Tha' bitch is tha most ruthless pirate in all o' smuggler territory. She'd kill 'er own stardamned mother if it meant she could make a unit. She's just given us a Hail Mary pass, boy. So ya better move like yer fuckin' ass is on fire, or I'll light it on fire maself."  
  
"Ok, ok, geez!"  
  
Halli grumbled to herself, "Fuckin' askin' why she's lettin' us go - what tha hell's tha matter wit' him? Goddamn idjit gon' git me killed. She shoots her own fuckin' goon in front o' us fer sayin' 'but' an' then ya go an' do it two minutes later. Yer a goddamn menace."

Peter grinned. “You know it.”

* * *

 

Peter looked at the terrified woman in confusion.

“P-please d-don’t hurt us!”

The Terran raised an eyebrow, “I just want a sandwich.”

“O-of course. Take one!”

“Uh – ” he waved his unit chit around. “I wanna _buy_ one.”

Now it was the woman’s turn to look confused, “What?”

Peter smirked, “Well, see, you _make_ the food and I _buy_ it. That’s generally how an exchange like this goes.”

“But – you’re – you’re – ”

He sighed impatiently, “I’m _what?_ ”

“Peter fuckin’ Quill.”

The Terran threw up his hands, “Oh for fuck sake! It’s just _Peter Quill_ not Peter _fuckin’_ Quill. What the hell is the matter with people?!”

“I – I don’t want no trouble from Cap’n Udonta. He ain’t the type ta forgive that easy. Just – just have a sandwich – no charge – please – we – ”

“No!” Peter grumped, “That’s it. You’re going to take my goddamn units _and_ a tip because I’m not _Yondu_ and that asshole is _not_ giving me this type of rep!” He swiped the chit in the machine and took a sandwich and a cookie. “You have yourselves a _lovely_ day.”

When he sat down at the table where Halli was plowing through a burger she frowned at him, “Wha’sup boyo?”

“Fuckin’ Yondu and his shit!”

Halli glanced around, “He ain’t even here Petey, how’s he got ya riled up?”

“I wanted a reputation based on _my_ goddamn skills – not one based on being known as Yondu’s _fuckin’_ kid!”

The half Terran snorted, “Guess that shit kinda sticks wit’ ya don’t it?”

Peter crossed his arms and snorted.

Halli chuckled, “Chin up kiddo. You’re a grown ass man now, yer own rep’ll come wit’ time.”

“And the _cherry on the top_ – I’m now known as Peter _fuckin’_ Quill!”

A vicious bark of laughter burst from his lunch companion.

Peter glared, “ _Fuckin’_ Yondu!”


	59. The First Time Peter was Yelled at by Halli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter gets yelled at – *twice*, the Krylorian girl answers too many phone calls, and Halli gets sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter into the movies, you guys! So excited! Gives me an excuse to re-watch them! (as if I need one lol)
> 
> Tags: yelling, angst, feels, family drama,
> 
> Chapter Tunes! IDGAF – Dua Lipa

“Peter, you have call.”

“Wait – no!”

“PETER _FUCKING_ QUILL!”

Peter glared at the Krylorian, “Will you _stop_ doin’ that!”

“PETER YOU _GODDAMN_ ANSWER ME BOY!”

The Terran sighed, and turned around, “Hi Halli.”

“Just WHAT IN THA _FUCK?!_ Ya think yer doin’ kid? Yondu comes careenin’ back in this goddamn bridge, yellin’ like a banshee ‘bout puttin’ a goddamn _bounty_ out on yer head?! Where tha fuck are ya?”

He rolled his eyes, “I _literally_ just had this conversation with Yondu. I’m _not_ tellin’ you.”

Livid golden eyes bored through him, “Petey you _know_ what tha orb means ta this crew.  Tha’s a lot o’ money an’ we used a lot’a fuckin’ fuel ta git ta Morag.”

“Halli I – I gotta do this. I gotta get out on my own, out from under Yondu’s shadow.”

“We _raised_ you! Yer goddamn family and this is what yer ungreatful ass go an’ do?!”

Peter grit his teeth, “He _stole_ me from _my home_!”

Halli bared her teeth, “He _saved_ your _life_ PETER! SAVED IT! You ain’t know, nothin’ ‘bout nothin’ boy! Yondu had _reasons_! Fer doin’ what he did an’ he copped a _lotta_ shit fer it!”

“Oh yeah?” The Terran replied, spreading his arms out, “Well _why_ don’t’chu tell me ‘bout it?”

“It ain’t, _ma_ place!” She shouted, slapping her chest for emphasis. “Ravagers got a _code_ boy! Steal from e’erybody but _not_ from each other! Ya ain’t just breakin’ code – yer screwin’ _family_.”

Peter set his jaw, “You ain’t gon’ make me feel guilty.”

Halli’s jaw jutted out and she looked at him with sad eyes, “I dunno where I went wrong wit’chu.”

Peter sighed, “Halli – come on.”

“There ain’t no talkin’ ta ya Peter. Ya just – dun git it.”

“I’m sorry.”

She snorted humourlessly, “No you ain’t.” She looked down at her hands, then back up at him, “Crew’s gunnin’ fer ya. An’ I can’t think o’ a single reason why I should stop it.”

“Halli –”

“No Peter. You done it this time. When Yondu catches ya – it ain’t gon’ be pretty.”

“He ain’t gon’ catch me.”

She smiled at him sadly, “Maybe we raised ya ta be _too_ headstrong. Just – stay safe lil’ brother, a’right?”

“You too Hals. I – I _am_ sorry.”

“Me too, kid, me too.”

The call cut out and Peter dropped into the chair next to the table.  He ran a hand through his hair, tipping his head back and sighing heavily. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit - I just realised I've written fifty fics in this fandom! I think it's safe to say I'm obsessed XD


	60. The First Time Peter Had Something That Was Stupid Valuable (and Everyone Else Wanted It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is causing all types of trouble, Kraglin and Halli act like kids, and Yondu threatens the broker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'll! I know I've been MIA for a month, I'm terrible! I accidentally got sucked into another fandom and uhhh - well - my fics came to a screeching halt while I devoured as much content as I could - sooooo, oops? I guess in a way I should be proud, I read over a hundred fics in a month XD Anyways, I'm now working on a huge, crossover multiverse thing which combines all my favourite fandoms and junk, it starts off right here in the GotG fandom haha, it follows an OC who I decided to make appear for a GotG one-shot which I haven't quite finished yet and then it just - it got soooo out of hand and now it's this HUGE thing which has no end in sight... Not sure if I'm actually going to post any of it, because it does travel across a lot of fandoms, but let me know if ya'll would maybe read it? I haven't had as much interest in my work lately as usual and it's probably because the GotG fandom has kind of gone a bit quiet. Of course that's not going to stop me posting, but if ya'll do read, leave a Kudos or a comment for me, yeah? Even if it's just a one word comment, it makes my freaking day and lets me know ya'll are enjoying yourselves. Much love to ya'll xx
> 
> I had to do it! I just had to, adding Halli to this scene was just – *so* fucking fun XD
> 
> Tags: movie scene, humour, sibling rivialry, threats,
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Ignorant - Whipped Cream

Yondu leaned down, tapping on the pristine glass, “You got any other cute lil’ buggers like this’n? I like ta stick ‘em all in a row on ma control console.”

Kraglin stood to the right of the captain, Halli on the left.

They cut a terrifying view.

The broker blinked, “I – can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“He’s bein’ fully serious.” The pair said at once.

Kraglin’s head shot to the side, “Ha! Jinx bitch!”

Halli scowled, “Damnit!”

Kraglin’s fist shot out and clocked her in the arm.

“ _Ow!”_

She bared her teeth at him as he punched her again, smug look on his face.

Yondu turned his head, “Shut it you lot!” He barked. Turning his head, he chuckled at the broker, “First ya gon’ tell me what this orb is, an’ why e’erybody cares so damn much ‘bout it an’ then yer gon’ tell me, who out there might wanna buy it.”

“Sir, the high-end community –”

Yondu clasped his hands together in front of himself, looking unimpressed, he blabbered a bunch of gibberish and Halli bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“The high-end community –”

The Centaurian did it again and Halli saw Kraglin purse his lips.

“It’s a tight knit –”

Yondu interrupted him again.

“tight nit –”

And again.

“The high-end community is a very tight knit –”

And again.

Kraglin lost it, snorting loudly and Halli bit her lip again, shoulders shaking.

“I cannot possibly betray the confidentiality of my buyers!”

Yondu flicked his coat back and whistled, backing the broker up against his desk. The trio advanced on the man, baring down on him viciously. Yondu chuckled rubbing his hands together, “Now who again is this buyer o’ yers?”

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them and Yondu chucked the little frog up in the air, smiling cruelly.

“Looks like we’re headin’ ta Knowhere folks.”

“Yes’sir.” Kraglin replied.

“You goddit Cap’n.” Halli said, getting a punch to her shoulder for her trouble.

Yondu rounded on them, “Fer _fuck_ sake! You’s two gotta stop this siblin’ shit! We can’t be runnin’ around threatenin’ decent folk if ya’ll keep actin’ like lil’ kids!”

“Dun look’it me sir he keeps – _ow!”_

The Centaurian’s glare ratcheted up a notch, “Obfonteri, _stop_ punchin’ her!”

“But – she’s jinxed.”

“I dun give a fuck! Quit it now, or I’ll lynch ya both.”

The pair looked thoroughly chastised.

“Yes’sir.”

“Sorry Cap’n.”

Yondu nodded once, then spun on his heel, coat whipping about his ankles, “Good, le’s go.”


	61. The First Time Peter Nearly Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter nearly dies, then Yondu nearly kills him, Kraglin gets smacked in the head and Halli goes nuclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My *favourite* scene ever! I *loved* writing this! Enjoy ya’ll!
> 
> Tags: movie scene, family drama, yelling, violence against family, Halli is BAMF,
> 
> Chapter Tunes! Fall - Eminem

Peter heaved in another breath and looked up as Kraglin pointed his plasma pistol at him, cold calculating look, on his face, “Welcome home, Peter.”

His entrance was somewhat ruined by Halli shoving him out of the way, Sic’tar whizzing about her dangerously, she glared at the Terran, picking him up by the ear, “You are in _so_ much fuckin’ trouble Quill!”

“Ow! _OW!_ Halli! Quit it!”

“Ya nearly fuckin’ _died_ ya moron! An’ fer what?!” She gestured towards Gamora, who was grabbed by some of the other crew, “Some green bitch?! No offense, girly.” She added.

“Yes offense!” Peter squawked, as she hoisted him higher. “Don’t call her that!”

“You just wait ‘til Yondu gits a'hold a ya! He’s gon’ kick yer ass boy!” She dragged him through the doors and tossed him against the wall as Yondu appeared through the crowd.

Two crew members held him against the wall, the Centaurian looked at him for a second before cocking a fist back, “You betray me!” Another punch. “Steal ma money!”

“Stop it!” Gamora shouted, struggling against the men who held her. “Leave him alone!”

Yondu ignored her. “When I picked’chu up as a kid. These _boys_ \- wanted ta _eat’chu_!” He gripped Peter’s face shoving his head against the wall, he glared letting go and stepping back. “They ain’t n’er tasted Terran before. I _saved_ yer life!”

Peter sneered, gritting his teeth, “Oh will you _shut up_ about that! _God!_ Twenty years you’ve been throwing that in my face, like it’s some great thing – not _eatin’_ me! _Normal people_ don’t even _think_ about eatin’ someone else, much less that person havin’ ta be grateful for it!” He shook his head, “You _abducted_ me man. You stole me from my home and from my family!”

“You dun give a damn about yer Terra!” Yondu snarled. “Yer _scared_. ‘Cause yer soft,” he smacked himself in the chest, “in here.” He gripped Peter’s jacket shoving him against the wall, “right here!”

“Yondu!” Gamora shouted, pulling at her trapped arms, “Listen to me! Ronan has something called an infinity stone.”

Yondu spared her a glance and a sneer, “I know what he’s got, girl.”

“Then you _know_ we must get it back! He’s going to use it to wipe out Xandar.”

The Centaurian sneered again but stayed silent.

“We _have_ to warn them! Billions of people will perish.”

Yondu looked back at Peter, “Is’at what she’s been fillin’ yer head wit’ boy?” He slapped him across the face, “Sentiment?” He gripped either side of Peter’s face and slammed his head against the bulkhead, “Eatin’ away yer brain like maggots!” He stepped back shaking his head, “’At’s it.” He whistled, and the arrow pinned Peter by the throat.

“Cap’n –” Halli said, taking a step forward.

Yondu turned his head with a snarl, “Shut it Hallifax! Or yer next.”

Hall grit her teeth, closing her eyes and stepping back, “Yes’sir.”

“No!” Gamora cried.

“Sorry boy. But a cap’n gotta teach ‘is men what happens ta those what cross ‘im.”

“Cap’n gotta teach stuff!” Kraglin grinned cruelly.

The Centaurian turned around, Halli could see the sadness in his eyes and she knew this wasn’t what he wanted.

Yondu pursed his lips to whistle, _Com’on boy, talk yer way outta it. Dun make me do this. Please._

“If you kill me now – you will be saying goodbye to the biggest score you have _ever_ seen.”

Yondu smirked, _Good boy!_

He turned around slowly, slipping a sneer effortlessly in place, “Tha _stone_? I hope ya got somement better than tha’. ‘Cause there ain’t nobody stealin’ from Ronan.”

“We got a ringer.”

“Is that right?”

Peter’s eyes slid across to Gamora, “She knows everythin’ there is ta know about Ronan, his ships, his army.”

Gamora wrenched her arm forward, eyes pleading, “He’s vulnerable.”

“Hey what’da’ya say Yondu, huh? You an’ me taking down marks side-by-side just like the old days.”

Yondu stared at him for a second, letting him sweat. Then he flicked his coat back, whistling the arrow back into its holster. He laughed, “Let ‘em go!” Halli remembered how to breathe and gave a little chuckle.

The Centaurian pushed himself up onto his toes, slinging his arm around Peter’s neck, “You always did have a scrote boy, that’s why I kept you ‘round.”

Suddenly the whole ship lurched to the side and everyone stumbled, Yondu looked up and snarled, “Bridge! _Now_!”

When they entered a pilot shrugged, “Cap’n tha shots are not damagin’.”

The _Milano_ floated in front of the main viewing port of the bridge. Rocket’s voice sounded out over the loudspeaker, “Attention. Idiots. The lunatic on the top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It’s a weapon of my own design.”

Yondu frowned, “Wha’ tha hell?”

Kraglin leaned over to Halli, “Is – is that bad?”

Halli shrugged, “I ain’t seen it up close, so I dunno,” she thought for a second, “but if ma math is right, tha size o' that gun, wit' tha clean, close range shot them mad bastards have? That shit gon’ blow a helluva hole in tha ship.”

Rocket continued, “If you don’t hand over our companions – _now –_ he’s gonna tear your ship a new one. A _veerrry_ big new one.”

Yondu sneered, “I ain’t buyin’ it.”

Halli smirked discreetly. He looked shook.

“I’m givin’ you to the count of five.” There was a brief pause. “FIVE. FOUR. THREE.”

Peter scrambled for the comm link, “Rocket! It’s me. For _Godsake,_ we figured it out. We’re fine.”

“Oh! Hey Quill, what’s goin’ on?”

The entire _Eclector_ breathed a sigh of relief.

Halli snarled, grabbing Peter by the arm, “Family meeting. NOW.”

Yondu and Kraglin blinked at her.

She curled her lip back, “I _stutter_?! GIT!”

* * *

She dragged them into a dusty conference room, just off the bridge.

The three men stood in a group looking like a bunch of naughty kids.

Halli slapped Yondu roughly on the back of the head, eyes on fire, “WHAT THA _FUCK_ IS THA MATTER WIT’CHU?! YOU ALMOST KILLED YER FUCKIN’ _SON_!!”

Yondu snarled, whistling sharply. The arrow pressed against Halli’s neck like it had done to Peter not half an hour ago. She curled her lip back leaning into the point, the three of them winced as it pierced her skin, sending blue blood running down her neck, “If yer gon’ _kill_ me – do it. Go’on Yondu – FUCKIN’ DO IT!”

The Centaurian blinked at her. He sighed and whistled the arrow to return to him.

“’At’s what I fuckin’ thought! You try ta kill him again an’ I’ll fuckin’ take yer face off! Cap’n or not!” She turned to Kraglin, socking him roughly in the shoulder. “And you! Ya fuckin’ prick! Ya just go an’ let ‘im throw ‘is weight around like tha’? ‘At’s yer goddamn _son_ too, ya stupid sod!” Kraglin opened his mouth with a frown and she rolled her eyes, cutting him off, “We _know_ a’right?! We known fer fuckin’ years Kraglin _Theodore_ Obfonteri-Udonta.”

Peter snorted.

She pointed to him with a glare, “You shut tha fuck up! I’m gittin’ ta you!” She turned back to Kraglin who looked like he’d wished he’d stayed outside and snarled, “Just ‘cause he’s Cap’n don’t mean he’s always right! You got yer own _goddamn_ brain! USE IT!” She slapped him in the side of the head.

She turned to Peter, gripping the front of his jacket and hoisting him three feet off the floor, “Peter _fuckin’_ Quill! You SHIT STAIN! What tha fuck’s tha MATTER wit’chu?! Ya fuckin’ _steal_ tha goddamn orb, then ya hook up wit’ a bunch o’ fuckin’ mentalist strangers! Who tha fuck are these people Peter?! Just what in tha fuck ya git yerself into?”

“They’re my _friends_ , Halli.”

“Fuck that shit! Three o’ ‘em just tried ta BLOW YOU UP!” She dropped him to the floor, shoving him back into the conference table, “I SWEAR TO GOD, Petey – if this is about tha’ green bird, I’mma take yer fuckin’ head off maself! Yer gon’ _wish_ Yondu skewered ya, YA HEAR ME BOY?!”

“Y-yes Ma’am.”

“Good!” She stared at the three men, “Sort yer FUCKIN’ SHIT OUT! ‘M goin’ fer a smoke!” She pointed at Yondu, “Dun’chu even _open_ yer mouth Udonta, if I dun git a cigarette _right_ now, I’mma go postal an’ murder ya’ll!”

She turned on her heel, coat making a cracking noise as she stormed out.

The three men stood in shock for a minute.

“Well,” Yondu stated, “ _that_ went ‘bout as good as I expected.”

Kraglin rubbed the side of his head, “I dun like nuclear Halli.”

Peter swallowed, “Yeeeaahhh, let’s not make her do that again.”

The other two nodded sagely.

“How is she not the one runnin’ this ship babe?” Kraglin asked.

Yondu shook his head, staring at the door blankly, “Fuck’s me darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)
> 
> EDIT 21-10-17:
> 
> Now with a soundtrack!
> 
> None of these make sense as to why they were the soundtrack to a certain chapter lol. Sometimes I’ll get the idea while listening to a song, other times it’ll be the song I was listening to while I wrote the chapter, and sometimes it’s just because that song reminds me of the chapter I’d written.
> 
> 1\. Home – Marc Broussard  
> 2\. Blood On My Name – The Brother’s Bright  
> 3\. Alright – Kendrick Lamar  
> 4\. Save My Soul – Big Bad Voodoo Daddy  
> 5\. Broken Heart – Motion City Soundtrack  
> 6\. Count On Me – Bruno Mars  
> 7\. Halcyon On and On - Orbital  
> 8\. Chim Chim Cher-ee – from ‘Mary Poppins’  
> 9\. Spitfire – Prodigy  
> 10\. One - Metallica  
> 11\. Bourbon Street – Jeff Tuohy  
> 12\. I Fink You Freaky – Die Antwoord  
> 13\. Dazed and Confused – Led Zeppelin  
> 14\. Beloved Freak - Garbage  
> 15\. Lean on Me – Bill Withers  
> 16\. Lean On – Major Lazer, MØ, DJ Snake  
> 17\. Bourbon in Your Eyes – Devil Doll  
> 18\. Learn to Fly – Foo Fighters  
> 19\. Come a Little Bit Closer – Jay and the Americans  
> 20\. I Won’t Be Home for Christmas – Blink-182  
> 21\. All About That Base – Megan Trainor  
> 22\. Fireflies – Owl City  
> 23\. Crazy He Calls Me - Billie Holiday  
> 24\. Change (In The House Of Flies) - Deftones  
> 25\. Pennsylvania – Bloodhound Gang  
> 26\. Cold Weather Blues - Muddy Waters  
> 27\. Put Your Lights On – Santana feat. Everlast  
> 28\. Wicked Ways - Eminem  
> 29\. Smile - Mikky Ekko  
> 30\. Fuck You - Lilly Allen  
> 31\. Elastic Heart - Sia  
> 32\. Stacy's Mom - Fountains of Wayne  
> 33\. Welcome to the Machine - Pink Floyd  
> 34\. Don't Panic - Coldplay  
> 35\. Invaders Must Die - Prodigy  
> 36\. Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
> 37\. Loser - Beck  
> 38\. White Riot - The Clash  
> 39\. Just Can't Get Enough - Black Eyed Peas  
> 40\. Grenade - Bruno Mars  
> 41\. I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas  
> 42\. Blood Brothers - Iron Maiden  
> 43\. What's My Age Again? - Blink 182  
> 44\. Lazy Song - Bruno Mars  
> 45\. On Top of the World – Imagine Dragons  
> 46\. The Conversation – Motion City Soundtrack  
> 47\. Wonderwall - Oasis  
> 48\. Speaking in Tongues - Hilltop Hoods  
> 49\. Miss Take - HorrorPops  
> 50\. Plea from a Cat Named Virtute – The Weakerthans  
> 51\. Life Goes By - The Special Goodness


End file.
